The Road Untravelled
by the-fairy-godmother
Summary: this little idea niggled me.  what if Gothel had never met Maximus in the forest, and just continued on her trip.  what would happen to Rapunzel and Eugene and how would the story change?  please Rate and Review.  rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I'll kill him, I'll kill that Rider!" Screamed a very wet Stabbington brother as he climbed out of the escape tunnel for the Snugly Duckling, his younger brother following him.

"We'll cut him off at the Kingdom, get back the crown. Come on," He said again starting to walk in the direction of the city, while his younger brother was still coughing up a lungful of water.

"Why's he going back though?" Asked Ron, the younger brother.

This made Jack, the older brother stop dead. He had no idea why Rider would want to go back. All three of them had prices on their heads, and the threat of the gallows and that was before they stole the most valued and loved crown in the kingdom. This made him assume that the price on their head would have doubled.

"He's obviously stupider than we thought he was." Jack eventually replied. He knew that it was easier to be in the city during the celebration for the lost princess, as everyone from all over the kingdom came to celebrate and none of the guards could keep up with the amount of criminals who congregated there.

Both seemed content with that answer, so started to make their way through the forest towards the city. One thing kept on the minds of the brothers though, as they made their way there in silence. The blond girl who helped Rider escape them for the second time that day.

"What we gonna do about her?" Ron eventually asked his older brother.

"The pretty little blonde that helped that scheming bastard? We can have some fun with her."

"I'm sure after being stuck with him for a while she'll be craving real men."

"We could always make Rider watch. He hates things being taken from him after all"

The rest of their walk to the city consisted of talk about what they would do to Flynn Rider and the girl who was now with him. They both figured that she was his partner in crime. They figured that they had planned the heist together, as they both thought that Rider couldn't have figured it all out himself. They must have realised that to succeed in that crown heist they would need more muscle. It had been Flynn who had approached them with the idea of stealing the crown. He said he had been watching the palace for a while, saying he knew how to get in and out without being noticed. He also said that he knew someone who would pay very handsomely for the crown of the lost princess in the neighbouring kingdom.

They had no idea where in the city Rider and the Blonde would be hiding. But they were sure gonna flush him out and make sure that he would suffer for what he did, so they headed south towards the city.

Meanwhile, making her way east towards the coast of the Kingdom of Corona was Gothel. The walk through the forest had been quiet and uneventful and now she was on the dirt road that headed to the small village on the coast. She had been there many times before in her 500 years. Recently she had started to visit villages more often, enjoying getting away from Rapunzel.

Though the girl was obedient, and necessary for her prolonged life she enjoyed her time away from her. Over the past few years she had been asking so many questions which were making Gothel very uneasy. She wasn't sure how long her love and obedience would last which meant that sometimes during her trips she would scout new locations to take Rapunzel, should she ever try to learn too much. She knew the girl would try and leave at some point, though she was sure it wouldn't be this year or the next.

She was getting too curious about the world and about everything in it. This had actually made Gothel remove several books from the tower and think of new and clever ways to poison her against the world. Most were fictional, if not completely outrageous. She told her about cannibals, wild animals, monsters and things that would kill her. When she had begun turning into a woman and started to have womanly urges she was able to poison her against men and against her own body. She told her that wicked girls have a curse of blood, and that when her thoughts become pure again it will stop. She told her that all women in the world have this curse and she hoped that keeping her locked away would stop her suffering from it. She also told her how men would want to take advantage of her and take her virtue in the most painful and primitive way. Gothel smiled to herself thinking back on that conversation, it was very quick thinking on her part.

Now Gothel would never tell Rapunzel how much enjoyment was to be had with men that would forever be her secret. In fact, one of the reasons this trip did take so long was due to a man in one of the villages. She had been having an affair with him for the past five years. Although she had cut Rapunzel off from human contact it didn't mean that she didn't have needs and urges, she had a man in almost every village in the kingdom, and she also did many jobs through out the kingdom. This allowed her lifestyle.

She kept walking thinking of what she would come home to in a few days, expecting her daughter to be there, waiting quietly, with freshly baked pie. She had no idea that her secret has been found and that her daughter was no where near the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, 3 reviews already, most i've ever had. this is gonna be a multific, and the reason for the rating will come apparent next chapter.

Disclaimer: i own nothing, though i wish i owned Eugene.

* * *

Chapter Two

As Rapunzel watched the lanterns dance in the sky with awe, she became aware that though this was her dream swimming around her head and though it was all she thought it would be and more, it felt like there was something missing. And she couldn't figure out what it was. Until she turned around.

Rapunzel saw Eugene holding up two lanterns for them to release and join the thousands already in the sky. As she looked over at him she realised what she was missing from her dream. It was him. It looked perfect to her, her old dream and her new dream coming together so beautifully. This made her so excited and so terrified at the same time. She knew there was a chance that he was only humouring her to get the crown back and after tomorrow she might never see him again, but she couldn't escape the feeling that everything she's ever wanted in life was sitting in that boat with her. It was like the first step out of the tower all over again. The same feeling being overwhelmed with what is and what could be and like the tower she finally took that first step and sat down opposite him eyes full of wonder as she not only got to see the lanterns, but he made it so she was part of it.

When he handed over the lantern to Rapunzel he felt a spark surge through his body and when he saw her smile before letting it fly his heart completely melted. He sat there watching the wonder and awe play across her face. It had been a long time since he had felt anything for anyone. All those years of being alone and only thinking of himself, that was why his dream changed to owning an island where he could live out his life alone. After spending most of his 23 years by himself he thought that meant that he wouldn't need anyone else to be with him. It was completely different to his first dream. This was to have a family again. Over the years it disappeared because people could die or leave you or disappoint you, money was static. Now he saw himself once again with a family, but instead of having new parents the only person he saw himself with was Rapunzel.

A lantern that was floating just above the water and coming towards them caught Rapunzels eye. She managed to hold it on her fingertips before lifting it up to join the thousands of others that were floating in the sky above her heads. She watched as it floated up, marvelling at its simple beauty, while Eugene only saw the beauty of the sky reflected in her eyes. He knew at that moment that being with her was all that mattered to him now and completely forgot about their deal and the crown. He reached out and took her hand in his. The feeling of his hand in hers brought her out of her dream like thoughts about the floating lights and it sent shivers through her. She looked up and her eyes met his. This sent strange feelings flooding her mind and body. And though she had never experienced them before she knew that it was love.

He took her other hand and moved closer to her, both taking in the sight, sound and feel of the other. He dropped one of her hands and brushed the golden hair from her face while they both instinctively moved closer together. His hand moved to cup the back of her head, bringing her closer to him while his face moved to hers. She closed her eyes, not knowing why but understanding what was about to happen. There lips meet in the softest caress. Though he had kissed many women in his time, he had never felt anything like this before. The soft, suppleness of her pink lips which were hesitant at first began to mimic his movements and he felt like with each passing second he was pouring more of his love into and prayed to whoever would listen that she would feel the same way.

For Rapunzel who had never known what real love felt like, only what Gothel pretended everything was hitting her like a hurricane. She had no idea why each small, soft movement sent so many chills through her body or why her limbs had began to move, but all of a sudden she found her arms were on his shoulders.

This willingness and need to be nearer made his hands move to her waist to pull her closer to his body, as much as the position of the boat seats could allow at least. One of her hands gripped his shoulder while the other found its way into his dark hair. She didn't know why she did it but she pressed deeper into the kiss and felt her passion building and her desire to keep him right beside her. He began to part his lips and like the good student she was she mimicked this action; this allowed his tongue to lightly brush inside her mouth and taste her. This startled her. But the most startling thing was that she enjoyed and continued to let him explore and even began to match his movements with her own.

Eventually, both needed to break apart for some much needed oxygen. They didn't move far though, leaning their foreheads against one another's.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel eventually said, through deep breaths.

"Yeah Blondie," Eugene replied, without moving.

"That felt… Good."

"Yeah, it really did, didn't it." It was a statement more than a question. He had never felt anything like that in his life of theft, debauchery and running. He kissed her softly on the forehead before moving to lie across the seats of the boat. He moved her so she would be slightly on top of him.

"What are you doing?" She eventually asked as she found herself lying on Eugene.

"The shows up there," Eugene replied, pointing upwards to all the lanterns. He smiled at her as she cuddled closer to him and looked to the lanterns floating above them.

On the other side of the Kingdom Gothel was also watching the lanterns, except she was watching it from the window of an inn, as her lover lay sleeping. She had no feelings for this man or the display that was before her. Each year it reminded her that the truth may come out soon, and that Rapunzel would try to get away. This would force her to really hold Rapunzel prisoner. She had of course prepared for this. There were heavy chains in the tower for the eventually rebellion of her daughter. She hoped it wouldn't come to that though. It was so much easier to keep an obedient prisoner.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i own nothing, but my plot.

* * *

Chapter Three

Now the Stabbington Brothers weren't as stupid as everyone assumed, though most of their big plans had come from Rider they had their little pieces of inspiration now and then. They knew they shouldn't trust Rider implicitly. They knew that if they didn't keep an eye on him he would screw them over far too quickly for either to realise what had happened. They knew how to think quickly, not in the same league as Rider, but in their own… special way. While Rider was the most wanted thief in the kingdom due to his cunning, his quickness and his fondness of seducing fine ladies out of their finer jewels the Stabbington Brothers were wanted for violent crimes. They worked best with their fists and their blades. Everyone who saw Rider with the twin thought he was never armed as both brothers carried large broad swords, but Rider was clever. He knew he would be less likely to blend in with an obvious weapon, so he carried two daggers on his person at all times, but rarely used them. The brothers on the other hand. They had killed six guards during their last solo heist, plus the son of a Lord. This gave them their most wanted title. There was also an unfortunate incident with the Lord's daughter. Truth be told it would have been better for her if they had killed her afterwards. They had ruined her completely. Rider didn't like this turn of events, but he being smarter also knew that he would never pull off the big jobs without the brothers. That's why he came up with the plan to betray them, so to finally stop being associated with these violent thugs.

The first thing the brothers did when they got to the city was to scout around the water edge surrounding it. The only thing unusual they found was an empty boat floating around. Then they searched the water edge inside the city. This was slightly harder due to the guards and the revellers, but they had been successful thieves for the past fifteen years for a reason. They managed to stick to the shadows easily, which was surprising for their size. When they eventually got to the docks the only odd thing they saw was a horse, sitting down on the dock. They had no idea that horses could sit. The youngest brother, Jack, the one with the eye patch thought that horse did look familiar. But, then again, it was a white horse most of them looked really alike so he thought nothing of it. They then had to gather their wits and thoughts. These were the obvious places for Rider to hide, but Rider wasn't obvious. They thought back through all the time that they've known him. There were a few places in the city that Rider could hide inns and taverns mostly. There was also some abandoned buildings were they all had hidden out. These seemed logical, so they got out there map and decided that these were where they would go next after the celebration had died down. After the celebration they knew that the guards tended to be less frequent and the streets more or less deserted. So all they had to do was find a dark corner in a dark bar and wait.

The boat which was thought to be deserted only appeared so due to the fact that the occupants were lying across the seats looking up at the brilliant night sky and taking about everything that needed to be explained to a very naïve and trusting Rapunzel.

"Is the plague still a problem?" She asked

"Not for a very, very long time." Eugene answered.

"What about cannibals?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"I can honestly say I've never seen or even heard about a cannibal in this or any of the neighbouring kingdoms." Eugene replied, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. Her mother had really corrupted her thoughts, no wonder she had never left that tower. According to her mother everything was horrible and there was nothing in the world worth seeing. He knew he had to change that. The world was wonderful, though he had never realised it before. Maybe because he was now seeing it through her wide eyed wonder.

"What about snakes? Large bugs? Or quicksand?"

"Only the poisonous ones, on both counts and quicksand is very easily avoided."

"So, men don't have pointy teeth?"

"That's just ridiculous," he said before looking at her sad face.

"She lied about so much," Rapunzel eventually said through a deep heavy sigh.

"What else did she tell you?" Eugene eventually asked, knowing that he was about to open a huge can of worms, but someone had to tell her the truth.

She looked up at him with her big green eyes and told him everything that Gothel had told her. Everything from how people had tried to use her for her powers when she was a baby, to the horrid people who destroyed her father. About everything in the world that would hurt her, to the horrid facts about her own body. He felt sorry for everything that she thought she knew. He tried to explain things to her, but there was far too much and the night was wearing on. He saw that she was starting to fall asleep against him and though he wanted to keep her with him forever he knew that they would need a good night's sleep if he was going to show her everything that she was missing and what had been denied from her. He had no idea how he was going to do this, but thought the book store was the best place to start tomorrow. That way he could show her pure, hard facts, so she didn't just have to listen to his own opinion. He didn't want to corrupt her, Gothel had done that to her already. This is why when she mentioned about her monthly bleeding and about sex he didn't give her his opinion on that. He loved women, and loved having women. Sex was something to be completely enjoyed, but now he saw that he was using them. He didn't want to do that to her, he wanted her to be completely at ease and wanted her to want to make love, not just have sex. He knew that this topic was going to be hard, as he wanted her more badly than he wanted anyone in his entire life. He didn't want to take advantage of her, or scare her. This would only prove to her that her mother was right, and that was something that should never happen.

"Come on," Eugene said sitting up and grabbing the paddle, "We should find somewhere to sleep tonight, you look like your about to drop off at any minute." And with that he started to paddle back towards Maximus. He helped Rapunzel up onto Max, then handed her Pascal, who had fallen asleep at some point. He then climbed up behind her. There was an inn he knew, and the owner would give them a room. It would be nice to give her a good bed for the night. With any luck there would be two beds in the room, he didn't want too much temptation.


	4. Chapter 4

thanks to everyone who has reviewed me so far, all constructive criticism and reviews are welcome. and miffmistress dont worry, i will be finishing this, mainly so this plot bunny with give me some peace!

disclaimer: i own nothing so dont sue me as i have no money and now need to come up with £2500 for my tuition fees so i can finish uni!

* * *

Chapter Four

The city had become quieter over the past few hours. The streets were now only full of a few drunks who wanted to continue the celebration to the next day. They journeyed through the city quietly on Max, still sticking to the shadows and backstreets. Eugene knew from previous experiences that the presence of the guards usually lessened after the festival finished, as they normally took part in it, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to be cautious. After all, he didn't want the face the gallows before he told Rapunzel that he loved her and confessed to her that she was becoming his new dream. Eugene sat at the front of Max's saddle with Rapunzel sitting side saddle behind him, gripping around his waist. Due to her tiredness she was resting her cheek against the Eugene's strong back. She was enjoying the soothing sound of his heart beat and his deep breaths. It also meant that she could take in his scent, something like dirt, leather and what could only be described as something distinctly Eugene. Each second that passed of their close contact was causing a strange feeling in the pit of Rapunzels stomach. Though she didn't understand what it was, she knew that Eugene was causing it and didn't want it to stop.

They finally arrived at the inn, which was on the east side of the city, down a very quiet and respectable looking street. Eugene jumped down off of Max and helped Rapunzel down by grabbing her around her waist and lowering her down. This made Rapunzel grip his shoulders and when her feet were firmly on the ground she couldn't help but look up into Eugene eyes. Eugene leant forward to place a chaste kiss upon Rapunzels lips before leading Max over to stables. He set him up there very carefully, showing far more feelings for the horse than he knew he had, after all Maximus was his mortal enemy.

"Night buddy," Eugene said patting Max's neck before heading through the door of the inn with Rapunzel's hand in his. Inside the inn was very warm and welcoming. It was decorated in a light wood with red walls. It had many candles lit all around with some tables and chairs placed here and there for the comfort of the guests. It also had a small bar downstairs with a wide selection of ale and spirits visible. In fact many patrons were still enjoying this bar. There were about four men sitting at the bar with a tall, blonde haired man behind it.

"Flynn!" Yelled the man, jumping over the bar to embrace Eugene like a brother, while the other men took no notice of this event and merely continued with their drinks.

"Hey there Eddy! You don't happen to have a room for two very tired travellers, do you?" Eugene said gesturing to himself and Rapunzel, once the other man had let him go. Rapunzel was very surprised by this display of affection between the two men. They acted almost like friends. She was sure Eugene didn't have that many friends.

"Of course, anything for you and your… friend." Said Eddy, taking in the sight of the beautiful young blond standing beside his friend.

"Rapunzel meet Eddy, Eddy this is Rapunzel. Eddy here is one of the very few friends I have here in Corona and almost the only one I trust." Eddy shook the young girl's hand, noticing how close she stood next to Flynn. He had seen Flynn with many women before, in fact many of them had stayed in this very inn with him, but this behaviour was slightly different. More, caring and comfortable than he'd ever seen from his friend or one of his companions. They kept on giving each other very soft touches and there was barely a second when one of their eyes weren't on the other.

"First time in Corona?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, yes, it's really my first time away from home at all!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I'm very glad to welcome you to my humble inn. It's been here and in my family since the kingdom of Corona was founded. And it would have all been taken away from me if it wasn't for this man right here." Eddy said patting Eugene on the shoulder.

"Hey, we don't really want a history lesson, just a room for the night." Eugene cut in before Eddy could tell this story. The way the other man told it would likely embarrass him, but he knew he would have to tell Rapunzel later. Her eyes were wide and looking towards Eugene as if begging to find out more.

Eddy agreed and took the couple up the two flights of stairs that took them to the second floor. Then to the third room on the right. He opened the door for them and to Eugene's dismay he saw a very large, very comfortable looking double bed. This caused an inward groan, he had no idea how he would keep his hands to himself all night if he was going to be lying in bed next to her. Guess that meant the floor for him. He didn't even notice that Eddy had left them alone. Until the door was closed leaving him and Rapunzel alone for the night. Well, except for her Reptilian friend who was currently sitting on her shoulder asleep.

"So," Rapunzel asked bringing him out of his thoughts, "You saved this inn?" She was walking closer to him as she said this, wanting to hear the story of Flynn Rider being the hero, but Eugene seemed to groan at the thought. He watched her place Pascal down on one of the pillows that were littering the bed.

"Well, I met Eddy and his family a few years ago," Eugene began as he sat on the bed with Rapunzel sitting very close to him. "Unfortunately Eddy's parents died one night in an accident, and that meant this inn plus Eddy's younger brother would be taken away from him as Eddy was only fifteen at the time and nobody thought he could afford to keep the inn, run the business and look after his younger brother. I didn't want what was left of the family to be split up as they had always been nice to me and even looked after me a few times since I had come to Corona. So, I did a few jobs and gave him the money. That meant he could keep the inn and keep his brother. I think his brothers off being an apprentice baker now or something."

"That, is possible the sweetest thing I've ever heard you do." Rapunzel said as Eugene looked up and met her eyes once again. They were sitting very close together that Rapunzel was sure that he would be able to hear her heart pounding.

"Thank you," Eugene said as he cupped her cheek and brought her lips to meet his. This kiss was short but passionate as Eugene ended it early, knowing that they were on a bed and it could easily get carried away. He looked down at her in her dress. It had a corset. This meant that she wouldn't have a very comfortable sleep since neither had a change of clothes with them. He didn't want her to suffer an awkward night as well as an uncomfortable one, so decided that the best thing to do was to let her sleep in his shirt while he only slept in his trousers.

Eugene got up, despite the dismayed look of Rapunzel and began to undo his leather vest and remove his boots. He then began to unbutton his shirt. This caused Rapunzel to startle. Her mother had told her that men would rob her of her virtue and it would hurt and she might bleed to death. They would force their evil man wands into the delicate area between her legs, so she assumed both would need to be naked for that. She didn't know if this was another one of Gothel's lies as Eugene hadn't said anything different and now she felt slightly afraid. She was alone in a room with a known thief, though she thought he would never hurt her or take advantage of her, she still couldn't silence Gothel's voice in her head which said "I told you so".

"Here," Said Eugene handing her his shirt, "You can wear that to sleep in, it should be more comfortable than sleeping in your dress again." He smiled down at her and pointed towards a screen in the corner of the room where she could change.

She accepted the shirt with thanks and went behind the screen to change while Eugene took off his belt and pouch and set about gathering up a blanket and some pillows off the bed. He then poured some cold water into the bowl in the other corner and splashed his face with it. Anything to keep him from hearing the sound of a corset being undone and lace sliding of a soft body.

When she eventually came out from behind the screen Eugene almost lost all sense of self control. She was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Her hair was still up in the horrendously complicated plait and her eyes were shining. His eyes meanwhile travelled down her shirt covered torso, with the hem stopping about mid thigh, this revealed the shapeliest pair of legs he'd ever laid eyes upon.

"Eugene? What's that?" Rapunzel asked walking towards him. His instincts told him to look down and make sure he wasn't showing how aroused she had actually just made him, but she was pointing to his chest. Specifically, to two small gold bands on a fine gold chain that was around his neck.

"Oh, these, well they were my parents wedding rings. They're the only things I really have left of them," He said holding the two gold bands in his hand.

"Tell me about them." Rapunzel asked softly as she went to lie down on the bed, motioning for Eugene to join her. He really did want to join her, but knew he shouldn't. Unfortunately she looked so enticing and the bed looked so comfortable he found it hard to resist.

For the rest of the night they talked about Eugene's parents and his childhood. About the first thing he ever stole and about the first jobs which made him a wanted thief. The conversation flowed easily and before each of them knew it they were asleep in each others arms. That night each would have the most comfortable and fulfilling sleep of their lives and each would dream about the other and a future that they could have together.

Unfortunately, they didn't know about the two men who would be waking them up in the morning.

* * *

i bet everyone was expecting smut by the end of this, sorry to be such a tease. i promise it will come but a warning for next chapter there will be violence and a slight attack on rapunzel, but i wont be too mean.


	5. Chapter 5

right, this is a violent chapter and one of the reasons for the m rating. there is violence against both rapunzel and eugene but it is all in the name of my plot so please don't flame me. i promise it will all be worth it.

disclaimer: i own nothing, bar my oc's and the plot

* * *

Chapter Five

Eugene awoke before Rapunzel did. He almost forgot where he was and who he was with, but as soon as he heard a soft sigh on his left hand side he remembered the best day, the best night's sleep and some of the best dreams he had ever had. He looked down at her angelic face and decided that this is how he wanted to wake up every morning. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. This woke up Rapunzel with a smile.

"Good morning Eugene," She said sleepily while stretching. This woke him up in other places. He placed his hand across her abdomen and said good morning to her with a smile on his face. He brought his lips down to meet hers again, and again and again. Planting some small chaste kisses across her lips. Each sending an electric shock through Rapunzels body which left her craving more and she wasn't going to let Eugene stop this time. She wanted every part of him. She wanted to lick, kiss, stroke, bite and caress. So, before Eugene could break the embrace she wrapped her arms around his neck. This surprised Eugene, but he didn't pull away. Instead he rolled over so he was on top of Rapunzel, leaning on his elbows as he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her so she was flush against his body. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this and that she was being overtaken by her lust, which she didn't understand and had never experienced before. He knew that he should stop before he did something that they both would regret. Unfortunately that was rather when she started to ran her fingers roughly through his hair and gripped his shoulder. This led him to grab at her thigh and began to stroke it before he started to rub against her. The haze of lust was now descending on both of them. Rapunzel was acting purely out of instinct, which was frightening and exhilarating at the same time, while Eugene was fighting against his instincts to ravish her and take it slowly.

"She has no idea what she's doing," He kept on thinking, "I can't do this, but oh god I want to! I should stop, but she doesn't want me to, but I should."

Luckily for Eugene there was a knock on the door. This caused both to suddenly stop what they were doing. Eugene dipped his head to her shoulders before untangling his body from between her legs. He didn't know if she had seen or felt his growing erection between her legs, but he did have to stop for a second and think of the unsexiest thing before he could move. This happened to be the captain of the guard in a corset and stockings. They were both breathing heavily when they caught each others eyes and smiled. There was another set of knocks at the door so Eugene jumped up to get the door. He thought that it must be Eddy bringing them some breakfast. He looked over at Rapunzel lying on the bed and smiled one last time at his new dream while opening the door.

A huge force to abdomen brought him down to his knees sending a searing pain through his body. As he grabbed his abdomen a force was then directed at his face. It felt like he was hit by a sledge hammer and it sent him flying across the room into the dresser. He heard Rapunzel scream his name and knew she was trying to get to him, before he heard her screaming no. He lifted his head to see her through eyes that were watering in pain. She was being held by a very tall, hugely built, red haired man. His left arm pinning her down on his body while his right arm was in her hair pulling her head towards him, trying to keep her still. He tried to run to her but all of a sudden his arms were being pulled back by a strong force, almost dislocating them. He spun around and saw the other brother sneering down at him, holding both of his wrists behind his back

"Well isn't this cosy," Said the older brother who was holding Rapunzel against his body. "Looks like you've been having a good night. I bet this one cost a fortune." The implication sickened Eugene. So did the sight of Ron releasing Rapunzels hair so he could run his hand over her thigh, lifting the hem of the shirt higher. This caused Rapunzel to scream and thrash wildly against her capture to try and break free. But Ron just laughed and held her tighter

"You dare touch her and I'll…" Screamed Eugene.

"And you'll what? Doesn't look like you can do much, for you or for her." And to prove this point he grabbed hold of the shirt that was covering Rapunzels modesty and started pulling it apart. This exposed Rapunzels undergarments to the med in the room. She screamed and begged for it to stop, bringing tears to her eyes, but this only made both brothers laugh. Their cruel eyes taking in the body of the petite blond in front of them. Eugene saw the glint in their eyes and knew what they were thinking. This started to make Eugene see red as he bucked and thrashed against the brother holding him captive. He desperately wanted to get to Rapunzel and protect her from everything. He wanted to save her from what he knew would happen if he didn't get free.

"Here's the deal Rider." Ron eventually said, "You give us the crown and we let the girl go… whole. Now where is it?" Eugene knew what he meant by that. He had seen them destroy girls before, and unfortunately Rapunzel seemed to catch on what was happening. The look of fear on his face broke his heart.

"I don't have it!" He screamed. "Look, I shouldn't have double crossed you, but it was me who did it, not her! Just let her go, please!"

"Well, you'll have to go and get it then," Ron sneered down at him, "And we'll keep her company… GAH!"

Ron suddenly yelled and thrashed backwards, not letting go of Rapunzel. He grabbed at his shoulder and pulled an angry red Pascal from his shoulder. Ron let out another startled scream of pain as Pascal was hanging of his finger. He was putting up one hell of a fight for his best friend. Unfortunately Ron was far too strong and angry and one hard thrash from Ron sent Pascal flying against the wall.

"Pascal! How could you, don't you have any humanity at all!" Rapunzel screamed against her captures.

"You better be nice to us girly," Ron hissed into her ear, "Or I may not be so gentle to you." To prove this point he pulled her hair so hard and so far back that she screamed out in pain. He added insult to injury by bringing his face down to hers and smelling the bare nape of her neck. This brought the most sickening smile to his face.

"You better go and get the crown quickly Rider, before we try to… take our minds off it. With the help of this blond whore of yours." And with that he brought his lips crashing down upon Rapunzels. Eugene saw her squirm against the horrible brother and heard her cry out in horror, bringing tears to her eyes.

All of a sudden he let out a scream of pain and released Rapunzel. His lip was swollen and blood was oozing down his chin. He brought a hand to his face to wipe away the blood before narrowing his gaze at Rapunzel.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled as he brought his hand back. Rapunzels eyes widened in fear as his hand came crashing against her face with enough force that it knocked her onto the bed. "Now I'm not gonna be nice to you!"

Rapunzel screamed as suddenly Ron Stabbingtons weight suddenly crashed down on her. His arm pinned Rapunzels hands above her head, while he used his leg to knock her legs apart. He was revealing in the pain and distress he was causing to Rapunzel and the screams and pleas coming from Eugene.

Eugene saw red and threw himself forward bringing the other Stabbington with him. With all his might he threw himself backwards sending both of them slamming against the wall. This caused Jack to finally loosen his grip so much that Eugene was able to throw himself round and launch his fist into Jacks face over and over again. But both Stabbingtons were born brawlers. Jack head butted Eugene in the face making his eyes water before grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and punching him several times in the gut until Eugene starting to retch up blood. He finally brought his fists above his head and pounded hard on Eugene's back, making him hit the ground with a hard thud and groan. Jack, then for the sheer hell of it kicked Eugene in the stomach, while goading him into action.

Eugene had never been in as much pain as he was in that moment. The worst part of all was hearing Rapunzel repeatedly yelling his name and crying out in horror. He heard both Stabbington Brothers mocking her pain and distress, describing what they were going to do to her later. He tried to get up but Jack kicked him in the gut again and sent him skidding across the floor towards his boots. His boots! Eugene always kept a small dagger hidden in the left boot in case of emergency.

With quickness and agility only gained through years of thievery he grabbed his boot, tore out his dagger and slammed into Jack's right thigh before he could kick him in the head. Jack barely managed a strangled cry of pain before Eugene pounced and tackled him to floor, pounding his head against the hard wood. But the brother wouldn't give up. He grabbed Eugene's hair and pulled him to the ground, pinning him with his immense weight. He pulled the dagger from his leg and raised it high above his head. The rage clouding all plans and thoughts of the crown. As well as all his senses. He didn't see Eugene grab at the heavy chamber pot that was under the bed. With Eugene's last ounce of strength he brought the chamber pot crashing against the enraged brothers head.

The full weight of the unconscious brother fell on top of Eugene. He struggled to get him off. Unfortunately with the struggle against Jack all thoughts of Ron had disappeared from Eugene's head, that is until he was slammed back against the wall by the conscious brother who held the fallen dagger to his neck.

"You know what Rider," Ron spat, "Forget the crown. I'm gonna tear you limb for limb and leave you to bleed to death as I fuck your little whore over and over again until she cries out to let me end her suffering so she can join you!" As he hissed these words to Eugene he dragged the dagger across his chest, causing a bloom of blood to form following the line of the daggers path. He poised it just above his abdomen. Then there was a loud clang and the grip on Eugene's neck loosened before the other brother fell unconscious to the floor.

He looked up and saw a battered, bruised and tear-soaked Rapunzel holding her frying pan high above her head. In a second she was in Eugene's arms crying while he desperately expressed his feelings of love and admiration for her while begging her forgiveness for bringing her into this mess. He promised that he would never let anyone hurt her for as long as he lived and he would never leave her.

"What the Hell happened here!" Eddy yelled staring down at the two unconscious brothers, before taking in the sight of a bleeding Eugene and a bruised Rapunzel. This brought Eugene quickly back to the situation.

"Rapunzel, Get dressed, Eddy go and get the guards." Eugene shouted at the two others. He then ran to the bed and started to rip up strips of fabric and began tying up the brothers. Eddy finally caught what was happening and ran from the room, but not to get the guards. He yelled downstairs for one of the maids to retrieve the guards. He then hurried back into the room to take over from Eugene so he could get dressed and leave. Rapunzel suddenly appeared fully dressed holding Pascal, though the laces of her corset weren't tightened properly so it gave the dress a baggier look.

"Why do you want the guards here, they'll take you away!" She said through tears.

"The guards don't know we have a horse, by the time they get here we'll be in the forest, but they'll only be looking in the city." Eugene answered quickly while fastening the belts and pouches around his waist.

"Go," Urged Eddy, "The stables are below the window, I can handle these two. Just get out of here."

With that Eugene grabbed hold of Rapunzel and pulled her to the window. He took one look back to thank his friend before they both had jumped down to the stable roof. Eugene hit the ground first and caught Rapunzel as she jumped. He pulled her into the stables and onto a waiting Max. He looked worried. He had obviously heard the commotion upstairs and was ready to go. They were saddled up and out the door just in time as they heard the thundering of booted feet running down the street towards them.

* * *

well, thanks to anyone who read this and im sorry if it upset anyone, but i do have a point to it all i promise, thats it for the horrid violence. i also promise that itll make them stronger and more in love.

constructive critism is more than welcome, just please dont flame me.


	6. Chapter 6

hi all, sorry for the delay, life got in the way, and this was a really hard chapter to write.

thanks for all the reviews so far, im really trying to incorporate your suggestions.

i do have to say, it is rated m for a reason, and that is violence and sex.

this is going to have a lot of character progression and i honestly thought that the stabbington brothers were probably the type to have their way with women in the most horrid sense, and i did put it in for a reason which will become clearer later on.

thanks again everyone

disclaimer: i own nothing, though i wish i did.

* * *

Chapter Six

The maid ran straight through the streets to find a guard, any guard who would come to the inn. She had been working at the inn since she was fifteen, which had been four years ago. Though she had been there a long time, she had no idea about the friendship between her employer and the infamous Flynn Rider. She ran towards the palace to find the guards who would finally apprehend the infamous Flynn Rider and the horrid Stabbington Brothers.

The streets had several people out trying to repair the damage of last night's festivities. She finally came across a group of five guards trying to urge some of the more unconscious revellers out of their stupor. They all seemed relaxed and also seemed to be slightly enjoying pocking and prodding the drunks on the street.

"Please, please help!" She shouted breathlessly as she ran up to the group. They all turned around to take in the appearance of the maid. They knew she was from the Sun Crest Inn down the street, they had all frequented it.

"What's wrong Anne?" Said the leader of the small group.

"Flynn," She huffed out, "Flynn Rider, and the Stabbington Brothers, they're at the Sun Crest Inn!"

"Go get the Captain! You three come with me!" The leader of the group yelled as one set off towards the palace while the other four ran towards the inn with the maid in tow. The one who set off towards the palace was the youngest of the group and was actually the captain's nephew. Though he was running as fast as he could and could feel his chest tightening and legs aching he kept on running. This news would make his uncle the happiest he has ever been in a long time.

Walter Hughes had been captain of the guard for almost seven years. He had served as a guard for ten years before this promotion, working his way to the top most rank from the bottom of the ladder when he joined at just eighteen. In this time he had become the protégée of the old captain of the guard and very close to his family. In fact he was so close that everyone knew that he would marry his daughter. Helena. She was young and beautiful, with red hair that fell in waves across her shoulders. She was smart and charismatic. Also stifled. She hated her father and hated the man that her father had chosen for her. She hated the life that she was living. Her father had gotten her a job as a maid to one of the Ladies of Court.

Walter had no idea of his betrothed feelings of animosity towards him and her father. He continued on like he was the luckiest man in the world, as every guard wanted to make Helena their bride. It was one day when she was in the town square with the Lady she was employed to. She was helping her pick out yet more jewels when she saw a young boy. He couldn't have been more that seventeen. He looked odd walking around, eyes darting from one place to another. She saw the smallest movement she had ever seen, but noticed that the emerald necklace that was on the table was gone. He continued this way for a while until he must have stolen thousand of crowns worth of jewellery. That was when he made his way over to the Ladies. He spoke so politely and was so charming that the Lady did not notice that her coin purse was gone. He kissed both the Ladies hands and left.

The thought of that boy plagued her mind all day until she saw her betrothed. He suddenly looked very smug. She hated that look. It was then she noticed the boy was in shackles.

"Milady," Walter bowed to his fiancée's employer then kissed Helena's hand, "I believe this belongs to you." And with that he pulled out the coin purse that the boy had stolen. While all this was going on the boy had managed to unlock the shackles that were binding him. Again his movements were so slight that no one noticed, except for Helena who was looking at him with such unrelenting curiosity.

This was the point that when Walter noticed his betrothed was not listening to him and his story of the daring capture of the notorious thief Flynn Rider. He looked over just in time to see Flynn Rider knock over the other guard who held him and grab the satchel full of jewellery from the other before punching him in the stomach and knocking him to the ground. He then saluted Walter before running off down the street with thousands of crowns worth of jewellery.

"Rider!" Walter screamed before giving chase to the boy.

_So that's Flynn Rider _thought Helena. From what Walter had said she thought he would have been an old ragged man whose eyes were cold and hollow, but he was nothing but a boy. A boy who was free to do what he wanted. She envied that. She was being made to marry a man she didn't love and work for a woman she hated. This was why she drowned her sorrows in ale and whiskey most nights.

She was sitting in a tavern on the edge of the capital nursing a large whiskey when she looked up and saw him again. Flynn Rider. He was obviously making a deal for all that jewellery that he had stolen a few days before. She chuckled to herself remembering the how mad Walter was. That boy really wound him up. He also wound up her father just as much. He had seen so many thieves come and go. Many were captured and executed or sent to mines for hard labour, yet some always managed to escape capture.

She knew this Flynn Rider boy would be one of these men. She chuckled to herself that this boy would keep her future husband up at night with his escapades. This would hopefully stop him from trying to sleep with her or try to have sex with her. The thought of Walter Hughes naked body, grunting and sweating on top of her made her sick to her stomach. She then looked across at Flynn Rider again and thought what a night with him would be like. She had heard rumours of his skill in bed. Most women would give their jewellery and most valuable possessions to him to have him for the night.

She was in fact so engrossed in these dirty thought of his taught, lean body against hers that she didn't notice that same body sliding into the seat next to her.

"Well, I would not expect to find the daughter of the captain of the guards or the fiancée of the future captain of the guards to be sitting in this seedy tavern drinking ale." Flynn said to her, while looking her up and down.

"You wouldn't understand." She replied taking a long drink of her ale as he was handed a drink.

"Try me." He said, with the remnants of his smoulder across his face.

The rest of the night became a drunken haze of lust. The room they managed to get was just over the tavern. And everything Helena had heard about Flynn Rider was true. His touch was gentle and passionate. Slow and controlled. The skill he had was unimaginable and it was fulfilling her completely. She gave everything to him freely. The face that this would destroy her fiancée was just the icing on the cake, and got her to climax again and again and again.

The next morning she awoke in a tangled mess of limbs and sheets. She looked across at the man in her bed. She knew she didn't love him but she had felt so much in that single night than a lifetime with Walter. She had told him this during the night and he asked her why she was going to marry him. This had caused Helena to wake early to think about her life. She knew she couldn't live her life the way she was any longer. A complete a hollow lie. This had made her come up with a plan that revolved around Flynn Riders expertise.

A week after their meeting a Lady in Waiting left the window to the palace open, just a little above the ground floor. This window would lead to the bedroom of the Lady that employed Helena. And that night Flynn Rider was attempting his biggest theft yet. This was also the night that both the captain of the guard and his future successor would be on patrol. Helena smiled to herself that she could be rid of all the people who kept her trapped by the end of the night.

Flynn managed to get into the room easily enough and filled his satchel with everything of value that he saw. This Lady was known for her jewellery collection. Once he was finished all he had to do was wait until Helena and her employer showed up. That way Helena could help him escape and confess her crimes. She would be fired by the Lady and disowned by her father. She had already managed to get an apprenticeship at the bakery by the market square. She loved to bake.

The noise behind him alerted him to the ladies approaching. He was beside the window ready to flee when they entered. Unfortunately they were accompanied by the present and future captain of the guard, who had seen someone enter the building through that window. As soon as the door opened arrows shot at the thief in the window. This onslaught was no match for the infamous Flynn Rider, who managed to dodge everything before leaping across the room and tackling Walter to the ground, as Helena knocked the crossbow from her father's hands.

"Thanks Helena!" Flynn yelled as he began to dash down the corridor. He had expected something to go wrong, so he had spent a few extra nights looking round the palace to find another escape route. Though he still wanted to plan to work for her. He hated the captain and Walter Hughes. He knew they were very oppressive men and he wanted this girl to live her life the way she wanted. If it hurt both the men who had beat him several times since he was a poor, starving orphan, then so be it.

Though both men gave chase and got another platoon of men after the boy, he had managed another daring escape. The rumour going around the palace that it was in fact the captain's daughter who helped in the theft and escape fuelled the anger of both the Lady of Court and the Captain. They threw her out of the palace instantly, not noticing the smile that crept across her face. She was finally free of the all!

"Helena!" Walter called running to catch up with her, "I know you didn't mean what you did and that Rider tricked you into this, but I promise I will take care of you. And I will get him for this. He will hang and we can get married and have lots of kids and live happily ever after."

"Why, you don't love me Walter, and I don't love you!" She said to him coldly, "You just think of me as a trophy to be won, just like the promotion you're chasing from my father. I never wanted to marry you or have you touch me. I helped him willingly; in fact it was my idea!"

"You don't mean that Helena," Walter said, trying to hide his rage.

"I do, and I'll tell you something else Walter Hughes. I had sex with him. And it was good. Now I am going to leave and I will never come back to you or my father." With that she turned and walked away and out of his life.

No one had ever spoken to him like that before. Defied him like that. And he blamed Flynn Rider. After that he chased him relentless. He swore revenge against the man who had taken part of his perfect future away from him. When he was made captain he created a zero tolerance approach against criminals, mostly turning a blind eye against unusually force cruelty towards criminals. This cold and menacing streak was first noticed in Helena and it was one of the reasons she had to leave. She had seen him beat children who had pick-pocketed. It horrible. The happiest day of her life was when she found the gentleness of the baker's son and married him shortly after she had been disowned.

Walter Hughes sat in the palace considering the events of the past few days and years. Everything that had to do with Flynn Rider. That was when his nephew came running in screaming that they had Rider at last. The smirk that shone across Walter's face was of pure anger and hostility. This time they had him and he was going to pay for everything he had did to both the kingdom and himself.


	7. Chapter 7

hey everyone, sorry for the uber late post, internet was being absolutely wank.

anyway, im glad people are liking the backstory ive been adding, with the captain i just thought he seemed to hate eugene just a bit too much, and the biggest reason for hate between two men always has to do with a woman.

so, heres the next bit, and dont worry, there will be more rapunzel/eugene action and lovingness later on

disclaimer: as always i own nothing but the big stack of medical books im hiding from

* * *

Chapter Seven

When Walter Hughes arrived at the Sun Crest Inn both Stabbington brothers were in shackles and conscious. They were kneeling in front of the other four guards were in the room, along with the maid and the owner of the inn. All four guards had their weapons drawn and pointed towards the brother. None of the men wanted to lose two of the most wanted criminals in the kingdom. Captain grinned at the two huge men who were now in shackles at his feet. He then looked around the room noticing the lack of one more person.

"Where the hell is Rider!" He yelled to no one in particular, anger consuming him. He could not believe that once again they had come so close to catching him and he had slipped through his grasp once again.

"Apparently, he climbed out the window, after he knocked these two out and tied them up." One of the other guards answered him. The look on Captains Hughes face was indescribable. He stormed over to the window, looked down then looked back in the room. He paced several times before rounding on one of the shackled men.

"What the hell happened? Tell me now or I swear you will both die here today!"

Both looked at him with unrelenting anger, they could not believe that Rider has once again escaped with the help of that girl. She was literally just over five feet tall and Rider was no where near as built as either of them. They should have been able to take both them.

"He took the crown, we wanted it back. He stayed here last night with the blonde girl. So we tried to get it back." Ron eventually said.

"You!" Yelled Captain Hughes storming up to Eddy, "Why the Hell did Rider get a room here!"

"I gave a room to a young girl, I didn't know about Rider" Eddy countered calmly. Flynn had told him that the Captain had a grudge against him, and was desperate to finally have him hung, so Eddy decided it was best to tread carefully. He also knew Flynn's reputation as a man whore. Hopefully the Captain will just assume that this girl would be one of many that Flynn had slept with.

"This girl, did she have long blonde hair?" Captain Hughes asked. Eddy nodded, not knowing where this line of questioning was going, as he didn't want to incriminate Rapunzel either.

"Take him in for questioning!" Captain Hughes yelled at one of the guards who promptly arrested Eddy and dragged him away.

"You two will pay for your crimes. But you may escape execution for a little longer if you cooperate." He was eye level now with the two brothers, an evil glint crossing all three pairs of eyes. Walter was of course convinced that the brothers were going to help him finally catch rider. Until the oldest brother spat in his face. Both let out an amused chuckled.

The anger then exploded inside Walter, he drew his fist back and punched the oldest brother in the face before kicking the second across the room. The other guards in room watched in terror as the captain vented his anger on the two shackled me in front of them.

"Take these two to the dungeon, no food, no water, hell no sunlight even until they talk!" He then rounded on the maid, "You, tell me about the girl, now!"

The ride through the kingdom and back to the forest had been unremarkable. Max had run full pelt to keep Rapunzel and Eugene safe. He eventually slowed down to a stop in a clearing when he thought they were far enough away from the city. This allowed both Max and Eugene to rest.

Eugene jumped down from Max to hear a slight whimper from Rapunzel as the loss of warmth and comfort moved away from her. He motioned for her to come down from Max saying that he needs to rest for a minute.

"I should have never left home." She eventually said in a quiet voice, tears finally rolling down her cheeks. All Eugene could do was hold her. He thought back on the mornings events. He cursed himself for what had happened. Rapunzel was sweet and naïve and innocent and those two brothers were going to destroy her if they had had their way. Then he thought back to before the attack. Hadn't he been close to taking away her innocence as well? He suddenly hated himself. She probably had no idea what was happening and was probably terrified of his actions. She had never seen a man before and she had admitted to him that she had no idea about sex. He was just as bad as the Stabbington Brothers.

"I'm so sorry." Was all he could say to the crying woman in his arms. He then felt something move in his pocket. He looked over to his shoulder and saw Pascal sitting on it. He had turned blue and looked like he was about to cry as well. Rapunzel finally looked up through tear filled eyes to see her beloved friend. He had taken a beating to save her and he looked so hurt. She took him in her hands and covered him with her hair and began to sing. She then looked up at Eugene, silently asking him if he wanted her help. He came over to her and sat down holding her close and burying his face in her hair taking in the sweet smell of her. She then began to sing again for him

It didn't take that long to get back to the tower. They were both riding Max and they had no one chasing them. Rapunzel was once again riding behind Eugene with her arms wrapped around his waist. He kept one hand on hers the entire ride back the other hand holding the reins as Max was not sure of the way to the tower. As they passed the ivy curtain and they say the tower again Eugene started to feel a whole lot of different things at once. He didn't want to take her back, but he owed it to her to bring her back to a place of safety. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he knew he couldn't stay with her and that truly did break his heart. When he had told her he loved her earlier he had meant every word. He couldn't stand the idea of the girl he loved being a prisoner again, afraid to go outside. He wanted to take her away from this place, but he also knew that if he did take her away it might be too much. She needed to take things slowly or else the world would forever be a scary place were she didn't want to belong.

"Rapunzel," He said softly, squeezing her hand even tighter, "We're back." He felt her head leave the space between his shoulders, where she had been softly crying. She looked up at the tower, her world for the past eighteen years and she felt strangely overjoyed yet empty. She couldn't explain but she wanted to get back to her tower and she didn't want to at the same time. Every thought and feeling was swirling around her head and her heart so much and she had no idea what to do. The only prevailing thought was her mother telling her that she would be safe as long as she stayed in her tower.

Eugene helped her down from Max and began to look for a way to get them both up to the top of the tower. While Rapunzel looked into Max's big brown eyes which were suddenly filled with so much sadness. He really did like this girl, everyone else treated him like a horse or a soldier, this girl however made him feel special. He heard her whisper softly "sorry", and "I'll never forget you". If a horse could cry he would have started. He didn't want to see her imprisoned back in her tower. He wanted to see her free with Eugene, who he had a new found respect for.

"Hey Blondie," Eugene said eventually turning to the two, "If you hop on my back I can climb up." With that Rapunzel nodded giving Max one last goodbye hug before Eugene knelt down in front of her allowing her to climb on and take her feet of the ground which only a few days earlier she had been desperate to feel. He then took the two arrows that were still at the bottom of the tower and began his ascent up.

When they got to the top of the tower both Eugene and Rapunzel just stared at each other, neither knowing what to do or say. Both wanted to say that they loved the other, but couldn't. Both wanted to say stay with me, but couldn't. In the end Rapunzel broke eye contact first, going to the staircase to retrieve the satchel. She handed it back to Eugene who took it without a word. He looked down at the beautiful green eyes of the girl in front of him. The one he didn't want to leave alone.

"Come with me," He said, pleading with her.

"I can't." She said, tears beginning to fall again. "Please go."

He nodded, putting the satchel on. He took her hands in his for one last time and gently placed a kiss on her lips, savouring the taste. He then turned around and began his descent to the ground, to Max and the world below, without the girl he loved.


	8. Chapter 8

hey, i do listen to your reviews and you guys seem to be enjoying this so ive managed to bring another update to you this week! im trying to make this the best i can, and there is still alot more to come, i think i have like 20 more chapters in the pipes to give this story the effort it deserves. though i really do hope ot finish this before i start practising medicine.

disclaimer: as always i own nothing except EMQ's vloume 1-3 for med students.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Rapunzel stood by the window watching Eugene mount Max and head slowly out of the clearing towards the cave to exit the area. She saw him stop and turn around taking one last look at the tower. She saw him slowly wave before turning and leaving. She tried to call him back to her but her voice was too small to reach him.

When he had disappeared completely from her sight she turned away from the window and looked down at Pascal, who had once again turned to a very dull blue colour.

"I didn't think he would actually leave." She said sadly, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. She felt Pascal nuzzle against her check, obviously trying to give her some comfort. Rapunzel looked up and around her tower. She thought that it would seem small and claustrophobic now that she had been out in the world. But it didn't. It seemed too big and empty, like there was something important missing. The feeling of pure emptiness weighed her down and made her slide down the wall to the floor to finally sob about what she had now lost.

After what seemed like hours she finally pulled herself from the floor out of pure exhaustion and dehydration. She made her way over to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water and eat one of the cookies she made a few days ago. They still tasted good. She thought Eugene would have loved to sit there and eat them with her. She thought of all the things that could have been. Lying in bed together, watching the sunset, watching the sunrise, just having a normal life with him.

These thoughts were starting to consume her, so she did the only thing she knew to do when her thoughts and feelings started to consume her. She cleaned. She cooked. She painted. She knitted, sewed, wrote, dance, sang and did anything to keep her mind occupied. She did admit that it was so much easier with her hair up in the enormous plait. She looked at herself in the mirror, realising how much easier life would be without her magic glowing hair. She wouldn't have to hide in this tower and would be able to be with Eugene.

She tried to hold back the fresh tears that were threatening to come again. She looked around and saw the pair of scissors sitting on the table in front of her. She looked at them with determination in her eyes, reaching for them. She held them up to her long, golden hair and was going to cut it. She wanted her freedom and knew that if she didn't have this curse on her head, literally, she could have what she wanted.

Then the fight left her. This gift was worth protecting. Her hair had saved both her and Eugene and it had also healed both Eugene and Pascal that morning. It kept her mother with her. She couldn't take away that gift from the world. She set down the scissors and began to un-plait her hair.

Eugene meanwhile was making his way back through the forest, not really caring where Max was leading him or noticing at all really, until he came upon a distinctive smell. Something that smelled like the colour brown. Eugene eventually looked up and saw the Snugly Duckling before him. Max looked up to Eugene's eyes as if saying, "I think you could use a drink about now".

"Thanks Max" Eugene said while sliding off the back of the white stead before they both headed into the bar.

The Snugly Duckling was just the same as it was a few days ago. All the bar thugs were still sitting in the same places, still drinking and looking menacing. This time though they didn't seem to pay Eugene or Max much attention, until they were recognised. The Hook-Hand thug and the Big-Nose thug both came up to him to ask about the visit to the city.

"Did she see them then?" Hook-Hand asked eagerly. Eugene nodded taking his tankard of ale from the thug behind the bar.

"Did she enjoy them then?" Big-Nose asked. Again Eugene nodded.

"Where is she then?" Hook-Hand asked.

"Home" Was all Eugene said before downing the entire tankard and ordering another. Both thugs then looked at each other before looking down at Eugene, who had just finished his second drink and was currently nursing his third. The thugs may not have looked that smart but they both knew that if they kept silent then Eugene would eventually start talking. All they had to do was wait a minute or two.

After an hour Eugene had almost finished telling the story of the whole adventure, including the night at the inn and the attack in the morning. All the thugs and ruffians in the bar were now listening contently to the story, sharing Attila's cupcakes and the ale.

"Then, after everything she told me to leave! I cant believe that after everything that happened she just told me to leave and I really cant believe that I just left. I mean, seriously, I was willing to do anything for that girl and she wanted to go back to the fucking tower and live there forever with her fucking mother and just, just be there, without me!" Eugene said with one huge sigh, before banging his head against the bar.

"Sounds like you really love her." Hook-Hand said after a minute of quiet reflection. Eugene could only grumble and slightly nod.

"And it also sounds like she's scared." Eugene rolled his head over to look at Hook-Hand who had now put his one hand on his shoulder. "I mean from what you said it sounds like this is the first time experience of a lot of things, and she not only got scared by the ginger-headed buffoons but by her feelings for you as well." A round of nodding and sounds of agreement were heard around the bar.

"If you really love her, you need to be patient and gentle with her and show her that the world isn't such a scary place and the feelings that she obviously started to experience are normal and healthy." Hook-Hand continued as Eugene sat up and saw the nods of agreement of the rest of the thugs.

"You know they say that education is the answer. She needs to be taught about the world as well as experience it at her own pace. So maybe you could take her books and things like that, so she can expand her knowledge and make informed discussions about her own life." Big-Nose said, very matter-of-factly. This made both Max and Eugene stare at each other in disbelief. They could not believe that such sound advice was coming from a bar full of thugs and ruffians.

"You should go to her, and try to make it work with her. Not just for yourself but for her as well." Hook-Hand continued. All Eugene could do was nod before starting to head to the door to ride back out to the tower.

"But beware Rider, you hurt her you'll answer to all of us." Hook-Hand said menacingly. Again there were nods and sounds of agreement from the rest of the bar thugs. Eugene didn't need to be told twice, as soon as they were both out the door he jumped on Max's back and rode flat out back towards the tower.

Rapunzel was sitting at the table, trying to concentrate on the embroidery before her when she heard the sound of thundering hooves. She looked towards the window and Pascal, barely able to contain her hope that it was Max and Eugene. She leapt out of her seat towards the window seat in time to see Eugene jump down from Max.

Eugene stood at the bottom of the tower, his arms outstretched. He puffed up his chest and put on his most dashing stance before yelling up, "Rapunzel, let down your…"

Unfortunately the last word never got out of his mouth as over seventy foot of hair suddenly was flung from the tower and landed on his head, knocking him down with its weight. Eugene looked up to see Max laughing at his failed heroic entrance.

"Sorry!" Was heard from above him. He couldn't help but laugh as well as he got up and started to climb. As he reached the top he barely had time to move before he was being dragged into the tower by a very eager Rapunzel. He stood there, looking at her. The beauty in her smile, the innocence in her eyes, the gentle curves and slopes of her body.

"You came back," Rapunzel said, her voice giving away her relief.

"I couldn't leave you. I needed to tell you that what I said this morning. I meant every word. I think I love you Rapunzel." Eugene managed to stutter out. He silently cursed himself. That was very un-Flynn like.

"I think I love you too Eugene" Rapunzel said softly looking up into his big brown eyes.

At that moment time stopped. He then closed the distance between them before leaning down slowly to meet her lips, so softly. Eugene then stroked her cheek and said softly.

"You're my new dream."

"And you're mine."

Then their lips met again and the rest of the world no longer existed.

* * *

come on, who actually believed that eugene would leave rapunzel completely!


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys, im being good to you this week, three updates!

i think this might be my most controversial one though, it deals with Gothel's past, and i have been mean to her.

princess shahrazad: i thought that if the stabbingtons hadnt of shown up they totally would have had the most epic kiss in disney history

aimakichan: i had to have him come back then as Gothel will be back soon and i wanted to have a full day of sweet uninterupted sweetness, but maybe she will catch them or come close

26ja: i was angry that scene wasnt in the movie so i had to write it in

im glad your all liking this story, and im really interested in constructive critism and i will try to do this story justice. i have three almost written chapters so i should be updating next week.

disclaimer: as always i own nothing, but i now do own some great syringe highlighters!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Gothel was actually naturally young once. Before the kingdom of Corona and before the single drop of sunlight had fallen from the heavens to create the magic golden flower, the land was a rich farm land that supplied a kingdom that now no longer existed.

Gothel was born the daughter of the Lord who oversaw all the farm that made up their land. Her father's name was Lord Morse and he was a cruel, hard and unfeeling man. He ruled his farmers with a iron fist, and squeezed as much tax out of them as he possible could. This meant all the people who were in his charge were very poor and unhappy. His slaves he treated even worse as he didn't see them as human. His servants he treated slightly better, as they were the people who took care of his home and his daughter. His wife was once a very beautiful woman, who may not have been very rich and family only owned a small piece of land, but every man in the surrounding areas wanted to make her their wife. Lady Morse's father had of course said yes to Lord Morse when he had asked for his daughters had in marriage as he was a man no one should ever say no to, but he wished he hadn't. Lord Morse's nature was well known and he feared for his daughter's safety and health. It was hoped by everyone through out the land that marriage may have softened Lord Morse. But it didn't. Even the birth of his daughter didn't change him. This broke his poor wives heart and had, in fact, driven her to drink and depression so she barely left her room and did not keep much company.

Unfortunately, Lord Morse did really love his daughter. She was everything he hoped his child would be. She was beautiful, with hair black as ebony, skin as white as snow and eyes so clear blue that it looked like the winters sky. He only married his wife for her beauty and her submissiveness, hoping that one day he would have a child to be proud of, and now that he had he had very little need for his wife and thus took to his mistresses.

Every where Lord Morse went he took his young daughter Gothel with him. She saw how he treated all around them. Judging them on their wealth and standing, as well as beauty. Everywhere Gothel went she was told how beautiful she was and how she was made for great things. This of course made a link in young Gothel's mind, that youth and beauty would make her powerful and wealthy. With the amount of time she spent with her father it was completely natural that she began to develop her father's cruel and malicious nature.

Her mother had hoped that Gothel would have been sweet and generous, that she would be able to teach her to be a better master and her tenants would love her. She hoped that the slaves would be released and the people of their land would have hope for the future. But that was not the case. Gothel listened to her father as he continuously ridiculed her mother and her ridiculous ideas of equality. This of course made Gothel mock her own mother. Gothel had become her mother's worse fear, a cruel, conceited and malicious young woman. Though Lady Morse tried to teach her everything she knew for she was in fact a witch, who healed many people on her land before she was taken into her husband's house. She tried to teach Gothel the fundamental practice of the Wiccan religion as well as all the good that could be done. And Gothel did learn much, but only that which would benefit her.

As Gothel grew she manipulated many to do her bidding. The worst case was that of a young man who worked in their grand estate named George. He was completely in love with Gothel and would do anything for her and Gothel of course used this to her own advantage. He had hoped one day to work hard enough to have earned her father's respect so that he may marry her. Lord Morse had already made a deal with another Lord for his daughter's hand. The Lord in question was Lord Herbert. He was just as rich as Lord Morse and just as cruel, but completely stupid. The best combination possible for himself and his daughter. This meant that he could have control of both large estates and all the tax that it would generate without much fuss, for the man was besotted with Gothel's beauty.

The night before her wedding to Lord Herbert she called George to her room.

"George" she asked softly, "do you love me?" George of course nodded and eagerly proclaimed his love for her.

"Would you do anything for me?" Again nods and perfuse declarations of his love and devotion.

"I shall hold you to that, my darling George, but for now I want you to take me." This of course made George gasp and stutter.

"But Mistress Gothel, you are to be married in the morning to Lord Herbert."

"I know that my dear George, but I thought you loved me and you would do anything for me?" She said in a mock pleading voice which of course drove George to his knees and crawled before Gothel. She then took his face in her hands and brought him to standing.

"I know am I to be married in the morning my sweet George, but I do not love that man, and I wish to spend my last night of freedom with you, that way we will be bonded forever. And I shall do this for you my darling George, give myself entirely to you, so that one day you will give yourself entirely to me."

She then drew him up from his knees to kiss him passionately. She smiled inwardly knowing that this boy was now hers to do with as she chose. And tonight she was choosing to use his body for her pleasure, she was not going to willingly go to her husband's bed tomorrow night without first experiencing a young, firm body between her legs. The young lover's clothes were thrown from their bodies before entwining in a haze of gasps and moans, as well as declarations of love. Though only from George. Gothel had little feeling about the boy who was groan loudly while pounding his entire length between her legs to elicit a moan with each movement. This drove George to give his love everything that he had. He held out for a long a he could and swore to god that he would do anything to make Gothel happy and to make her his for all time.

The next morning Gothel awoke in George's arm, she looked at him only slightly before waking him up and kicking him out of the room to prepare for her wedding to the wealthy land owner. This is what her and her father had wanted.

Gothel thought about her early life a lot. This was when she was rich and powerful and had many people to manipulate. Now all she had was one young girl. But at least she was still young and beautiful, that way she could still use her formidable skill to gain power over those who could give her what she wanted and needed. This is why she now found herself on a trip to get paint for this young girl who she never wanted to take in the first place. Though after eighteen years she had enjoyed the company and the unconditional love the girl provided. This made her smile to herself. She looked around the room to the man lying in the bed. He reminded her of George in many ways. She never did love him, but the only people she ever really loved was her father, and herself of course.

She never did love her daughter at all.


	10. Chapter 10

i was going to publish this to celebrate my 50th review, but now im at 61! yay

i would have published this earlier, but i was with the evil ex, damn him for being so very ... him!

disney: as always i own nothing, but right now i wish i owned Eugene

* * *

Chapter Ten

The light that reached the room at the top of the tower shone across the bed where Eugene Fitzherbert awoke after the best night's sleep on his life. He stretched out all of his tight muscles which were incredible rested and felt across the warm and cosy bed, looking for something soft to cuddle against, but not finding it. He completely refused to open his eyes, thinking that if he did then it would prove that the past few days had not happened. He would wake up, alone, on the floor of the cave near the lake in the middle of forest. He would be hungry, cold, and most definitely alone. Then he heard it, the soft, sweet song coming from somewhere else.

This reassured him that he was where he believed he was, so with that thought he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He saw the beautiful canopy bed he was in and the assorted pillows and blankets that littered the bed. He rolled back over onto his stomach, and gathered up Rapunzel's pillow and sank his face into it, taking in her wonderful scent. If sunlight had a smell, this would be it. It was wonderful, and clear and just joyous; he didn't know what other way to describe it. He looked over at the chair where he left his clothes last night and noticed his shirt was missing. He thought that was strange as he remembered putting it there last night before climbing into bed. He thought back on that wonderful day and night with her.

When he came back to the tower and after he finished kissing her, she had given him the grand tour of her home. Showing him all her artwork and explaining the stories behind each. He hadn't fully appreciated their beauty or technique or the stories they portrayed. It was wonderful to be in the middle of her imaginations of the world. They seemed so full of joy and hope; he could have looked at them all day. She made them lunch, and she sat and listened to all of his stories of his adventures and daring thefts. He of course left out all details about his seductions. And she was an avid listener. It was only when he couldn't see the outline of Pascal as he climbed up his shoulder that he realised how late it was. He got up, as he was thinking that he should be leaving her when he saw her move to the kitchen and start placing two mugs out while stoking the fire to boil some water. He thought he may as well stay through dinner too.

The stew she made was absolutely wonderful. Eugene had never had so many good, hot meals in a row. He had also never spent three straight days with one woman and not at one point been completely naked will riving in the sweet agony of sex. He had thought about it for most of the day, and he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened this morning if the Stabbington Brothers hadn't have interrupted them. Deep down, he was glad that it didn't happen though. If he had of allowed his urges to continue he was sure he would have scared her. This was her time outside her tower, and her first time with anyone other than her mother, she probably had no idea what was going on, only acting on instinct. He had the very distinct feeling that her mother had never explained any of those feelings or urges to her before, from the sounds of it Rapunzel thought that that act was some horrible torture and causes destruction of the female body. The thugs were right; he really did need to educate this girl if she was ever going to have a life outside this tower.

He finally realised it was time to go to sleep when Rapunzel's head started to droop on his shoulder. He shook her awake slightly, hearing her sigh slightly. She sleepily walked up the stairs to her nook which constituted her bedroom. Eugene was arranging pillows and throws on the red chaise lounge that was in the corner of the room, when he heard his name being called softly from the top of the stairs. He looked around and saw Rapunzel standing at the top of the stairs in a light, but long blue night dress holding up and candle holder, which shone softly, illuminating her beautiful eyes. The eyes that were pleading him to come to bed with her. He couldn't help but follow her. When he reached her room she was already in bed waiting for him. It had no sexual connotation as he could see. She was there, half under the covers in her night gown. Pascal was lying on one of the pillows, looking up expectantly at Eugene as well. Rapunzel patted the bed softly showing that he was indeed invited into her bed. He took off his vest and shirt and laid them across the back of the chair that was beside her desk. He then took off his boots and made a move to remove his trousers, but decided against it. He thought that that might freak Rapunzel out a bit, as she has never seen a man before let alone one in his underwear, besides if he was to have any naughty dreams that night his trousers would act as a barrier between himself and the Rapunzels small world.

Rapunzel lifted up the covers so he could slide in right next to her. She then snuggled against him and fell asleep almost instantly. After a few minutes he heard her soft little sighing snores escape her mouth, and also the wheezing snore just above his head. This signalled that Pascal was also asleep. He looked around the room before blowing out the candle. He thought, I could get use to this, before he fell asleep himself.

Eugene smiled as he thought back on the events of the night before. He really could get used to being with Rapunzel. He couldn't imagine having so much fun with a woman that didn't lead to sex! As he got up he slung his vest over his shoulders trying to figure out where his shirt had gone when he saw Rapunzels night gown on the floor. She couldn't have gotten dressed already, it was far too early, he thought. Then he remembered back to the night before, of Rapunzel in his shirt, her legs, her thin neck. His shook those thoughts out his head, she couldn't be possible wearing his shirt this morning, and there was no reason to.

As he pulled back the curtain that separated her room from the rest of the tower his breath caught in his throat. There she was, at the stove, making pancakes in nothing but his shirt again. She was humming a tune that he recognised as the music that they danced to in the square a few days ago. He couldn't believe that it was only a few days ago. She had managed to put her hair up again this morning, not as complicated or as fully as the children had, but it was enough to stop it trailing behind her.

Eugene didn't even realise that he was walking down the stairs to stand behind her, his skills as a thief keeping him quiet and almost undetected. He then reached out his hand to stroke the small of her back before greeting her.

"Eep!" She screamed, which couldn't help but make Eugene chuckle. "I didn't think you would be awake!" She eventually said, looking shocked.

"Well, I thought I better get up and get dressed, but I seem to have misplaced my shirt," Eugene said, one hand on his hip the other on his chin in a deep thoughtful look, "Have you by any chance seen it Blondie?"

"I liked the feel of it and it made me feel really…nice" Rapunzel eventually said, looking guiltily down at the shirt she was wearing, and the bare legs she was exposing. She didn't know why it made her feel nice, maybe because it smelled like him or maybe because of the way he looked at her when she wore it. It made her chest flutter and gave her a hot feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"If you wanted to wear it last night, I would've of let you. You seem to look better in it than I do." Eugene said looking Rapunzel up and down while heaving a deep sigh. This of course made Rapunzel blush, having no idea why he kept looking at her like that. She kept on thinking he was going to devour her, and she also thought that she might just do the same to him, but had no idea how. There was something about the man standing in front of her. In his trousers and vest, this showed off his defined pectorals and firm abs. He was not overly built, but very, very toned. This made her want to run her fingers up and down him.

"Breakfast!" She eventually exclaimed trying to break the sexual tension. This brought both herself and Eugene back to reality, and very quickly. They both had no idea how to handle themselves and knocked many things over. When they, eventually, got to the table they were both blushing furiously and giggling.

"You know, I haven't eaten this well in a long time. I could get use to this." Eugene joked, giving Rapunzel one of his most charming smiles, which only earned a giggle.

"I'm glad you like it, its nice having someone around who I cook for, Mother is…" Rapunzel stopped mid sentence. This brought their cosy little fantasy crashing down around them.

"When's she getting back?" Eugene finally asked after a few minutes silence, while staring furiously at his pancakes.

"She should be back this afternoon." Rapunzel said, not bothering to hide the sadness in her voice.

"I guess I'll have to go soon then." Eugene said and with that Rapunzel left the room and ran back up the stairs. He thought that she was upset, but in a few minutes she came back down fully dressed and carrying his shirt and boots. She hadn't it back to him and watched him get dressed. His satchel was downstairs already and she watched him pick it up and sling it over his shoulder.

"Come with me," He suddenly asked, rushing towards her and taking her hands.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"Come with me. We can get away from this tower, this kingdom and just live a normal life. God Rapunzel, I've never felt this way about anyone before and I don't want to leave you here with her!"

"What do you mean, 'with her'?"

"With your mother. She's brainwashed you, she's made you think the world is horrible and bad things will happen if you step foot outside the tower…"

"Bad things did happen." Rapunzel said solemnly. This stopped Eugene in his tracks. He looked into her big eyes that were starting to gloss over with tears. He reached out his hands and stroked her cheek before pulling her face up to his to kiss her so softly, trying to pour all his heart into that kiss. When he broke the kiss he leant his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to not be without you." Eugene eventually said.

"Me neither, but I can't leave here, my home or my mother. I just can't." She said through her soft tears.

"Then I'll come back here." Eugene said standing up straight but still keeping eye contact.

"What? What about mother? I don't think that she'll allow it."

"We don't need to tell her." Eugene said excitedly, looking around the room before noticing all the ribbons and flowers from Rapunzels hair. He grabbed the multi-coloured ribbons and gave them to Rapunzel.

"Hang them on that hooky-thing when she's gone, that'll tell me that it's safe to come up. And I'll bring you books, and paints, and stuff. I want to show you the world Rapunzel." Eugene said once again capturing her lips, "But if your not ready for it, then that's ok too."

This just earned a nod, a smile and a few more tears from Rapunzel as they walked towards the window. Rapunzel then hooked her hair over the hanging hook on top of the window before throwing her hair over the window sill. She looked up at Eugene again, kissing him, savouring him before he sat on the window sill, grabbing her hair.

"Here," Eugene said, handing Rapunzel the lost Princess's crown, "I think this'll be the safest place to keep it." Eugene was already over the window sill and about to begin his descent when Rapunzel leaned forward to capture his lips again.

"I love you." Rapunzel said.

"I love you too." Eugene said, giving her one last caste kiss before he climbed down to the ground and towards Max, giving Rapunzel a wave before mounting Max and leaving the clearing.

* * *

alright, everyone join me .. "AWWWW!" i love those two together

as always reviews make me happy and therefore i write faster and update quicker, not that im bribing you guys or anything.


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys, such a bad today, so i thought id cheer myself up and get this out.

im so glad you all joined me in a group "aw"

princess shahrazad: i thought that building up the relationship was better than plunging straight in, as i wanted to show everyone the love and respect, but dont worry there will be smut soonish

aimakichan: i know, the thought of Gothel finding out scares me too, but i think i may have some fun with that

le champignon: thanks that was so sweet.

disclaimer: as always i own nothing but a email account with some very horrid, rude emails from many tutors for some very trivial things

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Came the sickly sweet voice of Gothel, just short of an hour after Eugene left the tower. Rapunzel rushed around the tower making sure everything was in order and that there was no visible sign that she had left or brought someone back.

"Rapunzel, I'm not getting any younger down here!" Gothel yelled up again.

"One moment Mother!" Rapunzel yelled down as she once again hooked her hair up before throwing it down. As she began to pull Gothel up she realised how much easier it was to help Eugene up, he did most of the work himself, whereas Gothel relied on Rapunzel to pull her up.

"Welcome home Mother! How was your trip?" Rapunzel said as she hugged her mother.

"Hello dear," Gothel said with a sigh while removing her cloak and hanging it up on the hook by the window.

"The trip was long dear and exhausting, but I did what you asked. I finally found you those paints. It was so much hassle though, I have no idea why I went so far for paint." Gothel said with her voice dripping with sarcasm, which Rapunzel of course confused for actual sincerity. Gothel smiled to herself as the girl looked down at her hands, obviously looking guilty. Sometime Gothel thought it was really too easy to keep this girl in the palm of her hands.

"Rapunzel, will you sing for me, to help me get my strength back." Rapunzel of course nodded and began rushing around to find the chair and the brush that Gothel always used.

After Rapunzel sang to Gothel she finally got her paint. She looked down at it thinking that her mother had been so wonderful to go so far to get her this treasure. She shouldn't have asked her and how no idea why she asked for such a feat, then she remembered Eugene and the floating lanterns. She must have been smiling far too much as Gothel said.

"I had no idea something so simple could cause so much joy. Oh well, simple minds, simple amusements, as the saying goes." Gothel giggled at the dig she made towards Rapunzel, but was quite surprised to see that Rapunzel had not risen to it.

"Rapunzel, dear, are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"What? Yes Mother, I'm fine. I'm just so glad you're back." Rapunzel exclaimed quickly.

Gothel seemed to take this answer, as she had no reason to doubt Rapunzel. Gothel could not imagine such an extraordinary event as her adoptive daughter meeting a man and having him spend the night.

"Did you watch the stars then?"

"Yes I did mother and they were… amazing," Rapunzel said dreamily, thinking back to her night on the lake with Eugene and the kiss they had shared.

"Rapunzel, I can't help but notice you seem a little distracted. Is everything alright?" Gothel asked coming closer to Rapunzel as if to peer into her very soul.

"I… I had… a dream." Rapunzel stuttered out, trying to hide the truth from her mother.

"A dream, what sort of dream?"

"Well," Rapunzel thought quickly. She had no idea what to tell her mother.

"Rapunzel, was there a man in this dream?" Gothel asked, starting to look horrified. Rapunzel merely nodded thinking that the best way to get out of this situation was to allow mother to have her rant at her.

"Rapunzel, sit down." Gothel said motioning for her daughter to join her, which Rapunzel immediately did, "tell me about this dream."

"I was with a man and we were… in bed, together,"

"Rapunzel, you wicked child!" Gothel yelled, coming to her feet, "What else have you not been telling me?"

"Nothing mother!" Rapunzel yelled.

"How many times have I told you of the evils of men! They come in and they hold you down and rip apart you private area to plant their wicked seed. That's all they want. To use us for their perverse pleasures. They cause so much pain and they leave us to bleed to death or worse, they make us grow their wicked seed inside of us. Then this will burst from us, almost certainly killing us!"

"What about father?" Rapunzel eventually asked, though quietly.

"Your father? Your father! Your father almost destroyed me. If I hadn't known what to do, then I would have been lost too. I do not want you to go through the same thing Rapunzel. Is that what you want, to end up like the countless lost women out there?"

Gothel continued like this for another hour and a half, after which Gothel sent Rapunzel to her room to reflect on her wicked behaviour. After tidying her room and putting her new paints away she lay down on the bed and looked at Pascal, who had decided to hide in Rapunzel's room once he had heard Gothel shouting.

"Eugene wouldn't do that, would he?" She eventually asked, but all Pascal could do was shrug.

"I don't think he would. That morning he was so sweet and loving. Is that what he was doing? Trying to steal my virtue?" Again another shrug from Pascal.

"But I wanted it to happen. Its not stealing or tearing or forcing or destroying if I let him?" A strange face and shrug this time.

"I don't know what to do or think! I wish he was here to ask or someone else. I can't possible ask mother." Pascal just gave her a sad face while he climbed on her shoulder. Rapunzel meanwhile had pulled out the small square of cloth that held the kingdoms sun symbol. She looked at it lovingly then held it close to her chest while turning over to look out of her bedroom window.

"I hope he comes back soon."

Meanwhile Eugene and Max were making their way through the forest back towards the Snugly Duckling. Both had no intention of returning into the bar but had no idea what to do with their time now that Rapunzel was back in her tower.

When they arrived they both looked further down the road which would take them back to the kingdom. Then they both looked at the satchel which no longer held the crown.

"I gave it to Rapunzel, I thought that would be the safest place for it. I don't plan on selling it yet." Eugene admitted to Max, "But, I will eventually. It will help me and Rapunzel have a normal life. And I know you want the best for her. So what do you say Max, you willing to let me go this time?"

Max looked back towards the kingdom, where he swore he would serve, protect and uphold the law. The he looked in the direction that would take them to Rapunzel's tower. From what he had heard this girl needed a new life and the money that the crown would generate would greatly help that. Finally he looked at the man in front of him. He saw that he was not the same man as he started chasing three days ago, he seemed changed somehow.

Max then looked at Eugene to say "You going to keep stealing?"

"I have no other way to make money. Wait a sec, did I actually understand what you were trying to say?" Eugene said looking completely horrified. Max only nods.

"I promise once I get her out of there we'll go somewhere far away and we won't bother you or any of the guards again." Max then nods again.

He then looks at Eugene as if to say, "You hurt her and I'll hurt you in ways you can't possible imagine."

"Kind of expected that."

Max looks at him again to tell him that if he gets caught he can't help him out again.

"Understand completely. It won't be for long, I want to get her away from that tower as much as you do." Max then nods again before turning away from Eugene to continue on his way back to the palace while Eugene has to enter the Snugly Duckling. He had to find a new job to do so he could raise enough money to retire. His dream now consisted of him, Rapunzel and a cottage somewhere in the country. This still needed money, but hopefully some good jobs over the next few months would get them well on their way.

* * *

as always reviews are wonderful, and id be interested to know where everyone thinks this is going or if you have ideas that i may be able to incorporate, even know im three chapters ahead of what ive published.


	12. Chapter 12

oh my god, 82 reviews! i love you guys your all so very nice

disclaimer: i dont own anything, except my sick and twisted imagination, and i apologise for this chapter. small children turn away now

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Eugene was tied to the bed, he had no idea how he had gotten there and he was topless. He looked up and saw that he wasn't tied with rope but with hair. Long, golden hair. His head suddenly shot up to see her, sitting on the end on his bed, wearing nothing but his shirt and a mischievous smile. She had one leg drawn up to her chest while she was sitting on the other, biting the cuff of his sleeve, like she was trying to figure out what to do next. He didn't know if he wanted her to figure it out or not.

But she did, she started to crawl up the bed towards him and her lips met his. She sucked, licked and nibbled at his bottom lip as she slowly moved to straddle him. Her tongue was darting in and out of his mouth, slowly exploring this new domain and it was making his head spin. She slowly pulled away but he didn't want her to. So he strained to keep her lips until he felt his restraints pull him back. He was entirely under her control and all he could do was watch. He watched as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and began to roll it off her shoulders. She looked over at her bare shoulder before giving him the most seductive look he's ever seen on another human being.

She leant down and slowly began to kiss across his pulse point and trailing her lips across to his collar bone before making her way down his chest and abs. Eugene couldn't help but moan wildly and throw his head back. He could feel himself getting hard. He could also feel Rapunzel slowly undoing his belt and the buttons that held his trousers up. This thought made his groan loudly and curse. He started to pull at his restraints again, he wanted to grab her, feel her, kiss her, just do anything to her. But he was held tight, and she wasn't about to let him go. All of a sudden the pressure on his lap went away. He stared up in surprise to see her pulling down his trousers to release his throbbing erection. She then stepped back and finished unbuttoning his shirt before letting it drop to the ground.

Eugene woke up panting and drenched in sweat. He looked around his camp trying to find Rapunzel. It took him maybe a minute or two to realise that he was not in bed and Rapunzel was not standing naked in front of him. What he had realised was that he did have a throbbing erection. This made him groan before lying back down on the cold ground. It was still dark and his fire was only embers.

He had only been away from Rapunzel for a few days and currently was camped in the forest outside a large manor house were an Earl lived. He was a very rich Earl and was about to leave for the capitol to attend court for a few days. There had been a murder in the land that he governed and he was required to give evidence before the King in the capitol before he would sign the warrant for the death sentence. Eugene didn't feel right stealing during this time, but the person that the man had murdered had been someone who had raped his wife and the Earl was going to plead for his release. It also consoled him that the Earl was very generous and very lenient. He hoped to get in and get out with enough to maybe last him and Rapunzel about a year, which would equate to maybe a few pieces of Jewellery. The Earl was an avid collector of fine Jewellery.

The thought of Rapunzel brought him back to his present predicament. He looked down at his still engorged cock. Well, he thought, I don't need to do anything for a while. He then let his own hand wander south to the area that needed the most attention, while he conjured up the image of Rapunzel in nothing but his shirt again.

Meanwhile, that night Rapunzel was also dreaming. She dreamed that she was in bed next to Eugene, but they were both fully dressed and he was urging her to go on. She got up and went into the room he was pointing to. She turned around to tell him that they were in her tower, which had no other rooms, but there was suddenly a door there. She opened it to a room full of sun symbols. They were everywhere, some on the walls, but some also seemed to be floating in the air. Like the lanterns. She turned around to tell Eugene but saw a man and a woman standing half in the shadows. Rapunzel tried to reach out her hand, she desperately wanted to get to them but she was being pulled back. Rapunzel spun around to see a dark force pulling on her hair, but she couldn't make out the figure behind it, and as she turned to look at the man and the woman again she saw them sinking back further into the shadows and the door disappearing.

Rapunzel sat up with a gasp. She looked around to find Eugene, but he wasn't there. She heard a little wheezy snore and saw Pascal fast asleep on her pillow. She didn't understand the dream and wanted to talk it over with someone, but sleep was calling her again. So she lay back down on her pillow and allowed the night to reclaim her.

When she woke up she didn't remember much of her dream, except the suns and the couple in the shadows. She made a mental note to tell Eugene about that dream. She also had to ask him about another dream she had, which baffled her even more. It involved her and Eugene in bed, both of them naked and moving against each other and when she woke up her underwear was very wet. She also had a very strange desire to touch herself, in her private area. She had had that urge before but had never succumbed to it, as she thought that would be wicked as well, but this time. Her thoughts were purely of Eugene as she touched herself, moving her fingers lightly against the top of her private area as that seemed to feel like it _needed _to be touched. This made her almost cry out. But she clamped her mouth shut for fear of waking both mother and Pascal. Rapunzel then rubbed circles against it until she felt hot and wet. She then moved her fingers into the hole and started moving them in and out. She had no understanding of _why _she was doing this just that she _had_ to do it. It didn't take long for her to suddenly feel an indescribable pleasure surge through her body before she started shuddering and felling ripples go through her stomach. Rapunzel thought that was almost the strangest thing that she had ever done, but was extremely curious to find out why.

Rapunzel was continuing with her chores when Gothel eventually awoke. She had her breakfast prepared and on the table and greeted Gothel affectionately as she took her seat. Gothel watched Rapunzel about her work and suddenly asked her if she had any interesting dreams last night. This made Rapunzel drop the plate she was washing with an "Eep!".

"I assume I don't want to know the answer. Oh Rapunzel, these dreams are corrupting on the soul and you shouldn't be having them. I think we will have to have a long talk about this, and maybe increase your chores. That way you'll be too exhausted to have these wicked thoughts."

"Yes mother," Rapunzel said dejectedly.

"We will talk about this more when I get back."

"When you get back?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, I'm going to collect more supplies. I think I need a new bedspread. That should keep you busy for a few days at least. I should be back in about two days." Gothel said, not noticing Rapunzels excitement at being left alone. She hoped that Eugene would come round. As soon as Gothel had left Rapunzel attached various ribbons to the hook above the window. She watched as they slowly fluttered in the breeze as if motioning for Eugene to come to her.

The theft went off completely flawlessly. Since everyone was awaiting the verdict of the trial the manor was almost completely deserted. He managed to find his way to the Earl's bed chambers and relieve him of quite a few priceless objects. He even liberated a few bags of gold crowns from the safe room. The exit had almost been as easy as the entrance and he found himself walking a familiar path through the forest. Though he wasn't being chased and didn't need to run, Eugene decided he better move quickly as he didn't want to be followed. He had quickly made his way back to his camp before setting off, so not only was he carrying his treasures from the manor house, but also three new books, a sketch pad and some pencils. He imagined the look on Rapunzels face when he gave them to her, and this made him quicken his step.

When he eventually reached the curtain of ivy which hid the entrance to the glen where Rapunzels tower was, he heart began to soar, and when he saw several colourful ribbons fluttering in the breeze he thanked whatever deity was giving him luck today. He ran up to the base of the tower and yelled up "Rapunzel!"

Eugene waited for all of three and a half second before he saw a familiar face almost fall out of the window, waving ecstatically, before throwing down her seventy feet of golden blond hair. This time he was prepared for it as he side stepped to avoid having all that hair hit him on the head and knock him to the ground, again. He smiled up at her as he started to climb higher and was barely at the window before she pulled him inside and threw herself at him. He barely had time to take a breath before her lips sealed onto his.

"Hi," Eugene said breathlessly when Rapunzel finally released his mouth.

"Hi Eugene, I hoped you would come today, and you did. I'm so happy to see you again. I've missed you!" She rambled excitedly, before Eugene captured her lips in a slower, more passionate kiss. His jaw moving to deepen the kiss more and make it more passionate. He moved his mouth to open her lips so he could slip his tongue slowly into her mouth to explore. This made her groan and hold him closer. She may not have known what to do at first but she was a fast learner.

After a few minutes they both to finally come up for air. They both panted slightly when they finally moved away from each other, but they refused to let go of each other. Eugene dropped his head to the nook of her neck and began to trail light kisses across her collar bone. This of course brought back memories of the naughty dreams of both.

"Cookie!" Rapunzel exclaimed suddenly. This made Eugene raise his head with a surprised look on his face.

"I made cookies today, do you want one?" She said hurriedly before breaking apart from Eugene and rushing to the kitchen to fetch a plate of cookies. Eugene merely watched her go before noticing the small, slightly red, lizard on his shoulder.

"She started it." Eugene said pointing to Rapunzel before joining her in the kitchen. He playfully stole a few cookies before she began chasing him around the room. The game only ended when he decided to let her catch him. As she looked into his eyes he was reminded of the presents that he had brought.

"Hey Blondie, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening and her entire being bouncing up and down with excitement.

Eugene handed her the sketch pad, the new pencils and finally the books. She looked like she was going to explode with excitement. Eugene thought it was best to leave her alone with her new presents while he went into her room to hide his stolen goods. When he came back he heard her read the titles of the book. He may have had an ulterior motive with the last book.

"_A History of Corona, The Human Body and its Life, _and _A Guide to Relations_?" Rapunzel said as Eugene came down the stairs.

"I thought they all could help you understand about yourself and me, and life, and I'll bring you more."

"I think I'll read these later, but in the meantime can you tell me a story?"

"A story?"

"Well, I never had any fiction books, and I would love to hear about _Flynnigan Rider's _adventures," this made Eugene smile.

"Well Blondie, if you insist."

* * *

ok, i realise that i may have thrown you all in there, but ive gone 11 chapters of a 20 chapter story with no smut, and i like smut,

case and point this link: .com/#!fbid=207734779256154&set=a.207734582589507.58487.171173612912271

is it not so very yummy!

anyway, there may be actual smut coming soon, but i promise i will try to be tasteful, but at least now your all warned!


	13. Chapter 13

wow, 95 positive reviews! thanks guys, that made me feel so better after the really crappy week ive had.

here is chapter 13 and i think you might hate me by the end of this though.

disclaimer: i dont own anything

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The next few weeks flew by in a haze of stolen afternoons, infrequent nights and sexual tension, at least on Eugene's side. After a week Rapunzel had finally told Eugene about her dreams. The one with the suns and the mysterious couple had repeated itself a few times and Rapunzel was getting more curious about it. Eugene on the other hand became more curious about her other dreams.

"Well," Rapunzel began nervously one day, "We were both there, and we were in bed. And we were moving against each other. And we were… um… we were…"

"Naked?" Eugene eventually asked after seeing the blush spreading furiously across her face. She merely nodded before looking down at her feet as if trying to find courage to confess more.

"When I woke up I was kind of hot. And wet. Down there." Rapunzel said motioning south. Eugene's mouth suddenly fell open. He could feel that he had suddenly started to get a semi-erection. He was begging her not to continue on this line of discussion or he might seriously not be able to control himself.

"And I might have touched… myself. Down there." Rapunzel finally said, looking guiltily into Eugene's eyes.

"Oh, right."

"Is that, you know, normal?"

"Of course it is."

"And its not, you know, sinful or wicked?"

"Of course not, it's perfectly naturally, everyone does it."

"Even you?"

"Of course!" Eugene said, though entirely regretting saying it as soon as it was out of his mouth.

"Do you dream about us? Like that?" Eugene was only able to nod slightly while slowly bringing Rapunzel into his arms to lay some soft kisses against her lips. He then went onto to explain about some of the more normal sexual desires and fantasies that she was now experiencing. After a few hours of quite honest and frank discussion on sex Rapunzel ran off to make some dinner while Eugene went to the other room, grabbed the basin full of cold water, held it over his head and soaked himself. When he walked back into the living room area Rapunzel did not ask any questions. She had noticed the large bulge that had formed in his trousers.

There were several days when Eugene would enter the glen and not see the ribbons fluttering. The made Eugene's heart sink. He would look up at that tower and know that Rapunzel was in there, with her mother. He couldn't think of anything worse than leaving her alone with that woman. He kept on hoping that during each visit she would ask him to take her away from this place and escape. And each visit he would always end up leaving, without her.

As for Rapunzel, she would often stare out of the window, waiting for Eugene to show up. A few times she saw him enter the glen but because mother was there and the ribbons weren't up he would always turn away. There were a few times when she saw him leave the glen and a few hours later mother would leave, she had not even hung the ribbons up before she would see him running towards the tower. Apparently, he had told her, that sometimes he would just camp out in one of the trees by the ivy curtain and wait till he saw Gothel leave.

"You know, Blondie," Eugene said one day, "You two don't look much a like."

"Well, maybe I look more like my father?"

"Maybe, what happened to him anyway?"

"I don't know. Mother says he died years before I was born." Rapunzel said very nonchalantly as she sliced some home-made bread for lunch. As she was focusing so much on the task at hand she did not see Eugene's eyebrows shot up into his hair line.

"Years _before _you were born?" Eugene asked, stressing the point. Rapunzel merely nodded, not understanding the significance of what she just said.

"Hey Rapunzel, have you read that book I got you?"

"Which one?" Rapunzel asked as she laid the plate of sliced bread on the table in front of Eugene.

"The one on about the human body and how it changes?"

"No, I haven't gotten around to that one yet. I've been reading those story books you brought me last time. Thank you so much for all the books. I'm learning so much!" Eugene merely nodded at the happy expression on Rapunzels face and started on his leek and potato soup. He didn't want to bring her world suddenly crashing down over lunch.

Eugene had been suspecting from a while now that Gothel was not who she said she was. Ever since he saw her that day in the forest. Rapunzel was petite with the brightest, most expressive green eyes he had ever seen in his life. for some reason she reminded him of someone, someone really important who he had seen recently, but for the life of him he couldn't remember who. Whereas Gothel was tall, with dark curly hair and with the coldest blue eyes he had ever seen. There was no joy or happiness in them and he had only noticed that after seeing her for a whole of twenty seconds. There was also everything that Rapunzel had said about her. All the things that Gothel had told Rapunzel. Nobody who was biologically related to Rapunzel could ever be that cruel.

He had kept his promise to keep bringing her books and other learning materials. These helped a great deal and soon Rapunzels curiosity about the world and everything in it was being rekindled. Unfortunately her fear from her last exploration hadn't left her and neither had her mothers brainwashing. Eugene could not think of a reason why this woman wanted to keep her locked away from the world until the day Rapunzel let it slip that her hair could turn back the clock and has been keeping her mother healthy as well as young since she could remember.

"Imagine what someone would do to stay young and healthy forever?" Eugene thought to himself one night as he was lying in bed next to the beautiful slumbering woman. "You would pay anything, do anything… including stealing a child and making sure the parents wont find her. By whatever way possible." He looked back down at his sleeping angel again. It made complete sense. That woman was not her mother and was some monstrous demon who had stolen her and possible murdered her parents! He could not imagine anyone going through that, except maybe the king and queen.

This made Eugene more determined than ever to get Rapunzel out of this tower and away from that woman forever. He once again broached the subject of leaving in the morning. he woke up before Rapunzel and just sat and watched her small movements and listen to her sweet sighs. After a few moments, or possible hours, Rapunzel eventually woke up. She was trying to shake the drowsiness from herself when she felt the cracked but soft lips of Eugene on her neck. He worked his way up until he got to her ear, where he nibbled her lobe softly before whispering "Good morning".

"I could get use to this," Rapunzel moaned softly as she felt Eugene's hand slide over her shirt covered belly, "Yep, I think I'm used to it."

This made Eugene pull Rapunzel closer to him. He finally captured her lips in a soft, long and deep kiss. His mouth moving to a rhythm that only she seemed to know and their tongues dancing a very new but somehow familiar dance. They both smiled as they broke the kiss, not daring to move much more in case the spell was broken.

"You know Blondie, if you were to come with me, like I've been asking, we could wake up every morning like this."

"Eugene, I've told you I cant. I cant leave my home or mother."

"Seriously? You want to stay here because of you mother?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that she's brainwashed you Rapunzel! cant you see that!" he didn't realise that he had gotten to his feet and was now yelling down at the bed.

"She hasn't brainwashed me! She just cares about me and doesn't want anything bad to happen!"

"No, no, no. she's keeping you prisoner here! And you cant see it because she's corrupted your thoughts so much."

"you don't know what your talking about." Rapunzel said throwing the covers away angrily as she got up.

"How do you know, you hardly know anything!" Eugene yelled chasing down the stairs after her. This was entirely the wrong thing to say and as soon as it had left Eugene's mouth he knew it was a mistake.

"And you know everything, just because you live in the world?"

"No, not everything, I'm just saying I have more experience."

"From being a notorious, orphaned thief? You don't know what a mothers love is and mine is trying to keep me safe!"

"From people like me right? Notorious thieves and ruffians?" they just stared at each other for a while, neither daring to back down from this argument.

"Rapunzel," Eugene said coming forward to try and hold her, "I want what's best for you."

"How do you know what's best for me? How do you know that staying here where I'm safe isn't what's best for me? Here I'm safe from people who would steal my hair and use my gifts!"

"Cant you see that she's the one who's using your gifts and stealing your hair!"

"She's my mother and she loves me!"

"And I don't? I want to take you away from here and see the world, I'm offering you everything and your just throwing it back in my face! I cant keep doing this Rapunzel! Sneaking in and around, only having a few moments here and there. I'm sick of it. I want you and just you!"

"If your sick of it then why don't you just stop then!"

"Maybe I will." Eugene said as he suddenly started to move towards the open window, "After all there are plenty of other women who would jump at the chance to have me to themselves!"

"Then go and sneak around with one of those women." Rapunzel said coldly.

"Fine." Eugene said as he swung his legs over the window and started to climb down.

"Fine!" Rapunzel yelled down as she slammed the shutters closed, before bursting into tears and throwing herself onto her bed.

* * *

please dont hate me! i thought that with everything they would have been slightly strained and you know it only takes one little thing to set off a huge fight that could make or break it.

i promise this is not the end, there will be more.

as always, rate and review please


	14. Chapter 14

hey guys, this is to celebrate over 100 reviews. thats made me so very happy, especially when ive had an absolutely shit week.

ok, im introducing another OC that i think needs to be in my story. eugene has been around a long time and before he was infamous he must of had friends and i think he would be loyal to his friends.

fraur001: thanks for all the long reviews, they were lovely

c.: i know it has to be stressful, and i wanted some realism so they had to fight about something big

im hoping you all kinda see why i put in the attack scene, with gothels manipulations and her attack it would make her terrified of the world and its up to eugene to help. i dont know if im planning to put any horrid gothel confrontation in just yet, let me know what you all think? should i have more angry gothel?

so here it is, as usual i own nothing

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Then, then she threw me out! She actually threw me out! All I was trying to do was help her and what does she do! Throw it in my face! She'd rather stay with her evil, brainwashing, so-called mother then come with me! How the hell could she do this! I mean, I'm Flynn Rider, Flynn Bloody Rider! Women throw themselves at me on a daily basis and this one, naïve, giant green eyed girl wont even leave her poor excuse for a home slash prison, cause that's what it is, a prison! She wont leave that fucking prison to be with me! How the hell could she do that!" Eugene said while downing maybe his ninth tankard of ale.

"Oh, I'm allowed to speak now _Eugene_." Said the sandy haired young man sitting next to him who was nursing his third tankard of ale. The man was just a few inches shorter than Eugene but built slightly bigger with a very deep tan and this was obviously from all the work he did outside as he was dressed fairly plainly and practically. Anyone in the near vicinity would tell that he was a farmer.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the Eugene talk, I've told you bout that Tom." Eugene said while turning to the other man, losing his balance and slightly slipping off the bar.

"Sorry, Flynn. I'm guessing you want an answer better than you're an idiot?" Eugene just looked dumbfounded at his friend.

"Look Eugene, or Flynn or whatever you want to be called nowadays. I've been your friend since we were what, four? I know you better than anyone and probably better than you know yourself, so you can completely rely on my opinion when I say your being a complete idiot."

"How?"

"You love this girl; you can tell you love this girl a mile off. You're just afraid of losing her so you've decided to have this big fallout so you can leave instead of the other way around. I mean did you really think that she would leave everything she knew to be with you after only three, four weeks?"

"What makes you an expert on everything about me and my life? You don't know shit about my life!" Eugene said as he jumped to his feet in outrage, but misjudged the distance between the stool and the floor and stumbled over the stool, before falling down.

"Yes and I believe I have you to thank for that. So let me do you a favour and stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Tom said to his friend tying to get him to sit back down on the stool. Eugene looked up at his best friend, because Tom was really his best friend. They had both lived in the orphanage together, whereas Eugene had been orphaned through a horrible accident, Tom had been a bastard child left on the doorstep. This of course made life miserable for Tom, until Eugene showed up with his book. The book was something that his father had read to him, and one of the few things that escaped the fire that destroyed his family. After a few weeks the two became inseparable and that included the start of Eugene's life of crime. At that time they were merely pickpockets trying to get some extra money before being sent out to live in the big, wide world. Unfortunately the security around the capital was a lot more than they expected and Tom got caught, but Eugene wasn't going to let his best friend's life end. He managed to get Tom out of trouble and the guards after him. This was the start of the life of Flynn Rider, and while he became the most infamous thief in the kingdom, Tom was taken as an apprentice farmer and has been working his way to owning one of the most successful farms in the central kingdom. Tom feels he owes Eugene everything, including his future wife and his career, so he doesn't want him to throw away something that is obviously going to make him so happy and complete.

"Listen, I owe you so much Eugene and I want to see you happy. I know you're not happy," Eugene started to object to this but Tom held up his hand for silence, "Let me finish. You've lost everything and everyone you cared about, don't lose her too. I mean for the past few weeks you've been talking about going away and retiring to a normal life, why throw that away on a stupid…"

Tom didn't get a chance to finish that sentiment as a tall, busty maid with long, dark hair suddenly leapt onto Eugene's lap. She flung her arms around his neck and began to nibble against his ear with no warning. Eugene just sat there trying desperately to remember this woman's name, though he thought it started with an "M", so was merely repeating all the names beginning with "M" that he could remember.

"Aw Flynn, you don't remember me and all that I could do to you?" The woman said in a husky voice.

"Jane!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Oh Flynn, where have you been the last few weeks, I've missed you and your magic hands!"

"Oh, busy" Eugene said while Jane started to kiss down his neck towards his collarbone, unbuttoning his vest and shirt along the way. "I've had some jobs to do, you know, that kind of thing."

"All work and no play makes Flynn a dull boy. How bout I help you relax a little." Jane didn't give Eugene a chance to answer before dragging him upstairs towards the rooms. Tom merely yelled towards his friend, trying to plead with him to see sense. When he watched his friend disappear upstairs he shook his head into his ale. When he finished he decided it was best to leave his friend to another stupid mistake and return to his own home. Maybe this would make Eugene see how much he needs this girl.

Eugene on the other was lost in the lust that was now being forced upon him. He remembered that Jane worked at this tavern and thus lived here. That would explain the room he was in right now. He had slept with Jane many times, for what he would class as stress relief. He was always gone in the morning but she always seemed to be willing to fuck him again in the next few weeks. That's what they did. Fuck. It seemed like such a horrid word now. Ever since he was with Rapunzel he had thought about making love, not just fucking. He now saw that there was such a difference.

He felt himself land on the bed, which was soft, but not as soft as Rapunzels. The woman, Jane was straddling him, kissing his now bare chest. He was beginning to get lost in the fog of lust and sexual tension. He was so horny. Normally he would find girl and crawl into bed with her for a few hours, but he didn't want to since he met Rapunzel. Every smile was all for him, every touch made his heart leap and every second he spent away from her made his soul a little sadder.

He felt her reach lower and grab onto his cock, which was still flaccid. She was looking a little shocked; normally Eugene was able to get hard really quickly but was able to sustain it for a very long time, bringing multiple orgasms before he came into his whatever woman he was with. But now he couldn't do it. The only woman he ever wanted to be with ever again was Rapunzel. He had to get back to Rapunzel.

He jumped up, pushing Jane off his lap as he went, yelling some sort of apology as he ran from the room. Buttoning up his shirt, vest and trousers on the way. He raced down the stairs and said a quick goodbye to Tom on the way out, all the while being yelled at by Jane. She was yelling for Flynn to come back at the top of the stairs in a state of semi-undress. But Eugene didn't hear this. He was already out the door and running in the direction of the tower. He didn't want to lose anymore time.

It was getting towards dusk and he knew he couldn't make it back to Rapunzels tower before nightfall. He could have waited till morning, but he had no idea when that witch would be back. If he didn't go now he could lose Rapunzel forever. That's when he saw it. The light brown horse that was tied to the front of the tavern.

"Well," he thought, "I am a thief after all."

Rapunzel had finally settled down at her dinning room table. She had spent the day in a variety of moods and activities. She had cleaned furiously before collapsing in a head on her bed. She had painted before angrily destroying her own bedspread to make another. She had cleaned again. She had baked before getting angry and throwing it all aside to try something else. Finally she had rounded on her bed. She got down on her knees and hauled out a large wicker basket that she was keeping under her bed. She threw the lid of this halfway across her room before throwing everything else out of it. This was where she kept all the things that Eugene had brought her the past few weeks. All her book, paintings, sketch pads and souvenirs that he thought she would like. She intended to throw all these out and be done with all thoughts of Eugene. But she stopped when she saw the painting that she had done last night while he slept. It was one of him asleep beside her. She then saw the flag that he had gotten her on the best day of her life. She then looked at the pile of books.

There were twelve of them now. There were two on geography. Three on history. One on animals. Four fiction novels. One on human development and one other on relationships. She took each one out and looked at the cover lovingly. There was so much thought and care compressed into that wicker basket. He really was trying to show her the world and she was so ungrateful as to throw it back in his face. She looked back into the basket and saw another book that she didn't recognised. Its title said _The Art of Love Making_. She opened the front cover and saw that there was a note written;

_Dear Blondie,_

_I know all this kind of stuff scares you, but I wanted to show that it isn't horrible or sinful. That is actually love some of the time. I have done these things before and I can't help but think that with you it might be something great, if that makes any sense. Anyway, I won't try to do anything until you're good and ready, and that includes everything in life. I want you to want to do everything and be able to do it, with me._

_Love Eugene_

This of course brought on a fresh batch of tears. She may have just lost one of the most important people to have ever entered her life and there was nothing she could do about it. She started to put everything back in the basket, leaving out the book on relationships. She thought it might be useful to look over the thing that she had lost and the thing that she had decided to keep. She sat herself down at the table with a mug of tea and began to read, hoping that it would take up the rest of the day.

By the time Eugene had arrived at the tower the light was beginning to fade but he could still see that the shutters were closed. He yelled up for Rapunzel, but there was no answer. She was either asleep or ignoring him. With everything that had happened today he thought that she probably was ignoring him. So he decided that if she wasn't going to let him up, he would have to climb up.

Rapunzel had finally fallen asleep, face first, in her book. She had been having that dream again. The one with the suns and the couple in the shadows, except this time there was another part. There was a single lantern. As well as the couple calling her name, softly, longingly. It was all very confusing. She would love to have asked Eugene but he was gone. She was cleaning up the table when Pascal suddenly jumped from the table and ran to the window and started pointing towards it. Rapunzel had no idea what her friend was trying to say until she heard the grunts coming up towards the tower. She ran to the kitchen to grab her trusty frying pan. Then she heard something slightly unfamiliar. It was a soft knocking followed by a familiar voice saying her name.

Rapunzel went to the window and unlocked the shutters, seeing Eugene sitting on the windowsill. He smelled of alcohol and the buttons on his shirt were slightly misplaced. But he was there, looking at her with his deep brown eyes. Almost pleading to come in.

"I'm so sorry," Eugene said. It broke Rapunzels heart to hear these words spoken by the man in front of her, but she was still mad at him and something inside her told her to get more than that. She stepped backwards to allow him in and as soon as she did he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Please Rapunzel. I don't know what I was saying and I can't stand it if you left. You're the only one who's cared for me since my family and I lost them. I can't lose you too. I'm so sorry. I was so wrong. It was too soon, I'll do whatever you want. Just don't leave me alone again." He practically sobbed into her abdomen. The tears started to roll down her checks as she took his face in her hands as she got to her knees too.

"I'm sorry too. You were right. I need to leave here. I just cant right now. But I want to. As long as I'm with you."

There were staring intently at each other. The tears still falling from each others eyes as they closed the space between them in a deep and meaningful kiss. They pulled each other closer and closer. There was no longer any distance between them, both literally and figuratively. Eugene had given her his heart and soul and Rapunzel intended to take good care of it.

The kiss was becoming more passionate and needy. His lips suddenly left hers and buried into her shoulder. One of his hands ran into her hair while the other grabbed at the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. Her hand grabbed at his hair and his shoulder, refusing to let the contact go. She was trying to get closer, she still had no idea why, just that she needed it. She was beginning to descend into a haze of lust again. The only thing that brought her back was the feeling of suddenly being off the ground.

Eugene had picked her off the floor. He looked into her shocked eyes before sealing his lips around hers again. He carried her up the stairs and into her room, laying her down gently on the bed.

"Eugene," She gasped. He complied with this and stopped. He wanted her so much, but he stopped. He kissed her softly on the lips before lying on his back. Rapunzel grabbed his arms and pulled them around her body. By the time she lay back down Eugene had already fallen asleep. This made her smile, but not for very long as she fell into a deep sleep right beside him.

* * *

right, i just did some rejiggling of my chapter plan and realised with all these extra bits im adding in this story might end up being over 30 chapters long. but with any luck i might get this finished before the summer.

as always, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming, they really do cheer me up.

and one other thing, if you see someone having a fit on the street please stop and help them, you have no idea how many people walked past this man this morning until some woman ran to get two porters on break and i went over to see what was going on. be good samaritans! its good karma.


	15. Chapter 15

hey guys, i have no idea what happened with chapter 14, but fanfic lied to me too. i decided to delete it off then resubmit it, and that kinda worked, but i think maybe fanfic was having an off day yesterday, so im giving you guys this to make up for it.

im glad people like the pace. i figured that because eugene was having to leave so much he realised how much he loved her more and this maybe made them move a bit quicker than in other fanfics. i also think that eugene needed to have more fleshing out, as hes been out and all over the kingdom for 26 years, and he must have had friends and other people everywhere.

im also glad that you guys seem to like that im exploring their relationship more, i mean i love disney, but they seem to fall in love and get married so quickly, with out finding out more about each other. i want them to know their fears, weaknesses, strengths and dreams before running off and getting married. i mean, two days is a bit short to be getting married or running away together.

fraur001: your welcome for the mention and heres the another one. im glad your liking the more adult themes im introducing, life has adult themes and it felt like the more adult things were going to keep rapunzel in the tower, so i wanted to put in it when it seemed natural for the characters and the story. im also glad your liking my oc's and they will be back later on in the story. the first two chapters were short to kinda get people in before giving you the real story. i like your suggestions and im actually going to be using them later on, as my thoughts were a long the same line, so thanks.

funkywatermelon: yep, it would take something meaningless to show eugene how much he was missing.

london bai and diane hart: um, gothel coming when eugene is still there, now thats a thought. i am slightly cruel so i will be having some fun with this.

disclaimer: as always i dont own anything except my pre-ordered copy of tangled that wont be here till late next month.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Somehow during the night Eugene had managed to take off his shirt and vest again, and Rapunzel had managed to change into the shirt, again. When they were holding each other during the night they both felt complete. Like something had been missing all this time. Rapunzel knew that she would eventually leave with him. That they were going to get married and have a family. She wanted to give her everything to him, just like he had given her his soul and his heart. She also knew that she wasn't ready yet. She wanted to leave the tower, but was afraid to. She was afraid that she would be attacked again. But she also knew that Eugene would always protect her. Though her mother's words still echoed round her head. She was naïve, immature, clumsy, and she would get destroyed if she was to leave the tower, but again, she knew Eugene would protect her. Always.

Rapunzel was suddenly awakened by her name being called from somewhere below her. She opened her eyes to see Eugene with a strange expression of his face. He was obviously still fast asleep and his head seemed to be straining back. She wondered why he had said her name to wake her up if he was still asleep. When he suddenly started moaning.

"Yes Rapunzel, lick it, suck it, take it all," Eugene moaned out while panting slightly and gripping at her back. She had no idea what he was moaning about until he started to move his hips. So, she looked down and saw a very large bulge under the blankets. Rapunzel was slightly taken aback by this. She had seen Eugene's penis before, not that she did it on purpose. A few days back she was making lunch and had gone into the other room to ask him if he wanted carrots as well but was rendered completely speechless when she saw him holding his penis out to pee. Unfortunately, with Eugene's skills as a thief he whipped his head around to see her, exposing himself even more as he was now facing her. The few minutes had been very awkward as in Eugene's hurry to cover himself he accidently dropped his trousers exposing everything, making Rapunzel stumble back in embarrassment and knock her head on the wall. The rest of that afternoon was spent in a fit of giggles over lunch as Eugene explained more about the male body, the differences between men and women, and trying to convince her the that "Since you've seen mine, I get to see yours".

When Rapunzel had seen his penis that time, it had been small and flaccid. This time it was huge, and hard, and was sticking straight up in the air. The idea that a part of the body could change shape, size and consistency amazed her. She was so curious to see it completely. She looked up at Eugene's sleeping face and saw it still had that contented, goody look, complete with slight moans every once in a while. She then looked over at Pascal, who was sleeping on a small cushion on her bedside table. She had no idea what either would say if they knew what she was thinking, but she had to see it, touch, and taste it.

She untangled herself from his arms and slowly pulled back the covers, giving out a large start before clamping her hand over her mouth. Apparently, he didn't just take off his shirt and vest, but also his trousers. This left him in nothing but his underpants, which tied at the front leaving a hole so he could pee without having to undo them. Unfortunately, he must not have tied them properly and his penis was completely uncovered. It was long, and pink and so very thick. As soon as she uncovered it Eugene gave a shudder and a small groan, like he was enjoying the feeling of his penis being free from all restraints.

Rapunzel, having first gotten over the shock of seeing Eugene in his full morning glory, looked around at both Eugene and Pascal, before continuing her exploration of Eugene's body. She traced across Eugene's pecs, feeling how firm they were, then traced down his abdomen. She was able to feel each separate part of his toned stomach. She looked up into Eugene's face, seeing a slight smile play across his lips. She let her fingers trail down the small line of coarse hair that seemed to lead down towards his private area. She let her soft fingers trail around the base of his penis, before she took a hold of the base. She felt how firm and hot it was. She jumped back suddenly when she felt a hand suddenly on her thigh. She turned around to see Eugene, full awake and leaning up on his elbows.

Rapunzel tried to pull the blankets back over him, to give him back his privacy and dignity, but Eugene stopped her. He took her hand lightly in his while guiding her back towards him. He put her hand around his erection, moving it slowly up and down. They were staring intently at each other, as if afraid to break the magic of the moment. He slowly released her hand, his eyes urging her to keep going. And she did. Softly, unsurely at first, then she heard him moan.

"Yeah Rapunzel, that's great, just like that."

She smiled to herself as he lowered himself back onto the bed, leaning his head back and letting out a mixture of moans and harsh breaths. His eyelids fluttered closed and his hand that was on Rapunzels thigh started to grip and rub her flesh, sending shivers down her spine. His other hand was beginning to get tangled in the sheets and blankets, as if trying to find some ground. He forced himself to look back up at Rapunzel, she was beautiful. Her eyes focused on his throbbing erection. She was turned side on to him and was so close to him. All his self control was going into lying still for her. To letting her explore his body. Through some foggy part of his brain he understood that she needed to do this herself to feel confident and comfortable around him. This will help her see that what her mother has told her was not true. That she could be in control. That he was not going to hurt her, or stop her, or push her to do something she didn't want to do.

Rapunzel had started to be firmer and with each moan or gasp she started to move faster. She was enjoying what she was doing to Eugene. She suddenly moved so that she was starting to move to be between his legs. And Eugene obliged. This gave her a look at something else she had only seen as a small glance that embarrassing afternoon. They were funny looking things that seem to be tighter than they were before. She moved over his leg to sit between his legs and took her free hand to cup his testicle. This made Eugene gasp out loud waking Pascal up from his slumber. The small lizard turned bright scarlet, taken in the sight of his best friend massaging the intimate area between the legs of the infamous thief. Pascal let out a loud yelp before running from the room. He knew that this was a far too intimate moment for him to witness.

"Oh god Rapunzel!" Eugene suddenly exclaimed, as she seemed to be an expert at multitasking. Her right hand was moving up and down in a fluid, firm motion, while her left was kneading and caressing his balls. Eugene had started to buck against her hand while putting both hands above his head to grab the pillows behind his head. He was desperately trying to stop himself from pushing Rapunzel down on his cock. He had a throbbing need for her, that wasn't going to be completely contented with albeit an amazing hand-job. He normally didn't like hand jobs, as he could give them to himself. He loved feeling something soft and warm around his cock.

His prayers were suddenly answered when he saw Rapunzel move downwards, her small tongue suddenly against the tip of his cock, tasting his pre-cum. This made Eugene groan so loudly that Rapunzel shot up, thinking that she had hurt him.

"God Rapunzel, please, keep going!" Eugene pleaded through gasps. She obliged, slowly. Her mouth coming down over his cock. She had no idea why she thought to do this, except maybe that earlier he was groaning in his sleep to "lick it, suck it", so she started sucking on the tip while her tongue swirled around the tip. All the time her hand was still working against his balls. This made Eugene start yelling and gasping, his breath quickening. He could feel himself about to cum in her mouth and tried to signal for her to stop as this would terrify her. But he couldn't get any words out before he exploded into her mouth.

His chest was heaving as he looked up to see Rapunzel, her face covered in his semen, with a shocked look across it. It was also across her neck and all over his abdomen. He panted as he got up to see if she was ok. That was when she started to lick her lips to taste it again.

"It tastes kind of… salty?" Eugene merely nodded. He wanted to tell her that was the most amazing thing he ever felt, when she suddenly shifted between his legs. She had moved to wipe her face on one of the sheets. She looked back into Eugene eyes, and he could see the lust in them. He suddenly lunged forward to grab her in a fierce kiss that would leave her lips swollen. He could still slightly taste himself on her tongue. He grabbed her bottom, bringing her flush against his now flaccid cock. Her legs instantly wrapped themselves around his waist. He could feel her chest heaving against his bare chest. He wanted to take her right now. The fog of lust had descended. He suddenly broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck furiously. He worked his way up her neck while she panted and gasped and breathed his name heavily. She grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him deeper against her neck.

"I wonder how you taste." He said huskily into her ear. With her slow mind she was able to start piecing together what he meant, especially as he pulled at her legs and moved so quickly that she was now lying on her back with Eugene on top. He had captured her mouth again, working his tongue and lips inelegantly against hers. His hand started to unbutton the shirt that she was wearing.

"Eugene," She suddenly gasped as he started to pull apart the shirt. He understand that she wasn't ready, so he slowly started to move off her until she grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't stop, I just don't want to…" he nodded again. He left the shirt slightly open, keeping her covered. He moved so he was above her again.

"You don't have to be ashamed to show me," He said as he lovingly looked into her eyes.

"I know." She said as he started to kiss her collar bone lightly while moving, slowly, down. He kissed every area that was exposed. Trailing soft kisses down her sternum, nuzzling against her flat stomach, stopping just above the line of her panties. He looked up one last time to see her nod, signalling him to continue. He started to move his lips down, over her fabric covered private area. This made Rapunzel moan out Eugene's name and it was music to him. He continued to kiss softly against the part of her panties that had started to become wet, while he slowly slipped his hands under the seams that were sitting against her hips. In a swift movement he moved them down, exposing her to him. He looked up at her again.

"Tell me to stop and I will." He said softly. She answered by lifting her hips, allowing him to remove her panties.

"I know, I trust you."

Eugene smiled before looking down at the forbidden area between her legs. It was lightly covered in soft, brown hair. This looked slightly unusually to Eugene, but then again this girl did have seventy foot of blond hair. He lowered his lips down again to kiss the skin just above the hair. He then lifted her thigh up slightly to trail butterfly kisses up towards the patch of hair again. He then repeated this on the other side. All the time Rapunzel was softly moaning. Her hands fisting into the blankets. With these somewhat innocent kisses he was completely undoing her and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

He decided to stop all this teasing as her legs was now spread apart. He looked down and saw the most delicate vagina he had ever seen. It was beautiful and pink and so very wet. He moved so she could feel his hot breath over her most intimate area, then slowly, ever so slowly, he licked his way up her vagina. This caused Rapunzel to yell out and buck furiously against his tongue. His hands meanwhile was holding her in place as he slowly licked his way down, then up, then back down again. He nuzzled against her while his tongue slowly slipped in and out of her tight hole.

Rapunzel had started to lose complete control. She was bucking against his touch, while trying to grab at anything to help hold her down. She didn't even realise that her hand was fisting painfully into Eugene's hair while the other hand and digging into his shoulder. She was yelling out for Eugene. Telling him to stop, to slow down, to go faster, to keep going, she honestly couldn't decide. There was so much sensations going on that she was swimming in euphoria. She was not prepared for the new sensation Eugene was going to introduce.

Slowly Eugene pushed his index finger into her, while he started to lick and suck at her clitoris. This made Rapunzel scream out so loud he was sure the whole kingdom would hear her. He continued on with him ministrations regardless. He loved that he was causing this. He also enjoyed showing her that he knew how to multitask too.

Rapunzel didn't hold out much longer, with his swirling finger pumping in and out of her, and his mouth playing havoc against her clitoris. She started gasping for air before she suddenly exploded with wave upon wave of shuddering bliss ravaging her body.

When she had stopped gasping for air and her breathing was begging to return to normal, she looked down and saw Eugene still between her legs.

"You taste sweet. Just like I thought you would." This made Rapunzel burst out laughing as Eugene moved up to hold her, throwing the blankets back over her.

"So, how was that?" He eventually asked.

"So good. I can't understand how something that made me feel that good could possible be wrong."

"It isn't. Well, not if you're doing it with someone you love. And I really do love you Blondie."

"I love you too. And I do really want to leave with you Eugene and go somewhere and be together. I just can't. If that makes sense?"

"It does, and I'm sorry that I was pushing you so much. We can take things at your pace."

"Thanks." She smiled before placing a very chaste kiss on his lips.

"How bout we start with small steps?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, how about we pack a basket and just have a picnic in the glen? Then we could maybe go to the Snugly Duckling another day, and just continue like that. Small trips, working up to bigger trips, before leaving completely?"

"You'd be ok with that? It might take months?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as I get to stay with you." Rapunzel smiled again, before throwing her arms around his neck and drawing him into a deep kiss. It took them maybe another fifteen minutes before they got up and got dressed. Rapunzel packed a small basket with some bread, cheese and fruit while Eugene looped a rope around the hook, this would allow them to get up and down easier. They then descended down to the world below the tower to start on Rapunzels introduction to the world outside.

* * *

well, im hoping i didnt scare you all away with that little bit of smut, but come on, they had to have a little bit of make up action.

as always reviews will be very appreciated.

next chapter i will focus on the king and queen, and since i am british, and since there is the royal wedding this month, they shall be called william and catherine.


	16. Chapter 16

hey guys, sorry bout the late update, but work is getting in the way. i now plan to study during the week and write on the weekend, so ill always try to get two updates up every weekend to make up for the lack of story goodness during the week.

anyway, i should explain my timeline or you may get confused. the last chapter took place about 6/7 weeks after the lantern festival, while this one takes place about 9/10 weeks after. i know it said 4/5 weeks in chapter 14 but i doubt eugene would have told tom the exact time scale or would have corrected him when he assumed it. this story is planning to span about a year and a half between the lanterns and the end. it will deal with a lot of things in their lives, including family, new life and more near death experiences.

anyway, im glad you all seemed to like my bit of smut there, i thought that the apology would have been such a turning point that the next level of physical intimacy would be a natural progression, since he gave her his soul, she gave him her body. i also thoguht that the way i did it sounded a great way to initiate it, through rapunzels curiosity.

hannah jane: the lost princess thing will be one of my major climaxes and thus very late in the story, i plan to have many, many other things happen to them before that. and who says its going to be eugene or rapunzel who figure it out?

056a: im not sure if the repeat comments were on purpose, but thank you. again, confrontation is going to be a huge climax.

aimakichan: hey, i write medical papers and have learnt to be very descriptive its just managed to carry through, and thank you.

fraur001: im sorry to say, you did figure out where i was going, but i promise, it wont happen too early and my plan involves a lot more ocs who will support her. i hope you continue reading and enjoy how im going to do it.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

King William woke up to the sight of his wife sleeping soundly beside him, like every morning for the past twenty-five years. He looked down at her sleeping form and she looked almost angelic. He couldn't help but think that maybe his daughter looked that angelic when she slept too. He gave a very heavy sigh with that thought. It had been almost over two month since the last lantern festival and many things had happened, but what he wished for and hoped for most had not happened. His daughter had not returned and there had been no new news of her anywhere and her crown was still missing.

Over the last few months he couldn't help but imagine what his daughter would be like now. Would she be tall like himself or petite like her mother. He knew that she had the same green eyes as his wife, but would she look at everything the same way, always seeing the good and the possibilities that everything could achieve? Would she love to paint or would she prefer music? Would she mumble or be very well spoken? Would she prefer to dance or to play? All these things kept on going through his mind and some days he would feel very optimistic about her return to them, others he could almost feel himself giving up hope. Those were the days he hated most. He would never voice them to his wife, but she would know. They had never openly discussed the possibility that their daughter might have died a long time ago, and the young woman he now held in his mind might have never existed.

With that thought he held his wife to him. His beautiful Catherine. She had been his rock through this whole time. He had no idea how he had ever been so lucky to have this woman in his life. she was his best friend, his lover, his confidant and above all she was the reason he awoke every morning to rule the Kingdom with all the strength and wisdom he could summon up even though his heart had been broken years ago by his daughter's kidnapping.

William and Catherine had meet over about forty years ago, when he was eight and she was five. He was the only son of the current King and Queen, whereas she was the youngest daughter of an Earl who had quite high standing in court and owned some of the most profitable shipping companies in the Kingdom. She had never been a valid choice for him as a perspective bride as she was the youngest daughter of five, but that didn't mean she didn't become one of his best friends. The Earl and his family lived in a stately manor just outside the Capital of Corona and their land consisted of some of the prettiest woodlands in the Kingdom and with such a short distance it became quite common to find Catherine and William in each others company. This gave the Earl high hopes that his daughter would one day make a strong marriage connection with someone in court. He had never supposed that she would marry the Prince, as his eldest daughter was always thought to be the better candidate, and indeed was pushed upon William once he became of age.

The King and Queen threw many balls hoping to entice William towards another young lady of court, for although they quite liked Catherine protocol dictated that she was not to marry until her older sisters were married and the youngest daughter of an Earl could never be considered a valid candidate, for her dowry would be small and her education sparing. But, as every ball ended they would always find William and Catherine in some far flung area of the castle playing chess or reading together. It was often insinuated that there was something more between them, but it was never proven.

"Kitty," William asked one day, "What do you think of the Earl of Maccles Eldest daughter?"

"She is loud, conceited and very empty headed. Why do you ask?" Catherine replied.

"Mother and Father have been dropping hints about arranging a marriage with her since they think I wont decide myself."

"Oh Will, that's awful. I cant ever imagine you with someone like that. What kind of conversations would you have, other than about the weather?"

"Exactly. I already told mother that nothing but the deepest love would ever tempt me into matrimony, but she doesn't listen. Its very infuriating. How about you? Are your parents starting to push you towards anyone yet?"

"You mean since my three eldest sisters were married and the other one got engaged. Yes. Some Duke something or other. He is the dullest man I have ever met and he doesn't even play chess or dance! How could they expect me to marry someone like that?" Catherine said looking into Williams eyes.

"I would like to see you the happiest woman in the world, but only with someone who loves and respects you." William said looking deep into her expressive green eyes. Both teenagers had started to notice a change in their relationship recently, as they were becoming adults. William was now nineteen and expected to marry soon. It was also expected that he would stop being around Catherine as much since she was only sixteen and had only entered society recently, but no, they would still prefer each others company to anyone else's. In fact, until Catherine had been able to attend balls it was unlikely than William would even stay through an entire one!

Once or twice there had been instances where one would be staring at the other, thinking of a life together, but they would always dismiss it, not knowing the others feelings on the matter. There were times when they wanted to kiss each other, but each feared the loss of their friendship. On other occasions they had been stopped mid-kiss, by a servant or a tutor, and had both dismissed it as their hormones were driving them to do stupid things. Many times there were hugs of victory then were far to close, or far too lingering, each feeling the others pulse racing and seeing their eyes only seeing the other. But they always backed away, for their friendship had been so true for so long. Now it was being tested even further as each were now expected to find relationships which weren't with each other.

A few years after this conversation, when Catherine was eighteen and William there was to be another ball. That afternoon Catherine had dressed in a floor length, light green gown with cream accents. This she felt brought out her eyes. She had arrived early, hoping to get in a quick game of chess with William, but he was no where to be found. She decided to go and see if he was in his room. Normally, a young lady is not to enter a young gentleman's room unaccompanied, but they had been running around together since childhood, so no one really took much notice. As she entered she saw William struggling with his clothes. He was in his trousers, shoes and shirt, but was having the most trouble with his cravat.

"Will, you should have been dressed ages ago." She scolded him softly, while walking across the room to help her friend.

"I just cant do these damn things!" He yelled throwing his hands up frustration.

"Where may I ask is your page? Isn't he supposed to help?"

"He went to complain to my mother how unruly I am, again." He said, looking down at Catherine's small hands making quick work of the material that had been causing him so much grief. She was resplendent in her gown. It fitted her almost like a second skin. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he just never truly realised till this moment. He almost sighed sadly when she went to his dresser to get the rest of his outfit. She was glad of the small break in contact. He was exactly what she wanted in a man. And she was not sure she could control her emotions any longer around him. As she helped him into his vest and jacket before holding out his sun medallion to be hung around his neck, she thought he was the most handsome man in creation. She looked up and saw him staring intently at her. She patted his chest before looking up into his eyes.

"There you go Will, perfect." She said, slightly breathlessly as he suddenly held her hands against his chest, looking deeply into her eyes while smiling.

"Thank you Kitty." He said softly.

"Your welcome." She could feel herself leaning up towards him while he was leaning down towards her. He felt her soft lips against hers, in the lightest kiss he could of imagined. It was soft and slow and so sweet, just like he thought it would be. His hands slipped from over hers to go delicately around her waist, while hers slid up to go around his shoulders. Suddenly their kiss deepened, each pulling the other towards them as tightly as they could. Their mouths began to work stronger against each others, while his tongue pushed her mouth slightly open to allow him access to her mouth. He explored her mouth tentatively, almost as if he was afraid that this might be a dream and any wrong move would bring him back to reality.

"Your Highness!" Was suddenly heard, along with knocking. This broke the young lovers apart. Eyes wide in fear of something new. The Servant didn't wait for an answer before coming in and announcing that he was needed in the ballroom. After he dismissed him he turned to look down to Catherine, but she just shook her head and ran from the room, leaving William calling out behind her.

That night was long as they kept on trying to avoid each other but kept looking at each other. Both desperate to try and get to the other, but unwilling to take the first step in case it would be the last time they spoke as friends. Unfortunately every available suitor for both of them had noticed that the other was not in the vicinity, so used this opportunity to try and court them. As the night wore on each eventually escaped the throngs of bodies, and open suggestions. They managed to meet on the balcony catching each others eyes as if challenging the other to talk first.

In a flash both had jumped off the balcony and were running, jumping, skipping and rolling out in the long lawn that lead down a small hill towards the flower beds. They were both laughing so hard and having so much fun with their freedom that they didn't notice that had both come to a stop beside each other, lying on the grass.

"Kitty," He eventually said.

"Yes William."

"I love you."

"I love you too William." They slowly kneeled in front of each other, looking into each others eyes as they confessed the feelings they had been hiding for so long.

"Kitty?"

"Yes William?"

"Marry me, and I promise that I will love you forever and I will never try to change you at all."

"And I promise to always let you be you and let me be me."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes it is." A with that their lips met again in a passionate kiss. It was some time before they both managed to go back to the ballroom but they arrived hand in hand and refused to dance with anyone else. They next day the announcement was made that they were to married, and to be honest not one person was really surprised, though many complained about the lack of protocol.

He looked down at his wife one more time before he got up and began to get dressed. As he was dressing he looked out of his window and over his Kingdom. He had everything that a ruler could ever want. His people adored him. His lands had not seen war or ruin in over two hundred years. His lands were fruitful. He trade was the envy of many of the surrounding Kingdoms. And the people were respectful and law abiding. Most people were respectful and law abiding. There was still the matter of the thief who had stolen his daughter's crown. The one thing of hers that they still had and held dear.

The Stabbington Bothers had been caught quite quickly. Then they escaped and were re-caught quite soon after that. But Flynn Rider had escaped once again and so had the crown. For over two months the guards had been on the look-out for him, but Rider defied them still. The reward had gone up several times, but that seemed to be encouraging him even more. Every few days or so there was another report of another theft. It seemed that he was going on a spree! And he still evaded capture. This was infuriating Captains Hughes even more. He was becoming obsessed. The King chuckled at this. If he wasn't the King and if Rider hadn't of stolen something so precious to him, he would almost be impressed. Rider would do great things for his Kingdoms security if he was to ever join the guard. But no, Rider was to be hung, drawn and quartered. Captains Hughes had been quite passionate in his request for that punishment and had argued for days. He had eventually given in, but only because he himself was angry that he had stolen his daughters crown and then attended the lantern festival. That seemed to just be flaunting.

The Stabbington Brother's on the other hand were still in the dungeon. This had caused an argument between the King and the captain of the guards as well. Captain Hughes had kept them without food or water for over a week before the King found out and he demanded that they be treated at least with some humanity and respect while they were his prisoners.

"But Your Highness, they have broken your laws, killed your people and stolen your daughter's crown, and still wont give up Rider. We don't owe them anything!" Captain Hughes had bellowed one day when he was called before the King.

"They are still people, regardless of what they have done. There is law and respect given in this land only if we give it back to them. That includes the men who are in the dungeon. I don't want to hear another word about the inhuman treatment they receive. Is that understood Captain." The King finished with a statement rather than a request. He was the King after all, and he believed in fairness and equality to all. The Captain had no choice but to bow and agree.

The Stabbington Brother's were of course still in the dungeon and still being treated horribly by the guards and especially by Captain Hughes, but at least they were getting some basic humanity given to them, like food, water and shelter, though not much else. The King tried to ignore the reports he heard of torture. He disliked the idea terribly, but it was a way to get valuable information and as long as he didn't hear too much about it he would continue to turn a blind eye. Though so far the Brother's have not been as forthcoming as the Captain or the King would have liked. They, in fact, had not said a word to the Captain in their two month stay other than "Go fuck yourself". This would send the Captain into a fit of rage, and though he hadn't witnessed it himself the reports he was getting back were frankly starting to disturb him. The obsession the Captain had with Rider was entirely unhealthy, but the Captain still continued to do very good work and the King was obliged to still keep Captain Hughes in that position.

The Stabbington Brother's had changed a lot in those few months. They were thinner and gaunter. They both had resigned to their fate and were merely waiting for the time when they would actually drop. They had heard the Captain's taunts that they were to be hung, drawn and quartered. They had actually expected that, but had not expected such a long wait. They would have thought the King would be happy to finally be rid of them, but the Captain had other ideas. He would torture them almost every other day. And he seemed to be enjoying it far too much. He kept on questioning them on the theft, and on Rider. Both would keep their mouths shut, for although they hated Rider they hated the Captain more. The fact that this was obviously pissing him off gave them some joy in their squalid prison. They kept on thinking back to Rider and the girl and what they were doing now. But they were never to know as they would die before seeing Rider, either from the conditions of their imprisonment or the punishment that they would receive.

Captain Hughes was sitting in his office, looking at the new wanted posters that were commissioned by the King. It was a more accurate drawing of Rider, with triple the reward amount. The other poster he was looking at was a drawing of the blond girl. It said that she was wanted, alive though and she was wanted in connection with Flynn Rider. The Captain had campaigned the King very hard over the issue, that he wanted to have a large reward on this girl and that he wanted to death sentence for her as well. The King had argued that the girl had done nothing wrong and had merely helped Rider and almost get raped. That was enough. The Captain never did show the King the posters, he never did. The King had almost no idea of the exact amount of the reward, just that it was large. The Captain smiled to himself, this time, he thought, this time he'll see Rider hang.

* * *

as always, please review. their will be more explicit smut coming up in a few more chapters, as well as a wedding, to be a bit of a tease.


	17. Chapter 17

hey guys, a bit of a filler chapter here, but i felt it needed to be put in

princess shahrazad: did you read the whole story in one day? thanks for the comments on each chapter.

aimakichan: yes i am a med student and when i pass my exams in may i should be a doctor in england in august.

hannah jane: you will have to wait and see

cutewithaacapital-q: there is actually going to be somewhere between 30 and 40 chapters which is gonna span over a year and a half.

fraur001: dont worry bout it mate, im just glad that your enjoying it

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

In the weeks that followed Eugene was true to his word. Their first little trip out was just to the glen below her tower where they sat out and had lunch. It was quiet and very intimate. It was also a huge step for Rapunzel. Ever since their last adventure she had been so afraid to go out of her tower, but with Eugene there she knew she could do it. He got out a very long rope that he looped over the hook, so she didn't have to get them up and down any more. He then motioned for her to stand next to him just on the window ledge, before he took the leap of for her. She kept her eyes closed until they reached the ground. Once she felt the grass beneath her feet she felt her heart soar.

They merely sat enjoying each others company as they shared their modest lunch. It was magic. The weather was perfect as they lay beneath the clear blue sky and Eugene taught her one of his favourite past times from his childhood, cloud stories. They would lie back and each cloud they saw they would make up a little story to go with the shape they thought it resembled, then the next had to continue the story with the next cloud. By the end of the story they were both in hysterics, rolling around in the grass together. It was one of their best kisses, the feel of the grass on their skin as well as the sweetness of the kiss. It wasn't the most passionate and the most intense, but it would always be one of their most memorable. As the afternoon drew to a close Eugene helped Rapunzel back into her tower, before giving her a sweet goodbye kiss. He promised to be back as soon as he could as he broke their embrace before leaving the glen again. He offered to carry her back up to the tower, but she declined. She wanted to get up and down herself now.

Once she had gotten back up into the tower she found Pascal, who was still hiding in a pot. She apologised to her best friend before telling him about her amazing day out of the tower and what she had experienced with Eugene. Pascal then brought her out of her reverie as he squeaked and pointed towards the rope. She thanked him for his reminder, and it was a good thing he did. Just as she finally brought up the rope and hid it under her she heard her mother's voice calling up for her.

During the spring and summer months Gothel didn't spend much of her time at the tower. She went on many trips, most lasting at least a few days. This gave Rapunzel a lot of opportunities to study and pursue some different hobbies. Each visit Eugene brought her at least two new books and she tried to finish them before his next visit. Though she never managed to. She had also begun making new clothes. A lot of new clothes. Usually she would wear the same kind of dress most days and in the same colours, but since Eugene had become a frequent visitor of her tower she had started to make more. She had also learned to make dye. This way she could make her clothes in many colours and her mother would never find out. Mother liked to keep her in pastels, as this is what young girls wore, but now Rapunzel was starting to feel more like a woman. And since she felt like one, she wanted to dress like one too. She had to request the books specifically from Eugene. She had also begun to make some undergarments. She started doing it out of necessity as she felt she was ruining them when she was with Eugene, but now she wanted some that were… sexy? She wanted Eugene to want her and some of the books she had read had talked about lingerie that men found attractive. He didn't know that though. This also meant that Eugene could visit and stay in the tower a lot.

One day Gothel did ask why there seemed to be so much scrap fabric. Rapunzel merely replied that she had felt like making some clothes, curtains and bedspreads. This seemed to please Gothel, especially when Rapunzel produced a brand new dress for her in a deep midnight blue. Another day Gothel suddenly asked where some of the food she had only brought back a few days ago had gone. Rapunzel once again was very quick to lie to her mother. She said that she was cooking a meal that she had never tried before and it tasted so terrible that she had to throw it out. When Gothel asked to try this dish one day Rapunzel was a little taken aback. Luckily Eugene had brought her a new cook book, so she was getting a lot of new ideas. That's when Gothel asked how she had come up with this idea. Again Rapunzel merely said that she had been trying putting new things together and she thought this had tasted quite nice. Gothel once again seemed to accept this answer, as her daughter was very creative it seemed quite likely that she would come up with new ideas for dinner. With each new thing Rapunzel seemed to be trying Gothel started to get a little bit suspicious. And there was also something in the tower that she couldn't quite place. She had stayed back in the glen one time to see what would happen, but nothing had. After trying that for a few days she decided to that was obviously being a little bit paranoid and could no longer be bothered with this. She had not seen Eugene hiding in one of the trees in the glen, or moving in the shadows to the back of the tower and climbing up to the small window of Rapunzels room to tell her. This stopped their journeys out for a little while. But then Gothel gave up and they were able to resume their normal routine.

One day Eugene came into the glen and saw that the rope was swinging in the wind. He was staring up at the tower for a few minutes and a small green lizard hoped to take advantage of this. Unfortunately after three months the lizard could no longer get the drop on him and Eugene was able to catch him before he let the tongue out. Pascal gave out a very disappointed growl that he was caught so easily, but when Eugene asked him where Rapunzel was he was more than willing to show him.

Rapunzel was currently sitting up a tree trying to draw a bird as she sat on her next with her hatchlings. She was so engrossed in this that she didn't see Eugene watching her. He was staring so intently at the scene as her pencil skated over the page. The concentration on her face was amazing. She had her tongue slightly sticking out of her mouth and was biting lightly on it. He had seen her do it before when she was concentrating on some painting or other, and he was almost certain that she had no idea that she did it. He thought it was one of the most adorable sight he had ever seen, though last week when she had persuaded him to pose for him that little tongue thing had turned him on so much. After a few minutes Rapunzel realised that she was being watched and saw Eugene sitting down there, smiling at her. She jumped back down towards him excitedly as she wanted to show him the picture. She didn't get a chance to say much as he enveloped her in a tight embrace with a very passionate kiss. His tongue was in her mouth and his hands were roaming up and down her back, and though she was shocked at the suddenness of it all her tongue was battling hers and her hands were fisting in his hair and grabbing at his shoulders.

In a split second she had her back against a tree and her legs around his waist. His hands slipped up her thighs while hers undid the hooks of his vest and the buttons of his shirt. They had eventually come up for air and were staring lustfully at each other. Their hands still roaming across each others bodies. Eugene's hand had stopped just before her crotch. Waiting for permission. And she gave him it when she nodded slightly. It was not the most dignified thing in the world but Eugene had never been more excited. Dry humping against a tree, in the middle of the day with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It didn't take long for the friction of both his trousers and her underwear to topple both over the edge. Each shaking with pleasure of the orgasms they had just had. He picked her up and laid her down in the grass before lying down right next to her and bringing her into his arms. He smiled that she finally had the confidence to leave her tower herself, even if it was only to go a few hundred yards away from it.

The next visit he decided to take her past the glen. A trip to the Snugly Duckling was well overdue. The second they stepped inside they were grabbed and passed from thug to thug with many hugs and handshakes. The trip was fairly eventful. This was the first time Rapunzel had tried alcohol. Her mother had always told her that it was a wicked liquid that addled the brain and dulled the senses, but so far mother had been wrong about a lot of things and Eugene was drinking it. So, when Eugene had set his tankard down on the table she grabbed it up and downed it. Eugene was quite frankly shocked, and so were all the pub thugs. The look on her face once she finished was priceless and she couldn't help joining in on the laughter once she had downed a glass of water to get the taste out of her mouth.

Attila then came to her rescue with a glass of wine, which tasted lovely, though she was unsure of the alcohol content. By the end of the night the Snugly Duckling was alive in a full blown celebration for following your dreams. Hook-hand was playing a very merry jig on the piano while everyone else danced in their drunken merriness. Every thug in the place wanted to dance with Rapunzel, but she wouldn't let go of Eugene. Mostly because she was very drunk and thought she would fall over, but also because she wanted to dance with him. They had only danced together for a few seconds during the festival and this was making up for it. As the were spinning around the pub in a whirl of passion, not paying attention to anything that they were doing or what was around them or the chair in the path. They managed to trip and land in one of the booths. Their chests were heaving and they were laughing so hard at the situation, which was of course fuelled by alcohol. Rapunzel was lying on Eugene's chest as she sucked up her courage and started to kiss him with all her might right there and then in the middle of the pub. The thugs of course were so drunk and merry that they didn't even notice. It wasn't until Big-Nose saw a dainty little foot sticking up in the air behind the table when he sat down in the booth that he realised that Eugene and Rapunzel were in the middle of a very passionate embrace. He looked under the table and saw Eugene's hand grabbing at Rapunzels butt while his other hand was stroking her back softly, making it arch. Whereas Rapunzel was far more forceful. One hand was roaming under Eugene's shirt while the other seemed to be under his trousers. This of course made Big-Nose clear his throat loudly and whisper to the two lovers that Gunter had a room upstairs prepared for Rapunzel. No one noticed them giggle and run upstairs, but most noticed the loud scream of "Eugene!" come from upstairs.

That morning while Attila fixed breakfast the rest of the thugs decided to have a little talk with Eugene, especially since when they went to wake them up Rapunzel was sprawled over Eugene's chest in nothing but her panties. It took a lot of explaining on Eugene's part then an innocent comment on Rapunzel's part to get the pub thugs to back off. They still threatened to castrate Eugene if he ever hurt Rapunzel in any way whatsoever. This only made Eugene smile more. It was nice to see people who generally cared about Rapunzel and wanted what was best for her. The smile on Eugene's face on the other hand pissed off the thugs who thought he was making light of the situation. This is what caused Hook-Hand to punch Eugene in the face and for Eugene to have to be healed by Rapunzel when they got back to the tower.

This didn't mean that they had a perfect relationship. They did still fight occasionally, but they always resolved their issues. Once Rapunzel was in a rage that Eugene was away so long and that he was only bringing her things that would help him in the long run. This ended with her storming off to her room and Eugene leaving her to cool down for a while. He eventually decided to brave the storm and brought her some tea before handing her the book her was going to give her. It was a book on species of flowers. He told her that it was full on pictures that he thought she would like. Their make up session wasn't as passionate as the first but it was definitely as memorable. That was the first night Rapunzel gave Eugene a massage and the first night Rapunzel allowed Eugene to see her naked. Their kisses were so soft and tender that night. Their light touches exploring, giving new sensations. They fell asleep both fully satisfied and fully naked, in each others arms. Eugene had no idea he could get that much satisfaction without sex, without a blow job or even a hand job!

After that night he wanted to show her something very special to his heart. He took her to his village. He showed her the orphanage he grew up in as well as the farm his parents owned. He showed her the stream that he and his best friend swam in. That day was very warm so it was full of children playing on the rope swing that he had helped put up himself nearly twenty years ago. He told her that one day he would bring her back her to teach her how to swim properly or a lake he knows. He took her to the church that he was made to attend every Sunday in his childhood. And to the small cemetery around the back of it. Rapunzel had never seen a cemetery before and was quite amazed at the sight. At least before they stopped in front of one large tombstone which read "Samuel and Rebecca Fitzherbert" and two names underneath that ready "Mary-Anne and Margaret".

"This is my family", Eugene said after a moment's silence.

"How did they die?"

"It was a fire, when I was four. My mum managed to get me out but my dad went back in to get my sisters. He didn't come out. After a while my mother went in to find them. She told me to stay put and I did. I thought that she would be right back like she promised she would. But she never did. The fire burned most of the night, even though most of the village came out to help. The entire house was destroyed. Everything we had was gone. The only thing that survived really was the wedding rings my parents were wearing. The priest gave them to me at the funeral. That's when I went to live in the orphanage." Eugene finished his sad story, looking finally over at Rapunzel who had tears in her eyes.

"I've never told that to anyone." He said, wiping the tears from his eyes. Rapunzel on the other hand didn't say a word she just hugged him gently and rubbed small circles across the small of his back. She was the only one he was willing to show his vulnerable side to and this made her love him more. He had been with so many women; she sometimes wasn't sure if she could ever measure up or be enough for him. But he gave her his heart so willingly that she knew that he loved her more than anything else. She smiled and leaned up to give him a very chaste kiss on the cheek, before he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you for introducing them to me."

"You're welcome Blondie."

* * *

as always reviews are very welcome, im at 160 now!

hope you all liked the little bit of eugenes past i threw in there, there will be a full eugene chapter at one stage.


	18. Chapter 18

hey guys, i know i said that i would only be publishing at the weekends, but im sitting in the library doing pbl (why?) about the blood supply to the brain (oh dear god why?) and i just checked this and saw that i have over 170 reviews! thats like 10 a chapter, so this is to celebrate. so, here is the wedding i promised.

aimakichan: thanks for the uber long review. i hated that loophole too, and i promise that i have a real good spin on that point later on, but unfortunately i loved her brunette pixie cut so it will make a reappearence.

gunsligers-white-rose: there will be smut in the next chapter i promise

cutewithacapital-q: no eugene chapter yet, itll be a few more chapters before i put that in, sorry

wolfram-and-hart-sauron: im sticking close to the original fairytale but gothel will not find out about their relationship till much later, and she will be angry

lndcrazygirl: i never said i was a good medical student, and you really do need something to take your mind of studying, this is just my way

disclaimer: i own nothing, not even this anatomy book in front of me!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Rapunzel sat on the window seat looking out of the window waiting for Eugene. He had asked her a few days ago to make sure that Gothel was gone as he had a surprise for her. So that morning Rapunzel had asked Gothel if she could have some supplies to make her mother a new dress and some jewellery to go with it. This had of course appealed to Gothel's vanity and she had been very excited about a brand new outfit that she would have by the end of the week. So a few hours ago Gothel had left on a four day trip to find all the supplies on the list that Rapunzel had provided.

Eugene had also asked Rapunzel to dress really nicely and pack an overnight bag for herself. So there was a very bright coloured satchel sitting beside her which contained various bits and pieces for a planned night out of the tower. This included Eugene's shirt, the one that he gave her a few weeks ago, her hairbrush, some extra ribbons and a change of clothes. She looked down at her bag smiling; this was her first real trip away from the tower in a very long time.

Rapunzel had also dressed in one of the new gowns that she had made. It was a long, very light green with delicate cream and gold accents. She was even wearing shoes! Though in reality there were really just a pair of dressed up slippers, but they were cream and matched her dress perfectly. She had also managed to put her hair up again. It was not as pretty or tidy as it was the day in the kingdom but it was up and out of the way. It was being held up with many green and gold ribbons that weave in and out and hold up various different sections. This meant that her hair came down just below her bottom. She kept on fingering her hair, quite pleased at the result. She had looked at herself in the mirror for a very long time, hoping that Eugene would like the result.

She also smiled at the secret outfit she was wearing underneath her dress. She had begun making some very sexy underwear and had started wearing them a lot. She was currently wearing a very light cream corset with delicate green embroidery that she had just finished that morning. She was also wearing a matching pair of knickers. This corset was very sheer and light and she could see her pale skin through it, as well as the small tuft of hair that lay between her legs. They had not been very physical with each other since that one night several weeks ago. She kept on hoping that she and Eugene would so more, but she was still a little scared. She knew that Eugene was picking up on it. He had told her that he would only go as fast as she wanted to go and wouldn't push her into anything, but she really did want him to. She didn't know how to bring up that topic of conversation and really hoped that one day he would just throw her down and make love to her. If that happened she wanted to be prepared and apparently so did Eugene.

About a week ago Eugene had brought back some leaves and herbs that would be used in tea. When Rapunzel had asked what it was, he had told her that it was tea especially for her. He then went onto explain that this tea was a type of contraceptive agent. If you took it the morning after you had sex then it would stop a baby developing. When she asked why he had brought it, since they weren't having sex at the moment he had merely shrugged and told her that he wanted to be prepared. That he cared about her too much for her not to have all the information and all the necessary precautions for when they did. This made her smile that Eugene wanted to do everything to make her feel secure and ready so that she would enjoy it more.

"Rapunzel!" She suddenly heard which brought her out of her internal thoughts. She looked down and saw Eugene standing at the bottom of the tower, waving for Rapunzel to lower the rope. Which she did. As he climbed up she sat and watched him, being memorised by the movements. When he eventually reached the top Rapunzel jumped back to allow him access to the tower.

"Wow, Rapunzel you look… Wow!" He said as he took in the view of Rapunzel in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen, with her hair up and shoes on.

"Do you really think so Eugene?"

"Yeah, I really do. Except its missing one thing." He said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a very simple long gold chain with a very dainty looking golden flower on it. Rapunzel looked at it sceptically.

"I didn't steal it. I bought it off a friend. He sometimes makes jewellery, in fact he made something similar for his soon to be wife." Eugene explained, motioning for her to spin around so he could put the necklace on her. When she stepped away she did really look perfect. He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

"You really do look amazing," Eugene said stroking her cheek before bringing her face up so he could give her a long, soft kiss.

"OK, where are we going?" Rapunzel asked as soon as the kiss was broken.

"Well, I'm taking you back to my old village because my friend is getting married today. I thought you would enjoy seeing a wedding."

"A wedding? What exactly happens in a wedding?" She asked curiously.

"Well, there's the part in the church where the bride and groom, the two people getting married, say vows to each other declaring their love. Then there is a huge party where everyone gets drunk and dances."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" He smiled down at the very beautiful, very excited young woman in front of him. This would be a very interesting day as they would be in a huge crowd and would see all the love that could be between two people. He then shouldered her bag as well as his before grabbing hold of Rapunzel and climbing back down to the ground below the tower.

The trip didn't take that long, it was only about two hours hike and they were back at his village and Rapunzel could not believe the difference. The whole place had been transformed with ribbons, flags and flowers all over all the houses and around the square. The village was full of people who were obviously dressed in their finest clothes and they were all carrying various items. They all looked so happy and excited, which made Rapunzel even more excited. It took a lot of strength and will power for Eugene to actually get Rapunzel to the inn they were staying in so he could dump the bags.

When they both came back downstairs they went straight back out into the village, Eugene leading the way to the church. This was a very neat building that Rapunzel had seen the few weeks earlier. It was decorated with many different types of wild flowers and colour coordinated ribbons. The church was now starting to fill up with people, but Eugene lead Rapunzel past the pews to a room off the side of the alter. Rapunzel was confused, as Eugene had explained the ceremony to her on the way to the village and she thought that they were meant to be sitting in the pews with everyone else.

Once they got into the room they saw a tall, young man with sandy coloured hair. He was dressed in his finest clothes, which consisted of a new looking pair of riding boots, dark brown trousers, and a white shirt with a dark blue vest. There was also a dark blue jacket sitting on the back of a chair which had a very pretty white rose stuck to it. The man was looking obviously nervous, chewing on his finger nails while staring blankly out of the window.

"Tom!" Eugene suddenly shouted, moving quickly to embrace the young man.

"Eugene! You got here! I can't believe you came!" Tom said patting his friend on the back. After a minute the two friends stepped away from each other and Tom caught sight of the young woman standing in the open doorway looking at them curiously. Eugene eventually caught on at what Tom was looking at and went over to Rapunzel. Taking her hand and leading her deeper into the room.

"Tom, this is Rapunzel," Eugene said, letting Tom take Rapunzel's hand from him.

"Wow, this is Rapunzel. I can see why you like her." Tom said, still slightly in shock at the beauty before him. "Sorry that was a bit rude. I don't usually talk like that." Tom said blushing furiously.

"That's alright," Rapunzel said shaking the young man's hand as Eugene put his arm around her shoulders.

"Tom here is my oldest friend. We grew up at the same orphanage and while I turned to a life of infamy and adventure, Tom here decided to be Mr Dependable and became a farm hand."

"All thanks to you, I might add," Tom said.

"In fact he is marrying said farmers daughter today, dearest darling Budd."

"Budd?" Rapunzel asked, slightly confused as she thought Budd was a man's nickname.

"It's actually May. Eugene just likes to call her Budd, you know from the poem, 'Darling Buds of May'. And this is exactly why she doesn't like you," Tom said shooting his friend a very dirty look.

"Alright young Tom time to get going," Came a very deep voice from behind the trio. Rapunzel turned around and saw an average sized older looking man. He had gray hair and glasses but looked like he was still very active. He was dressed in a long black robe, with a white colour and had a purple sash around his neck. He took one look around the room before he linked eyes with Eugene.

"Well, Mr Fitzherbert. Have you come here to confess your sins?" The man said very sternly.

"Sorry Father, don't think you'd have time today, what with marrying this young man here," Eugene answered back with a charming smile while putting his arms around Tom's shoulders. This caused both men to roll their eyes.

"Sorry young lady, I don't think we've been formally introduced. My name is Father John and I am the minister for this village." Father John said holding out his hand for her to take.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Rapunzel," She said as Father John took her hand.

"Rapunzel? That is quite an unusual name. And tell me child what brings you to our humble church today?" He asked purely because she was dressed so finely he was sure she must be a Lady of some manor.

"Eugene brought me." This of course prompted Father John to begin questioning her relationship with Eugene, as he had known the boy since his infancy. He found it very curious that this girl was actually acquainted with Eugene instead of his alter ego. From what she was telling him he could see that this girl was clearly in love with him, but he had heard such things before. He had seen this boy grow into a man who broke hearts and disregarded peoples feeling, although he knew it was purely to protect himself from loss.

"Hey Eugene," Tom whispered to Eugene, "Does she not look kind of, familiar to you?"

"A bit, but I really can't figure out from where," Eugene answered. In the four months that they had been together he kept on thinking that he had seen her somewhere before. He just couldn't place her. He went through all the women he knew to try and figure out if he had maybe met a relative of Rapunzel's and not realised. But he couldn't remember anyone he's met that looked like her, even though he was sure he had seen someone who looked like her before.

He was brought back out of his thoughts by Father John telling them all that it was now time to get started. As Eugene went to leave the room Father John grabbed his arm.

"So, we will be expecting our anonymous donation to the orphanage anytime soon?" He asked in a half whisper. Not enough for Tom to hear, who was across the room collecting his jacket, but loud enough for Rapunzel to hear who happened to be standing right next to them.

"Its already in your office father," Eugene answered looking down at Rapunzel who was looking at the two men very curiously. The priest patted Eugene on the back before letting the young man go on his way towards the rest of the congregation.

"What was that about?" Rapunzel eventually asked once they were seated relatively near the front of the church.

"Its nothing," Eugene said while looking down at the ground in front of the alter, waiting for his friend to come out of that room with the priest.

"Its not nothing Eugene, please tell me. I really want to know everything about your life," Rapunzel said, bringing her hand up to his cheek so he had to look her in the eye, which was pleading for him to tell her.

"Ever since I left the orphanage to become a thief I leave an anonymous donation in the church for the orphanage. I didn't know that Father John knew it was me though," Eugene said, staring back at the floor.

"And what about what Tom said?"

"Well, Tom and me used to steal things together and one day he got caught. So I managed to lure the guards away and he got away while I got captured and escaped. He was able to go back to the orphanage and he eventually got an apprenticeship with a local farmer, while I couldn't go back and became Flynn Rider."

She didn't say anything as she held his face to hers and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. When she pulled back he saw that she had a look on her face which he had never seen on anyone's face before. It was pride. She seemed proud of him

"That is possibly the sweetest thing you have ever told me Eugene," Rapunzel as she leant in and kissed him again. They only broke apart when the music started.

"Here it goes," Eugene whispered to her as she saw Tom and Father John walk out in front of the congregation that had gathered.

Rapunzel sat and watched the whole ceremony wide eyed. When the music changed and everyone stood she jumped out of her seat to look at the young woman was now walking down the central aisle. She was a lot taller than Rapunzel but definitely shorter than Tom. She had dark blonde hair that was being hidden by a sheer veil. She was wearing a long white dress and carrying a bouquet of wildflowers and had the most warming smile she had ever seen on another person. Like all her joy was spilling out. She was being walked down the aisle by a tall man with the same brown eyes and blonde hair. He on the other hand looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment. Eugene explained that he was the bride's father and that he was giving her away, hence the look of joy mixed with sorrow.

The ceremony was beautiful. It was simple and sweet. The words they exchanged were so meaningful and the two of them couldn't take their eyes off each other. Rapunzel could feel the love radiating from Tom and May, and she couldn't help but think one day she and Eugene would be standing up there soon declaring their love to the world. It made her smile which caused Eugene to put his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him. He smiled down at the beauty next to him, knowing exactly what she was thinking as he was thinking the exact same thing.

Eventually the priest declared that the couple at the front of the church were now Mr and Mrs Thomas Brown and that Tom could now kiss his bride. As they couples lips met everyone got to their feet and cheered. The couple then ran down the aisle towards the door why everyone showered them in flower petals. The rest of the church was then lead out by the priest to the festivities that were to happen in the square.

While they were in the church a band had formed and tables had been filled with food and drinks. The band began playing a jig as the bride and groom took to the centre of the square to much applause. After a few minutes other people started to join them. Including Rapunzel and Eugene. They danced every dance with each other and Eugene refused to let anyone else dance with Rapunzel, until Tom asked to dance with her. So Tom and Rapunzel began spinning away happily while May and Eugene looked at each other.

"So, Buddy, care to dance?" Eugene said holding out his hand to May. She merely slapped it away before taking it up and allowing him to spin her around the square.

"So, you love this girl?" May eventually asked.

"Yes I do."

"Well, I guess I lose the bet with Tom then. I thought you'd always be a man-whore, but apparently you've changed."

"Yes, for her."

Tom and Rapunzel were having a very similar conversation. Tom had noticed that Rapunzel was wearing the necklace he had made for Eugene and it suited her wonderfully. Tom asked her about her life, about what her and Eugene had planned, about what she hoped for the future. He could instantly tell that this girl loved his best friend more than anything in the world and he knew that Eugene felt the same way.

After what seemed like hours and many dances, drinks and plates of food later the lanterns were beginning to get lit and May stood in front of the small gaggle of women. When Rapunzel asked what was going on, he told her that it was traditional at the very end of the wedding for the bride to throw the bouquet and the woman who catches it was supposed to be the next woman to get married. He told her it was pure superstition but all the other women seemed to enjoy it. So Rapunzel went and joined all the other women who were waiting eagerly for the bouquet to be thrown.

Eugene was standing there laughing at the women when Father John came up behind him. Eugene knew he was there of course, and Father John also knew that Eugene knew he was behind her.

"She's an amazing girl," Father John eventually said.

"She is."

"She is so full of joy and love."

"That she is."

"And its obviously that you love her as much as she loves you."

"It is?"

"Oh yes. The way you look at her and act around her, I've never seen you do that before. I had often thought that you would never let anyone penetrate your heart since you lost your parents. I'm very happy to see that I was wrong."

"Thank you Father."

"Your welcome Eugene," Father John said patting the young man's shoulders as he turned away, "Don't screw it up."

"I'll try not to," Eugene called to the retreating form of the priest. Suddenly screams brought his attention back to the spectacle in front of him. Over thirty women jumping up trying to catch the bouquet, but it fell neatly into Rapunzel's dainty hands. He couldn't help but laugh as she jumped for joy as all the women congratulated her. It was so refreshing to she her interacting with so many people. This made him congratulate himself on such a great idea. Until he saw her trip over her own feet. He ran forward to grab her before she fell over.

"Rapunzel, how much have you had to drink?" He said, lifting up the petite girl who was almost on the floor giggling.

"Only two or three glasses of the wine. Oh, and some whiskey. That didn't taste very nice."

Eugene laughed as he picked Rapunzel up bridal style, carrying her back towards the inn.

"Isn't there anymore?" Rapunzel asked, concerned that she was going to miss something else in this wonderful celebration.

"Nope, after the bouquet toss the bride and groom leave to consummate their marriage. They're gonna have sex," Eugene said at the curious look on her face.

"I thought you said they've been having sex for months?"

"They have. But this is when your supposed to have sex. It makes the marriage officially."

When they got to the room Eugene set Rapunzel down on the bed, but she sprang up and grabbed onto Eugene's collar, bringing him down on top of herself. It was sloppy and unintelligent and he could taste all the alcohol on her breath.

"Eugene, have sex with me," She said breathlessly when she broke the kiss.

"Rapunzel, your drunk."

"So, I want you to have sex with me! I've even got on some sexy underwear to make myself look sexy and make you want me. Why don't you want me?"

"God Rapunzel, I want you more than anything. I dream about the day I lie you down and make love to you over and over and over again," Eugene said, ghosting around her lips, feeling himself go slightly hard at the thought.

"But," He said before she could capture his lips again, "I want it to be perfect. Your too drunk to make a good decision. When we make love for the first time I want you to enjoy it and remember it forever. And it wouldn't be right if we had sex tonight while your this drunk. It would be like I'm taking advantage of you. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Then go to sleep. I'll get you some water."

"I love you Eugene."

"I love you too Blondie."

Eugene got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. As he turned he came face to face with May, who was standing in the hallway in her robe.

"You hear all that?" Eugene eventually asked.

"I did," May answered. She suddenly broke into a smile before asking, "You really do love her, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"I hope you two will be happy together," May said which surprised Eugene as she had always disliked him.

"Tom told me what you did for him. I don't know how to thank you."

"Just take care of him for me."

"I will. As long as you take care of her. She is something special."

"I know, and I will."

"Good night. Eugene Fitzherbert," May said offering him her hand.

"Good night May Brown. And congratulations," Eugene said, shaking her hand before she turned away to walk back to her new husband, while Eugene went to get a glass of water for his lover. When he got back to the room he cuddled into her, so they were in a spooning position. He kissed the back of her neck before falling into a happy sleep, dreaming of their wedding.

* * *

who expected smut there? i am such a tease!

i hope you like my new oc's, relationships with each will be fully explained later on.

i will warn you, smut will be in the next chapter, but hopefully it will make all you go "I wish my first time was/is going to be like that!"


	19. Chapter 19

hey guys, im ill, lost a day of studying so i thought i give you all a treat tonight, here be the smut, but first a lecture

please, please, please practice safe sex. there is so many types of contraception out there that everyone should be able to find one that suits them. please protect yourselves against sti's and pregnancy. if you want any info about contraceptives contact your gp, local family planning clinic, university ocupational health or pharmacist.

mmendoza688 & clac234: im glad you both like this and decided to give it a try, i hope you keep reading

pixaria: was it a fast update or a fast move, if so i dont think your gonna like this chapter.

cutewithacapital-q: there will be slight tension between them and later on rapunzel will be with a lot more people so you get a chance to see more interactions!

japsock: aw, thank you

ok, now onto the heat.

disclaimer: i own nothing, but i really wish i had eugene

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

The next morning was fairly quiet with the entire village having worn themselves out the night before. Well, it wasn't really morning as it was just after noon when both young lovers woke up. Eugene smiled down at her and kissed her good morning, while Rapunzel relaxed back into his arms. She felt his hands running the length of her thigh before rubbing over her stomach.

"How you feeling this morning then Blondie?"

"I'm feeling great. That was a great night's sleep," She said as she smiled up at him. This made him bring his lips towards hers to give her another kiss. He broke the kiss to breath in the scent of her before jumping out of bed. He got dressed fairly quickly as he had to see Tom before they left. This left Rapunzel alone to get dressed. She wished he hadn't, for she remembered everything they talked about before she fell asleep. This made her want him even more.

When he came back she was wearing the same green dress that she had worn the night before but had obviously changed her underwear, he could see a little bit of the green lace edge sticking out just above her the top line of her gown, which wasn't showing last night. He smiled down at her while he picked up her bag. She then put her shoes back on before she got up and took his hand and they walked out of the inn together, waving at various people as they left.

The walk back to the tower was done in a comfortable silence. Each just enjoying the others company and the wonderful day. They still were holding hands, with Rapunzel occasionally twirling under Eugene's arm, which made him laugh and pull her in for a kiss. It took them about two and a half hours to get back to the tower and by the time they climbed back in they were both very hungry.

Rapunzel set to work preparing a meal for them, after she greeted Pascal, while Eugene took her bag upstairs after taking off his boots. Since Gothel would be gone for a few more days he had decided to stay a little while longer and just enjoy being with his lover. Rapunzel was very happy to hear that, she missed having Eugene with her and to have four whole days with him! She couldn't think of anything more fun.

When Eugene came back downstairs he saw Rapunzel at the stove with her back to him. He walked up to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, while resting his chin on her shoulder before kissing her neck and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. This made her giggle and swat his arms gently. She was enjoying the close contact and the sound of his voice. She didn't want him to let go but dinner was ready and they had to eat as they were both absolutely starving.

The meal was amazing and they settled into a very relaxed conversation about the day before. All the sights that they had seen. All the dances they had danced. And the food and drink and most importantly the people. Rapunzel then managed to get Eugene to tell her stories about his childhood adventures with Tom and all the reasons why May hated him. This made her laugh so hard. He loved that laugh. The one that showed that she was truly happy and free.

After dessert Pascal had decided to leave Rapunzel and Eugene to what ever they were going to do. He had decided to start sleeping downstairs whenever the man was staying in the tower. He did not want to see the mans penis ever again. This of course left Rapunzel and Eugene alone to stare into each others eyes and kiss sweetly. Eugene eventually got up to start lighting the fire and to light some candles so they could see, while Rapunzel went upstairs to change and light the candles in her room. As she lit them she looked down at her bed and imagined herself and Eugene on it. She then decided that she wanted Eugene that night and she knew that he wanted her too. So she called Eugene up to her room while she took off her dress behind the screen in the corner of the room.

When Eugene got up to Rapunzel's room the first thing he noticed was that all the candles were lit and there was a distinct lack of Rapunzel in the room. He called out her name to find out where she was hiding, and she answered that she was behind the screen. She was trying to find the courage to go out in front of Eugene, to let him see her completely. She was very nervous, she hadn't even been undressed in front of mother since she had developed her breasts. Eugene had started to take off his vest when Rapunzel came out from behind the screen. She then called his name softly.

Eugene's heart shot up into his throat and all the blood in his brain went to his pants. Rapunzel was standing before him, one hand lightly placed on the screen. Her hair was still up, but it was slightly falling out to give her a bed head look. She was looking up at him with her large expressive eyes, which were shining with courage and fear. Her lips were pink and plump and he longed to kiss them. Her neck was a long pale column with only the simple gold necklace adorning it. His eyes started to journeyed down to see her in a green lace corset, which had green flowers embroidered upon it. Her nipples were already pert and pink and calling out to him. The pale expanse of her breasts and stomach were screaming out to be grabbed, licked, kissed and caressed. The soft lace of her panties were not tight enough to cover up her soft tuft of hair that was so inviting. Her legs were entirely naked. They were so long, and toned. They curved in every right way needed. He looked back up to appreciate the full view again. She was now the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

Eugene didn't notice his breath quickening as she started to walk towards him. She took his hands and looked deep into his lust filled eyes before kissing him softly on the lips letting her hands trail down his chest.

"Eugene, make love to me."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more certain about anything else."

He nodded slightly before leaning down, stroking her cheek softly. He stood like that for a few minutes taking in her closeness and the love and trust that radiated from her. He leaned down and kissed her softly, bringing her face slightly up to his which meant that she was now on her tip toes. He felt her hands slide up to encircle his neck while his travelled down to grip her waist. He deepened the kiss, pulling her close to him. Feeling her lace clad breasts pushed tight against his shirt covered chest. She had one hand now on the back of his head while the other was running across his shoulders, sending shivers down his spine.

He moved his hand so that it was now running down her thigh, pulling it up onto his waist. The other hand had grabbed her behind, bringing her against his growing erection. She was now almost off the floor, the tip of her big toe barely touching the ground. They eventually had to break apart for air. Each looking at the others lust filled eyes, which were growing darker with their need for each other.

"I love you Rapunzel."

"I love you more."

"Not possible," Eugene said lustfully as his lips captured hers again. Biting her lower lip as her tongue lightly brushed his top lip. He then lifted her clear off the ground before carrying her over to her bed.

He laid her down lightly, stroking her body as he got up, taking off his shirt and trousers. He stood before her, in nothing but his underpants, his huge erection straining against the fabric, desperate to get out. He slowly kneeled onto the bed before her as she sat up to meet his lips again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked softly against her lips.

"Yes, I want to give you everything I have Eugene, just like you've given me everything of you."

"Ok. Tell me to stop and I will."

"I know, I trust you completely."

And with that Eugene captured her lips, kissing her softly and deeply while he guided her back to lie on the bed. He moved so that he was on top of her before releasing her lips to leave little trails of kisses down her neck while she stroked his hair softly. He began kissing her breasts over the corset, feeling her nipples harden over his touch. He looked up at her before returning to the pulse point under her jaw while his quick, strong hands started to undo the ribbons and clasps holding her corset together. It opened so softly and slid off her skin so beautifully. He looked up once again into her lust filled eyes before looking down at her small, pert breasts.

"Your beautiful," he said softly stroking her cheek before kissing her again. This time more passionately, pushing her mouth open while his tongue explored her mouth again. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders pulling him flush against her chest. And it was skin against skin and the feeling was intense. She groaned into his mouth as his hands started to move lower, gripping her ass and pulling her flush against him. There wasn't much between them and he could feel the heat radiating off her and it drove him crazy.

He released her lips again while his mouth travelled southwards. Nipping, kissing and biting his way across her jaw, down her neck, over her collarbone and towards her breast. He nuzzled his face between them, pushing them into either side of his face. This caused her to giggle, and caused him to laugh into her bare skin that was starting to be covered in a thin layer of sweat. The vibration of his laugh made her moan out his name, sending a jolt to his groin. He was desperate to be inside her, but he wanted it to be good and long and the best thing she ever felt. He wanted her to be so wet and open that he wouldn't hurt her too much and it was taking all his self control to go slow.

He brushed his lips up the side of her breast before taking it into his mouth. This made her moan even louder as he started sucking and licking her already hard nipple while he kneaded the other breast with his hand. He then gave the other breast the same attention. Looking up occasionally to see her head thrown back and feeling her back arch. Her hands were now above her head gripping onto the bedposts. He knew she wasn't going to last much longer at this rate and it made him feel proud of his own powers.

As he gave her breasts the attention they needed with mouth his right hand journeyed down to lightly run across the wet patch of her panties. This caused her to buck wildly at his touch. So he did it again and again, proving once again that he can multitask like the best of them.

Suddenly his face was in front of hers, ghosting her lips as his finger slipped under her panties and into her tight hole. This made her scream out his name before being enveloped by the waves of the orgasm that had been threatening her body for the last ten minutes. He had no idea that the sound of his own name, his real name being called out during climax could be such a turn on. It had begun to sound like the sweetest sound he had ever heard. But this wasn't stopping Eugene. As soon as he removed his fingers he gripped the side of her panties, pulling them down slowly as he kissed all the way down her legs. He then knelt up before her as he threw her panties to one side before sliding his own underwear down, finally realising his engorged cock. He let out a loud sigh as he felt the cool air of her room on his cock.

He moved her leg slowly so that she was open and inviting. He moved so that he was slightly above her, as he shimmied out of his underpants. He was leaning above her, looking deeply into her eyes, before leaning down and kissing her softly. He put his forehead onto hers, taking a deep breath and allowing her to find her bearings again. He felt her hand on his cheek pulling him into another kiss. This was so soft that it made his head swim.

He moved his hip so that he was square with hers. He looked into her eyes one more time before he held the tip of his cock over her tight, little hole, teasing her slightly and causing her to gasp at the new sensation. Finally, slowly, he guided himself into her inviting hole. It was warm and wet and tight and amazing. Each slow movement caused a moan to escape his lips while she was biting down her bottom lip, trying to hold in a scream. When he was all the way in, he stopped and looked down at Rapunzel, allowing her a moment to get used to the sensation. He really didn't want to brag but he was very well endowed, it startled most women when they saw the size of it. Whereas Rapunzel had only ever seen his, which made him feel a new sense of pride and satisfaction. She was all his and he was the first and only man to explore this new territory.

As slowly as he had entered he started to pull out, causing a very loud gasp form Rapunzel. It felt so huge and was causing the most amazing sensation of filling. She was desperately trying to ground herself, but she couldn't, until she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down onto her lips. Her kiss was ferocious. She was biting his lip and swirling her tongue around his mouth, sending him to a new high. This caused him to drive his cock back into her causing her to moan into his mouth, the vibration through his mouth making his heart race, and his head swim as he pulled out again. He needed her so badly as he started to plunge his cock in and out of her tight hole, trying to control his speed and his strength. But oh god it was hard

Her head was swimming with lust, her hands were roaming over Eugene's back. With each hard thrust she dug her fingers into his back, causing large scratch marks to appear. This of course caused him to thrust into her harder and faster. Their kisses had become sloppy, their hands exploring the naked expanses of each other. He could feel himself coming closer and he buried his face into her shoulder, trying to stop himself from diving over the edge. This didn't work that well, as he now began biting her neck savagely. And her moans and screams of his name was music to him. He never thought that his name, his real name being screamed at the top of this woman's lungs would be so very erotic. But it was. And it was driving him wild.

Her fingers were now digging into his back and into his ass, causing him to thrust into her harder and faster. All of a sudden he moved off her chest, grabbing her right leg and throwing it over his shoulder. This new angle caused an amazing change in her womanhood. He was now thrusting so deeply into her that each thrust caused her to gasp out loudly. She started to scream his name, chanting, "Oh, oh god, yes, yes, yes Eugene!", while he kept on shouting out, "Oh god, oh yes, oh Rapunzel!"

She had started to buck furiously against him now, their speed and strength making each others head spin. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would break out of her chest. She could feel herself start to tighten, causing each of his movements to feel so much stronger. She didn't think she could hold on any longer, and neither could he.

All of a sudden Rapunzel let out the loudest scream of his name yet as her walls clamped down onto Eugene's cock like a vice. It was the sweetest agony he ever felt, each clenching wave sending him closer to the edge until he couldn't last any longer and felt himself empty completely and fully into Rapunzels open womanhood. He sat there shuddering, feeling the wave of the most intense orgasm pass over him. He felt the sweat pour of him and Rapunzels walls shuddering against his now flaccid cock, but he still couldn't think straight enough to move.

Eventually he pushed Rapunzels quivering leg off his shoulder before lying down on top of her. He grabbed her hips and rolled her over so she was sprawled over his chest. They lay like that for what seemed like hours, trying to catch their breaths and make their heartbeats slow down.

"That was… oh fuck… that was… man… fuck… great," Eugene eventually said incoherently. Rapunzel on the other hand could only nod breathlessly before trailing lazy kisses across his chest. She looked up to see Eugene staring at it with such dark eyes. He plunged forward to grab capture her lips again in a kiss so savage that it would leave their lips swollen for days. He grabbed her shoulders and held her tight and flush against his naked body. They broke apart enough for her to run her finger nails down his chest before biting one of his pecs. This made him groan and curse her name. It also made him so very hard again. He saw her sitting above him with an evil glint in her eye. She crawled down his body, biting and scratching the entire way down before she took his entire cock into her mouth.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Eugene yelled out as she began deep-throating him. It was an amazing sensation. He had no idea this girl could be so dirty or so rough. This was becoming the best night of his life. And soon he couldn't take it anymore.

He sat up suddenly bringing her mouth up to his to kiss her as he grabbed her hips to ease her back onto his throbbing erection. They moaned together the further down she got. Their bodies were crushed into each others, her arms were held tightly around his neck while his was were roaming up and down her back as they rocked their hips together. The smooth rocking motion giving them both a new realm of pleasure. He had never done this before. He broke the kiss and grabbed her face, making her look into his eyes as they moved and moaned for each other. Her sweat drenched face, flushed with all the activity was so beautiful. Rapunzel had no idea that what he was doing could feel so good. It was like he was penetrating through to her very core and being. She couldn't hold out any longer and pulled his arms away form her face before capturing his lips again in the most passionate kiss they had ever had. This time they didn't last very long. They both came together, mouths joined as they moaned into each other.

Their chests were heaving as they leant their foreheads against each other. Each breathlessly exclaiming their love. Sweating profusely. Eventually they fell back against the bed, still holding each other. He kissed her forehead lightly as she stroked the small area of hair that was on his chest lightly. She was sprawled unintelligently on his chest. Her eyes drooping heavily as her heart rate tried to slow down. That night was the most amazing either had ever had. Eugene may have had sex many times but he had never made love to anyone. And now he realised the difference and he never wanted it to end. He only ever wanted to make love to Rapunzel for the rest of his life. He looked down to tell her but she was already fast asleep against his chest. Eugene smiled to himself before hugging her closer and letting his eyes close to sleep in a sex induced coma.

* * *

so, that was their first night together, please, please, please tell me what you think! i hope you will all enoyed it. i also hope that some of you will go "wow, i wish my first time was/is going to be like that."

again, with regards to contracpetion, please you condoms, theyre the only thing that protect you against stds!

and if your in the uk watch the sex education show tonight at 9 on channel 4, great show! if your in the states im sure you can find it on youtube.


	20. Chapter 20

hey guys, thanks for all the positive reviews for the last chapter, was expecting a little more since i had been building up to this, but oh well.

i have changed some of hte words from teh last chapter, mainly pussy, i unfortunately like the word cock and thought it felt natural in the way i write, and eugene screaming out fuck sounded right as well, so that why i kept that in.

im so happy that some of you said you wished that it would be like that on your first time, to be honest i wish mine would have been like that.

since im about half way through, ish, at hte moment i rejiggled again and i may have added two extra, damn my imagination! anyway, i thought id give you all a lovely surprise at the end, hope you all enjoy it!

disclaimer: as always i dont own anything

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Rapunzel woke up first. For a few minutes she thought that she was in a dream, until she felt a strong arm pulling her closer to a very warm and firm body. Somehow during the night they had moved into a spooning position again and it made her feel so safe and comfortable. She turned her head slightly to look at the man she was now so in love with. His face was relaxed and looked so very peaceful. She couldn't resist stretching up and kissing him on his lips, which just looked far too irresistible in the morning sunlight. Unfortunately the light sensation was enough to rouse him from his sleep. His eyes fluttered open to see the beautiful woman who was lying in front of him, looking very beautiful and very naked.

"Good morning beautiful," Eugene said while he stretched out.

"Good morning my dashing rouge," Rapunzel said smiling up at him.

She looked far too good that he couldn't help but bring her up to his lips. They both smiled into their sloppy early morning kisses. He rolled her onto to his chest again, holding her close and planting more kisses on her lips. Rapunzel moved her legs so that they were lying between his, but she felt something very hard trapped between them.

"Its called early morning wood," Eugene said as she mischievously looked down at his crotch.

"So, your all ready and willing?" Rapunzel asked enthusiastically.

"God where have you been my life!"

"Here, in this tow… wow!" Rapunzel yelped as Eugene suddenly flipped them so he was now on top of her. Looking deeply into her eyes while she giggled furiously. He dived down to kiss her again while she moved her legs apart so that he was now between them.

"Your eager!" Eugene said as she pulled his body down to meet hers.

"It felt amazing. I want you to never stop making love to me!"

"That can be arranged," Eugene said as he slowly introduced his cock into her tight hole again. This caused her to moan his name very loudly while arching her back. This made him go so very deeply into her. He had never been this deep into a woman before, or was still in bed with her the next morning to enjoy his early morning wood. It was so perfect. They moved in absolute perfect harmony, hips moving to meet each other in the most blissful way. It wasn't long before Rapunzels eyes rolled back and waves upon waves of pleasure surged through her. Eugene didn't last much longer as her sweet walls squeezed him so tightly, then released him before squeezing him again. It was amazing and he filled her completely. The warm liquid dripping slightly out of her when he withdrew himself. They both looked at each other lazily before bursting into happy laughter.

The next two days were spent making love. Making love lazily in the morning, furiously in the afternoon, and passionately in the evening. Eugene had never had so much sex and never had sex like this. It was wonderful. They were pouring their feelings into each other and the other person fully reciprocated. He had never felt so much meaning in his movements before. Each time he called out Rapunzels name as he was tipped over the edge he felt his heart skip a beat.

They were barely dressed the entire two days that they were together and every time they did get dressed and went downstairs they ended up naked and against some other flat surface moments later. This disturbed Pascal entirely, he had now decided to hide on the window ledge and was refusing to come back into the tower until Eugene left. Not like the young lovers noticed. They were far to involved with each others bodies.

They lay in bed most of the two days, eating fruit and talking about everything and anything. Their fingers lightly exploring each others naked bodies causing some giggles and play fights, which always ended in more love making. They couldn't get enough of each other. The new feelings and sensations each were experiencing were completely made blowing. It made they both feel complete. They each figured out new ways to enjoy each others body, incorporating many of Rapunzels hobbies in a new and interesting way. Eugene never thought he would enjoy so many of these things, but a horny Rapunzel made them very interesting.

One night she had started to sketch Eugene, completely naked. She made him lie across her bed with his arms resting behind his head and she wanted him to have a natural look, unfortunately he kept on smouldering at her. It had a very different effect than what it had the first time they met. It made her feel all tingly. It took a lot of effort to keep Eugene lying still on the bed, especially since Rapunzel was only wearing his shirt, and it wasn't buttoned up. This was getting him very excited as she had that sexy look of concentration again. As soon as she finished she bounced over to Eugene to show him. He barely managed to look at it before he grabbed Rapunzel up throwing her down on the bed in front of him and ravishing her body once again. Once they had finished he looked more closely at the portrait she had done of him. It took his breath away and he decided that she needed to draw the wanted posters from now on. Or maybe just draw more sexy pictures to keep him occupied on the days that she wasn't there.

She also taught him how to play chess which Eugene wouldn't have thought he would have enjoyed. He had to admit that it was far more entertaining to play chess naked. They never figured out who had won the game, as the way Rapunzel fingered the pieces when she was thinking was far, far too sexy for Eugene. The game ended when Eugene pounced from across the chess board knocking the pieces off and sending the board flying off the bed. Eugene made a mental note that he would have to replace Rapunzel's chess set, especially when he pulled a piece off his sweaty back. It took them a full fifteen minutes to find every piece and another fifteen to wash them so they no longer smelled of sex.

On the day that Eugene had to leave it took all his strength to get dressed and gather his things. It also took them over an hour to say goodbye. Their kiss was so passionate and he didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to. Her mother would be back soon and he had no idea how she would react on seeing a man in her tower or a bruised Rapunzel. They had had to alter some of Rapunzel's dresses to hide some of the bruises Eugene had left on her. Her neck was covered in love bites and so was her breast and stomach. Her nipples were bruised and sore, but felt so good. Eugene wasn't that much better either. His back and his abs were covered in covered in scratches and his neck and pecs were covered in love bites as well. He also had nail marks on his ass from when Rapunzel had grabbed it this morning to pull him deeper into her. It caused him such wonderful pain and he couldn't get enough of it.

"I'll miss you," He said as he planted another kiss on her lips.

"I'll miss you too," She said kissing him again.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," He said looking deep into her eyes.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, and I never break my promises to you, do I?" Rapunzel shook her head smiling, before leaning up and giving him another kiss. That was when Pascal became impatient and stuck his tongue into the thief's ear, instantly breaking the kiss.

"Pascal? Where have you been?" Rapunzel asked picking her friend off of Eugene's shoulders.

"I think he left to give us some alone time," Eugene said, noticing the small wad of fabric in the pot on the window ledge. Pascal shot Eugene a very dirty look, blaming him for his current predicament.

"Sorry," Rapunzel said to her scaly, green friend before placing him down on the cushion next to the fire. Pascal seemed happy at this as he purred happily before curling into a ball and falling asleep in warmth and comfort. This left Rapunzel and Eugene to have one more goodbye kiss before he began climbing down the rope. Once he was gone Rapunzel set to work cleaning the tower, as it was a mess. She opened all the windows to get the musky smell of sex out of the tower before her mother came back. She also kept on thinking that she has forgotten to do something, but she couldn't remember what.

Once mother came back Rapunzel managed to get back into her normal routine. She started making the dress and jewellery that she promised her mother, which only took a few days. Mother was very happy with the result and decided to take a trip to see one of her many men once it was finished. She was so excited she didn't notice the new collars on Rapunzel's dress, or the fact that she kept her neck as well covered as she could. The also tried not to stay in the same room as mother for as long as possible. This left Rapunzel alone once again for a few days.

It only took Eugene a few hours to arrive after Gothel had left. He looked exhausted and was covered in bruises. He was barely able to climb up the rope to the tower himself, Rapunzel actually had to pull him half of the way up. When he managed to pull himself over the window ledge he collapsed in a pile on the floor.

"Oh my god, Eugene what happened?" Rapunzel exclaimed as she knelt beside him, checking him over for injuries.

"That damn Captain. He ambushed me again. Shot my damn leg and jumped on top of me. Think he dislocated my shoulder. If it wasn't for Max I wouldn't have gotten away. But he did bite me. Look at it!" Eugene said, holding out his arm to show Rapunzel the bite mark. This only made Rapunzel shake her head as she wiggled the arrow head out of Eugene's thigh. Eugene thought she was then going to start singing her song when she moved behind him, but he was wrong. With more strength than he would ever think she possessed she relocated his shoulder.

"Fuck Rapunzel! What the hell did you do that for?"

"I had to put it back into the joint!"

"Why didn't you just sing it better!"

"The same reason Max bit you! You need to have a least some punishment!"

Eugene only looked at her shocked. He knew that she didn't like that he was still stealing. He wanted to stop and he promised that once they left he would stop and get a normal job. He knew she was worried that he might get caught or killed. He completely understood. He felt the same way leaving her here with her mother. He was afraid that one day he would call up to her in the tower and she wouldn't answer.

"I promise, I will stop. I'll be far more careful from now on. I promise you Rapunzel," Eugene said cupping her cheek so she had to look him in the eyes. She smiled and nodded before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. She undid her hair and wrapped it around all his injuries before singing her healing incantation. She then got up and ran a bath for Eugene, to help relax him.

Once he was in the bath Rapunzel sat on the edge behind him, so he could lean back on her legs. She began giving him a shoulder rub which relaxed him in an instant. She was still fully dressed, she only had her skirt pulled up so she could put her legs into the tub with Eugene. This didn't stop Eugene though. Once he felt fully relaxed and energised her turned around and grabbed Rapunzel, dragging her into the bath with him. Most of the water had been splashed out of the tub by the time the had managed to get out of the tub. Rapunzel was still fully clothed, albeit completely soaked. It was a very fun experience, although she couldn't get undressed and thus they hadn't had sex. This had been the driving force to get them out of the tub and into Rapunzel's bed. It took a lot of effort to get her dress and undergarments off as they were almost stuck to her skin.

As soon as she was free of her clothes Eugene grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She bounced with a giggle as Eugene jumped on top of her, rolling her so she was now on top of him. It had only been a week since they first made love, but already Rapunzel's confidence had increased exponentially. She mounted him, sliding down his hard cock so teasingly slowly, causing him to throw his head back and moan. She seemed to love being in control of the situation. She would thrust forward making him gasp, circled her hips making him groan and leaned back making him scream out her name. All the while she would shamelessly moan out for Eugene as he bucked his cock deeper into her. She was beautiful above him, running her fingers down her own body encouraging him to grab onto her. He loved this position. He enjoyed that he had helped transform this girl into the woman he saw before him. And when she came and he felt the contractions of her vagina on his cock he once again came fully into her. She collapsed on top of him as he hugged her tight against his chest. It was at that moment that he knew what he had to do.

The rest of day was spent in happy contentment. When the sun was setting they sat together, holding each other on the window ledge. He was wearing his trousers while she was back wearing his shirt again. He did drape a blanket around them to keep them warm as they watched the sunset. Though Eugene didn't look at the scene before him much, he kept on looking at Rapunzel. The beauty of the sunset reflected in her eyes.

"Your not looking at the sunset?" Rapunzel asked, looking up into Eugene's eyes.

"I found something better to look at."

He slowly moved his arm from around Rapunzels neck and started to remove the chain that held his parents wedding rings. The one that she had never seen him take off. He removed the smaller, thinner ring and held it out in front of Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel."

"Yes Eugene?"

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I've been so worried that I would lose anyone that I got close to that I didn't get close to many people. Until you. I want to spend my life with you. Leave this tower, find a nice little cottage and settle down and have a family. That's been my new dream since I met you. Would you please marry me and make it come true?"

"Yes, yes I will."

Rapunzel then threw her arms around his shoulders while Eugene buried his face in her shoulders, trying to hide the tears that were started to roll down his cheek.

"I love you so much Eugene," Rapunzel whispered into his ear.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," He whispered back. They moved apart enough so they could share a kiss. Unfortunately they were disturbed by a strange wheezy noise that was behind them. They turned around to see Pascal crying at the sweet scene in front of him. This caused both young lovers to burst out laughing before they leaned in to share their first kiss as a betrothed couple.

* * *

so, who expected that in the chapter straight after the smut?

as always i would love to hear what you guys think, i will try not to use the word pussy ever again, but i will continue to use cock and fuck though, mainly cause those words come more naturally to me when im writing. sorry!


	21. Chapter 21

hey guys, another day when i cant be in the hospital, which is very annoying. but when i opened my email account this morning i was overwhelmed to see the amount of reviews for last chapter. nineteen reviews! i couldnt believe it! and i want to thank everyone who read it and reviewed it and im so happy you all loved the ending of the last chapter. especially the small pascal scene. i had to put something in for him.

aimakichan: i would never say no to eugene.

strider714: thank you so much, im so shocked someone read the whole thing in one go! and youll just have to wait to see if rapunzel gets pregnant, but in the original fairy tale thats how Gothel finds out about the affair.

cutewithacapital-q: i think you might be right, and im glad everyone loved last chapter.

livealittledarlin: they are not running away yet, but soon, very soon i promise

anyway, heres the next chapter. no eugene and rapunzel in this one, only a dark tale of gothels life.

disclaimer: i dont own anything at all.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Gothel's married life was not much different than her single one, except now she had more people to command. Her husband, the snivelling weasel that he was, was completely devoted to her. He let her do whatever she wanted to do. Unfortunately he still claimed his rights as a husband. Those were the nights Gothel hated. His sweaty, hairy, chubby body riving against hers made her stomach turn. At least it was always over quickly. And once he had satisfied his need he would leave Gothel to return to his own bed. That was when she would go to her secret chest. The only useful thing her mother had ever given her was her knowledge of a witch. Though nobody knew. She would take out the necessary herbs and leaves needed to brew a tea that would stop her carrying his sickening seed. Once that was finished she would call one of her maids to run a bath for her so she could clean the sickening smell of her husband off of her. No, she would never love nor respect her husband, but that didn't mean he wasn't useful. With her husband's title and resources she became one of the richest and most desired women in the country.

Then she would find something to fulfil the desire that her husband could not. There were over twenty men in total that she would go to, but one more often than the others. That was George. He was completely in love with Gothel and would do anything for her. He would answer to her beck and call. She would send the maid down to the servant's accommodation to fetch George for her. He would then be at her bedside in a matter of moments. He would strip his clothing off before her, so she could enjoy the sight of his young, firm body. She would then remove her robe and allow him to climb on top of her and ravish her body over and over again until she was completely satisfied. She would then send him away. He protested every time that he wanted to stay with her but she would always deny this request.

"Please my love," George would beg, "Let me take you away from here. I can give you everything."

"Everything but wealth," Gothel would answer coldly.

"Wealth and titles are not everything Gothel, not when you don't have love. And I can see you don't love him, Gothel. Please come with me."

"Maybe. Now please leave."

He would always do what he was told, because he loved her more than life itself. If she asked him to die for her, he would do it in an instant. He wanted to be the one to give her everything her heart desired. But she would never accept it. She would always throw his heart away every time he offered it to her. But he would keep trying and trying for one day she would need him more than anyone else in the world.

Everything continued like this for many months, then many years. Gothel's husband knew that she was satisfying her lust with many other men and he enjoyed flaunting it to them. He would always insinuate to them that though they could have her for the night, he had her forever and no one could take her from him. They were joined until death parted them.

Lord Morse profited very handsomely from his daughters union with Lord Herbert. His land holding now increased, as did the money her made from the kingdom. He managed to bring the taxes up to drive all the people into complete poverty while he lived very handsomely. He kept on thinking that if only Lord Herbert were to meet an untimely end then his and his daughters standing would increase so much more. He in fact said this to his daughter many times. And she had thought the same thing many times as well. Though she had not done anything to change that. Yet.

She had started to introduce certain herbs into her husband's food and drink. This was mainly to make him sick so he would not come to her room in the night. She kept on thinking that if only the dose were to be increased he would be slowly poisoned in a matter of months. Though for some reason it didn't seem to work. He would become sick enough so he would not come for sex, but he never seemed to get sicker. Unbeknown to Gothel her maid was a pupil of Lady Morse.

Lady Morse had become aware of Lord Morse's desires a few months ago. She hoped nothing would come of it, until she heard him discuss it with her daughter. Her heart had sank when the maid had given her a report about the poisoning plot of Gothel's. Lady Morse had hoped and prayed to the god and goddess that she would change her ways, but she had not. And now she was using her teachings for her own selfish, wicked ways. With her advanced knowledge she had managed to create an antidote based on what the maid had told her and had given her explicit instructions to put this in all of Lord Herbert's food and drink, as well as his baths. She had to make sure that her potion overpowered Gothel if she was to save the man's life. She did not like the man, but did not want him to suffer at her daughter's hands. If he died that would also mean that her husband would be completely in power. She could not allow that. She also gave the maid other instructions.

Each day, as Gothel attended to the business of being the Lady of one of the most successful land Lords in the kingdom the maid would replace some of the herbs that were in her chest. She never replaced many, only a few specific ones. Namely, two ingredients used in the contraceptive tea that Gothel drank each time she shared her bed with either her husband or one of her many lovers. Lady Morse was determined to see her daughter's heart change and she was convinced that once she had a child of her own she might let some good into her darkening soul. Or at least Lady Morse hoped.

George also help so much hope for Gothel. Each night after he made love to her he would sneak off the grounds of the manor to the forest south of it. He would walk for many miles until he came upon a tunnel that lead to a picturesque glen. There he began to construct a tower. One that would house himself and Gothel in complete safety and isolation. This way she would have all that she would ever need and he would have all he ever wanted.

After many years hard labour the tower was finally complete. Though it took three months of persuading Gothel for her to actually come and see it.

"Why did you bring me here George?" Gothel asked impatiently as the horse she was on walked through the ivy covered tunnel.

"I made you something. Something that will help us live happily ever after."

"We are not in a fairy tale George and you are not a handsome prince."

"Please my love, you will like it."

As they came out of the tunnel Gothel caught sight of the huge structure that George had built for her with his bare hands. It was stunningly beautiful, yet Gothel felt nothing when she looked at it. She only demanded that George take her home instantly. She then refused him entry to her bed for several weeks. George could not understand what he had done wrong. Everything he did was out of pure love for her. He was starting to lose hope that she would ever be his.

Then something unimaginable happened. Gothel was with child.

She flew into a rage when the apothecary and the doctor both confirmed it. She could not understand what had went wrong. Her skills as a witch were unsurpassable! She picked up her vials and jars of herbs and began throwing them across the room. That was when she noticed the subtly differences in the herbs that she had been using. Only one person could have managed to do that so well. And she intended to confront her.

"You pathetic bitch! You managed to ruin your own life and now you intend to ruin mine!" Gothel screamed at her mother.

"I assume that you are with child then? Good. Maybe this will melt that cold heart you have inherited from your father and allow you to finally care for another human being other than yourself." Gothel's rage was uncontrollable. She slapped her mother with all the strength she possessed. This sent the elderly woman flying backwards into a chest of drawers.

"No this you old fool. You will pay for what you done to me."

"No Gothel, if you don't change your ways, you will pay."

The months passed quickly, though not quickly enough for Gothel. She was becoming uncomfortable and resentful. She knew that the child growing inside her could not be her husbands. They had not shared a bed in over a year and a half. And he knew full well as well that he was not the father. He also knew the only man it could be. The night that he found out his wife's condition he sent four of his best and strongest men to the servants quarters with him and sat and watched with sadistic pleasure as they beat George to near death.

The birth of the child happened in the early morning of mid March. And the child was beautiful. She had her mother's dark hair and fair skin, but her fathers caring eyes. She was born a very happy child and was instantly loved by everyone. Everyone except Gothel. The instant she looked down at her once firm and toned body to the stretched and flabby stomach that she now had she was filled with instant hatred. She refused to even hold her own child. Luckily she was one of the richest women in the land, so she was able to employ nannies and wet nurses to care for her child for her. This made Lady Morse cry each night for her daughter's heart was never going to be touched by anything. She then began to worry about what Gothel could now do. A few months later her worst fears were realised.

On that fateful night Lord Herbert came into his wife's room. He was completely drunk and demanded that his wife fulfil her duties to him right now. Gothel of course refused, saying that she had only just given birth to his child.

"You fucking whore," Lord Herbert screamed slapping Gothel clear across the face knocking her back onto the bed.

"You don't think I don't know that that is the bastard child of that disgusting slave! We haven't fucked in almost two years! I expect you to give me what I want right now."

He started to undress himself as he came towards her, but he was drunk and slow. Gothel on the other hand was quick and cruel. She moved to back on the bed removing her clothes. Lord Herbert was in such a drunken haze that he did not think of Gothel's ulterior motive or see the silver dagger she pulled smoothly from her bedside table. Lord Herbert lay down on top of Gothel but she rolled him over so that she was on top. She slowly started to move sexily on top on her husband's crotch. Lord Herbert's smiled widely as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back enjoying the feeling and not catching the sight of his wife raising the dagger above her head.

George came bursting into the room when he heard Gothel scream. He had seen Lord Herbert stumbling drunkenly towards her bedroom and was desperate to make sure she was ok. He was entirely unprepared for the sight that greeted him when he opened the door.

Gothel was naked and completely covered in blood while holding a dagger. Lord Herbert was lying dead on the bed. Also naked.

"George, oh George, my dear sweet George," Gothel exclaimed as she dropped the dagger and ran towards him. George instantly opened his arms and brought her into a warm embrace, stroking her blood drenched hair.

"He attacked me George, I tried to stop him but he over powered me! I tried and I begged but he wouldn't stop. Then I saw the dagger and oh god what have I done! Oh god George what should I do!" Gothel sobbed into the young man's chest.

"Shhhh dearest, everything will be ok. Get cleaned up and we shall escape our tower. We can live out our life there, away from here," George said softly into his lover's ear. He motioned for her to go put some clothes on while he grabbed a bag from the other side of the bed. That was when Gothel made her move. She screamed for her husbands guards. She sobbed that George had come into her room in a jealous rage while she made love to her husband and brutally murdered him. The guards dragged George out of the room, but he went without a fight. His lover's betrayal had broken his heart and soul.

A few days later he went to his death without a fight. He looked at Gothel one last time as he was lead to the block before the executioner. His eyes pleaded with her. He wanted to know that she felt something for him, that she would miss him, that she would shed a tear for his life. But he saw nothing in her cold, piercing eyes. He quietly put his head on the block before him and took one last breath as the axe swung down. His last thought was of his daughter who would never know him.

Lord Morse couldn't have been happier at the events that had passed. He finally had full control of the land and the people. This joy didn't last long. The people, having suffered so much at his hands revolted against him. They stormed his manor and overpowered his guards. They dragged him out of his fine house in his night clothes to the stake that they had erected in front of the grand doors, and they burnt him alive. Lady Morse did not stop long enough to mourn her husband's life. He had brought this upon himself, instead she escaped on horseback to her daughter's manor. She had to save her.

Gothel though had already heard of the revolt and had escaped to the safety of her tower, leaving her daughter to her fate. When Lady Morse arrived she found the guards starting to barricade the house, and her student, her daughter's maid, in her granddaughter's room. She sobbed that Gothel had ran for her own life.

"Then that is what we will do as well." And with that Lady Morse escaped the land with her student and her granddaughter. She never saw her daughter again, but she would not see her granddaughter go through the same thing.

Gothel meanwhile hid in George's tower until the rebellion calmed down. She was amazed at the craftsmanship George had used. The tower was beautifully furnished. It had comfortable furniture, running water and a fully functioning kitchen. She was quite happy to stay her for a few days before figuring out her next move. Gothel was once again wrong.

The plague swept through the land. It obliterated the population. The only way to stay safe was to stay in her tower. So Gothel did. In fact she didn't leave the glen for almost five years, not until she thought it was safe. When she did leave she went back to the land she once owned to see it in ruins. Her grand house had been burned to the ground and not one person was left in the entire land. It was barren. And Gothel was alone.

In the many years that passed Gothel wandered the land surrounding, trying to live. There was not much left and she had no idea how far the plague had spread, so she feared to travel further in case she encountered the disease. She became old and frail. She relied on her knowledge of the craft to alleviate the symptoms of old age which now griped her body.

One evening she was walking across the beach looking for whelks to use in a cream to ease her aching joints. That was when she saw it. It glowed in the darkness and drew her to it. It was a single, golden flower. Her mother had once told her of such flowers. They grew from a single drop of sunlight that fell to the earth and it had the power to heal if the incantation was sung to it.

She closed her eyes and began to sing. Her joints hurt so much, her back ached and her sight was deteriorating. She felt the warmth surge through her body, ridding her of all her aches and pains. She sighed happily as she opened her eyes and saw that she could see perfectly once again. She began to move to grab her basket once again when she caught sight of her hands. They were young and firm and completely wrinkle free. She looked at them again and again, unable to believe what had happened. She ran her hands over her face, feeling its youthful lustre once again. The flower had not just healed her, but had made her young again. She had another chance to enjoy her beauty and youth.

Her basket was left abandoned as she walked through the land. She went into the nearest village and seduced the first handsome man she saw. She planned to live her or move further to the next village or town. That was until she started to see her wrinkles appear in a few weeks. The magic of the golden flower did not last forever. She would need to keep close to it to keep her youth.

Luckily for Gothel people had now started to move back to the land she once owned. A kingdom had begun to develop taking advantage of the rich farmland. It spread further though. The capital had settled on a small island that was on the coast. This meant the kingdom became richer due to the shipping and fishing ports that it took advantage of. This of course gave Gothel men to seduce and people to manipulate. This made her richer again so she was able to live in her tower quite comfortably.

All that changed when her flower got taken from her. She was determined not to let her life end again.

* * *

so, how did you all like that? please rate and review. i know it was so dark but i think her life would have been dark, i mean she was willing to kidnap a baby, stab someone, and continue to manipulate and imprision said girl.

next chapter there will be some more lovely eugene/rapunzel fluff as well as some more other interactions.


	22. Chapter 22

hello guys, wow an unexpected reviews from last chapter. i really had no plans to further develop lady morse or the maid, or Gothel's daughter, but since your all really really curious i might put in another chapter (dear god another chapter!). at this rate this story is never going to finish. the new chapter plan has 44 chapters! but if you guys really do want some more back stroy im more than willing to give it to you, just let me know.

aimakichan: thank you so much. i hate loopholes. so i keep on trying to fill them and the tower was one of the biggest. so was everything around gothels life, i mean how did she know you just had to sing to the flower to make it work?

gunslinger-white-rose: thank you, maybe that a way to get rid of actual drugs, give them all a fanfic to read or write.

lndcrazygirl: well, i thought she was an evil bitch during the film, of course i couldnt say that as i watched it with a six year old, but i i thought if she could do those things now without batting an eyelid she had to have done them in the past.

hannah jane: again, im going to have to refer you to the original fairy tale.

right, without furth ado here is the next chapter which is a mix of smut, angst and fluffy fluff!

disclaimer: i own nothing, disney owns it all

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

That night Eugene lead Rapunzel back up to her room. Pascal stayed downstairs to give the lovers time alone. Rapunzel had actually made him his own little bed by the fire to make up for all the time she had been spending with Eugene. So, Pascal was curled in a little warm ball smiling to himself as his best friend was so happy. Who would have thought that blackmailing a thief could have had such a happy ending?

Eugene looked her right in the eye as he unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and slid the material off her shoulders. The soft touch of his calloused hand made her smile, but she never took her eyes off him. The way he looked at her was something entirely new. So full of love. She felt so safe with him. She let her underwear drop to the ground while he undid his so they would fall down as well. They stood there, before each completely naked, allowing each other to fully memorise each curve, scar, freckle and blemish. The only thing each other was wearing were a simple gold ring on a simple golden chain, coming down long enough to lie just above their hearts.

"You are perfect," Eugene said as he finally stepped forward, caressing her shoulder.

"You're wonderful," Rapunzel said as she stroked his check.

They then both stepped towards the bed not losing any contact, physical or eye. Both smiling at each other, letting their complete happiness spill out. Eugene was standing fully erect by this point but he didn't want to rush anything. They each ghosted each others movements, not kissing, not wanting to break the magic of this evening. Eugene suddenly pulled away to sit down cross legged in front of Rapunzel, this made her giggle. He invited her into his lap to share in what was slowly becoming their favourite position. No one was in charge, they would work together and often climaxing together. They would be able to keep eye contact and caress each other so easily. Yes, Rapunzel thought, this is my favourite position to be in.

She climbed onto him, easing down his cock. This made them both moan out loud enjoying their union of body. Rapunzel wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, as Eugene held on her hips.

"I love you so much," Rapunzel whispered to her lover.

"I know, I cant imagine life without you Rapunzel," Eugene said before capturing her lips as he began rocking his hips, while she moved up and down slowly. Enjoying eliciting the moans and gasps. Flynn Rider would never let a woman be in this much control. Flynn Rider would never let so much emotion seep out of his body. But this was Eugene Fitzherbert, who was making love to the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Flynn Rider would never again make an appearance as a lover.

When they reached their peaks it was magical. They were looking straight into each others eyes as they came together. Seeing and feeling the love they were expressing. They each caressed their naked skin as they once again proclaimed their love before Eugene laid Rapunzel down next to him and feel asleep.

The dark force was there again, it pulled her away from the light. It made her glow before it, she could feel part of her leave her body and enter the dark force. She had to get away, she had to run, but she couldn't. The dark force kept her there by an unknown force. But she had to get away, there was somewhere else she had to be. Then she saw them. The couple in the shadows. They were calling out to her, pleading for her return. The woman opened her arms and thousands upon thousands of small lights were released, each calling to her. She wanted to go to them but she couldn't, the dark force wouldn't let her. She heard her name being called again. It was Eugene calling her to come with him. She desperately stretched out her hand to meet his. And the dark force struck. It took Eugene and encased him. Rapunzel screamed for her one true love, but the dark force only laughed before dropping Eugene in front of her. Dead. The dark force then turned to Rapunzel before telling her that she will never let her leave in a voice that was strangely familiar.

Rapunzel awoke with a start, shooting up in bed shivering. This movement woke up Eugene, who sat up next to Rapunzel, putting his arm around her. She looked straight at him in the glow of the waning candle light, as if afraid he might not actually be there.

"Oh Eugene!" She called as she threw herself into the arms of her lover sobbing. After that he couldn't understand a single word she said as she sobbed into his chest. The only words he understand was "dark", "evil", "dead" and "trapped".

"Shh," Eugene said as he stroked her hair soothingly, "Its ok, everything's alright." This only made her sob harder.

"Did you have the dream again?" Eugene finally asked as he softly brought her face up to look at his. She nodded looking up at him with her tear stained eyes and cheeks.

"It was so much worse, the dark force wouldn't let me move and she killed you and she said she would never let me leave!" She sobbed again before throwing herself back onto Eugene's warm chest. Eugene was slightly taken aback. He had never comforted anyone before, and he himself hadn't been comforted by anyone for almost his entire life. Except by his mother when he was four. He suddenly thought of his mother. Her warm eyes looking down at him when he told her that he had had a bad dream. She would hold him tight and sing him back to sleep. Eugene thought that it might be worth a shot, but he couldn't remember the song his mother sung for the life of him, only a bit of the tune.

He sighed as he looked down at the sobbing girl and he was desperate to help. He started to rub small circles across her back, he remembered his mother doing that to him too, and he started to hum. His deep voice rumbling off a soft tune. He could only remember one or two bars of the tune so he was constantly repeating it. It wasn't until he felt Rapunzel's breathing beginning to even out and her small sighing snore that he realised that she had actually gone back to sleep. Eugene gave himself a mental high five for this, as he had never comforted anyone before. He managed to roll Rapunzel off to the side to that she was lying fast asleep while he lay down behind her, holding her close. He allowed her soft sighing snore to lull him to sleep. It seems that the sound of Rapunzel sleeping was his new lullaby.

When Rapunzel awoke the first thing she noticed was the lack of warmth and comfort coming from Eugene's side of the bed, and the wheezing snore of Pascal. Rapunzel turned around to see that the bed was empty apart from Pascal asleep on Eugene's pillow. She thought that she would suddenly be overcome with anxiety to see that Eugene was not there when she woke up in the morning. But strangely she wasn't, she knew Eugene would be back and that he loved her unconditionally. She rolled over so that she could sleep on Eugene's side of the bed, inhaling his scent off the pillow. She smiled to herself as she looked up and saw a sheet of paper that was on the bedside table.

_Rapunzel,_

_Good morning, I had to leave early today and I really didn't want to wake you._

_I might be away for a little while but I will be back as soon as I can._

_I love you_

_Your future husband_

_Eugene_

Rapunzel giggled at that last statement. "Your future Husband", that's what he was now. Her future husband. She looked down at the simple golden band that was now on the necklace he had given her a few weeks ago. It was so plain, and simple and perfect. She couldn't help but think about what her wedding and marriage would be like. Would there be as many guests as Tom and May had? No, she thought, she didn't know that many people. Maybe the pub thugs would come. She might be able to persuade one of them to walk her down the aisle since her father had died. This thought suddenly stopped her though. Was her father dead? The couple in the recurrent dream seemed so familiar. Maybe she was dreaming about her mother and father? But the other figure didn't look much like her mother. It was all very confusing.

The one thing that kept plaguing her thoughts was that the dark force was so familiar to her, like she knew her. She was convinced it was a her now. Sometimes when she was with mother she kept on getting a sense of déjà vu, like what she had dreamed about the night before was right before her. Rapunzel shook her head. No, she thought, mother loves me. Yet she couldn't even think that with much conviction.

Eugene had said many things in the last few months that have been making her think over her entire relationship with her mother. She had started asking her more questions, but as always Gothel evaded each of them. She was starting to think that maybe there was something Gothel was hiding. She wanted desperately to confront her, but every time she did she had a flashback of suddenly hitting the floor with Gothel standing above her looking very angry. There was also another one where she was under a beautiful scene when something dark picked her up and took her away from the warmth. She had told Eugene everything that she had seen, and he would sit and listen quietly and hold her close. It was what she really wanted, but she needed answers. She was almost sure though that she would never get any.

Eugene on the other hand was being possessed by more happy thoughts as he walked towards his old village. He kept on thinking back to Rapunzel, her beautiful face in the early morning sunlight. She slept so sweetly and it was so hard for him to leave her. He was desperate to at least have a goodbye kiss. Unfortunately, he really had to get moving. He had a job in the neighbouring kingdom which would be a whole five day journey, but first he needed to pick up some supplies from Tom. So, with such a heavy heart he leaned down to lightly kiss Rapunzel's check causing the slightest of smiles before writing a goodbye note. He hoped she wouldn't worry that he wouldn't come back. Nothing would keep him away for very long. When he walked downstairs he saw Pascal moving around, so he said goodbye to the little lizard, telling him it was safe to go upstairs. He also asked him to keep a good eye on her while he was away. This made Pascal puff up with pride, nodding at the man who had made his best friend the happiest he had ever seen her.

It didn't take Eugene long to get to the farm where Tom worked, and would one day own. He saw him working away in one of the fields, chopping down hay in the mid autumn sunlight. Tom didn't notice Eugene till he started yelling him over from where he was sitting very comfortably on the fence.

"Hey Eugene, what you here for?" Tom called over as he walked to his friend, honestly quite surprised to see him.

"Well, I have to go to Peroni for a job and I needed some of my gear. I also hoped I could borrow one of your horses as well."

"Sure, that'll be fine as long as your back before the harvest," Tom said wiping the sweat from his brow. He had been out since six in the morning along with the other four farm hands, but they were working in a different part of the fields. It was just then he looked at his friend and noticed something very distinctive missing.

"Hey Eugene, where's your mother's wedding ring?" In the twenty-two years that Tom had known Eugene he had never seen him without both of his parent's wedding rings.

"Oh, Rapunzel has it," Eugene said very nonchalantly.

"Why does Rapunzel have… Eugene, are you engaged?" Tom asked looking at his friends with wide curious eyes.

"Who's engaged?" Asked the deep voice of Father John, who was walking up the path towards the farm house.

"I am," Eugene said, smiling at the shocked look of the two men.

"Is she pregnant?" Asked Father John in a very serious manner.

"No, and why do you ask? In fact, what are you doing all this way out, don't you have someone to shame?" Eugene said defensively.

"I'm out here to see May's mother, she's been ill as of late. And I ask because I know of your reputation Mr Fitzherbert. I saw the way she looked at you that night."

"Fine, fine, we may have gotten ahead of our wedding vows Father, but to be far she is the girl I am going to marry."

"And have you been using contraceptives my son?" Eugene nodded to this question. He had given Rapunzel the tea and told her how to use it and when to use it. But he had so far never seen her use it. He made a mental note to ask Rapunzel. He hoped that she had been using it. He didn't think that she was really ready to deal with the idea of pregnancy let alone the reality.

"I'm assuming from that silence that that is a no," Father John sighed. "Oh, well good luck to you both, I assume I'll be seeing you both in a few months to discuss your children's christenings."

Father John was just about to start walking again when Eugene suddenly shot of the fence and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Wait, wait, Father I need to ask you something," Eugene said.

"What is it my son?"

"Well, I'm retiring soon, and I was trying to think of somewhere to go after."

"Why don't you come here? We could always use an extra farm hand," Tom said, gesturing around him.

"Here? This close to the kingdom? The guards would find me instantly. I need some place safer, some place farther away."

"I think I may have a place for you my son. You'll need to give me some time to make sure it's suitable, but I think I can help you."

"Thanks Father."

"No, thank you, that anonymous donation managed to cover new clothes and blankets to keep the orphans warm through the entire winter. Good day boys."

And with that Father John continued on his way, while Tom and Eugene were left to discuss the possibility of children and another wedding in the near future while they walked towards one of the barns.

* * *

the next chapter shall have some more fluff that was actually requested after chapter 18. i do listen to you guys and i thought it was a brillant idea when it was mentioned.

as always i love reviews, they make me happy and thus i update quicker.


	23. Chapter 23

hey guys! first i want to say a big thank you to all my reviewers, ive got a whooping 240 reviews. so thanks to everyone and a big thank you to princess shahrazad for recommending my story in her new story ( darker ever after: always constant) and strider714 for my longest review.

funkywatermelon: i thought with him being a notorious thief they would have to be extremely careful about where they go, as the guards might be called, so thats why running away is taking so long.

aimakichan: you seem to be very in tune with where this is going, unfortunately it may take just a bit longer to get there

ldncrazygirl: ideas will be coming together soon as will the plans for the future.

anyway, heres so warm fluffy rapunzel moments to tide you over till the drama starts to happen.

disclaimer: disney owns everything, i own absolutely nothing

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Everyday Rapunzel would wake up and roll over to hug Eugene and kiss him good morning. Only to discover that he wasn't there. This would of course made her sigh a little, but Pascal would then snuggle up to her to make her feel better. This gave her a small smile. She would then pull Eugene's shirt out from under his pillow and nuzzle into it. Stroking the soft fabric. She would then lightly grip the small ring that was hanging round her neck. Smiling as she thought of the meaning it represented. She would then sigh happily before getting up out of bed and getting dressed.

She had had to alter a lot of her clothes. In the first few weeks it had been purely to hid the bruises that Eugene had left in his fits of ultimate passion. She had started to sew on some lace collars that covered her back completely and most of her bust line. Her neck was able to be covered by her hair. Her mother had started to notice this. She had asked why the sudden change in wardrobe during the summer heat. Rapunzel had replied that she thought the cleavage line was too sinful and she thought she needed to cover up more. This made Gothel smile inwardly. If her daughter thought that merely dressing could be perceived as sinful she would never want to travel near any other person for fear of what they would think of her.

Now, however she was keeping the collars and scarves to cover up the necklace that Eugene had given her. She never wanted to take it off, but she had to make sure it was hidden from her mother. Luckily the chain was long enough so that the golden flower and the ring lay below her bust line. The lace collar was made to form a plunging neckline around her chest and was drawn close enough together so that Gothel couldn't see the chain, as Gothel had never given her any jewellery.

Her mother was still venturing out quite often, leaving Rapunzel alone most of the time. And she had started to feel the loneliness. In all her years in the tower she had never felt lonely, as she had never really had any real company. Her mother had been leaving her alone since she was about five years old and she had befriended Pascal when she was about twelve. This meant that she had never felt alone, she kept active and she always knew mother would come back. But now? She felt empty and incomplete. That was when she decided that she needed to go out and talk to people.

Her first adventure out completely alone had just been to the Snugly Duckling. The pub thugs were so happy to see her they instantly brought her in for a huge celebration. But it still felt slightly wrong. It wasn't the same without Eugene.

"What's wrong Rapunzel?" Hook-Hand asked after a few hours.

"Its nothing, I just miss Eugene."

"You really do love him?"

"Of course I do."

"And do you think he loves you?"

"Yes," Rapunzel smiled and unconsciously started to finger the ring that was dangling from her neck.

"What's that?" Hook-Hand asked before realisation hit him, "Is that a wedding ring? Are you engaged?" Rapunzel merely nodded breaking into a wide smile. This made the entire pub burst out into rapturous song and joyous celebration.

After a few trips to the Snugly Duckling she still didn't know what she was missing until Hook-Hand commented one day that maybe she needed some female company. This was a very good idea, for although she loved all the pub thugs she wanted to know more things and be around someone more her age with her interests. The problem was she didn't know any other girls. Except one.

The journey to Eugene's old village didn't take that long, as she did it in two stages. She had gotten a lot more confident and adventurous but she had still never gone that far alone. For that reason Attila decided to accompany her. She had asked him why he wanted to come to this village and he told her that he had a friend there too. When she arrived she lost. She knew Tom had married May and they were probably living together and Tom was a farmer. The problem was there were eight farms around this village, plus all the farms that were a bit further out. She had started to become upset thinking that this was a horrible idea until she heard a familiar voice.

"Rapunzel!" She turned around and smiled seeing a very tanned looking Tom carrying a large bag.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her before seeing the large, helmet-headed man beside her.

"I came to see May, if that's ok?" She answered nervously. She had talked to May a few times on her wedding day, but she didn't know how the woman felt about her. She hadn't really talked to Tom much either. She knew that he was Eugene's best friend but she didn't know what that made her.

"Sure thing, she's just at home. I'll take you to her, she'll be glad of the company," Tom said with a big smile. Rapunzel beamed up at him. She was so glad that this was working out for her. As she was about to set off Attila tapped her on the shoulder and said he would be in the church if she needed him. This was a very curious statement, but she merely said ok and let Tom lead her to a horse and cart that was tied to one of the store fronts.

Rapunzel had never rode in a cart before. She had rode Max before, but Eugene had been holding onto her pretty tightly to prevent her from falling. This time she was seated next to Tom and was bouncing along with the cart. This kept on making her giggle and she couldn't decide what to look at, her eyes darting everywhere. This of course amused Tom. Eugene had told him that she was a very curious girl but he didn't realise how much. She kept on asking questions the entire half hour ride to the farm house. Not that he minded, she was a very interesting girl. He had started to see why Eugene was so in love with her. She was so open and honest, it was quite refreshing.

When they arrived at the farm house Tom called up for May and Rapunzel heard her soft voice coming from the kitchen. The house was very homely. The furniture looked well used but extremely comfortable. There was just such an amazing feeling of closeness around the house. She could see lots of happy family occasions happening here.

"Hey May, you got a visitor," Tom said as he walked over to his wife, kissing her on the cheek, and handing her the bag he had brought with him. May looked at him curiously before turning around to see Rapunzel who waved slightly to the other woman.

"Oh, well this is a nice surprise. How have you been?" May said as she walked clear across the kitchen to hug Rapunzel. May then motions for Rapunzel to sit down at the table while she makes some tea.

"Tea!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Tea?" May asked as she waved her husband out the door.

"Eugene got me some tea that I was supposed to drink and I forgot."

"Oh, that tea," May said, comprehension dawning on her as she placed two mugs of tea down on the table.

"I hear congratulations are in order," May said eventually as Rapunzel merely looked at her curiously. "Your engagement to Flynn, I mean Eugene. I still can't get used to the name change. Anyway lets see the ring he gave you." And Rapunzel happily obliged, pulling the chain out of cleavage and explaining to the May the significance of the ring. This caused the other girl to go "aw" many times.

"What's it like being married?" Rapunzel asked innocently.

"It's a lot like what it was before, except with less sneaking around. It's nice to know that I'll be with Tom forever. And its just amazing to be able to lie next to him every night knowing that I'll wake up to another day with him."

"That sounds wonderful."

"It is. We also have some very exciting news too. I'm pregnant!"

"Oh wow! That's amazing!" The hugs and tears flowed as May told her all about her symptoms. About how she really wanted a child with her husband. She kept on saying how he would be such an amazing father and how happy he felt to actually have a family. May also told her what Tom had said the other week, how Eugene was starting to feel more complete as Rapunzel was going to become his family. This lead to more blushing and giggling.

Rapunzel had never felt like this before. She was starting to feel more complete and well rounded. She felt like she could talk to May about anything and everything that was bothering her. After a while she eventually got up the courage to ask May why she doesn't like Eugene.

"I always thought he would lead Tom down to a life of crime. He would hide out in a barn a few times. I know he still keeps a few things stashed in there. I also thought, with his reputation, he might lead Tom away from me. I thought that in his company Tom might find another girl. I know its childish and I know Tom always loved me, but I couldn't help but feel insecure around him. He had known Tom for so long. He knew more about him than I do, and probably still does. I guess I'm just a little jealous and insecure. Pretty silly, huh?"

"Not at all," Rapunzel said grasping her hand, "For years I never wanted to leave my tower due to my own insecurities, it wasn't till Eugene came and showed me how wonderful the world was that I finally left."

"Why did it take so long?"

"My mother never wanted me to leave and she kept on telling me things. Sometimes I feel that there is something, I don't know, wrong going on."

"Like what?"

"Sometimes I think that there is some horrible reason why she never wants me to leave. That had nothing to do with all the things she's told me. I don't understand it. I also keep on feeling that there's something she's hiding and that there's something I need to know about, but can't for the life of me figure out what. Does that make sense?"

"Maybe you could ask her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't know how she'll take it. I keep thinking that if she finds out something bad will happen if I tell her." This sent both women into a uncomfortable silence.

"Lets talk about something a bit more happy. Where did you get that dress?" May asked, gesturing at Rapunzel's long blue dress with some amazing silver embroidery. This started a three hour conversation about clothes, shoes, accessories, hairstyles, weddings and dancing. Before Rapunzel knew it there was a knock at the door, bringing her out of her girly conversation. She looked around to see Attila and Father John entering the kitchen.

"We wondered where you had gotten to," Father John said when the ladies were looking at him very curiously. Rapunzel then gestured between the two while May merely looked shocked. She would never have thought that the priest would know someone like the tall thug in the kitchen.

"He bakes cupcakes for our church meetings and had been coming to my confessional since I started out as a priest," Father John answered acknowledging the looks that the two women were giving him.

Father John offered to accompany the two back to the village while Rapunzel said goodbye to May, promising to come back as soon as she could. On the walk down the lane they were all able to wave goodbye to Tom who was back at work with the other farm hands.

When Rapunzel got back to her tower she was very satisfied. She had been out all day, by herself and nothing had gone wrong. She now had a great new friend who she could talk about everything with. When she talked to Eugene she sometimes got embarrassed but May was another girl, who felt similar things to Rapunzel, and liked similar things. It was amazing. She was so happy that she was able to do this now. And it had all been thanks to Eugene. He had gave her the courage to leave her tower and go out in the world. He had even introduced them! He was a wonderful man and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

She looked around her tower and it occurred to her that she no longer felt this was home. Home was where ever she was with Eugene and Pascal. She looked down to see her best friend lying on the table. It had been a big day for him. He had never gone so far either. May had thought he was adorable and so did the children who also lived on the farm. They had begun playing a game to see if he could match any background. That had kept him occupied for hours. He loved being around children. He found their wide-eyed curiosity so entertaining.

She smiled to herself as she began to make dinner. Peeling the carrots and potatoes that she had been given today. May had also given her some pork. They had just slaughtered one of their pigs that morning and they had a lot of surplus, they planned to take some to the orphanage. Ever since Tom had come to live and work on the farm May and her father had decided to give a little bit of fresh vegetables and meat to the orphanage every once in a while. It was quite odd though, Rapunzel thought as she fried off the pork. She normally loved the smell of cooking meat but it was making her feel slightly nauseous now. In fact, she had been feeling slightly nauseous for a while now, which was odd as she hardly ever got sick.

* * *

hmmm, things are going to become apparent pretty soon. well i know as ive already written it. im currently writing the 30th chapter at the mo, when i was ill i managed to crank out like 9 in one go, im just being mean by not putting them all up.

so if anyone wants to make any more guesses or suggestions or constructive critisms it would be very helpful.

as always, my imagination grows from reviews, so please keep them coming!


	24. Chapter 24

hey guys, i thought i'd give you all a treat by publishing this chapter today as well. two chapters in one day, arent i good to you all. be warned, this chapter contains smut and lots of it.

hannah jane: i do plan for rapunzel to make some more friends later on

ldncrazygirl: i know im mean but i have the power over this story and it means that it is going to get completed.

alltangledup95: thank you so much and yes gothel is going to say some mean things to rapunzel.

and to everyone else who realised that she is in fact pregnant there is going to be a huge realisation chapter with some amazingly sweet moments for you all to look forward to.

disclaimer: disney owns it all

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Rapunzel missed Eugene. He had been gone for over two and half weeks now and it was getting harder to not think about him. Her mother kept on asking if everything was alright, and Rapunzel would try to smile and laugh and get on with all her activities. But it was hard, especially since everything in her tower now reminded her of Eugene. Every time she sat on the window ledge she would think about the night he proposed. Every time she sat down at the table she would remember all their meals together. She missed him so much it was causing her to be physically ill. She felt nauseous practically every morning now.

Her mother had also started to notice this as well. There was definitely something different in her daughter but she didn't know what. In the last two and half weeks Gothel had hardly left the tower. She was determined to find out what was going on. Alas, Rapunzel continued with her normal routine and apart from the her complaining of a slight stomach upset and the change of the neckline of most of her clothes there was nothing out of the ordinary. This confused Gothel. She was certain that something had changed but she just couldn't figure out what. She went around the entire tower looking for differences, but there was none. Though there was definitely something different. It was driving her crazy. After a while Gothel started to become a little stir crazy so decided to leave the tower for a little while. Leaving Rapunzel to her loneliness.

Gothel had left the day before and she was sitting at the table reading a book on botany when she heard it. A clunk then a grunt. Then another clunk and a grunt. She looked at Pascal, her eyes widening in anticipation. She was about to jump up and out of her seat when Eugene suddenly appeared at the window. He threw himself over the ledge to stand in front of her. Taking in the sight of her. And god he had missed her.

They looked at each other, eyes linked. Filling instantly with lust and desire. And in a flash Eugene was across the room with Rapunzel in his strong arms.

"God I missed you!" He panted into Rapunzel's open and willing mouth.

"I missed you too! Don't leave me that long ever again!" Rapunzel gasped as Eugene bit her lower lip.

"I don't ever plan to! God I want you so badly!" Eugene said as he grabbed Rapunzel's ass pulling her up. Rapunzel took the hint and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist as his hands gripped at her back. They didn't get very far. Eugene only took her as far as the table before setting her down on it. They were still joined at the mouth and the hips.

Rapunzels hands began pulling at his shirt and vest trying to loosen them. Desperate to pull all the buttons and hooks out, while Eugene stroked Rapunzels legs so very hard. He was desperate to be inside her. He really needed her. On his trip so many women had thrown themselves at him and he had declined each, knowing that no other woman would ever come between himself and Rapunzel. But that didn't mean he didn't get turned on by their caressing touches and blatant innuendos. And every night he had to masturbate, but only to the thought of her. Of seeing her petite naked body, of her pert little breast and of entering her tight hole. He needed her right now.

All of a sudden Rapunzel heard a tearing noise. She broke the kiss long enough to see Eugene's hands under her skirt, ripping apart her panties.

"Eugene!" She exclaimed as he throw off the belt and ties of his trousers to release his fully erect manhood.

"God I need you right now!" He growled before grabbing her legs and pulling them out from under her. This made Rapunzel fall back onto the flat surface of the table before she felt Eugene ram his full length straight into her.

"Oh dear God Eugene!" Rapunzel screamed. She had never felt anything like this before. It was purely animalistic! And it felt amazing! It was so hard and firm and she felt it stretch her to her limits. She screamed out Eugene's name again and again. Yelling for him to go faster and harder. And he obliged with so much enthusiasm. Before long they were no longer able to communicate in words, only grunts and gasps.

Rapunzel was desperate to get out of her bodice. Her nipples were so hard and they needed to be free. Eugene saw her desperately clawing at the ribbons and through the fog of lust that was muddying his brain he knew she wouldn't be able to undo the bodice. He ripped off his vest and pulled out the dagger that he always carried in it and in one clean swipe he cut through the entire front of her dress and corset to release her from the lace prison.

She gasped at his movement. He was still pounding into her, but now his hand was firmly running down her breasts and abdomen. And oh god it made her want him much more. Her want for him increased till she couldn't handle it any longer and she came so hard against him. It sent her head spinning. And it was the most amazing sensation she had ever felt. But Eugene wasn't finished. He became a man possessed. He continued to pump into her with all his strength. He grabbed onto her pulling them further towards him, making him go deeper and deeper and harder and harder until he couldn't take anymore and he suddenly yelled out her name in an exhausted moan as he exploded inside her. Filling her so completely until she was literally overflowing with his juices.

Eugene could barely stand up anymore. He had to lean forward onto the table to support himself or he would collapse. He tried to pull out, put Rapunzel wrapped her legs around his hips tightly, forbidding his exit. He couldn't help but smirk down at her. Her body completely covered in sweat, with her bodice ripped open exposing her creamy breasts and her skirt hiked right up to her stomach. He knew he wasn't finished yet.

Before either knew what was happening Rapunzel had shot up to capture his now swollen lips. She had grabbed with side of his face so he couldn't move away from her, while Eugene moved the tattered remains of her dress of her shoulders before breaking the kiss and attacking them with such intense ferocity that Rapunzel scream out in both pain and lust.

With this encouragement Eugene grabbed Rapunzel up and lifted her off the table with the plans of taking her upstairs to have sex with her over and over and over again. Unfortunately, he forgot that his trousers and underpants were currently around his ankles and as soon as he tried to step forward be lost balance and they both went crashing to the floor.

The shock of the fall managed to knock them out of their lust induced haze very quickly. They both looked at each other, not believing what had just happened. They managed to burst out laughing at their own stupidity, before capturing each others mouths again. There was very little chance of a small tumble stopping them.

Eugene managed to shake off his trousers, underpants and boots while he rolled Rapunzel on top of him this allowed her to find all her strength and rip open Eugene's shirt, sending buttons flying in all directions. This meant that Eugene was lying under a panting Rapunzel, on the tower floor, both in completely ruined clothes. Their darkened eyes met again. Each taking in the sight of their lover in a state that they haven't seen before. This was the only catalyst they needed before Rapunzel started to ride Eugene's hardened manhood with all her might and enthusiasm. It didn't take long before they were both screaming out each others name as they reached their climax together and collapsed in exhaustion together.

If anyone else had come into the tower they would have been treated to such a sight. The young lovers had passed out on the stone floor. Eugene's trousers had been kicked off and were now half hanging off a chair, while Rapunzel's ripped underpants were dangling off a pot on the stove and there were buttons scattered everywhere. As for the lovers themselves. Rapunzel was collapsed on top of Eugene's chest. Her upper body was completely bare, with her torn bodice laying uselessly around her hips and her corset, which Eugene had also ripped through was no where to be seen. Her skirt was the only thing covering both her and Eugene. And Eugene, he still had his underpants tangled around one ankle while his vest was only on one shoulder and his shirt was torn open. Both were completely covered in scratches, bruises and bite marks. The only things that hadn't been destroyed were the rings on the gold chains that both wore.

After about half an hour both lovers regained consciousness. Eugene stretched out, slightly dislodging Rapunzel from where she lay.

"Hey," He said once he saw Rapunzels eyelids flutter open.

"Hey," Rapunzel replied sheepishly.

"That was…" Eugene said, rubbing the sore area on his head.

"Yeah, it was… that," Rapunzel said through a giggle sitting up slightly. She had only just noticed her tattered clothing.

"Sorry bout that," Eugene said, noticing it too. He leant forward and gave her a very soft kiss brushing some hair out of her face.

As he got up he saw the state of undress that he was in. And merely shook his head at it as he removed his last pieces of clothing. This made Rapunzel let out a shocked giggle. There he was, standing in the middle of her tower completely naked. She wasn't surprised to hear a very small scream then a scurrying noise followed by a clatter.

"Think I scared your frog again," Eugene said throw a burst of laughter.

"I'm not surprised. I think he's seen you naked more than I have!"

"Probably. How bout a drink or something to eat?" Eugene said moving towards the kitchen.

"Naked?"

"Why not? Its freeing!" Eugene said while he stretched out his body. Rapunzel just looked at him and shook her head. She was trying to cover her breasts with her arms. She had to admit though, it did look fun to just wander around naked . She saw Eugene walk towards her with a mischievous glint back in his eyes and his dagger once again in his hand. He stood right before her stroking her stomach to the line of fabric that remained around her waist. It wasn't going to be there for long as Eugene sliced through the top before ripping through the rest allowing it to fall uselessly at her feet.

Eugene then looked Rapunzel straight in the face. Daring her to be free. And she did. She walked towards the kitchen, completely naked and began to grab some fruit for her and Eugene. She smiled up at Eugene as she handed him an apple. One eye brow raised in what could only be described as the sexist attempt at a smoulder he had ever seen.

Before Rapunzel knew what hit her Eugene had thrown her over his shoulder and was hurrying up the stairs, leaving all their tattered clothes where they had left them. Scattered all over the tower floor. All thoughts of being careful completely forgotten. This was their time together and god they were going to enjoy it.

Eugene deposited Rapunzel on her bed with a complete lack of ceremony. After his little rest he was completely rejuvenated and raring to go again. He watched as Rapunzel rolled over onto her stomach, hiding her breasts from him, trying to seduce him so he would roll her over roughly. But Eugene had other ideas. He knelt down on the bed, running his hand softly down her back, so it would arch. He then groped her ass before giving it a little spank. This shocked Rapunzel, mostly because the surge of sensation that travelled up her body felt so very good.

She watched Eugene over her shoulder as he crawled to be behind her, softly knocking her legs apart as he bent over her, kissing down her neck. He reached underneath her body to caress her breasts. Softly kneading them as he started to kiss lower down her back. His hands roaming further down her body till he reached her clitoris. This made her buck against his hands as he lightly circled the most sensitive area of her body. She moaned out his name so softly, urging him to take her. And he happily obliged.

He pulled her hips so that they lifted off the bed so that her ass was up. This confused Rapunzel greatly, she didn't know what Eugene was doing. He obviously felt her nervousness as he leant forward to whisper in her ear to relax. She could feel the tip of his cock lightly press against her open hole. The soft sensation making her moan and subtly lean back into him so he would enter her.

He pushed himself into her so painfully slowly. One hand gripping her hip while the other continued to swirl circles on her clitoris. This made Rapunzel groan loudly at this new form of torture that Eugene seemed to have invented. He pulled himself out, then pushed himself in again so very slowly causing her body to shudder at this new sensation. He kept this slow pace going driving them both crazy until Rapunzel couldn't take it any more and she started to move against his throbbing member, slamming back against his crotch. This of course made Eugene gasp out as he got the message loud and clear. He grabbed both of her hips and started thrusting into her with all his might, and with each thrust grunted like an animal while Rapunzel gasped each time he hit against her walls.

He was starting to work himself up into a frenzy again. Screaming out her name while he spanked her again making Rapunzel yelp out in pleasure. So he did it again. And again. Each noise his lover made causing him to go faster and harder until he felt himself boiling over, but he wouldn't come before she did.

He didn't have to wait long as Rapunzel moaned out his name one last time before collapsing, unable to support herself on all fours any longer. Luckily Eugene was still gripping onto her hips as he filled her once again before he too collapsed on the bed. And once again, they both fell completely fast asleep in each others arms.

* * *

well i hope you all enjoyed that piece of smut. i was requested some kinky stuff and there it is. i may put some more in in a later chapter, maybe some more bondage.

anyway, please rate adn review and i may let you all have another chapter tomorrow.

right, im off to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

hey guys, this ones going to be short but it was really fun to write and ive been desperate to write it for a while. i hope it came out while and you guys enjoy it!

hannah jane: yes i would be sexing him up all the time too

princess shahrazad: i think after writing that last chapter we all got a bit pregnant there

wolfram-and-hart-sauron: yes i am going stay close to the original, but soon im going to put my own spin an diverge a lot from it.

ldncrazygirl: soon, i promise they'll figure it out

disclaimer: disney owns it all, i dont know anything

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

The first thing that woke Rapunzel up was the feeling of being nudged on the face. Then lightly slapped. But the thing that woke her up was the feeling of something wet and slimly entering her ear.

"Gah!" Rapunzel yelled out while jumping up. This woke Eugene up, mainly because she elbowed him in the face when she jumped up.

"What the hell?" Eugene said grumpily, he did not like to be woken up early in the morning.

"Pascal? What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked her friend, while she tried to cover her modesty. Escept for early morning sex with Rapunzel, of course.

That's when they both heard something that made both their hearts stop and blood run cold. The sickly sweet sound of Gothel's voice yelling up for Rapunzel. Pascal had seen her coming from his new perch on the windowsill and had instantly ran to Rapunzels room to try and wake his friend up. But it was far too late. Gothel was already at the bottom of the tower and there was no way for Eugene to escape.

Both Rapunzel and Eugene stumbled out of bed, Eugene running downstairs at full speed to collect his clothes while Rapunzel went to throw on a dress. But, upon seeing the state of her neck and chest in the mirror she had to rethink her plan of action and she grabbed one of her high collared, long nightgowns. Gothel would scold her for still being in her bed clothes this late in the morning. Then Rapunzel remembered this was the least of her problems as downstairs held so much evidence of their love making and Eugene was still in the tower.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel called again, "What's going on up there?"

"Nothing Mother!" Rapunzel called down nervously while Eugene was jumping around trying to get into his trousers while trying to find his boots.

"Then what's taking you so long!" Both lovers looked each other straight in the eye trying to come up with an excuse that Gothel would believe. Eugene had a stroke of genius, gesturing towards her hair as he grabbed up his shirt and vest, as well as Rapunzel's tattered dress.

"I… I put my hair up again last night mother, and I'm just taking it down now!"

"Well hurry up! I'm not getting any younger down here!"

They both hurried around trying to hide everything that would tip off Gothel that a man had been in the tower all evening. Eugene grabbed the last piece of clothing and ran upstairs trying to make sure the bedroom held no evidence. Rapunzel on the other hand was frantically trying to tidy up the main room. She gave the tower one more glance before throwing her hair out of the window and hooking it up.

"Finally!" Gothel called up to Rapunzel as she created a loop of hair and allowed Rapunzel to pull her up.

"Welcome home Mother! I honestly didn't expect you back so soon!" Rapunzel said as Gothel descended into the tower.

"Clearly," Gothel said coldly taking in the sight of her daughter who was still in her bed clothes.

"Why are you not dressed?"

"I… I…"

"Oh Rapunzel don't tell me your still feeling unwell."

"Yes, yes I am. So I decided to sleep in this morning to see if that helps."

Gothel merely shook her head at this as she took of her travelling cloak. She was about to hang it up on the clothes hook by the window when Rapunzel saw the arrows that Eugene had used to climb the tower the day before. Rapunzel quickly darted in front of Gothel to grab her cloak.

"Allow me Mother, you just go and make yourself comfortable and I'll make you some breakfast?"

"Alright dear."

As Rapunzel hung up the cloak she grabbed the two arrows and hid them behind one of the cushions that adorned the window seat. Breathing a sigh of relief as she made her way across to the kitchen, thinking that she had made a great escape. Until she noticed her ruined underpants still hanging off the stove. Rapunzel couldn't help but freeze as she saw the obvious mistake dangling so happily off the stove, almost mocking her. And her mother had not turned around yet to see it.

"Mother!"

"Yes dear?"

"How, how was your trip?" Rapunzel asked as she pulled out one of the dinning room chairs for her mother to sit on. The one that faced the window, not the kitchen. Gothel begun to tell her all about her trip as Rapunzel turned and slyly removed the offending undergarment from the stove, before starting to cook her mother's breakfast of eggs and ham with toast. But as she was making it she started to feel slightly nauseous again. That was entirely odd, as normally she loves the smell of cooking ham.

"Darling, are you alright?" Gothel asked.

"Yes Mother, why do you ask?"

"You look a little, um, green around the gills?"

"I'm fine thank you mother," Rapunzel said as she turned back towards the stove.

"Rapunzel?" Gothel asked after a moment's silence.

"Yes mother?"

"I think you've gained some weight. Your looking rather chubby now. Maybe you shouldn't eat a lot of that breakfast." Gothel said with a slight smile. Enjoying the upset look on her daughters face. She was so easily manipulated. But, as she came to think of it, Rapunzel did look slightly chubby now. Not that much, but maybe a little bit.

Rapunzel laid the dishes on the table and then sat down to eat. Her plate was unsurprisingly less full than Gothel's. The two ate in complete silence. Rapunzel was afraid to say anything that could possible give her away. She was also terrified that mother would find Eugene. She hadn't seen him since mother came back and she had no idea where he was or if he managed to leave the tower or if he was hidden somewhere. She wished she just knew where he was then she could relax more. Rapunzel was sure that mother knew something was wrong.

After breakfast mother asked Rapunzel to sing for her. This made Rapunzel relax as this was part of their normal routine. Her mother began to walk towards the wingback chair by the fire. Rapunzel went to grab her stool from the corner when she noticed all of Eugene's buttons all over the floor. Luckily Pascal had noticed these too and had begun retrieving them. And Gothel hadn't noticed at all as she took her seat by the fire and awaited for Rapunzel and the brush.

This was a great distraction for Gothel. She listened intensely as she sang and brushed her hair so softly. Absorbing all the healing energy that Rapunzel gave off. Eugene was of course watching the entire scene from upstairs. He saw Gothel's wrinkles fade and her hair darken. He saw the sick smile that came over her face as she brushed Rapunzel's hair and it made him sick to his stomach. This woman had no feelings for this girl. She only wanted her for her hair. It made him so very, very angry. It took all the self control that Eugene possessed to stop himself storming downstairs and confronting the woman before throwing Rapunzel over his shoulder, climbing down the tower to escape that old witches grasp forever.

But Eugene knew better. Rapunzel would never forgive him for that. And besides, from what he had heard and what he had seen of Gothel he had no idea how she would react. She could easily kill Rapunzel or himself, or knock him out and escape with Rapunzel and hide her so he would never find her again. This made Eugene sink to floor kneading the back of his neck. He desperately wanted to take Rapunzel away, now more than ever. She was going to be his wife! He wanted to keep her safe and sound, but the sight of her interacting with all those other people had made his heart sore. It was such a crime to keep her away from people. She was so very good and honest and free. She had so much to offer the world.

Eugene looked down to see that Pascal had come up to check on him. This made Eugene smile as the small lizard was carrying all the buttons from his shirt.

"Thanks little buddy," Eugene said as he stroked the chameleons back.

"It isn't fair on her, is it." Eugene eventually said to Pascal as he listened to all the put down's Gothel was now reciting. The effect it had on Rapunzel was obviously, she was so crestfallen. The effect it had on the boys upstairs were obvious as well, both looked sadly at it. Pascal nodded to Eugene, telling him that he agreed with him.

"You don't believe that she's her mother, do you?" Again Pascal shook his head. Every since Eugene had appeared and had shown Rapunzel so much love Pascal realised that Gothel didn't love Rapunzel at all. It saddened him so much. They had seen mothers interacting with daughters in the villages that they had visited and it was so different to what Gothel showed Rapunzel daily.

The day passed very, very slowly. With Eugene hiding upstairs in Rapunzels room, trying desperately to sew the buttons back onto his shirt while Pascal snickered at him every time the needle went straight into his thumb! While Rapunzel continues her chores downstairs under the watchful eye and sharp tongue of Gothel. In the afternoon Rapunzel began to make a new dress for Gothel, like she had promised to do last week. While she worked Gothel began to belittle her work again. Enraging both Eugene and Pascal, and clearly upsetting Rapunzel. After a few minutes Rapunzel left the living room to retrieve some more lace from her bedroom. As soon as she closed the curtain that separated her room from the rest of the tower she let the tears unashamedly fall from her eyes. Eugene was there instantly, bringing her into her arms and letting her cry into his chest. He stroked her long blonde hair and whispered sweetly into her ear.

"Rapunzel! What's taking you so long!" Gothel yelled up as she began climbing the stairs to her daughter's bedroom. Rapunzel broke apart from Eugene to run to the entrance to stop Gothel, but it was too late, she had thrown back the curtain to Rapunzel's room.

"Mother! I can explain!" Rapunzel yelled out.

"Good, I've been waiting down there for the last ten minutes for some lace trimming, what on earth is taking so long?" Gothel said very sternly. Rapunzel was very taken aback by this answer. She turned around to see her room was completely empty.

"Well?" Gothel exclaimed.

"Sorry mother, I couldn't remember which basket I put the lace in," Rapunzel answered in an unmistakable shocked tone. Gothel merely shock her head as she left the room, muttering darkly about her daughter's incompetence.

"She gone?" A husky whisper sounded from somewhere in the room.

"Eugene? Where are you?" Rapunzel asked to the thin air. Her question was answered by several of the wicker baskets under her bed suddenly moving out. After a second a very uncomfortable thief suddenly rolled out form under the bed. This caused Rapunzel to giggle, especially when he handed her a handful of lace.

The rest of the day passed in unexpected enjoyment. As Rapunzel sneaked into her room every once in a while to sneak a small cuddle or chaste kiss from him. And before either of them knew it, it was nightfall and Gothel had decided to come to bed. This finally gave Eugene a chance to escape.

Pascal was sent downstairs first to see if Gothel was indeed fast asleep and was stationed outside her room to make sure she wouldn't get up. Once Pascal gave the signal Rapunzel and Eugene tip-toed downstairs towards the window.

They gave each other some deep, sweet kisses before Rapunzel handed Eugene his arrows and watched him descend into the darkness. She waved him goodbye before she sighed happily looking at her mother's sleeping form. That was when she realised that her mother didn't love her at all and had taken her away from the world for her own selfish reason. She tried to suppress the feeling that Gothel might not even be her mother. That couple in her dream felt so warm, and loving and familiar. The dark force also felt so familiar. She knew it had to be Gothel, but she wished it wasn't.

* * *

as always please please please rate and review


	26. Chapter 26

hey there guys! i cant believe im up to 276 reviews now. its amazing, thank you so much.

as promised heres a glimpse into eugenes past and some plans for the future.

aimakichan: yes contraceptives werent as powerful, but they had a fantastically powerful abortion agent which is the derivitive of modern medical abortion pills. and yes witches knew of that fungus which is another reason why they were thought to be unholy.

ldncrazygirl: that was one of my favourite chapters to write.

princess shahrazad: soon, i promise soon.

alltangledup95: you'll be happy next chapter then.

disclaimer: i own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Every since they were almost caught they had become far more careful. They couldn't risk almost getting found out when they were so close to finally leaving and living their happily ever after. The first chance that she got Rapunzel went to see Father John with Eugene to discuss the possibility of their wedding happening in his church. This made Father John very happy, as he had actually been the one to Christian Eugene as well as all his sisters. He was even the one who married his parents.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. Samuel and Rebecca had met when Samuel's father, also named Eugene, came to be the accountant of a very rich Duke and it was the hope of Eugene Senior that his son would marry one of his daughters. Eugene Fitzherbert Sr. was a much respected man and Samuel Fitzherbert was expected to follow in his footsteps. He was a very talented accountant and had been hired by the Duke recently to take over the Duke's finances. Samuel was a very tall boy, with very warm almond coloured eyes. He had very thick chocolate hair and a very toned body. Samuel in fact was a very active young man and didn't want to be an accountant. He was very happy to find an occupation that he could use his hands. He father did not think that was a suitable life for his only son. He expected him to become a respectable accountant and marry a respectable woman who was of equal class.

Unfortunately Samuel only had eyes for one woman, and she happened to be one of the Duke's maids. She was tall, with light chestnut hair and amazing hazel eyes. She was also the daughter of one of the farmers that had worked for the Duke who had died recently. This meant her dowry was minimal and she had no chance of marrying well and would in all likelihood become a spinster, serving the Duke's family for the rest of her life. But she was so very beautiful and so very kind that Samuel couldn't help but be drawn to her.

Both Fitzherbert men had been invited to live in the Duke's manor with the rest of his family, giving Samuel a chance to become more acquainted with the Duke's daughters like his father wished. He would do anything for his father's approval. But each day as he went to meet one of them he would meet the girl of his dreams in the hallway, or in one of the rooms and then his thoughts would never be far from her.

One day, as Samuel was walking towards the library to look over one of the old laws he heard the sweetest song he had ever heard. He couldn't help but follow the sound as he had to find out who was singing it, even though his heart already knew the answer. When he walked into the room, that was one of the smaller drawing rooms, he saw the maid cleaning the mantle and singing softly to herself. Samuel wanted to just stand there and listen to her, but the girl heard him enter the room, so turned around swiftly, curtseying to the man and stopping singing instantly.

"Good afternoon sir, is there anything you require?" She said, refusing to look into the man's eyes as she had been taught.

"No, no, there's nothing I need, I just heard you singing and I..."

"I'm so sorry about that sir, it's a terrible habit I'm trying to rid myself of sir."

"No, don't be sorry, it was beautiful. My names Samuel, can I ask yours?" Samuel asked holding his hand out for the girl. She looked at it hesitantly. No one had ever spoken to her like that in this house. She had always been taught that a servant is to be seen but not heard. But this young man seemed so different; he had the warmest eyes she had ever seen.

"It's Rebecca."

"I'm Samuel. Its nice to meet you Rebecca." The moment was of course spoiled by Eugene Sr. calling for his son to help him with his work. The two said a very hurried goodbye before rushing off to their respective jobs. Both dying to know more about the other, but etiquette dictated that that would not happen and they had to go about their lives in the same house but in different standings. This didn't mean that they didn't keep seeing each other.

After years and years of meeting in secret just to talk Samuel finally gathered his courage to ask her to walk through the gardens with him one afternoon. It was there they shared their first kiss. It was very sweet and chaste but it made them hungry for more. They would have to meet in such secret to only share a moments embrace and that was all they had for months. Until the day Samuel's engagement was announced.

After many years negotiating Eugene Sr. and the Duke had arranged for Samuel to marry his youngest daughter, who was the plainest of the Duke's three daughters and the least likely to make a very good match. So this was the best the Duke could have hoped for. The announcement was made during a grand dinner that they all had to attend, while Rebecca had to serve. Both were shocked at the upcoming engagement and Rebecca had to leave the room. She couldn't watch the congratulations flow for him.

She ran to the servant's quarters to cry on her small bed. She was finally comforted by one of the other maids who knew that she was seeing the accountant's son. She had tried to talk Rebecca out of perusing the relationship many times, as he was above her station. But Rebecca had always said that he loved her. Now she wasn't sure. She merely felt foolish.

After dinner Samuel went to confront his father, yelling at him for arranging a marriage without consulting him at all. And to a girl he couldn't possible love or respect.

"Well would rather run off with some servant girl?" Eugene Sr. spat.

"How did you know?"

"You think I couldn't see how you look at her, or how she looks at you? Now soon, a girl like that is fine for a quick rendezvous but seriously, what else would you use her for?"

"I love her father; I want to be with her. Not the Duke's daughter." And with that confessing Eugene Sr. slapped his son across the face, shocking Samuel.

"I will not have my son throw his life away on such a ridiculous notion. You will marry the Duke's daughter, and will live up to your expectations. I only want what's best for you son." Eugene Sr. said as he left the room.

The wedding for set for a month's time and during that time Rebecca avoided Samuel as much as she could. It hurt him so much to see her heartbreak and it also hurt when she wasn't there. He had tried to explain things to her many times, but she had merely refused to be in the same room with him and now it was the morning of his wedding and he was standing in the church's antechamber. He tried to find good qualities in his perspective wife, but couldn't. All he did was compare her to Rebecca.

"I cant do it. I cant do it. I CANT DO IT!" Samuel yelled, complete realisation dawning on him as he turned to leave. But as he opened his door his father was there.

"Where on earth are you going? It's your wedding son!" Eugene Sr. bellowed as Samuel tried to run past him.

"I have to get to Rebecca, I love her!"

"Stop this foolishness now!" Eugene Sr. yelled grabbing his son by the shoulders. "What life would you have with her, nothing but poverty!"

"I would have love, and that's all that matters!" Samuel said finally pulling free of his father and running towards the door.

"Samuel! If you leave then I will no longer have a son!"

"Then goodbye father." Samuel said as he turned to walk out of the church. It only took him five minutes to reach the house and find Rebecca, who was in the servant's quarters. She couldn't face the happy couple when they were due back.

"Samuel!" She exclaimed as she saw the man kneel before her in his finest clothes.

"Rebecca, I cant marry her, I love you and I always have. Please come away with me and marry me and be my wife!"

"Yes. Yes. A million times yes!" And with that the young lovers escaped the house on horseback and rode. They rode fore days before they came upon the small village of Peroni. They went instantly to the church in the square and found the young priest and begged to be married right that moment.

The priest didn't know what to do, he had only moved to that area a month ago and now he had two young people in front of him who were dirty from the road. He tried to reason with them, try to delay the wedding but it was no use. They were determined to marry. And marry right then. So the priest had no other choice but to marry them. He then asked what they plan to do now that they were married.

"We don't know," said the young man.

"Well, I do know that the farm down the road is looking for some more hands for the summer. I could recommend you," the young priest said.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how to repay you, Father…?"

"Father John."

Father John couldn't help but smile at this recollection. History was starting to repeat itself. The couple before him were so obviously in love, just as Rebecca and Samuel have been. He only hoped that they would have a better future than they did.

Father John had to discuss many things with them. He had found a place for Eugene. It was a tiny village on the outskirts of Corona. The village was called Estrella. It was a village of almost no consequence except for the people who were lucky enough to live there. It was a full five day trip out from Peroni and was another two day trip from the border of Corona. There was almost no guard presence at all, as many had no idea the village even existed.

"That sounds amazing, how do you know about it?" Eugene asked having heard all the details about this small village.

"My brother is the minister to this village. I wrote to him, explaining the circumstances and he promised to keep an eye on the two of you for me."

"Your brother is also a father?" Rapunzel asked innocently.

"Yes my child, and my sister is also a nun. Except she is in the capitol."

With their future starting to get sorted out Eugene and Rapunzel decided to relax and go for a drink in the Snugly Duckling. All the pub thugs were so happy to see the couple that they decided to throw an impromptu engagement party.

Attila made so many cupcakes and arranged them in a tier plate that it looked like a wedding cake and Hook-Hand played a lot of romantic for them to dance closely together. Every thug wanted to hug Rapunzel and each wanted to threaten Eugene was disembowelment if he ever hurt Rapunzel. There was drink, food and merriment all around. Except for Rapunzel. The smell of the alcohol had started to make her feel very nauseous indeed. At one point she even ran outside to vomit.

Eugene, once he realised what had happened ran out after her. He held her hair back as she fell to the ground and vomited for the second time that afternoon. He wiped her forehead when she had finished, getting rid of the sweat that had accumulated on it. He pulled her tight into his body so that she wouldn't get cold. He had merely assumed that Rapunzel had had too much to drink, even though he thought that she hadn't touch a single drop. He picked up his fiancée and carried her up to the room that was set aside for them. Once in that room he was able to embrace his wife and tell her how much he loved her.

The seasons had changed a lot since they had first met over six months ago. Though it never really got truly that cold in Corona there was still starting to be a slight chill in the air. The November night air had started to drive many people inside, so the evening that they walked together in the villages were a lot more pleasant. Mainly due to the fact that they didn't have to walk in the shadows for fear of being recognised.

A few months ago Eugene had been doing a job in Corona. He knew it was a risk, but the reward would be huge. During the day he was hiding in Eddy's inn when Eddy handed him two pieces of parchment. They were the latest batch of wanted posters. Eugene was quite happy to see that they were finally starting to get his nose right but was rather distressed when the next poster showed a portrait of Rapunzel that was considerably more well done than his first wanted poster had been. He was happy that they were not offering a large reward and she was wanted only in connection with Flynn Rider, but it was still concerning.

This had of course ruled out Peroni or one of the nearer villages as they were all full of wanted posters. This had meant that their only choice was going to the further outskirts of the kingdom or to the next kingdom over. Unfortunately, it would take a long time to reach either of these two options and he really wanted to scout out a place for them himself to make sure it was suitable for Rapunzel. This meant it would take even longer for him to take her away from Gothel. Luckily, Father John had done most of the hard work. He had not only found a very suitable place but he also knew the village and some of the people. He had told Eugene that it was a very nice town, full of very friendly people and since they were to be under the watchful eye of the minister of that community, it meant that they were almost guarantied to be accepted. There was still the problem of accommodation. But Father John said he would see if his brother could find somewhere for them in the meantime. Put all this together and it meant they would probably not leave until after New Years.

Eugene thought that once they had a place he would start moving some of their things to the village of Estrella. This would take a few weeks. He had managed to steal a lot of things in the last six months, more than enough to give them a comfortable living for the next decade or two. It would also mean that they could have enough to build their own cottage. After that though they didn't have any plans. Father John had told him that when his father had appeared in Peroni he had no money, no trade and no home, but he had managed to work hard as a farm hand and had eventually became the owner of the land and it became a very profitable farm. And so, Father John had asked his brother to see if anyone needed any kind of help or apprentice. Eugene couldn't thank Father John enough for his kindness.

He also couldn't thank Tom and May enough. They had really accepted Rapunzel and she had now become a very common visitor. She was even invited to May's mother's funeral and the wake afterwards. Rapunzel became such a comfort to May in this difficult time and also in the joyous times that followed for May really was pregnant. The two were becoming very good friends and May had even warmed up to Eugene. Though, she still didn't like it when he was hiding out in the house. Eugene and Rapunzel had also invited them to the wedding. Though they still didn't really have a date. They planned to get married the day they left the tower so that they could arrive in the new village as a married couple. It would make them seem more proper, instead of just appearing as two runaways. Though they did have to wait until everything was set up in the new village and they had to go on a day that Gothel had left for a long trip.

This was unfortunately seeming less likely though, as the weather was getting colder and Gothel took fewer trips during the winter months. This meant that Eugene and Rapunzel didn't get to have as many nights together or many trips. It also meant that Eugene didn't notice the symptoms that Rapunzel had begun to show.

* * *

thanks for all the lovely reviews. the next few chapters are gonna have some great exciting things happen, the truth will come out!

as always, rate and review and i will love you all!


	27. Chapter 27

hey there guys, well its the moment youve all been waiting for. the time when rapunzel realises many, many things and swears to act on them all.

a lot was taken from ., such a great place for pregnancy advice. its actually where i went to for a lot of my obs and gynae stuff and when i was first preganat (miscarrage, 6 years ago, very sad, use protection so that it never happens to you!). thats were i got a lot of the early symptoms from too, the smell of alcohol and food definately, and how i felt when i first realised.

cutewithacapital-q: i thought it would be nice to kinda have history repeat, and i still have my full eugene childhood chapter to go (chapter 31)

aimakichan: yeah, i cant remember the name though. it all happened in the middle ages and it was on a wheat field and cause the entire place to have spontaneous abortions. of course witches got the blame, we always do.

hannah jane: sorry no more lots of posts, ive written up to chapter 31 and until my exam is finished i will write no more, so once i post that i will be ob hiatus till the end of may, sorry

disclaimer: i dont own anything, but rapunzels baby is my creation! anyone got names let me know, i have one but i may be willing to change it for one better.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Rapunzel had started to pack once they knew where they were going. She didn't pack much as she didn't have much. She also didn't want Gothel to notice things were starting to go missing around the tower. So, she had started with some of her sexier underwear and a few gowns. Then she started to pack a few choice books and her sketchpad. In two and half weeks she hadn't gotten very far. Every time she started to pack she would look around her room, then the rest of the tower, remembering all that had happened within the curved walls. She had lived in this tower her entire life and she couldn't imagine being anywhere else but here. This was her home. Then she would think about it more seriously. Yes, this tower had been her home for eighteen years, but it had also been her prison. This is where her mother would belittle and abuse her. Eugene had asked one day how she felt about leaving.

"Fine," Rapunzel had said, "I know my mother doesn't love me and I also know that she might not be my real mother. She had raised me for over eighteen years but she has imprisoned me for that long too. Even if she is my real mother there is no excuse for that. If I don't leave now then I know I'll be trapped here, forever."

She had looked so sad when she had finished. A single tear rolling down her check. Eugene stepped towards her and embraced her. Telling her that he loved her and he would do everything in his power to make their life together happy. And she believed him whole-heartedly. Eugene had given her everything she didn't know that she needed. He had shown her almost unconditional love. He had shown her the world and all the people in it. She was thankful to everything that had brought him to her tower that fateful day six months ago. If he hadn't have come into her life she would have continued to live in the tower with her mother, singing to her till the day that she died. She would have never realised that what Gothel s had shown her all this time was not love.

Though Rapunzel wished she could make better sense of what was going on in her head. Ever since she had started to explore the world she had been plagued by dreams and half memories. The dream with the dark force had become more common. She was almost certain the dark force was Gothel, but the two hidden figures had not become any clearer yet she knew they were people who were very important to her.

The flashbacks had started a few months ago. The first had been when she had fallen over in front of Gothel, she had looked down at her with a sneer on her face and she suddenly remembered being on the floor in front of Gothel before seeing that same sneer and feeling terrified. When she told Gothel this she had merely told her to stop being silly and to start making dinner. After that she had tried to remember more, she knew there was more, but she couldn't recall any more details.

There was another time when she was lying in bed and looked up and she thought she saw something on her bedroom ceiling. She looked at it again and again but she couldn't see it. Now she kept on thinking she saw something in a lot of her paintings all over the tower but when she went to investigate further she couldn't see it again. She wished she could, as she felt that it was so important and might help her remember more.

There was also the memory of being in a warm place then being taken away by an older woman who she had never seen before. Rapunzel couldn't help but think that this old woman was actually the one who took her away from her parents, whoever they might be. She wanted to ask Gothel who this old woman was but when she asked if Gothel had ever known an old woman with grey curly hair she would also deny it then she would throw a fit about all the questions that Rapunzel was now asking. Whenever this happened Rapunzel was terrified. Gothel would physically manhandle her to her room and demand that she would stay put. It was like the day when she screamed that Rapunzel would never leave the tower, ever. It was so final, so firm and utterly terrifying. She now no longer trusted being around Gothel and was always glad when she did go away on a trip. This left her alone to her thoughts about the past and the future.

Gothel was preparing for another trip when she came into Rapunzel's room carrying a bundle of plain clothes. She hadn't them to Rapunzel silently before asking Rapunzel to help her down, which Rapunzel did silently. When Gothel was out of sight Rapunzel returned to her room to put away the pile of plain clothes. This is what she used when her monthly bleeding came on. Gothel always brought her a few months supply so that Rapunzel never ran short. Rapunzel sighed sadly. Sometimes it really did seem like her mother did care. She had actually taught her how to boil tree bark so as to make a broth that seemed to ease her pain.

Rapunzel was kneeling before the bottom drawer that was in her closet where she kept the cloth she used when her bleeding comes, but when she opened the drawer, it was still completely full.

"That's strange," Rapunzel said to Pascal who had come across to investigate. "Mother only ever gets three months supply, but its still full and I'm sure she got me these three months ago."

Rapunzel began to think back. When exactly had she had her last bleed? It had to have happened last month, but she couldn't remember at all. She decided it was best to look in the journal that Eugene had bought her when they first met. She had wrote in it everyday since then. It held every important detail of her life now, including when her bleeding starts each month.

Rapunzel started at the beginning and there three weeks and two days after her birthday was the small annotation that said her bleeding had started that day. She then flicked through to exactly four weeks later and sure enough, there was another annotation that said her bleeding had also came on time. And again, four weeks later it was there again. And again. She looked at another four weeks and it wasn't there. She looked back again threw those last four weeks to try and see if it was early, but no. There were no other annotations. She looked a few weeks after and kept going until she was at the end of the diary. There were no more annotations. She went back to her last known bleeding date and started to look at each day itself. There were the trips she took with Eugene to the Snugly Duckling, then the trip to the wedding and the night she first slept with Eugene. That was almost exactly two full weeks before she was due.

She started to read each day afterwards. She smiled at all the amazing things that had happened over the last two months. All that she had done. But she also read all that she had felt. About two weeks after she was due to bleed she had started to feel nauseous in the mornings and she saw that had happened quite a lot. She saw that she had written that her breasts had started to become very tender and she had started to feel hungrier. That was the day her mother had shown her how to make a cream that would take away tender feelings. There were also many days when she started to feel nauseous when cooking. Then there were the days when she actually did vomit. She had always felt fine afterwards and she always wanted something to eat. Then there was the weight gain, which considering she was eating more wasn't that surprising.

Rapunzel sat there on her bed for a few moments. All the things that she had experienced sounded so similar to something that she had read recently. It also sounded a lot like what May was going through. May had told her about every symptom she had experienced and every sign she had had which made her think that she was pregnant.

Pregnant. Rapunzel thought. Pregnancy.

Rapunzel jumped off her bed, dislodging Pascal from his perch on her shoulder. She grabbed the wicker basket that held all the books that Eugene had brought her. She started to rummage through it until she came to the chapter she was looking for.

Pregnancy.

"The signs of early pregnancy," Rapunzel gulped out to Pascal, who had suddenly gone wide eyed.

"The signs of early pregnancy. The first indication most women have that they might be pregnant is missing a period. However there are many signs of pregnancy. Not all women experience all of these signs. Stress, tiredness and stopping the commonly used contraceptive tea can disrupt the menstrual cycle. Trying for a baby can be very stressful indeed - and also tiring - so even if your period is a couple of weeks overdue it isn't a guarantee of pregnancy." Rapunzel looked over at Pascal. She hadn't had her bleeding in over two months. But this book also said that some other things can make her monthly bleeding stop and she had been very stressed recently, with the escape plans. She decided to read on.

"After a missed period, morning sickness is the next most obvious sign most women have that they are pregnant. Not all women experience morning sickness during pregnancy, but between half and two-thirds do. Those that do experience it usually begin feeling nauseous within 2 weeks to 2 months of conception. Luckily, morning sickness rarely lasts the entire length of the pregnancy, and usually goes away once the pregnancy reaches three or four months. While some women just feel sick, others actually vomit." Rapunzel thought back over the last two months. She had been feeling really nauseous and had vomited on several occasions. She looked over at Pascal who had a look of shock and concern on his face. Apparently he had remembered that too.

"When you are pregnant, your breasts will become larger and may feel tender. You may also notice darkening of the nipples. These changes are your body preparing for breastfeeding once the baby is born. You may notice these changes in your breasts as early as the first month of pregnancy." After she read this she undid the front tying laces of her bodice so that she could look at her own breasts. They had felt slightly bigger and more tender. She had actually complained about this to her mother and Eugene had noticed it too. Not the size, but the tenderness. The last time they were together he had tried to massage them which she normally does enjoy, but the last few times it just felt far too rough. Eugene had assured her that he was doing it the same way he had been doing it since they started to have "sexy time", as he called it.

"During the first few months of pregnancy you may feel tired and extremely sleepy. You feel tired because the baby is growing rapidly inside you and your body has to adjust to this." She had to sit down for this now, the weight of knowledge was getting far too heavy. There have been so many times that she had slept in or just had very little energy and couldn't get through as much as she usually did. But she continued to read anyway.

"As the baby grows, so will you. Obviously you will notice that your belly swells as the baby develops in the womb, but weight gain is not just limited here. You are storing fat to prepare for after the birth when you will be breastfeeding." She looked over at Pascal who was now sitting on her shoulder, softly stroking her neck with his tail. Even he remembered the day that Gothel had started to commenting on her recent weight gain.

"An aching back is common during pregnancy and can begin at any time. The pain is a response to the redistribution of weight in your body. The weight of the developing baby in the womb puts stress on your back. Well I haven't had that!" Rapunzel said to Pascal, finding solace in this one symptom that she had not started to show. Yet.

"Many women have cravings for odd foods when they are pregnant. You may find yourself craving something that you do not normally like, such as pickles. Alternatively you may find yourself wanting to eat odd combinations of food, for example, banana and bacon sandwiches. If you become pregnant again, you are likely to find that your food cravings are different each time. Some women also find that they have a slightly metallic taste in their mouth during early pregnancy. "

"Within 2 to 3 months of becoming pregnant you will probably find that you need to go to the toilet far more often than usual. This is because your growing baby is squashing your bladder, and because the size of the bladder does not increase during pregnancy, you may sometimes find that you need to urinate urgently. It is therefore a good idea to plan ahead when travelling or going on outings to make sure you know where the toilets are if you need them. Although not all women experience all these signs, they are a good indicator that changes are taking place in your body. "

Rapunzel finished that section of the book and put it down on her bed in a state of confusion. She thought back over the last two months and all the things that she had experienced. They were symptoms of pregnancy and were written in this book. She instinctively started to rub on her lower abdomen.

"I'm pregnant," Rapunzel said in a very shocked and uncertain tone.

"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to have a baby!" She squealed as she jumped up grabbing hold of Pascal to hold him close.

"I'm going to have a baby Pascal! Me and Eugene are going to have a baby! I cannot believe it!"

"Rapunzel! Let down you hair!" Came the voice of Gothel, bringing Rapunzel out of her joy and back to reality.

"Mother. Oh god mother!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she grabbed all her things and threw them under her bed quickly before running towards the window to pull Gothel up into the tower.

"Goodness Rapunzel, what is taking you so long? Are you hiding the evidence of your pigging out from me? That might explain why you are getting so chubby lately," Gothel giggled out.

"That was a little uncalled for," Rapunzel spat back.

"What did you say?" Gothel asked, rounding on Rapunzel. She had never spoken back to her before.

"Its not nice how you constantly put me down."

"I see. You know I'm only teasing you. Stop talking things so seriously," Gothel said snidely as she took off her cloak.

"Mother," Rapunzel asked.

"Yes my flower?" Gothel asked.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do flower."

"Rapunzel. My name is Rapunzel. You never say I love you Rapunzel, its always I love you flower. And you've never said it to me, only to my hair."

"Really Rapunzel, what is all this about?"

"Mother, I want to know about my past. About your past. Why are we up here? You've never explained it to me. Just like you've never explained to me how I got my power. Or even about my father!"

"Really Rapunzel, stop!"

"No mother, I want to know. I have a right to know! Why wont you tell…" Rapunzel never got to finish that question as Gothel, in a streak of anger, had slapped her across the face. Hard. This had caused Rapunzel to fall hard to the fall and she instinctively went to cover her stomach before feeling her sore face.

"Great, now I'm the bad guy. Rapunzel pick yourself up and go to your room and stop asking all these questions." Gothel said as she walked over Rapunzel to her own room. But Rapunzel did not hear most of that. She had started to have a clearer flashback.

She was four and she had been asking Gothel questions about her parents and Gothel had gotten angry and slapped her across the face. She had knocked her to the floor saying that she was an ungrateful child and she should keep her chained up and gagged. That she never should have taken her. That the only reason she was still here was to keep her alive. Rapunzel had witnessed this entire rant but had blocked it out as it terrified her so much.

She also remembered when she was a baby. Being in her nursery and an old woman grabbing her and running away with her into the night. The old woman then sang to her and she became the youthful Gothel Rapunzel had always known. She had smiled down evilly and told her she finally found a use for a child.

Rapunzel lay there on the floor. She now knew that Gothel wasn't her mother, she had in fact stole her from her real parents and was using her solely for her hair. That is why Gothel has never changed in all the years Rapunzel had known her. She was actually keeping her young and quite possibly alive. She didn't care about her at all, only what she could do for her. That was all that Rapunzel was to Gothel. A fountain of youth. She was also someone to keep her company and someone to use and manipulate. Her entire life has been a complete lie and she would have to continue to live it until she died. But what about her baby. What would Gothel do when she found out? What if this child had her gift too? Gothel would keep her locked up as well. And it would go on like this forever, unless she got away.

"Are you still lying there. Rapunzel dear I have to go out again, now hurry up and help me down!"

"Yes mother," Rapunzel said as she hooked her hair up to allow Gothel to leave. She watched her leave the glen before running up to her room, praying that Eugene would come to her soon. She couldn't go on living in this tower anymore. She had to get away, before Gothel came back.

"Please, please Eugene, come back soon!" She prayed to whoever was listening.

* * *

so, what did you guys think? i hope i made it realistic. that moment when you suddenly realise is absolutely heart stopping and i really hope i managed to portray that. even though i dont think i did that great of a job.

as always please rate and review

i will update on sunday, and after that maybe once a week, so i will spread out the chapters until i write some new ones.


	28. Chapter 28

hey there my loyal readers, as promised an update on sunday

princess shahrazad: well gothel is an evil bitch and eugene is back now!

materaion: thank you, well i was trying to get her educated

aimakichan: sorry, story climax is ages away

0a56: she finds out in an entirely different way

tipsu: i dont think gothel would evict rapunzel from the tower, so its up to her to leave.

anyway here it is, the long awaited escape scene

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Eugene had finally come back to Corona. He had once again gone to the next kingdom over. He was hired to steal some pieces of jewellery from a Lord for another Lord in Corona. Apparently there was always such a controversy over these pieces of jewellery. He had been told that this Lord had stolen these pieces of jewellery from him a few years ago. The jewellery was some inheritance from the father of both Lords. So Eugene thought he wasn't actually stealing these pieces of jewellery, no, he was actually returning them. Not that he believed the Lord at all. But he had been paid three thousand crowns for the theft, which was a pretty hefty haul for a few days work.

He finally arrived at the tower about mid afternoon, being careful not to be spotted. He had seen Gothel a few times on his travels but had always tried to stay out of her way, except one time. He was sitting drinking ale alone when she sidled up to him, stroking his arm softly. She was obvious trying to seduce him, but it merely made his stomach turn. Eugene shuddered at the memory. He never wanted to experience that feeling again.

When he saw that the coast was clear and the ribbons were fluttering in the breeze he pushed the horse he was riding into the glen. He had once again borrowed one of the field horses from Tom. Not because he was fast and would help him make a clean getaway, but because it meant that the trip would only last five days instead of eight. And Eugene wanted to get back to Rapunzel as soon as he could. He missed her soft body and warm embrace. He wanted nothing more than to give his lover a long, passionate kiss before curling up in her nice warm bed beside her.

Eugene called up for Rapunzel to let down the rope. But she didn't answer and he didn't see the rope descend. He called up again and again, but still there was no answer. This worried Eugene immensely, Rapunzel always answered quickly. He called up again, sounding more desperate. He had no idea what could be keeping her. Then he remembered the wanted posters that were now all over the kingdom. Gothel could of easily seen them and taken Rapunzel away or worse.

With that he grabbed the two discarded arrows out of his satchel and began climbing up the tower wall as fast as he could. When he got up to the top of the tower his fears hadn't dissipated. The tower was a mess, there were clothes and utensil thrown everywhere. Books and blankets were haphazardly tossed over the chairs and tables. Eugene had frozen. His worst fears were being realised. He couldn't think, he couldn't imagine Rapunzel gone.

"Rapunzel!" He screamed.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel said as she appeared at the top of stairs.

Eugene breathed a huge sigh of relief before he ran clear across the tower and up the stairs to grab up Rapunzel as tight as he could. He was so relieved to see her still in the tower and absolutely fine.

"Rapunzel! God I thought I lost you!" Eugene said as he stroked Rapunzel's hair.

"Why?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"You didn't answer, I thought that Gothel had done something to you."

"No, she left about an hour ago, she did hit me though, but I'm fine!" Rapunzel said as she saw the concerned look on Eugene's face.

"Rapunzel," Eugene said breaking the embrace, "What's going on?"

"Oh, we're leaving. Right now." Rapunzel said very nonchalantly as she continued down the stairs to sort through all the stuff that she had thrown downstairs. Eugene meanwhile just stood on the stairs in compete shell shock.

"What?" Eugene yelled as he finally broke out of his shocked state, jumping down the stairs to stand before Rapunzel.

"Eugene, we're leaving this tower and going away and getting married and never coming back here ever again," Rapunzel said as she looked Eugene straight in the eye. She was pleading for him to understand her. For him to know what was wrong so she didn't have to tell him again as she was still in complete shock herself.

"Why? I thought we had a plan?"

"I know we did, but…" Rapunzel couldn't finish her sentence, she was so afraid of what Eugene might say. They had mentioned children, but only in passing. And it was always something that was going to happen in the future, when everything was settled. Not right now.

"But what Rapunzel?" Eugene asked in a voice that conveyed all the concern he was feeling. Rapunzel looked over at Pascal who was sitting on her shoulder. He made a small motion to urge her on to tell him.

"I think you need to sit down," Rapunzel said. Eugene merely nodded and took a seat. The tone which Rapunzel asked him to sit was not one to be argued with.

"Eugene, I know you brought me the tea and I know we haven't talked about it and I know it isn't the right time…"

"But…?" Eugene said, he had no idea where she was going.

"Eugene, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant," Eugene said, suddenly standing up. "You're pregnant! You're going to have a baby? You're going to have a baby! We're going to have a baby! Oh my god Rapunzel we're going to have a baby!" Eugene yelled out, grabbing hold of Rapunzel and lifting her clean out of her chair and spinning her round and round.

"We're going to have a baby! I'm going to be a father! And your going to be a mother!" Eugene continued to yell as he stopped spinning to draw his fiancée into his arms.

"We have to leave. We cant have a baby here!" Eugene exclaimed gesturing around the tower.

"That's what I've been telling you!" Rapunzel yelled out, pulling herself away from Eugene's arms and walking back towards her room. Eugene thought that was quite strange. He expected her to be more excited about having a baby. He was quite excited in a purely terrified way. He knew that he wanted to have children with Rapunzel, just not yet. But now it had happened. They were going to have a baby and he was going to take her away and they would live happily ever after. He looked back up the stairs towards Rapunzel's room. Something else was bothering her.

"Rapunzel, what else happened today?" Eugene asked softly as he came to stand behind Rapunzel who was folding some of her gowns.

"Nothing," Rapunzel said sternly as she continued to fold her gowns. Eugene was not accepting this answer, he knew something was wrong. He spun Rapunzel around to face him and asked her again what had happened.

"Gothel, she's not my mother. When she hit me today I had a flashback of her hitting me when I was younger and she confessed that she had stolen me when I was a baby. She took me from my parents! She might have even killed them. I don't know. I remembered being in my nursery and then she came in, but she was an old woman. She took me and has kept me imprisoned for my hair. Just for my hair Eugene! She never loved me at all! I was just someone to control and be used!"

Rapunzel was now sobbing into Eugene's chest, as he had embraced her and was softly stroking her hair while she let her tears unashamedly fall. Eugene had to fight the urge to go and find Gothel and kill her himself. She had done this to Rapunzel without any thought or regret.

"You knew, didn't you Eugene?" Rapunzel asked, looking up into his kind face.

"I had an idea."

"You were right. I should have just left with you. We could've been somewhere else and have settled down over six months ago, but I wanted to stay her with moth… with HER!" Eugene had let Rapunzel go by this point, allowing her to completely vent her anger.

"I cant believe I thought she loved me. All this time I was just some tool to keep her young!"

"Rapunzel, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be, you tried to tell me didn't you? You tried to tell me and I wouldn't listen! I thought I could change her mind. I thought if I gave her time she might come round to the idea of me being an adult and going out in the world and having a relationship. But no! She'll never change! She would keep me and our baby in the tower, keeping her young until the day we die!" And with that last yelled word she crashed to her bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

Eugene sat on the bed beside her, rubbing her back. Letting her cry out for the mother she had now lost. Everything she had lived had been a lie and there might actually be two people out there who are still looking for her. He couldn't imagine anyone going through that type of torture. Then again, her parents might have died a long time ago and she could in fact be an orphan as well.

"Rapunzel," Eugene said softly causing Rapunzel to raise her tear soaked face to look at Eugene's warm face. "I know it isn't the same as what you've lost, but I'm your family now. And soon we're going to have a baby and we'll be parents ourselves. We will have our own family and if you never find your real parents you'll always have me and the baby. And in fact, you'll also have the pub thugs and Tom and May! You may have lost your mother, but you've got so much more people who now care about you. And your going to be a mother yourself!"

"But what if I cant be one. What if I'm just like her! I don't know how to be a real mother," Rapunzel said, finally voicing the fears that had consumed her earlier.

"And I don't know how to be a father! Mine died years ago and I grew up without love as well. But if there is anyone that I would love to try with, its you! We can help each other. I'm sure between the two of us and Pascal we can figure it out."

This made Rapunzel giggle.

"We're going to have a baby," Rapunzel said through a wide, wet smile.

"Yes we are."

"And we have no idea what to do!"

"Not a clue."

"I love you Eugene."

"I love you Rapunzel," Eugene said again, before flipping Rapunzel over so that she was now on her back. "And I love you too!" he yelled down to her stomach, making Rapunzel laugh even harder. She sat up instantly, devouring Eugene's lips in a head spinning kiss. They would leave and they would have a family and live happily ever after. She broke the kiss and leaned against his shoulder while Eugene stroked her stomach lovingly.

"Now, how about we pack and get the hell out of this prison!" Eugene said, causing Rapunzel to burst out laughing before nodding excitedly and jumping off the bed.

Eugene had given her explicit instructions on packing. Only pack what you need or what you cant live without. She was packing her belongings while he went through the tower, collecting all the reassure that he had collected over the last six months. He estimated he had well over one hundred thousand crowns worth of treasure hiding in the tower. And he intended to take every last piece of it. Though he did have to climb down the tower to quickly run to the Snugly Duckling to collect some more saddle bags and sacks. The pub thugs were interested to find out what was happening and was even more surprised to find out Rapunzel was already pregnant.

Eugene had been gone maybe an hour and half but when he returned the tower was in an even worse state than before. This time there was all the treasure that he had uncovered in the middle of the tower floor. While Rapunzel had set down her satchel and her bag. She had already packed everything that was important to her weeks ago, but now she added some more clothes, as well as the two pairs of shoes which Eugene had given her a few months ago. She also pulled out a box which contained a simple pair of ankle boots. He had told her that she needed to wear these if she was going to travel in the winter. She also sorted through her books. She didn't want to leave a single one behind, but she had to make sure she travelled fairly light. She settled on the history book, the human body book, her fifteen year old cookery book, and the sex book that Eugene had also brought her.

After she had finally packed all the possessions she couldn't live without she began to pack a basket of food for the journey. She didn't know if Eugene was planning to take her straight to Estrella or if they were going to go to Peroni, liked they had initially planned. Either way she hoped he would get back soon. Gothel had not said how long she was going to be on this trip and she worried about what Gothel would do if she found them mid-escape.

Luckily, Eugene was back and had began packing his haul of stolen goods. He told Rapunzel to take all the food she could as it was a five day trip to Estrella. He also grabbed two of the blankets and wrapped them in a bundle before throwing it down to his waiting horse. He would have to return the horse to Tom before they set off for Estrella and he still wanted to arrive there as a married couple. If they were to arrive unmarried and pregnant then they would never be able to live a normal life in the new village.

By the time they had finished they had about five full bags, plus Eugene's and Rapunzel's satchel. Unfortunately Eugene didn't think that his single horse was going to be able to manage all of this, but he couldn't let Rapunzel down. he didn't know how he was going to get all these bags down to their waiting horse, but he told Rapunzel to start passing them down once he was at the foot of the tower.

He managed to climb down the rope with one of the bags then Rapunzel pulled it back up to tie on another bag before lowering it down. They did this again for each of the bags until it was only the two satchels left in the tower with Rapunzel and Pascal.

Rapunzel looked around the place that had been her home and her prison for the last eighteen years. Her heart felt heavy that she was leaving it, never to return again. She couldn't imagine not waking up each morning surrounded by these same walls. The walls that she had painted herself over the last fifteen years. She couldn't imagine not cooking her meals at the stove that she learned to cook on. All those memories started to stir some tears in her that were threatening to fall.

Then she remembered all the bad times. The put downs Gothel had given her each day. The lost hope she felt each year as she watched the lanterns fly away each year. The people she was dying to meet. This strengthened her resolve as she heard Eugene call up for her. With one last look around her tower and a soft stroke of her stomach she started to climb down the tower for the last time.

* * *

right, so see you all next sunday, hope you enjoyed and there will be a huge surprise in the next chapter.

as always your reviews make me happy, so please write some!


	29. Chapter 29

hey there guys, thought i better stick this up before i get anymore messages asking where it is. there might not be an update now till after the 20th since the exam is so near, but ill let you know something weird that happened today. i was sitting in my hospital library and i got hit on by some random hot third year guy, rugby type too, and then he gave me a kiss before leaving! i swear if i wasnt in the hospital i would of jumped him right there and then. only know this guys first name, and that his biceps feel like rock! how weird is that?

lndcrazygirl and fraur001: here it is, sorry its late, damn exams!

funkywatermelon: he had to be happy, i mean he loves her and most people i know who have lost parents are desperate to be one themselves.

romance and musicals: i love back stories, as they make sense of who you are, and i felt like some were needed. someone gave me the gothel seduction idea, i just thought it was brillant!

aimakichan: yes they left, and dont worry im so very far of the end.

right, im now completely leaving the movie and original fairy tale. there will be some odd quotes and referneces, but from now its my complete own idea. there will be more oc's and some other odd stuff. there will be a reacurrance of characters and some more brutalness later, but that will be later.

also, she will not have twins, i thought that would be far too much for her, so its a single birth.

disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

By the time Rapunzel and Eugene set off from the tower it was almost nightfall. Eugene had travelled by night many times with a bagful of stolen goods, but he wasn't even going to attempt it this time. Not only was he travelling with considerably more stolen goods, but he was now also travelling with his pregnant lover. He knew she could defend herself, and him as well, as he could see her trusty frying pan sticking out from her satchel, but now they both had someone else to think of. He looked at her, she looked so small and delicate. He had told her to ride on the horse and he would carry one of the bags on his back, but she had point blank refused. She had even, finally, put her ankle boots on. She was determined to get away and have the best chance to put as much distance between herself and Gothel as possible. Eugene however had a more sensible plan.

So, after much argument and threats with the frying pan, they were now walking towards the Snugly Duckling. Eugene had finally persuaded her that, although Gothel had lied about a lot, it was still dangerous to walk through a forest at night with a horse laden with stolen treasure. He assured her that first thing tomorrow they would head straight for Peroni, pick up some things from Tom, get married then travel to Estrella. She had finally agreed.

Once they arrived at the Snugly Duckling Rapunzel was both exhausted and hungry, Eugene was obviously worried. He knew that pregnancy had to be hard and he wanted to do everything in his power to make it easier for her. When they got into the pub the thugs greeted them all very warmly with bowls of a hearty stew and mugs of hot chocolate. They all sat and listened as Rapunzel told them everything that had happened that day. The pub thugs were an amazing audience. They gasped, ohhed and ahhed in all the right places, and when she was finished they had unpacked the horse and stored all the bags in her room. This meant that Eugene and Rapunzel could retire to their room with absolutely nothing to worry about.

When they were finally alone Eugene hugged his lover as closely as he could while he whispered how brave she was in her ear. He looked down at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes. He asked what was wrong.

"I'm just scared. I've left everything I've ever known. And I don't know what were going to yet."

"Me neither, but you're the bravest person I've ever known and your going to be great."

This made Rapunzel smile as she leaned up and kissed Eugene, softly and delicately. All her fears and uncertainties suddenly spilling away as she deepened the kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, bringing her flush against his body as her fingers started to run through his hair. All of a sudden she was off the ground and on the bed, with Eugene on top of her. They finally broke apart gasping for air.

"Can we have sex, with me being pregnant?" Rapunzel asked through her heavy gasps for air.

"I think so, well we have been having sex for months and nothing bad has happened. Just relax and if it hurts lets me know." Rapunzel nodded as Eugene started to undo the ribbons of her bodice before moving onto her corset.

Rapunzel merely moaned into his touch once he eventually got to her bare skin. This was when he dragged his shirt and vest off over his head before undoing his trousers. He had already taken off his boots when he got into the room. He turned his attention to the layers of Rapunzels skirt, giving her a cheeky grin before gripping the fabric and whipping it off her slim form in one fluid motion.

"Eugene!" She exclaimed in a fit of giggles. She wiggled out of her underwear and waited for Eugene to take of his and begin to rock her world as she knew he could. But he just sat there before her with this goofy look on his face. Rapunzel was starting to get nervous. He had never taken this long to being before he started to ravish her body.

Rapunzel was just about to cover herself up when Eugene leaned down to kiss her stomach. He stroked it gently before looking up into her face and kissing her lightly. He manoeuvred himself so her was now between her legs and began to kiss her down her neck and across her collar bone, while he massaged her breasts as softly as he could, eliciting the softest moans from his lover. He grabbed at her thigh bringing it up so he could press himself firmer against her.

In a tantalisingly slow movement he took off Rapunzel's wet underpants and his own, realising his erection from its prison. He moved very slowly again to bring the tip of himself just over Rapunzel. He moved so slowly, enjoying the sound that was now escaping her lips as he drove himself into her in such a subtly and controlled manner. They moved in union Eugene moving in and out slowly while Rapunzel brought her hips up in time to meet his thrusts, pushing him deeper with in, over and over again until the pleasure built to it maximum. It spilled over her, making her gasp out loud as she gripped onto Eugene's taut buttocks as he filled her, shuddering in pleasure.

He withdrew slowly as he stood, moving towards the satchel that was on the floor. For this he pulled out a pair of fresh underpants for Rapunzel before he went to pull his own underwear back on. He walked back towards the bed, handing her his shirt. Once they were dressed for bed Eugene climbed in next to her, lying behind her so they were once again in the spooning position. Rapunzel smiled at their close contact and at the soft sensation of Eugene rubbing her belly softly. Eugene whispered "I love you, both of you," before he fell into a deep sleep. Rapunzel meanwhile stroked her own stomach softly, looking down at hers and Eugene's hands covering her.

"You, are going to be so loved," Rapunzel said softly to the life that was growing inside her, before falling asleep.

Eugene was woken up early the next morning by the sudden disappearance of the body of his lover. He then heard the worse sound he could imagine. His lover vomiting. He jumped out of bed to the washroom that was just outside their bedroom. He saw her curled over the toilet bowel looking very sad and pathetic.

"Hey," Eugene said as he sat down next to her.

"Hi," Rapunzel choked out.

"How you feeling?"

"Nauseous."

"You been feeling like that for a while?"

"The last month or two. The book said it would stop soonish though."

"The book?"

"The one you bought me, about the human body. It had a big section on pregnancy."

"I had no idea it had that in it. I bought it purely for the parts on the human body development."

Rapunzel laughed at this thought, before leaning in to give him a small peck on the lips. Unfortunately she felt a second wave of morning sickness kick in and only just made it back to the toilet bowel before vomiting heavily again. Eugene sat beside her and rubbed small circles on her back while Vladimir brought Rapunzel up a glass of water.

"I heard her throwing up and thought she might like it." Eugene thanked Vladimir for his kindness before telling him that they would be down in a minute for breakfast. The very mention of breakfast made Rapunzel groan into the bowel.

When they got downstairs they found that the pub thugs had made them a very healthy breakfast of porridge and fruit. They also had a very large pot of tea waiting for Rapunzel. Though she did look a little green she still managed to eat her serving, then Eugene's and Big-Nose's servings. Luckily Attila had made a huge batch, he had heard that pregnant women have huge appetites and he wanted to be prepared.

During breakfast the pub thugs brought down the bags from Rapunzels room and started to load them into a cart that they had gifted to the young couple. It had once been Fang's and he had used it to cart around his puppet show set, but since he had set it up permanently in the Snugly Duckling he didn't need it. It was quite old and a bit rickety, but it would do the job very nicely. They had also made the couple a present. They all had worked through the night and made a small cot. Gunter had designed the cot. Bruiser and Killer had sewn and knitted many quilts and comforters for the baby. That meant that they had now been given an additionally bagful of stuff, plus the cot. It still all managed to fit into the cart, though Eugene had no idea how they were going to transport it all as he had to give the horse back to Tom.

By mid afternoon everything and everybody was ready to go. Vladimir, Attila, Big-Nose and Hook-Hand had decided to accompany them to Peroni. The first reason was to make sure no one tried to hijack them and the second was because Rapunzel assured them they were going to be getting married that day. Rapunzel had also asked Hook-Hand to walk her down the aisle and give her away. This made Hook-Hand cry out some joyous tears before rounding on Eugene and threatening him with all manner of horrid torture if he ever hurt Rapunzel. This did make Eugene smile, as any father would have done the same.

When they eventually set out Rapunzel was sitting on top of the horse. It had actually taken all five men about thirty minutes to persuade her. It turns out Rapunzel was actually slightly afraid to ride on a horse alone. The only horse she would have trusted would have been Max. They had finally set off after a lot of set backs, but now Rapunzel was on the horse that was strapped to the small cart. Eugene was holding the horse's reins and directing it while the four pub thugs had spread out as if given them a honoured guard. They looked like a very strange party of travellers, but they were filled with such joy and merriment that none of them noticed.

They arrived in Peroni round about lunch time and immediately set about work for what they had to do. Vladimir and Big-Nose went to the local inn to book them all in. They were given the best rooms the inn had, mainly due to the fact that Vladimir was big and scary. Meanwhile Eugene, Rapunzel, Attila and Hook-Hand went to the church to find Father John to get the minor detail of the wedding sorted out.

They found Father John in his study. In truth he was shocked to see them all there and when he asked why there were all here he had been even more shocked to hear that they were all here to see Eugene and Rapunzel get married. Today.

"But Mr Fitzherbert, you haven't even set a date. I cant possibly marry you today! I thought you were going to leave it till after New Years?" Father John said in a shocked tone, looking at the four people who were suddenly all in his study.

"Well, we've had a change of plans and we need to get married as soon as possible," Eugene said, trying to put on his most winning smile. Father John merely looked straight through Eugene and instead turned to Rapunzel.

"Are you pregnant my dear?" He asked. Rapunzel nodded, she didn't know much about religion but she assumed that it was bad to lie to a priest. Father John took off his glasses to massage his brow.

"And you want me to do this today, with no planning, no preparation and no witnesses!"

"We have witnesses," Eugene said gesturing at the two pub thugs in the office.

"And we have two more, they're at the inn," Rapunzel chipped in smiling at Eugene.

"What about a maid of honour or a best man, or the rings?"

"We have rings," Eugene said and comprehension dawned on Father John. They were going to use his parent's rings.

"And a best man or maid of honour?"

"Give me a few minutes and I can go find some. Please Father, we have to leave now and we cant show up in Estrella unmarried and pregnant," Eugene pleaded. Father John understood and agreed that he can perform a small ceremony in about an hour provided that they had everything that they needed. Eugene thanked him before running out of the door to get both Tom and May. They were the only two people he could think of that would be willing to serve as best man and maid of honour on such sort notice while Rapunzel and the pub thugs got everything ready for the ceremony.

According to the pub thugs there were six things Rapunzel needed. The first was a white dress. Rapunzel didn't have a white dress, but she had brought a cream dress with her and she asked Father John if that would do. He assured her it would, so Big-Nose was set the task of retrieving it from her bag. The second was a bouquet. Luckily, each of the pub thugs had gathered a few wild flowers during the journey for Rapunzel to use as a bouquet. The third was something old. Hook-Hand provided this. He gave Rapunzel a small bracelet that he had kept since his childhood. It was a charm bracelet that he had been adding to for over forty years. He said that he always wanted to give it to the daughter he never had, but would be honoured if Rapunzel took it instead. This made a few tears fall from each of their eyes. The fourth was something new. This was provided by Attila. He was seen some very pretty ribbons in one of the shop windows and had bought them for her to wear in her hair. This took a while to sort out, but the end effect was worth it. She was looking radiant. The fifth was something borrowed. Vladimir came to the rescue for this one. He gave her one of his ceramic unicorns to put in her bouquet. The sixth and final thing was something blue and this task could only be filled by Pascal. He decided to turn a rich royal blue for the occasion and sat proudly on her shoulder. The pub thugs and Father John all looked at her with a sweet sigh. She looked like a bride and she was ready to get married.

Eugene had reached the farm in about twenty minutes as a full run. He stormed into the kitchen to find May sewing what could only be something for her baby. He commanded her to stay there while he went out to the farm to find Tom, May told Eugene that he was in the barn feeding the horses. Within half a minute both husband and wife were in the kitchen listening to Eugene as he explained what had happened and what was happening right now.

"So, we need you two to be best man and maid of honour. Will you do it?" Eugene finished looking at the shocked faces of his friends. They both looked at each other before May burst into ecstatic screams of joy, hugging Eugene while crying. Tom settled for a manly pat on the back.

May ran upstairs to find jackets for both men, since they were roughly the same size. She settled on a blue one for her husband and a green one for Eugene. She wanted to change clothes but it sounded like they didn't have much time, so she settled for a putting on a fresh throw with her grandmother's pin, while putting her hair up as bed she could. The men meanwhile were in the barn collecting Eugene's possessions. He really didn't have much, only a few odd items of clothing and his old Flynnigan Rider book. It had barely filled the leather bad that Tom had given him, but Tom decided to help there. He gave Eugene some more clothes and a few other things that might help him. These included a book on fatherhood, some cooking utensils and a small wooden carving that Tom had made Eugene.

Once everything was done all three hopped onto Tom's cart and headed back towards the village. In silence. The church was just the same as they had left it. Since they didn't have much time they obviously couldn't make it as nice as it had been on May and Tom's wedding, but they had tried. Big-Nose and Vladimir were currently tying ribbons around the pews while Attila handed them some flowers to use as boutonnières.

Father John was currently directing the organ player, who happened to be one of the choir boys since they couldn't find the old lady who usually plays it. While Hook-Hand took May's hand leading her to the back of the church where Rapunzel was currently waiting. When May saw her she let out a small squeal. She did look perfect. Completely understated but utterly beautiful. The cream gown was simple and clean but, but had some lovely golden embroidery around the bodice, she was also wearing matching gold shoes. She could see the small necklace that held the flower charm was pulled out and she held Eugene's mother's ring in her hand. May took the ring, after giving her friend a quick hug, and ran down the aisle towards the men who had gathered there. She handed Eugene the ring, straightened both his and Tom's ties before running back up the aisle to Rapunzel.

"So," Father John asked, "Are you ready Eugene?"

"Yes," Eugene said simple. And with that single syllable Father John motioned for the choir boy to start playing. May walked down the aisle first, almost crying and then Rapunzel and Hook-Hand walked down a minute later.

Eugene couldn't keep his eyes off of Rapunzel. She had never looked more beautiful. He was sure he would never remember what she wore that day, but he knew he would never forget the way she looked. Her smile was lighting up the room, while Hook-Hand cried unashamedly as he walked beside her. When they reached the alter he gave Rapunzel's hand to Eugene before patting him on the back and stepping back.

"Dearly Beloved and lizard," Father John started, "WE are gathered here today on incredibly short notice to witness the union of this man and this woman. If anyone knows a reason why these two could not be wed speak now or forever hold your piece." Father John paused for a moment, looking around at the eight people gathered in the church before continuing.

"I thought not. Eugene Fitzherbert do you take… what is your last name dear?"

"I'm not sure. I think my moth… Gothel said her last name was Morse. Will that do?" Father John only shock his head. Rapunzel had told him the full story when she arrived and he didn't want to press any further on such a sore subject.

"Ok then. Eugene Fitzherbert do you take… Rapunzel Morse to be your lawful wedded wife. Do you promise to love her and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Eugene said, not taking his eyes off Rapunzel. Her beautiful green eyes were hypnotising.

"And do you Rapunzel Morse take Eugene Fitzherbert to be your lawful wedded husband. Do you promise to lover him and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Rapunzel said softly smiling up at Eugene.

"Do you have the rings?" Father John asked Tom, who nodded while handed them over to him.

"Now repeat after me while placing the ring on the left ring finger. First you Eugene." Father John said holding out the smaller of the two rings for Eugene. Eugene nodded as he took the ring from Father John.

"With this ring as a symbol of my love and affection, I thee wed."

Eugene then turned to Rapunzel, taking her delicate hand in his. He slid the ring smoothly down her soft ring finger.

"With this ring as a symbol of my love and affection I thee wed."

"And now you Rapunzel" Father John said, holding out the larger ring. "With this ring, as a symbol of my love and devotion, I thee wed." Rapunzel repeated the action for Eugene's ring before looking up into his warm eyes.

"With this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion, I thee wed."

"Now with the power vested in me by all mighty God I pronounce that you shall be husband and wife from this day forward. You may now kiss your bride."

Eugene didn't need telling twice before he took Rapunzel in his arms and pressed his lips against hers while everyone in the church cheered them on.

"Hi Mrs Fitzherbert," Eugene said softly.

"Hello Mr Fitzherbert," Rapunzel replied before she captured Eugene's lips again while the people assembled threw there flower petals over the newly wed couple.

* * *

right, what do you guys think of my wedding here? i thought id give you all something sweet. also, since they are moving away to somewhere new they have to be here as a married couple, cause they wouldnt be able to keep a low profile as an unmarried pregnant couple. also i want some fluff and romance, since ive given you lots of smut and violence and drama.

as always please rate and review. it makes me happy during this horrid times, not maybe as much as a peck on the check by a tall, dark and handsome random third year, but it makes me very happy!


	30. Chapter 30

hey there guys, im back. so sorry bout this immense delay, but i had my finals, which were hell, my health and conduct review, which is hell and now i have portfolio which is seriously pointless. i have also got my grad ball, friends wedding and my pre-employment interview soon, which im guessing will also be hell. but anyway, i may not be a student for much longer and then i will be able to finally call myself doctor! no one get sick in august in the north west.

i just wanted to say thanks to everyone who kept on reviewing me, and everyone who messaged me, but was begging and threats really necessary?

missfine1997: gothel will be crazy, i am currently working on it

lydiamae: thank you so much, it always amazes me when people say they sat down and read it all in one go, i had no idea that it was that good.

princess shahrazad: rugby guy turned me down, boo. but i managed to get sweetness in this, so yay!

funkywatermelon: well they had to get married, they are like the perfect couple

disclaimer: i own nothing, apart from my own copy of tangled on dvd. btw was anyone else really disappointed with teh extras on the dvd?

* * *

Chapter Thirty

The ceremony was small but it did everything it had to. Eugene and Rapunzel were now husband and wife. They were now each others family with a little one on the way and they were all each other needed. As soon as Eugene and Rapunzel broke their first kiss as a married couple everyone was up to give them their congratulations. Even Father John gave Eugene a hearty pat on the back before making him swear that he will look after Rapunzel which Eugene of course agreed to. Father John then handed him a sealed envelope. The only thing it said on it was "Patrick".

"It's for my brother," Father John said simple to the curious look on Eugene' face. Eugene understood. It probably had everything that had happened written on the pages. It obviously had to explain why they had shown up almost two months earlier than originally planned.

"Right!" Suddenly called Hook-Hand, "As the honorary father of the bride the wedding is on me, so we are going to have the reception in that inn over there and everything is on my tab! I want to give these two a proper send off before they leave for Estrella tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow? No we're leaving tonight," Rapunzel said looking around nervously at the assembly of people. They needed to leave to get as far away from Gothel as humanly possible and as quickly, she didn't want to risk Gothel finding them and destroying all her happiness. They all suddenly started to protest loudly against this.

"Come on Rapunzel," Tom said, "We have to give you two a proper send off. You can leave first thing tomorrow. Please, let us all do this for you."

Rapunzel looked up at her husband, who gave her a small pleading look. He obviously wanted to stay for a little while longer in the company of their strange group of friends. Rapunzel smiled up at him before giving him a small peck on the check.

"Alright looks like we're staying!" Eugene called to the group who gave them a small cheer.

"You coming Father?" May asked sweetly.

"Well, one drink cant hurt." This made another cheer sound up as they small party started heading towards the inn to enjoy a night of fun and laughter before the newly weds set off for their new life together. Rapunzel as a free woman and Eugene as a retired thief.

When they arrived in the inn they were shown to the corner booth. This gave them all ample seating. Hook-Hand then ordered their finest foods, ales and spirits, plus some fresh lemon juice for Rapunzel and May, as they were both pregnant and Hook-Hand was sure that alcohol was not good for growing babies.

The first round arrived to joyous rapture from the entire group. They were then able to start their celebration in style. Completely oblivious to everyone else who happened to be in the inn. This inn unfortunately was actually a very common night spot for many people from the capitol. The village was very picturesque and the inn had some of the best rooms in the kingdom. It also had the finest selection of ales in the kingdom. That's why, on that night, many of the guards had decided to come in and relax after yet another fruitless search of the forest.

"God, what the hell is going on over there?" Walter Hughes yelled to one of the younger guards who happened to be in the party.

"I think it's a wedding sir," He said nervously noticing the bouquet of flowers that were resting in the centre of the table.

"A wedding, this late in the year. Who in their right mind would be getting married now?" Walter asked to no one in particular. He merely stood up to get a better look.

It was the oddest wedding party he had ever seen. It consisted of a priest and a choir boy. The priest had a tankard full of ale while the choir boy looked like he was about to pass out already. There was also a young couple, who Walter could only assume were married, as the woman was sitting in the young man's lap. Walter shook his head at the display, there was no place for such a public display of affection. There were also four of the roughest looking thugs he had ever seen, in fact he was sure he saw them all before at the Snugly Ducking. He had no idea what they could be doing here as he thought that this establishment wouldn't cater for them and he made a mental note to bring it up with the proprietor. He unfortunately couldn't see who he assumed would be the newly married couple, though he thought that they must be nearby.

After another round of drinks the party began to get noisier and Walter had had enough. He decided to stretch his authority and tell them all to quieten down or leave. He got up and began to walk over to them .

That's when he saw him. Flynn Rider in the centre of the party. And sitting right beside him was the blonde girl who had been integral to his escape. He couldn't believe that the most wanted thief in the kingdom was sitting there in full view of an entire inn a mere three hours from the kingdom.

"How dare he!" Walter growled as two of the other guards came up beside him to see what had caused their captain to suddenly stop in his tracks.

"Is that Fl…" The guard didn't get a chance to finish that as Walter dragged him off to the side.

"Be quiet you idiot. We are now at an uncommon advantage. We now have a intoxicated Rider, with his latest whore. He is obviously here with them to celebrate another theft and he is not on his guard. This way we can ambush him and drag his sorry arse back to Corona for trial and with any luck by tomorrow morning his head will have been severed from his worthless body." The Captain spat out with so much venom that it scared his men.

"Yes sir," said the young guard, "But how are we going to get him away from the group?"

And as if God himself was looking down on him he saw the group suddenly all stand up to let both Rider and the blonde leave. Rider had his arm around the girl and he assumed that they were going upstairs to fornicate, but they had turned to leave the bar area. They were going outside for air. This gave him the perfect opportunity to finally capture him.

Rapunzel had decided to go outside as the smell of the alcohol and the cooked meat was starting to make her feel nauseous. She had told them all that she would be back in a few moments but Eugene wouldn't hear of it. He insisted that her accompany her outside as it was his duty as her husband. This made her giggle, but she of course agreed.

When they got outside they saw that darkness had fallen. Rapunzel also saw their cart, the only thing left in it was they bag of gifts from the pub thugs and the cot that they had made. She smiled at the thug's generosity. Before she turned around and embraced Eugene. She breathed in the scent of her new husband, giggling at the thought. She looked up and caught his eyes. He brought his lips down to meet hers.

"I love you Mrs Rapunzel Fitzherbert."

"I love you too Eugene Fitzherbert," Rapunzel said before standing on her tip-toes so she could capture Eugene's lips again in their private and intimate moment. She didn't realise that someone else was watching and waiting.

All of a sudden a pair of strong hands pulled Rapunzel backwards and before Eugene knew what had happened two sets of arms had sprung out from the darkness to pull him backwards, almost knocking him completely off his feet. He felt a solid object make contact with the back of his head, forcing him to the ground.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Rider."

Eugene knew that voice, but he couldn't believe that it was him. Not here. Not now.

Eugene forced his aching head to look up and right into the eyes of Captain Walter Hughes. He looked round desperately trying to find Rapunzel. She was being held by another guard. He had his dagger to her throat and the other hand was holding her arms behind her back. Eugene himself had two guards behind him holding him down, one had gotten his sword out and was currently holding it against the back of his neck. He saw that there was another five guards, excluding the Captain. And they all had their weapons drawn.

"So Rider, this is your latest whore? She looks cheap," The captain spat at him.

"Leave her alone!" Eugene yelled, trying to pull against his captors.

"Your in absolutely no position to give out orders here Rider. Besides, did you leave my fiancée alone? No, I don't think so. So why should I leave this little whore of yours alone." Walter Hughes said with an evil glint in his eye. He started to walk slowly towards Rapunzel, pulling out his own weapon.

The commotion had drawn a very curious Max to look what in the world was happening. He saw Rapunzel being held by one of the younger guards while the captain was standing before her with a very, very sinister look on his face. Eugene was forcible being held by two other guards though it was obvious that he was struggling hard them.

Max was very conflicted, he knew that Eugene was a thief but he had promised to stop. And Rapunzel was the sweetest creature he had ever met and she didn't deserve to have this happen to her. The captain meanwhile was his master and had trained him from the time he was a young foal. He stood for justice and upheld the law of the kingdom, but Max did not like the way he was looking at the scared young woman. It was wrong.

"How much did she cost then? Or did she give herself to you willingly like the good little whore that you are?" Walter said as he stood before Rapunzel, "How could someone give themselves to you? Wouldn't you rather have a real man? Someone who actually had some drop of decency? No you wouldn't would you. Your just a cheap, little whore." Walter Hughes said before he spat in her face.

"I wonder what a whore feel likes," He said as he started to run his hand down the embroidered bodice of her dress.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" Eugene yelled pulling against his captors.

"Wife? You got married Rider? Well I guess by this time tomorrow you'll be a widow. I'm sure you could a happy living in one of the whore houses." Walter said as he turned to Rapunzel.

By this time the rest of the party had begun to get worried and decided to go and check on the young lovers. Though they were sure that Eugene had Rapunzel pinned against a wall with they were in a long make-out session. But they decided they better check anyway. They were all incredibly shocked to see the scene before them. They all wanted to jump out and defend them, but they all saw the weapons that were drawn and beside the vital areas of Eugene and Rapunzel's bodies. They had to be careful.

Unfortunately the Captain had other ideas. He decided to take something that Eugene held dear just like he had done to him. He grabbed hold of Rapunzel spinning her around.

"Well Rider, since you took that night with my fiancée how about I take this night with your wife, that should make us both even, shouldn't it?"

Rapunzel began to scream out as she felt the Captain's hand slide up her dress. This was all everyone could take, including Max. He broke free of his restraints and charged the captain. Knocking him against the wall. Rapunzel feel onto the ground while Eugene took this opportunity to knock back against his captors, throwing them off balance. But he was still in their custody and they both had instructions that Rider was to be taken in dead or alive.

That's when he heard it, the grunting yell of Vladimir as he head butted the two guards out of the way, causing them to release Eugene. And he wasted absolutely no time. He ran instantly to Rapunzel, picking her up off the ground. He held her tight, asking her again and again if she was ok. Yet she broke away as she screamed for Eugene to look out.

The other guards had started to descend upon the couple. Luckily for them they had many friends who had come outside to see what the commotion was. Each with their own weapons. The pub thugs set to work against the guards while Father John and May ran up to the couple to make sure they were all right. In a matter of minutes all the guards were out cold on the floor apart from one. The Captain of the Guard, fuelled by his hatred was now aiming a crossbow straight at Eugene. Through all the commotion no one had noticed until Walter screamed "Rider!".

He was about to shoot Eugene when he was knocked unconscious with a loud thud. As he collapsed to the ground everyone saw that behind him stood Attila holding Rapunzel's trusty frying pan.

"Frying pans! Who knew right?" Eugene said jovially, making almost everyone roll their eyes.

"We have to leave now!" Rapunzel said.

"How we don't have a horse?" Eugene asked, but Max provided the answer. He neighed loudly and stomped his hooves.

"You want to help us?" Eugene asked. Max nodded.

"You do realise that if you come with us you cant go back to the kingdom. You'll be an outlaw, like me." Max nodded again. He understood completely that he couldn't go back, but he could no longer work for the captain after seeing what he was about to do. So he stood before Eugene, firm in his resolution and willing to help his friend.

"Alright then. You guys," Eugene gestured to the thugs, "Get the bags, May get the cloaks and the food, Tom help me hitch up Max and Father. Look after Rapunzel. Rapunzel, please sit down and drink something."

And with that they all set to work. Rapunzel had of course refused to sit down and instead she went to help May get the food while Father John collected the travelling cloaks that May and Tom had given them as a wedding gift.

In a matter of moments they were all packed and ready to leave. Eugene helped Rapunzel on top of Max after she had hugged everyone goodbye. Eugene then climbed on in front of her, taking Max's reins while Father John handed him a map as well as given him verbal directions.

With one finally look back at everyone and with Pascal secure in the pocket of Rapunzel's cloak Eugene kicked Max into action and they sped off at a steady gallop. In a few moments they were completely out of sight.

"Well," Said Father John finally breaking the silence, "I don't know about you but that was the most eventful wedding I've ever attended. How about we all go back to my study for a nice cup of tea."

All the pub thugs nodded in agreement as they followed the priest back to the church.

"Does this happen a lot around Eugene?" May asked her husband.

"Sometimes," Tom answered, gripping onto his wives hand and leading her back towards the church.

* * *

well, there it is, now they will be on their own, next shall be more on eugenes parents and eugenes life before the orphanage. so some cute interaction scenes, then i think more rapunzel and eugene, but with some danger.

as always, rate and review, please and i will try and get the next update next week, home internet is down.


	31. Chapter 31

hey there guys, currently i am home, in scotland and after the four hour train journey i managed to write a few chapters. yay, im getting back into the swing of things!

right, first of i want to thank everyone who stuck with this story, you guys are complete stars and im really enjoying all the favourate alerts and reviews, they are honestly keeping me writing this for you guys!

missfine1997: dont you mean almost getting raped again? i really didnt start off with the idea of having that happen twice, but it seemed to go with the flow and the character development of the captain, and im glad you were all so outraged at him and not me.

cutewithacapital-q: your right, i went back and re-read it, i think i should of used a slut or bitch here and there to mix it up, if i knew how to edit a published chapter i would go back and change it.

crazyredhead: the king and queen will be back, but not for a little while.

fraur001: are yoiu psychic? i was going to have her leave a note, maybe not those exact words, but something similar.

reverend lovejoy: i dont think the captains evil, just obsessive and cruel. he will be back again, and i warn you he will be worse, but no more almost rape scenes, just bastardness.

funkywatermelon: yep, i will have some fun with gothel soon. it may cause people to go ew but itll be funny. and then gothel will go back and go crazy.

lndcrazygirl: thanks, i find out my results on the 10th, and after that i will be shadowing.

hannahjane: thanks for all the messages, i keep meaning to reply but i keep forgetting. anyway, no twins, max will be staying with them and the princess thing will happen near the end in an entirely different way.

disclaimer: i own nothing but my own copy of tangled.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

Samuel worked harder as a farm hand than he had ever worked before. Each day he would leave before dawn and work all day with very little rest before coming home to the lodging he managed to procure for himself and his wife. Each night he climbed into bed completely exhausted but completely contented. He would then wrap his arms around his wife.

"Good evening Sammy," Rebecca would say, turning to face her husband.

"Good evening my love," Samuel would then say before capturing his wife's lips. They would then make sweet, passionate love and fall asleep in each others arms. Completely satisfied and completely happy at how their lives had turned out.

After six months of marriage Rebecca was able to give her husband the best news she ever wished to give. She was pregnant with their first child. By this time, of course, Samuel had proven himself to be a very loyal and hard worker. Samuel had managed to make the farm run smoother and far more cost effective; with all his training as an accountant the farm had begun to turn a very tidy profit. The farmer had been so impressed that he had decided to take him on full time. This meant that Rebecca and Samuel were also given permanent accommodation in the farm house. It also gave Rebecca employment as she took over the management of the farm house and the other farm hands. The farmer who they worked for was a widower. His wife had died in childbirth along with his son over thirty years ago. The old farmer had been so heart broken that he had never taken another wife. This had meant that the farmer had no heir to his land and was going to bestow it on someone who had worked hard for him and would manage the farm with all the love that he had shown it in his lifetime.

The farmer did indeed die a few months later, leaving Samuel and Rebecca Fitzherbert the owners of one of the most successful farms in the East of Corona. Luckily for Samuel that he had years of training as an accountant and a manager, plus his determination to make his own living and provide for his family. All this together made a winning combination and once he had hired a few more farm hands to help with in the spring they were all expecting one of the best yields of grain anyone had ever seen.

Their first two years in the management of the farm were extraordinary. Rebecca and Samuel worked so well as a team that everyone in the village of Peroni was amazed at the success of two people who have never managed a farm before. And in the winter they were blessed with the birth of a beautiful and healthy baby girl. The girl had dark chocolate hair and very warm, expressive hazel eyes. Rebecca and Samuel decided to name her Margret, after Rebecca's mother. Everyone in the village fell in love with her, but their was one person that Samuel was desperate to approve of his life and family.

After two years he decided that enough time had passed and arranged for them all to go see Eugene Fitzherbert Sr. Unfortunately he did not see it the same way. When they appeared at the door to the Duke's manor asking to see Mr Fitzherbert they were lead to one of the small parlour rooms. Once Eugene had entered and saw his son he refused to sit with them and left. He then demanded that they all leave instantly and never return.

This upset Samuel greatly, but not for very long. Once they were back at the farm Rebecca was able to give Samuel some great news again. She was carrying their second child.

"I know your father has disowned you my love, but you have a family still. Me, Margret and this one. I hope that will be enough for you Sammy," Rebecca said looking deep into her husbands eyes.

"It will. I love you Rebecca,"

Once again Rebecca gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She looked so much like her sister and was just as loved as she was. This baby girl was called Mary Anne and was born into one of the most successful farming families the small village of Peroni has ever seen.

Once both girls were a little older they were able to help on the farm as well. This made all the farm hands laugh at the sight. This of course helped Rebecca as she had no been successful in carrying her third or fourth child. After eight years both Rebecca and Samuel agrees that they shouldn't have another child, as it was so upsetting to lose the last two. But fate didn't always listen.

Rebecca found out she was pregnant for the fifth time on their twelfth wedding anniversary. Both Samuel and Rebecca didn't hold out much hope of this pregnancy continuing but as the months went by and Rebecca became larger and larger they both hoped that this time they would be blessed with another healthy child. Though secretly Samuel wished for a boy. Someone to work on the farm with him and to give the farm to once he was gone. Someone to share his interests, take fishing and hunting. He wished for a son so he could be a better father than his. He wanted a son to make up for everything that he didn't have with his father. Samuel also secretly hoped that this boy could help him breach the distance that his father had created.

Samuel missed his father so much and each time he went to the village for supplies his heart ached slightly. He saw many men with their sons, laughing and playing. He longed for that closeness with his father again. He wished that his father would accept what he had done with his life, after all he was now a very successful and well respected man. He also had a very beautiful and caring family and he wished his father could be a part of it. Eugene Fitzherbert was the only grandparent the girls had, and with another one on the way he thought it was best to try and make peace with him at last.

He remembered when his father had been his world. He shared his interest in money and treasure and helped set him up in a much respected job. Samuel remembered part of his childhood when Eugene would take him fishing all week and they would have an amazing time. It was only after his mother died when he was twelve that his father became cold and distant.

This time Samuel went alone, to try and talk sense into his father. He waited in the parlour for over two hours for his father. He was determined to see him. He was determined to have his father hear him out. If not for the sake of their past then for the sake of their future, and his children's future.

But once again Eugene would not see him at all. This was all Samuel could take. Instead of leaving again without saying a single word to man he called father he stormed past the page who had just delivered the news. He ran down the corridor towards what he remembered to be his father's office.

His father was sitting behind his desk, which was the same desk that was there over twelve years ago. His father had changed so much in that time. He looked older and sadder. Like all his joy had disappeared from his life.

"Father, please, let's talk," Samuel said to Eugene as he took the seat opposite.

"We had nothing to discuss," Eugene said coldly, not daring to look up. He didn't want his son to see him cry. He had missed him so much, but he wouldn't let his pride take another beating. If his son wanted to come back he would have to apologise to him.

"Father please, enough is enough. I know I disobeyed you, but I'm a grown man! I have two children and another on the way. Please, for the sake of what we once had please come to see them. You're the only grandparent they have. Come and be part of their lives."

"Are you still with that woman?"

"You mean my wife? Of course I am. I love her."

"And look what it's done to you. You're a farmer now. You were meant for so much better than to toil away on the land."

"And yet I love it. I love her and my children and my life. And nothing my girls could do would make me love them less. Or want to stay away from them."

Eugene didn't look up at him. He wanted to tell him that he still loved him so much. That there wasn't a day that went by when he didn't think about his son. He wanted to see his grandchildren. He would go to Peroni every month with the purpose of going to talk to Samuel, but would never have the courage to take that first step. He was proud of him, but horrendously disappointed. Not in Samuel, but in himself. His son had made something of himself without his help.

"Please, come and see them. It would mean so much to me," Samuel said one last time before getting up. His father did not look up.

"Ok then. This is the last time I am going to do this to myself and my family. If you want come this time then you'll never come. I thought we could finally be a father and son again, like we were before mama died. Obviously I was wrong. Whatever love you held died with her. I wish you well father, but you are no longer anything to me. It's obvious now that I am nothing to you."

With that Samuel left the Manor house for the last time, vowing never to return to the father who had forgot him long ago. As he mounted his horse he never looked back and instead kept his eyes fixed firmly on the path in front of him. The one that would lead him back to his family. If he had looked back he would have seen Eugene running from the house to try and catch up with his son.

Eugene stood at the gates of the Manor house; he tried to shout out to Samuel. He tried to yell that he loved him and wanted to beg for forgiveness. But his stupid pride! He couldn't yell out for his son to return even though he wanted to. All he could do was watch him disappear into the distance. Never to see him again.

Samuel arrived back at the farm around midnight. He was surprised to see his youngest daughter on the front porch holding up a lantern looking truly terrified.

"Papa!" She yelled when he finally came into sight.

"Mary-Anne, what on Earth are you doing up?" Samuel said as he dismounted quickly while picking up his eight year old daughter.

"Its mama! The baby is coming! She's in such pain papa! I was so scared!"

"The baby's coming? Is she alone, where is she?"

"She's upstairs, Miss Lottie and Margaret are with her now."

Samuel didn't need to hear anything else. With Mary-Anne still in his arms he sprinted into the house and ran up the stairs, two at time. He threw the door to his bedroom open to find his wife in the middle of labour, with his eldest daughter holding her hand while Miss Lottie, the daughter of the apothecary, between her legs. She had recently taken over from her mother as the midwife for the village. This was actually only her second delivery.

"Where the hell have you been!" Rebecca screamed once she saw Samuel enter the room.

"To see my father. How are you doing Becca?"

"How am I doing? How the hell do you think I'm…" She never finished that sentence as another contraction gripped her body.

"Your completely dilated now Mrs Fitzherbert, its time to push. You came just in time Mr Fitzherbert." Miss Lottie said, before directing Margret to collect towels and Mary-Anne to bring her bag closer to her.

Samuel then took the place at the top of the bed, holding his wife's hand as she began to bear down. The labour was over fairly quickly, this being their third child to make it to term. She pushed and screamed and almost broke Samuel's hand. In a few minutes they were rewarded with the most beautiful sound to ever grace the Earth. The sound of a healthy pair of lungs screaming out for them.

"It's a boy!" Cried Miss Lottie as she wrapped the baby boy in the blankets that Margret handed to her. This caused Samuel to cry unashamedly as he took hold of his new born son, before handing him over to his wife. The family didn't even notice the umbilical cord getting cut or the passage of the afterbirth.

They also didn't notice Miss Lottie leave the farm house after cleaning up. She promised to come back again in the morning to check up on the baby. And to also bring the priest round to discuss the baptism which would take place soon.

"What shall we call him Sammy?" Rebecca eventually asked.

Samuel looked down at his son. There was only one name that he could ever think to call him. He had the same expressive hazel eyes as his father, and Samuels's thick chocolate hair.

"I know what you want to call him Sammy, and I think it would be wonderful." Rebecca said, caressing her husbands check.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded, as she saw the smile that broke across her husband's weary face.

"Hi there little Eugene Fitzherbert," Samuel said before kissing his son's forehead.

"Eugene? That's a silly name," Said Mary-Anne.

"Why did you choose that name?" Margret asked.

"Because it was the name of the most important man in my life, who is no longer with us." Samuel said as he watched his son fall asleep in his wife's arms.

* * *

right, should give you an update on the rugby guy. i asked him out and he said no. boo. but then i was drunk, so was he and we ran into each other during a night out and things happened. i should remind you guys im 25 and im very safe. unfortunately now im very sore. he was a 6 foot four black 18 stone black guy.

anyway, thats my private life out of the way. i hope you guys liked that back story there, and there will be one more eugene back story chapter plus another king/queen backstory.

as always, please rate and review. i plan to do a lot of writing this week, hopefully have the next 10 chapters written and post them regularly.


	32. Chapter 32

hey guys, i know i said i would update regularly this week but i was at my grans and she has no internet or phone reception. i was cut off from civilisation.

anyway, here it is, its a bit of a filler chapter but i felt it was necessary. and i do mean things to walter.

hannah jane: nope, still got the crown

emily snow21: thanks for all the updates, glad you like and so you know, everyone's cum tastes different.

chat avec yeux bleu: thank you so much

lndcrazygirl: i thought samuel would be an older more mature and serious looking guy, so yeah pretty damn hot.

aimakichan: glad your back!

romance and musicals: yep, sadness, but maybe happiness later on...

funkywatermelon: yep slowed down, i have my pre-employment on wednesday morning and then find out if i will be a doctor on friday, so slow but eek!

disclaimer: i own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

Eugene and Rapunzel had rode Max at a few gallop for over three hours, and eventually Max had slowed down once they put enough distance between them and Peroni. After a while of slow riding they eventually came to a clearing that was near a stream. This was a good a place as any to stop for the night, thought Eugene. He looked down at Rapunzel who had been dozing lightly against his shoulder for the last half hour. He kissed her forehead softly to wake her up.

"Where are we?" Rapunzel asked sleepily.

"The forest, about twenty mile north west of Peroni, I think," Eugene replied as he jumped down from the cart to unhitch Max.

"What! We have to keep moving! What if they catch up or find us?" Rapunzel asked Eugene with her huge pleading eyes, begging him to understand.

"Rapunzel, it's the middle of the night and we have to rest. Max needs to rest. It's going to be fine. The thugs took care of them. I bet you anything the guards are still unconscious and hidden in the stables. We'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

Rapunzel eventually nodded and let Eugene lift her off the cart.

"I didn't think our wedding would be that eventful," Rapunzel eventually said as she watched Eugene rub down Max.

"Neither did I. It was going so well and then the damn guards had to ruin it," Eugene said sadly. He looked up and saw Rapunzel walk towards him, with her big green eyes shining with the tears she was trying to hold back for him.

"I'm so sorry," Eugene said softly as he took Rapunzel into his arms, "It's my fault. The captain hates me and wanted to hurt me. I'm just so very sorry that he took it out on you. I would do anything to protect you from, well, basically from me. I mean Flynn. He did some really bad things."

"Then it's a good think your not him, huh?" Rapunzel said with a smile as she looked up into Eugene's eyes.

"I don't think they'll see it that way."

"What did you do to him?"

"Well, I run amuck in the Kingdom, stole out from under him, escaped several times, and made him look like a complete and utter fool. Oh, and there was this thing with his fiancée but we don't really need to go into that."

Rapunzel on the other hand thought that they did need to go into it. She remembered the captain saying something about his fiancée before he felt up her leg. The thought made her shudder.

"Well, I kind of slept with her, but she was the one who came onto me and she really didn't love that guy and wanted to hurt him. Entirely not my fault." Rapunzel gave him a sceptical look which made him crumble and admit some guilt at the whole incident.

Eugene turned around when he heard some strange sounds behind him. It turned out both Pascal and Max had started laughing at him for that whole exchange. He merely gave them a stoic look before unpacking the blankets out of the cart. He then laid one of them on the ground before wrapping the other one around Rapunzel.

"I'm going to get some firewood. Stay here, please." Eugene said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then turned to Max as he walked out of the clearing.

"Look after her while I'm gone," He said softly enough so that only Max and Pascal could hear him. Both nodded before walking over to be closer to her as she curled up in the blankets. Eugene couldn't help but smile at their animal companions. They were very loyal to Rapunzel and, by association, very loyal to him.

Eugene was only away for a few minutes before coming back to the clearing to start a fire. He was terrified of leaving Rapunzel alone in the forest in the middle of the night. Anything could happen to her. Eugene was starting to realise that this is what it was like to really care for someone. You were always terrified something bad would happen to them. He did have experience of losing loved ones. He couldn't imagine something bad happening to Rapunzel. Or he didn't want to think about it. But the thoughts kept on coming and he wouldn't be satisfied until the got to Estrella and settled down into their own home.

Once he got back to the clearing he instantly began to start a fire to keep them all warm. So far the night had been very mild, but it was the middle of the night in mid November. Everyone in the clearing was very grateful for this. Pascal immediately curled up right in front of the fire while max lay down behind Rapunzel. He was obviously worried about her too and was trying to keep her warm.

Eugene then set to work with everything else he had to do. He began to cover their cart to make sure that anyone passing wouldn't see it. He had done this several times before when he had stolen larger objects or chests of treasure. All he had to do was cover the cart in a dark blanket and then put some branches over it so in the darkness it would look like a bush. If he wanted to be really careful he would've extinguished the fire, but his wife's health, safety and comfort meant more to him than anything in that cart. This stopped Eugene in his tracks. He would of never thought that he could think something like that. He smiled to himself as he worked, he really did like think like that.

Eugene then got the bag of feed out of the front of the cart for Max who was watching him intently. He set it down in front of him before giving him a much welcomed scratch behind the ears. Eugene thanked him again for everything that he had done that day for both him and Rapunzel. The last thing Eugene had to do was going to be the hardest. He had to walk away from the sleeping form of his new wife, take out the bow and quiver from the cart and sit up as guard. He had assured Rapunzel that they were perfectly safe but he wouldn't take any chances, even if it meant that he couldn't spend his wedding night lying next to his wife.

Eugene decided that the road would be the most likely place to enter their clearing as the surrounding area was very deep and dense forest. He found a very clear view from behind a tree that would keep him hidden from both directions and he planned to stay there for the rest of the night and wake Rapunzel up at dawn. Father John had told him there was an inn about a days ride from Peroni and if all went well they would reach it before dark the next day. They could reach it sooner but Eugene figured that they would need to go slower to allow Max to recover.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel called out. This roused Eugene from his thoughts and he walked over to see what his wife needed from him.

"Eugene, what are you doing?" Rapunzel asked when he eventually came into sight.

"I'm keeping a look out in case someone comes by. I want to make sure that all of you guys, and the baby are safe."

"Oh. I thought that you would sleep with me tonight. It is our wedding night."

"And I would love to, but I can't. Someone has to stand guard and Max can't do it, he needs his rest. And I'm not letting you do it as you need your rest."

"But Eugene, you need your rest too." Rapunzel said sitting up slightly, placing her hands over her husbands to try and guide him down to the forest floor.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'm used to it. You just go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep without you next to me. Please, just sit closer."

Eugene tried to say no and return to his post, but he couldn't resist those eyes. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to lie down for just a minute. So he smiled, lifting up the blankets and wrapping his arms around Rapunzel. He gave her some soft kisses across her shoulder as she nuzzled closer to him. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. She was obviously exhausted. Unfortunately the soft sighing that Rapunzel made when she slept was enough to lull Eugene into a very deep sleep as well. Luckily someone did take up the post of guard duty.

Pascal saw the ex-thief fall asleep beside his best friend and he didn't have the heart to wake him up. They both looked so very peaceful. So Pascal crawled away from his warm spot by the fire and stood on top of Max. This gave him a great view of the surrounding area and it meant that he could wake up both Eugene and Max if the need arose. Luckily for everyone it didn't.

Eugene was the first to wake up and by the time he did the sun was high up in the sky. This made him groan, they had overslept. He looked down at Rapunzel, seeing her sleeping serenely made his heart soar. He then looked up and saw Pascal wide awake and smiling down at them.

"Did you stand guard all night?" Eugene asked which made Pascal nod. Eugene thanked him and this gave Pascal a big smile. He then scurried off into Rapunzel's multicoloured satchel. It wasn't long before Eugene heard Pascal's slightly wheezy snore causing him to laugh lightly.

"Rapunzel," Eugene whispered into Rapunzel's ear causing to moan slightly, "It's time to wake up."

"Can't we stay here a little longer?"

"Nope, we have to get moving, so its time to get up."

When Eugene got up he noticed the frost on the ground and the chill in the air. It was finally starting to feel like winter, but at the worst time. Eugene's breath fogged in the crisp, clear forest air as he started to pack up the clearing. He saw Rapunzel try to hug the blankets tighter to her and Eugene saw why. She was still in the gown that she wore for their wedding. It was a beautiful gown but it wasn't appropriate at all for travelling in the winter. But to make her change in the middle of the forest wouldn't be very fair.

Eugene walked over to Rapunzel and kissed her softly while hugging her close to him. Rapunzel loved it. Her husband's body was warming her up and he seemed to be wrapping her tighter in the blanket. She didn't expect to suddenly be lifted in the air and into a bridal carry style.

Eugene walked straight across the clearing before placing Rapunzel down softly on the seat of the cart. He told her to sit there and be warm. Rapunzel did try and protest, saying that she could and would help. That they were both in this. She stopped arguing when both Max and Eugene told her that she needed to look after both herself and the baby.

It didn't take that long to hitch Max back up the cart and in a few minutes Eugene had thrown the other blanket over both of them and was starting to urge Max back onto the road and towards their future home.

Meanwhile, back in Peroni, Walter and the guards who were with him the night before were woken up. But in a very different way. The pub thugs had put the captain and his five guards in the stable of the inn, to keep them out of the way. They didn't feel the need to tie them up as they planned to be gone before they all woke up. Of course, after their cup of tea with Father John. When they walk into the priest's office they were all pleasantly surprised to find that Eugene had left an entire sack full of stolen treasure with a note. Father John read this aloud to everyone in the room.

"Dear Father, I won't be making any more donations now since I have retired, so I decided to leave one final big one for the orphans. Use it well. Thanks for everything that you did for us. Eugene and Rapunzel Fitzherbert."

"Well, didn't expect that," Said Father John after a moments silence.

"To Eugene and Rapunzel!" Hook-Hand said raising his cup of tea in a toast to the newlyweds. Everyone else joined him with a chorus of "Eugene and Rapunzel". Everyone sat there talking about the future now that they were married before finishing their tea and heading home.

The stable hand had come in late that day. He had heard about the fight the evening before and the fact that the great Flynn Rider had once again made a daring escape from right under the captain of the guard's nose. This of course meant that everyone in the village was talking about it, in various forms. When he walked over to the back stalls, the ones that he had been neglecting, he saw the strangest sight.

The captain of the guard and his five other guards were all unconscious and slumped in a heap at the back of the stall. The young man had no idea what to do. He had to wake them up. He tried nudging them lightly, shaking them and calling out to them. Nothing had worked and he had to get them up and out of these stalls. If the inn keeper found out he had neglected his duties he might be fired and he needed this job. He looked around the stables and saw the bucket of water he had just brought in.

"Well," He thought, "I've tried everything else."

All of a sudden Walter felt a whole bucket of cold water on his face. This instantly woke him up and made him jump to his feet. Unfortunately, he was in a stable which hadn't been cleaned in a few days so when the force of him jump hit the floor his feet skidded on some horse dung causing him to fall face first into a stack of hay. This also contained horse dung. And lots of it,.

He looked up with untold fury in his eyes at the boy holding the bucket. He looked terrified. The boy suddenly dropped the bucket before sprinting out of the stables. Walter stood up trying to brush off the horse dung off his uniform, while he remembered what had happened the night before. Rider had escaped with his latest slut, wait a second, and his wife, with the help of a priest and the thugs from the Snugly Duckling. And Maximus. Rider had humiliated him, escaped from him and to add insult to injury, took his horse too.

Walter rounded on the guards slumped on the floor and kicked them for good measure. This woke them up too. They all jumped to their feet as their captain had done, with the same results. Walter was in no mood for any of this and demanded that his guards start searching the entire village for answers while he stormed out of the stables heading in the direction of the church to confront the priest.

After hours and hours of searching all the guards came back with nothing and were finally allowed to go back to the capitol. Once they had managed to acquire another horse for the captain to ride. Not one person had apparently seen, heard or knew anything. The only thing that they knew that someone named Eugene Fitzherbert had booked a room at the inn. This was very weird as all the guards knew Eugene Fitzherbert, and also knew that the old man hadn't taken a trip out to anywhere since he started working as the King's Chief Accountant.

* * *

so, what you guys think about that then?

as always rate and review as i love all you guys!


	33. Chapter 33

hello guys, just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who kept with this story and thanks for all the positive comments! you guys are so great!

honest beautiful: good guess, but eugene snr want be back for a while.

hannah jane: your in luck this chapter

bloody-neko-princess: thanks!

romance and musicals: peroni didnt have anything to do with pepperoni, in fact since corona is actually a name pf a beer i just went down the booze aisle in sainsbury's and found other beer names for everything else.

disclaimer: i own nothing, except a bottle of corona, peroni and estrella

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

Eugene and Rapunzel did in fact reach the inn by nightfall, or just a little after. They were both absolutely exhausted and slightly chilly. The weather had started to turn nasty. There was a cold wind blowing head long into them which was starting to chill them to the bone.

Once they got into the inn Eugene paid for the room and ordered some hot food and warm drinks for Rapunzel. Luckily, the inn keeper's wife was a very kind, elderly woman who took pity on the two runaways and helped Rapunzel up to her room and prepared her a bath to warm her up. Eugene on the other hand went out to tend to Max.

It didn't take long to get Max unhitched again and to rub him down to make sure that he was dry and, therefore, wouldn't catch a chill. Eugene then put a blanket over Max's large back before attaching a bag of grain for him. While, Max ate Eugene started to unpack the cart. Eugene took the satchels and one of the sacks. He decided to leave the sacks in the cart for the night so they didn't look too suspicious. People were less likely to rob you if you thought that you were carrying nothing of value. He also planned to start reorganising some of the bags so that all the treasure wasn't in the two remaining sacks. He had started to do that the night that they had stayed at the Snugly Duckling, but didn't get very far. Now all the treasure that was worth the most were in the satchels and the sack he was carrying, as well as most of the coins.

Before he went back inside he took the bag off of Max and handed him some apples, which Max gladly took. Eugene gave him a final scratch behind the ears before he went into the inn to find his wife.

Their room was quite large and it overlooked the forest. The thief part of Eugene's mind thought about all the ways to escape if the worse happened. This made Eugene laugh at himself. He didn't need to think like that anymore. He was now retired and would never steal again. Though he did still need to figure out what he was going to do with the rest of his life. He didn't think that idleness would suit him at all. He could always try his hand at farming, like his father had done, but the thought of that made him quite sad. Farming would remind him too much of the family that he had already lost.

He was roused from his thoughts by the inn keeper's wife. She was bringing up some bowls of a thick broth as well as two giant mugs of hot chocolate. Eugene accepted the tray, thanking her for all her kindness and asking her when they could have breakfast in the morning. Once he answered his questions he bid her goodnight before opening the door to their room.

When he walked into the room he saw Rapunzel in the copper bath that the inn keeper had brought in for her. Eugene smiled down at her before crouching down next to her to give her a long and slow kiss.

"How you feeling now?" Eugene asked as he stood up and started to get undressed.

"Good. Relaxed. Happy." Rapunzel said as she smiled up at her husband. She then noticed the food and the drinks and decided that this was a good a time as any to get out of the bath.

"Your not still having any of that, what do you call it. Morning sickness?" Eugene asked as he handed Rapunzel a thick and fluffy robe.

"No. The book said that it usually wears off when you enter your second trimester."

"Huh?"

"That's when your about three months pregnant. Here," Rapunzel said as she searched through her satchel. She pulled out a book and handed it over to Eugene.

"_Pregnancy and Beyond_?" Eugene said looking up at Rapunzel.

"Yeah, Hook-Hand got me it. He said that he had a feeling that I might need it soon."

"Nuance."

This caused Rapunzel to burst out laughing. And Eugene took this opportunity to grab Rapunzel up into a huge hug before descending on her mouth. They both giggled into the kiss before breaking it to start to eat the warming soup. While Rapunzel ate Eugene bathed and watched his wife once again get changed into his shirt. She also pulled on some long socks to keep her feet warm and started to warm the bedpan on the fire. The inn keeper had told them that it was going to be cold this evening. He also said that the weather is going to get steadily worse, especially if they were travelling north in any way.

Eugene watched as Rapunzel climbed into the large bed and opened up her journal. He had bought her that when they first meet and she wrote in it everyday. This also made him smile. He was always tempted to read it, but he would never invade her privacy like that. Besides, if he asked she would probably tell him everything that she had written.

Eugene jumped out of the bath and dried himself before pulling on a pair of very baggy long johns. He then climbed into bed to cuddle into his wife making her put down her journal.

"You know Blondie," Eugene said silkily while brushing his lips against her neck, "We never did have a wedding night."

It happened in such a flash that it made Eugene's head spin. Rapunzel had smiled knowingly at his words before launching herself at him and flattening him on the bed. Once he blinked a few times he saw that Rapunzel was straddling him and had started to untie his long johns while kissing his neck.

"God, what the hell had gotten in to you! Not that I'm complaining." Eugene said as he felt Rapunzel slide her hand down to knead his balls.

"I don't know. I just want you right now." Rapunzel said before she ripped her own shirt open showing that she was completely naked underneath it. Eugene just looked shocked. What happened to the sweet girl he had impregnated just over three months ago. Though he didn't really have long to be shocked as Rapunzel suddenly moved down and started to deep throat him while she still massaged his balls.

"My fucking god I have the best wife ever!" Eugene yelled thoroughly enjoying the sensation of her warm and wet mouth sliding tightly down his fully erect seven and half inch hardened manhood. His balls had started to tighten and he knew that he was going to come soon and it looked like she didn't mind at all.

Of course Rapunzel was unpredictable sometimes. It was one of the reasons Eugene loved her so much. In one sweeping motion she had had sat up, straddled him again and was now riding Eugene with all he might and enthusiasm. It was like as soon as she said "I do" all her inhibitions and insecurities had gone. Or maybe there was something to this whole pregnant women are horrendously horny thing that Eugene had heard so much about.

Eugene though, was not going to let her do all the work that night. He may be exhausted but it hadn't diminished his desire for his wife. He lunged forward to capture his wife's lips in the most passionate kiss he had ever felt while he grabbed her legs to pull them round his waist. She complied very easily. Eugene started to ease Rapunzel back onto the bed, taking control of the depth and rate of penetration. This didn't sit well with Rapunzel as she grabbed at Eugene's shoulders and yanked him down onto of her. Her hands then scratched down his back and grabbed onto his buttocks. This made him thrust into her harder with a earthy groan.

Eugene started to bite down onto her shoulder while she threw her head back screaming for him to go faster and harder. Eugene of course did what she said. The one piece of advice the thugs had given him was always do what your wife tells you. He was definitely going to take that advice to heart at that moment.

They were completely in a haze of lust and exhaustion. Both were fighting for complete dominance. They were both desperate to get the other to their peak first. Eugene finally got the upper hand when quickly pulled out and flipped Rapunzel over. She was still so light and easy to move. In an instance he had pulled her ass up in the air and had rammed himself back into her dripping wet hole. This caused her to scream at his roughness. They both knew that they should be quiet. That they were in an inn with many other guests. But at this minute neither could care less.

Eugene was coming closer to his peak and was trying everything to get Rapunzel to hers first. He knew what would do it. He brought his hand back and spanked her with all his might. This caused her to scream in pleasure. So he did it again and again. Last week they had both confessed their more kinky desires, Eugene's being that he really loved it when she tied him up that first day and asked if one day they could try it in a sexual situation. Rapunzel on the hand admitted that she loved it when he spanked her. It caused unbelievable and unbearable pleasure and agony to her body. She didn't understand the contradiction that surged through her but she couldn't find anything else like it. Eugene raised his hand one last time will his other hand wound its way down to her clitoris and began to rub it, hard, when he brought his hand down with a resounding "smack" onto her tight buttocks.

This did it. Both managed to come at once. Screaming each others name and panting heavily as they fell onto the bed. It took all Eugene's strength to bring Rapunzel closer to his body before they both passed out again.

In the morning both managed to get up after a great nights sleep. They packed up their belonging after they both dressed in far more suitable clothes. They made their way downstairs and got knowing looks from everyone that they passed. They managed to eat breakfast quickly and get some more supplies as Rapunzel had ate them all already. Eugene went out to pack the cart again and get Max ready while Rapunzel paid the bill and got some pregnancy advice from the inn keeper's wife. The inn keeper had gone to the stables after Eugene to show him where all the inns were on his map and how long it would take to reach each of them.

The young couple set out quite soon after that, covered in their blankets once again as their was a thick layer of frost on the ground. The journey to the next inn went very smoothly and they once again made it to the next inn before nightfall. This time though they were far more relaxed and refreshed and managed to have dinner with the other guests. They still made a lot of noise at night and got a few noise complaints in the morning. Yet it didn't worry either of them as no one had made the connection between Eugene and the wanted criminal Flynn Rider.

Once again they managed to set off early and made it to the next inn well before night fall. Unfortunately that night did not go as smoothly as the previous two. When they arrived they decided that once they unpacked the cart they should go for a walk out of pure enjoyment. They had about an hour before dawn and they wanted to explore a little. They both had no idea when they were going to be returning to this area again and it had a beautiful lake and stream.

Once they arrived back at the inn they were both chilled but very, very happy. They had had such a pleasant afternoon. They felt like this is how married life should be. Simple enjoyment and being in each others company. They smiled as they walked into the tavern that was also part of the inn and saw that it was full of happy people listening to some musicians and basically having a good time.

Rapunzel went to sit down near the fire to warm up while Eugene went to the bar to get some drinks as well as order some food for the two of them. Rapunzel had finally stopped being nauseous all the time, but it meant that she had a huge appetite. And she was started to get a little belly. Nothing that would show that she was actually pregnant, but it was there.

Eugene smiled as he looked over and saw Rapunzel talking happily to the couple at the next table while rubbing her stomach. It made him feel proud and so overjoyed. Until he felt a light touch running up his arm. He looked over to his other side and saw someone that made his blood go cold and his skin crawl.

"Well, you again. It must be my lucky day," Gothel drawled as she continued to stroke his arm seductively. Eugene didn't dare look over his other shoulder towards Rapunzel, in case Gothel saw her. He had no idea how that would go.

"Where are you travelling to?" Gothel continued, sliding closer to Eugene. This made his stomach clench and his throat burn with the vomit he was trying to swallow.

Rapunzel looked up from her conversation with the couple next to her to see what was taking her husband so long. She saw that a woman was running her fingers up his arm and that suddenly this woman had begun to stroke his chest.

This was the moment Rapunzel's mood swings started. She planned to march over there and give this harlot a piece of her mind. In fact, she was half way across the tavern when she noticed the tight red dress and black curly hair. This made Rapunzel freeze.

Gothel had turned around to face the bar so that she could order a drink. Eugene used this small opportunity to turn to see Rapunzel froze. He gestured wildly for her to get out, but she didn't move. Luckily Pascal saw these gestures and understood. Once again he used his highly useful tongue to knock Rapunzel out of her shocked state and made her get on with the task at hand.

She ran from the tavern to her room to gather what they had in the room while Eugene tried to stop Gothel groping him. It wasn't going very well.

"So, how about we go upstairs to my room and get better acquainted." Gothel said in a slow, teasing voice. This was a statement not a question. Gothel was not used to having men tell her no and now she expected them to do her bidding.

"Um, actually… Miss…" Eugene stammered.

"Gothel, its Gothel. And you are Flynn Rider. I've heard many wonderful things about you. I plan to find out if they're all true."

"Ok… Well, actually I'm married."

"Don't worry, I wont tell."

"Yeah well… I would. I love my wife. Besides, she is young, hot and flexible." Eugene finished, looking at Gothel's face which had begun to contort in rage. He then looked up to see Rapunzel at the door with the bags. She had understood what he wanted her to do.

"And now I have to go and get back to her. Bye, bye!" Eugene said as he downed the glass of whiskey that Gothel had just bought before he strode quickly out of the door.

Rapunzel was standing just outside the door with the bags they had brought into the inn. Once again Eugene had decided to keep most of the other bags on the cart. They ran quickly to the stables to get Max ready to go. Eugene didn't know how long Gothel planned on staying or if she was going to come storming after him.

That was when he saw the cart. Half the bags were missing. Half of everything that they had saved was missing. Yet they didn't have time to dwell on that fact. In a flurry of movement Eugene had attached a very confused Max to the cart while Rapunzel had secured everything that was left down. They both jumped onto the seat and set off as quickly as they could.

This was too close for them and they needed to get away.

* * *

well, hope you like that, and believe me preganant women are very horny, from the stories ive heard from their partners at least. at this point she is in her second trimester. no morning sickness, getting bigger and very horny.

anyway, rate and review please. hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34

hey there guys, i know i promised more updates but life got in the way. if anyone is interested i failed my exam and have to resit my final year, but the university admitted that i was at an unfair disadvantage and have voided that year, so its like it never even happened. so, thats... something?

i want to thank everyone who has kept with me and has sent me pm asking for more, hopefully i may have more time to work on this, but im now looking after my granny and she has no internet, so i will try to update at least once a week, i promise.

maddieellece, eugeneloverrapunzel: thanks, i can never believe it when someone reads this whole thing in one go, but thanks for your attention

livefunlivecrazylivehappy13: thanks for all that feedback, im so glad you like all my backstories, they will all start to be tied together soon.

fantasyaddict95: you got me, i do know what im talking about. many sexual partners and many sexual experiences, had protection in each.

hannahjane: you were lucky cause i put in gothel action, you kept on saying you wanted some.

nausicaa of the spirits: thanks, that made me laugh too.

anyway, since you've all waited so long heres the next chapter. chapter 35 they will reach the village.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

Gothel was nudged awake by the couch stopping in the final village before it got to the city of Corona. The coachman handed her down from the couch and asked if she needed help with her bag. She stroked his cheek gently while telling him it wasn't needed. That she was a big girl and could take care of herself. The man tried to pull Gothel closer to himself. He was desperate to feel her firm body pressed against him again, like the night he found her at the inn and the subsequent times in the couch.

Gothel had found this middle-aged man in the inn where she had met Flynn Rider. She couldn't understand how anyone could refuse her, especially Flynn Rider! Tales of his bedroom antics were legendary and she had been desperate to have him. She didn't know why he refused her; he was a notorious man whore. The idea that that, for want of a better word, sex god would deny her the pleasure of his flesh and for what, a wife? No, she wouldn't accept that, especially if this so called wife had been that short girl racing out of that inn wearing that unfashionable cloak. No, that girl couldn't possible handle Flynn Rider the way she could and she would make that man see that.

She was sitting in these thoughts when the middle-aged man had come up to her and asked her if she wanted another drink. It turned out this was a stroke of luck as this man was a very wealthy merchant who happened to be travelling back towards the capitol. The run in with Rider had made Gothel think that she might need a touch up, even though it had only been a few days since her last touch up. She knew that the gray hair would start to show and her wrinkles would start to come back soon, but she usually managed to go three weeks before she got her flower to sing to her once more. When the flower had still existed she managed to go about six months before she really needed to use it, and only to ward off death, but now that she had such easy access to her flower she could keep her singing to maintain her youth and beauty. This helped to make men do her bidding.

After the drink with the middle-aged man she dragged him up to her room and used his still firm body to make herself feel better. She rode him all night while he declared her the most beautiful thing the world had to offer and promised to give her anything that was in his power to give. This included the full use of his couch. She had to keep the man very sweet. Normally it would be about a three days ride as the horses needed to be rested and feed. However, if they changed the horses she could be back to her tower in under a day and half. It didn't take a lot to convince this man to hasten his journey. He did protest that he wasn't expected in the capitol for about another five days, but he relented when she told him that if he got her home early she would join him in the capitol for as long as he wanted her there. This always worked wonders.

So, in the morning the middle-aged merchant told his attendants to pack up and they were leaving immediately and they would ride straight through until they got to the palace. The attendants knew better than to ask their master what had caused the change of plans when they saw the woman he was with. They knew their master had an eye for attractive woman and he had a great expenditure on them. They also knew that if this woman had caused the change in plans then she was most likely offering some consolidation to their master. Though they did wonder how she would give it, if they weren't to stop until the village before the capitol.

After an hour on the road the attendants wished that they didn't have an answer to their early question. They could hear the moans, groans and screams of pleasure coming from the carriage as well as the rocking that accompanied them. Gothel had spent hours riding the middle-aged merchant. She was using it as a form of entertainment as well as gratification. She enjoyed feeling this man between her thighs when she was on top, riding him in his seat. she knew his servants weren't very happy at her as they needed to sleep in shifts as well as change their horses and bring them food and drink, but she didn't care. These men were just here to make her trip easier.

It didn't take long to reach the village just outside the capitol. She waved her goodbyes to the middle-aged merchant and promised to meet him in the capitol in a day or two. He promised to have many beautiful things ready for her when she arrived at his house in the capitol. She had told the merchant that she lived in this village. It was a small village but had many large houses as many rich nobles and business men lived here in their retirement. She definitely knew that Lord Fitzherbert, the kingdoms chief accountant lived here. She had tried to seduce this old man out of all his savings but he refused, saying that no woman would replace the wife he lost in childbirth.

Once she saw the carriage disappear in the distance she turned and began to walk towards the forest and her home. It was a very pleasant walk through the forest, even in the early November weather. Though, in truth, the winters were never that harsh near the capitol. They did get some snow around December and January, but November was always very mild. It was not the same towards the north of Corona, where the mountains split the kingdom from all the other kingdoms that held the mountains. In that area they had snow that would last until the spring thaw.

The walk only took about four hours so she arrived at the ivy curtain around sun set. She did have to light her lantern when she walked through the small cave to keep herself from losing her footing and by the time she exited it she could see her home illuminate against the pinks and oranges of the sky. She walked up to the base of her tower and yelled up in her sweet, sing-song voice,

"Rapunzel let down your hair!"

When no answer came she yelled up again. And again. There was still no answer. Gothel sighed to herself, she knew her flower had gotten lazier and fatter recently but she certainly expected her to come running when she called. She was just about to scream up at that lazy girl when she put her lantern down and noticed the floor beside her tower base.

The ground had be turned over recently but frosted over. There were tufts of earth that had been moved due to wheels of what looked like a cart and there were hoof prints everywhere. There was also bits and pieces of clothe and parchments littering the ground below the tower.

"RAPUNZEL!" Gothel screeched up. "RAPUNZEL!"

There was still no answer. Gothel immediately ran around the base of the tower, to where the stones of the tower changed. She ripped off the ivy that covered the area in such haste, scratching at the stones and plants, ripping her fingertips. Gothel didn't notice the blood that was beginning to stain the rocks, she was in too desperate a hurry to enter her tower and find the creature that not only keeps her young and beautiful, but keeps her alive.

Once enough stones were removed she grabbed her lantern and ran up the stairs, two at a time. She slipped down and tripped up several of the stone steps. They were damp and had begun to frost over. This caused her to scrape her ankles and wrists, but again she didn't notice or care. Her heart leapt when she finally made it to the top of the spiral stair case and she began to heave her full weight against the stone trapdoor that separated her from her home. It took several full force pushes to eventually move it up and over to allow her to enter the tower. Once there she momentarily dumbstruck.

She heaved herself up and out of the trapdoor and looked around the tower floor. She couldn't comprehend the mess. There were books and clothes and papers and cooking utensils spread across the entire room. And they were all covered in a thin film of dust. The tower felt completely frozen, as if it's been several days since the fires had been lit.

Gothel looked around the room in a complete state of frenzied panic. She ran to every part of the tower yelling out for Rapunzel, even ripping down the curtains and throwing the covers from the beds. She eventually collapsed to her knees in the centre of the tower, her hands gripping her black curly hair.

After a few minutes she got her breath back and tried to calm down. She managed to pull herself up to look around the tower more carefully, hoping something would catch her eye. That's when she noticed the brush that she always used when she brushed Rapunzel's hair. Under it was a piece of paper. She walked over to it and picked up the note that was left by her adopted daughter.

"_I realised that you are not my mother and that I've been a prisoner here for many years. I've decided that the world outside is somewhere I have to be and I will no longer let you stop me. I've gone somewhere that you will never find me and I hope you won't even try. I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but I am no longer your prisoner. You were wrong about the world and you were wrong about me. And I will never let you or anyone else use me for my hair again._

_Goodbye, Rapunzel."_

Gothel had to re read the note five times before it all sank in. Her shrill scream of exasperation could have been heard through out the entire kingdom. Rapunzel had left. She had escaped and she had no idea where she was. She looked around the tower in complete futility, searching for any clue that may lead her to her daughter's whereabouts. All she found was the evidence that Rapunzel had been leaving the tower for many months. Sketchbooks full of drawings of people and places that she had never been to, books that Gothel had never brought her and small trinkets that were completely out of place. Gothel could not believe that this had gone on for so long without her noticing, without her discovering. She was angry at herself and she was furious at Rapunzel. She had no idea where the girl could go or where she would go.

By the time Gothel had given up the search of the tower night had completely fallen and Gothel collapsed on her bed, completely exhausted. She had had to light the fires herself and was completely filthy. She reread the letter for the tenth time, hoping for some clue. That's when she realised something. The note stated that Rapunzel knew that she was not her mother that meant she might have found out who she was. That meant she could have returned home, to her real parents. This meant that the capital was the best place to start looking for her lost daughter. If she had returned the entire kingdom would be celebrating and she managed to steal her from the palace once before. If she hadn't returned then the capital was still the best place to start looking. If she was a lost and lonely girl that's where she would go. Gothel also remembered Rapunzel babbling about the floating lights and they originated from the capital, so of course that's where she would have gone.

Feeling slightly better about the whole situation Gothel settled into a pleasant sleep. She would have Rapunzel back in a matter of days. After that she would drag her down to the coast into the house she found by the sea. It had a basement that would easily serve as a dungeon and she would be able to live there with her prisoner until her days were finished.

The past two days had not been easy to travel for Rapunzel and Eugene. Not only had most of their stolen goods been stolen, but the weather had taken a completely nasty turn. After running for hours after the encounter with Gothel they eventually stopped to take stock of what they had lost. They still had quite a lot, enough to keep them going for a while, but not enough to completely live on. This meant that they wouldn't be able to get their own place first off and they had to find work. Eugene had hoped that they could avoid this for a while as he was qualified for nothing and the only people who took on unqualified workers were farmers and they wouldn't hire until the spring and summer months. There was very little they could do in the winter.

"Eugene," Rapunzels soft voice called out from the cart bringing Eugene back to her, "Father Patrick has to be a good man, and he can help us. It will all work out."

"How can you possible be so sure?" Eugene asked sadly while Rapunzel stroked his cheek.

"Because it has to. We can't afford to be so pessimistic. I mean, think of the baby. She needs her daddy to be strong for her."

"You think it's a her?" Eugene said, looking up with a smirk. This was what they needed to lighten the mood.

They both decided to camp out in the forest for the night, as they didn't want to chance being caught for a second time in less than five hours. The night was bitterly cold and the ground was completely frozen over. Eugene had to stay up all night tending the fire to make sure that they didn't freeze. And all four companions had to basically lie on top of each other to stay warm. Once morning came they all decided that they needed to keep moving. They had to get to Estrella. Eugene had a feeling that the weather was going to turn very nasty very soon and they had to be at their destination before that happened. So they set off quickly and planned to only stop for an hour every once in a while to rest.

The winds had begun to pick up and the clouds were threatening to pour down a freezing rain on them. Even though they were all cold and miserable they wouldn't risk staying in another inn. They had been almost caught too many times and they had to make it to the village. Eugene kept a firm hold on Rapunzel, keeping her close to his body. After that they didn't stop at all.

On the second evening after they had escaped from Gothel the heavens eventually opened up and poured down on them. Eugene was so worried about his wife and his unborn child. He gave them both his cloak and the blankets. He kept on urging Max on down the dark road. The horse was exhausted but he refused to stop. That was when they saw a light in the distance. This gave them both new hope.

"Rapunzel, there's someone over there. It might be an inn. We're gonna be warm and dry soon! Rapunzel. Rapunzel!" Eugene tried to shake Rapunzel when she gave him no response whatsoever, but she was completely unconscious.

"Max! Faster, we need to get there!" Eugene screamed through the howling winds. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not after so much. This was all the encouragement that Max needed. Even though he was completely exhausted he started to gallop towards the house in the distance, while Eugene hoped and prayed to whoever would listen that the people there would let them stay the night.

* * *

well, i hope you all like it. im sorry again that i was away for so long. this chapter was amazingly hard to write and i really dont know if i got the rapunzel and eugene part right, but i finally got it out. there will be more oc's soon and some more fluff and maybe some smut, havent decided yet.

anyway, please let me know what you think.

xx


	35. Chapter 35

hey there, so i managed to get this one out today and i thought i'd let you all have it early since youve all be so nice with all your fab reviews and sticking with my story.

pureangel86: yes you did sound slightly like a child, but dont worry Rapunzel wont die! there is another twenty chapters to come so killing her now would be stupid and there wouldnt be much of a story left.

funkywatermelon: eugene's dad died and only his grandfather is an accountant.

crazyredhead: strangely as soon as i posted it the weather turned shit here too, funny that.

aimakichan: so glad your back!

romance and musicals: of course there going to be nice, good things have to start happening again.

hannah jane: i really wouldnt be able to write a baby loss chapter, that would be too hard.

anyway, here it is. taken from a different prospective. my two new oc's are here and they are gonna have their story.

disclaimer: i own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

Robert Hill sat by the fire in his sitting room after dinner reading the book his wife had given him for his birthday four months previous. It was an adventure novel about pirates and treasure and something else that Robert didn't quite have the attention span to retain. He was determined to finish it that week though, since his wife had set the challenge to actually finish a book that year. He wasn't a big reader and his wife knew it, this was often a joke between the two which is why she had set the challenge. In the thirty years that she had known Robert he had never finished a book. He kept on trying, but he preferred to work with his hands and do things. He would carve and whittle in his spare time, not pick up a book and sit and read.

Robert's clear blue eyes skimmed the pages while he rested in his favourite arm chair by the fire. Robert was a fairly large man and quite well built; after all he was a blacksmith and had been for the past thirty years. In fact, his smithy's was built into his rather large cottage, so he only had to roll out of bed to get to work, which always appealed to him as he loved to sleep. Especially next to his wife, well second wife. After a while he put his book down and ran his fingers through his short auburn hair as he looked up when he heard his wife enter the room. He had been trying to fight off sleep for the past few hours and had now completely given up the fight.

"Given up already?" Emily Hill asked her husband sweetly as she sat down in the seat opposite and took out her knitting.

"Not a chance my dear, I refuse to let you win," replied Robert with a grin, picking up his book once again. Though he didn't start reading it, instead he gazed at his wife over the book.

Emily Hill was ten years younger than her husband, not that it mattered to either of them. She was a very slim woman with long blonde hair that was currently let down and flowing near her waist. He watched as her small, skilled hands pearled and knitted her way through the blue yarn of wool. He loved to watch her work. That was what had attracted him to her at first. The serene look on her face when she was concentrating. No matter what was going on she always looked so calm and collected.

Robert couldn't help but remember the first time he had met his wife, she was only fifteen and he was twenty-five. He had been travelling to the capital with his wife and son when he was attacked by bandits. He had tried his best to defend them, but there was no use. There were six of them and they overpowered him and left him for dead at the side of the road. The next thing he knew he was staring into the eyes of Emily and he was no longer at the side of the road. It turned out that the bandits had killed both his wife and son while they were trying to rob him. They had thought they killed him too. Luckily Emily and her father were passing down that road too when they saw the ransacked couch and the bodies on the floor. Since it was the post there wasn't just Robert and his family, but another two families. Robert was the only one who survived.

Emily was a very good horseman so rode ahead to get both her mother and the guards. Her mother was a nurse, so Robert was taken back to their home, while the guards scoured the surrounding area for any sign of the bandits.

Emily and her mother nursed Robert back to health while Robert mourned the death of his family. When he was healthy enough to move he left their home and stumbled through the capital, hitting every inn and tavern that was available to him and at any time of the day. He was trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol so he wouldn't remember his wives sweet smile or his son's infective laugh. He was trying to drink himself to death so he would be able to join them. He felt he didn't deserve another chance.

After a few weeks the gang of bandits were found. They had killed many travellers for the valuables they travelled with. It was Emily's father who found Robert in a tavern one night and told him what was happening. He kept on offering him a room for the night but Robert refused. He had come to the capital to start a new life with his family. He used to be a butcher in his own village was hoping to start his own business in the capital but all that seemed futile now that he was alone.

It was weeks after the hanging of all six men that Emily ran into Robert in an alley. He was completely passed out from a heavy drinking session. It broke Emily's heart. This man had lost everything and was now trying to loss all that he had left, which were his health and his money. She wouldn't stand for it. She ran to get her father who helped carry the drunken man back to their home near the palace. This time they wouldn't let him leave so easily.

It took many weeks before they started to notice any change in the man. At first he was sullen and wanted nothing to do with anyone, and often screamed into the night about what he lost. Each night that the terrible vision of his wife and son lying lifeless next to he consumed him there was always Emily there when he woke up. Wiping the sweat from his forehead and sitting there waiting for him to talk. She never asked questions, just waited for him to talk.

About two months after he came to stay Robert eventually opened up to Emily. He told her everything that had happened, everything he lost and everything he feared. He told her that he didn't deserve their kindness or a second chance.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Robert, you just have to believe that you deserve it too," Emily said as she walked from the room.

After that Robert was determined to try and build his life back. Not the one that he had, but maybe a new one. Emily's father was the blacksmith for the palace and was one of the best and he had no son to take over his business once he died, so he was more than happy to take on an apprentice. He was also more than happy to give a man a second chance, and Robert proved to be a very hard worked. He also proved to be incredibly gifted with metal work. His work was amazing.

Robert's personal life also became better. At first he never thought of Emily as anything but the little sister he never had, then she became the best friend he never knew that he needed that much. Her smile started to brighten his day and her laugh started to penetrate his heart. He never thought that he would be able to feel anything every again, but this young girl had started to make him think that maybe he could have a second chance at love. Though he would never try anything, she was so much younger than him and deserved someone who was whole. He was broken in ways he couldn't see.

He knew he would never be able to take this girl as his wife but he felt sure that he would make sure that the man who became this girl's husband would give her everything. But, for some reason, no man ever came anywhere close to her. After he had lived and worked for Emily's family for about three years things started to change. They were always there for each other when they were needed. It was Robert who held Emily's hand when she had to bury her mother. And it was Emily who offered Robert a shoulder to cry on when the anniversary of his family's death came round.

One night Robert was working late when Emily came into the workshop to give him the dinner that he had missed. Emily's father had gone to bed early that night and it was just the two of them. Robert smiled at the girl before him, who in fact wasn't a girl anymore. She had grown to be a very beautiful young woman and she had many admirers. She was smart and bubbly and so very optimistic. It was a few moments before either noticed that they were staring into each others eyes. Emily made a move forward and Robert knew what she wanted, but he couldn't do that to her. She was still just a girl. Robert moved away from her, saying that he needed to finish work.

"No," Emily said.

"No?" Robert replied.

"No Robert, I'm not playing this game any more. I care about you so much and I know you care about me too. Why can't you admit that?"

"Because you're like a sister to me. You've given me a second chance at life. You and your family how could I possible due that to you? You deserve so much more than anything I can give you."

"But I'm not your sister," Emily said walking closer to Robert until she was standing directly in front of him.

"I know your not."

"Then give me a real reason."

"I don't know if I can ever love again."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Robert," Emily said softly while she stroked his cheek, "you just have to believe that you deserve it too." And with that last word she leaned up to give him a very soft kiss on his very dry lips. It was the sweetest feeling he ever felt and he knew he was alive again.

After that secret kiss Robert was determined to do everything right. He asked her father's permission to court her, which didn't last very long. They were married in a matter of months. This allowed her father to die happy knowing that both his daughter and his business were being well looked after. It broke the hearts of both Robert and Emily, but this time they had each others love to help them through it.

After his masters death Robert became one of the best blacksmiths in the entire kingdom and took over the contract for the palace, so they were financially safe. The only thing missing were children. After a while they had a son, but he didn't survive long, nor did their daughter. Eventually they had a son who survived until adulthood and married. Yet again fate was not kind to Robert and his son and his wife died in a fire which killed another twenty people in the houses that were closest to them. As well as three guards who tried to save them.

After many years of complete heart break in the capital they both decided to move on and out. Their house held too many bad memories and they wanted to start again. That was how both Emily and Robert Hill ended up in Estrella, in a large cottage just on the outskirts of the town. They had enough money to set up the blacksmith and have a few acres of fields so were able to keep a few horses. Robert still kept his contract with the palace, as he was the best and they refused to let him completely retire. This meant that he had to deliver to the kingdom every few weeks, or someone would come and collect the goods that he made.

They had a very good life out in the country, but they were lonely. They had longed for another child, but they were unable. They eventually settled to help in the orphanage that was in the village of Estrella and that suited them both very well. Though they still wished for someone to share their skills. Emily was a very talented seamstress and often worked for many of the nobles who worked out in the country and Robert wanted desperately to give someone else a chance to be his apprentice and take over at his smithy. Like Emily's father had done for him.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked her husband all of a sudden, not even looking up from the long scarf that she had managed to knot while her husband reminisced.

"Our life together. It's been wonderful."

"You sound like it's over already."

"No, it's only beginning my love."

Robert finally rose from his chair, his knees slightly creaking and kneeled down next to his wife. He was dipping his head down to give his wife a much needed kiss when a banging noise rang out through the cottage.

"What the hell was that?" Emily asked, very startled. It was the middle of the night and it was pouring down outside. It couldn't possibly be someone at the door. But the banging started again and sounded far more frenzied.

"Help!" Someone called out into the cottage, "Please someone help me!"

It was a mans voice and it sounded so desperate. Robert got up and ran to the door, closely followed by his wife. They were both scared. They had heard of people being robbed in their own homes late at night by people demanding help at the door. Though Robert was taking no chance, he signalled for his wife to stand back while he took hold of the fire poker, in case it was a robber. Robert opened the door and was so shocked by what he saw.

It was a man, wearing a shirt and a vest and nothing else. He was completely soaked through and carrying something in his arms. Robert was dumbstruck when he figured out what it was. It was a young woman, with blonde hair longer than his wife's and she was completely unconscious.

"Please, please help me! My wife, she's pregnant and she wont wake up" the man said desperately.

"Of course, come in," Robert said as he stepped back to allow the man access to his home. Emily saw the commotion and ran to the other room to put the kettle on as well as some left over stew to try and warm up the travellers. Robert on the other hand ran to get more blankets to warm both of them up. Luckily for the travellers Emily had learned the basics from her mother.

"She's cold, she must have fainted. If we warm her up she should be fine. You'll have to change her out of those clothes and keep her warm. We have a spare bed. You can both stay here tonight. We can also lend you some warm clothes." Emily said to the very worried young man.

"Thanks, oh thank you so much." The young man said dropping to his knees beside his wife. He softly stroked her face and her stomach, he looked like he was about to cry.

"I have a horse; do you have anywhere where we could put him?"

"We have a stables, I'll sort him out. You just look after her." Robert said as he threw his cloak around his shoulders. He stepped out into the storm to lead the large white horse round to his stables, noticing the cart full of belongings. The two were obviously runaways, but he was sure he recognised the man.

"Thanks, I don't know how we can repay you." The young man said through teary eyes.

"Don't worry; we'll help as much as we can. You can stay here for as long as you both need." Emily said as she placed a warm cup of tea in the young mans hands.

"Thanks, but we really need to get to Estrella as soon as possible."

"Then your in luck," Robert said as he re-entered the house through the side door. "This is Estrella."

"Oh thank god!" He said, resting his forehead in his hands.

"Can I ask why are you travelling this late in the year?" Emily asked sincerely.

"We had to leave. We couldn't be together otherwise and I wanted a better life for our baby." The young man said as he looked into the sleeping face of his wife.

"Are you sure she's going to be alright? She's all I have?"

"She'll be fine, my mother was a nurse. But tomorrow morning we'll go to the apothecary and we'll get both a doctor and the midwife to look her over. How far along is she?"

"About three months." The young man said as he drank deeply from the cup he was given.

"And how long have you been married?" Robert asked absentmindedly as he stirred the stew on the pot.

"About five days. We kind of got a head of our wedding vows." The young man said as he looked up and smiled at Robert. It was then that the strike of recognition hit him. The young man kneeling in his sitting room was none other than the notorious thief Flynn Rider.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name," Robert asked.

"Oh it's Fly… Eugene. Eugene Fitzherbert. And this is Rapunzel." Eugene softly, gesturing to sleeping girl on the chair beside him.

"I'm Robert Hill and this is my wife Emily. What are your plans for when you're in Estrella?"

"Well, basically, we're hear to start over. A friend said that this place would be perfect considering our circumstances." Eugene said through a yawn.

"Eugene?" Came a weak call.

"Oh god, Rapunzel, oh god! Are you alright?" Eugene asked, taking his wife's hands in his.

"Where are we?" She asked softly.

"We're here, we're safe. God, I was so scared I'd lost you already."

"I won't ever leave you."

"You two must be tired, come on, I'll show you up to your room." Robert said as he looked on the sweet couple in front of him. Eugene smiled up at him as he lifted his wife into his arms and followed him up the stairs. Emily handed them the change of clothes and they were left alone.

"Do you know who that is?" Robert asked his wife once they were out of earshot of the room.

"Yes, it's Flynn Rider." Emily replied.

"No," Robert said which caused Emily to look up at him with a very curious look on her face.

"That is a young man, looking for a second chance." Robert said as he smiled down at his wife.

* * *

well, i really hope you like them, i was trying to have a reflection of eugene and rapunzel in them. hopefully it worked.

anyway, please rate and review. maybe i can actually get another one up soon.


	36. Chapter 36

hey there guys, i seem to be on a complete roll, so i thought id publish this to make up for all the time i didnt put anything up at all.

im really glad you all seem to like the two new characters i introduced and their gonna be a big part of the story. i must warn you that there might be a lot of oc's since i have to create a whole village and i have to show how eugene and rapunzel are interacting in their new life. but not very many of them will be important only one or two.

i hope you all like mattie who im introducing now, she's based off a doctor friend of mine. the other new important face will be the new priest im introducing. there will be a few more this chapter but their really just filler characters jsut to progress the story. next chapter there will be about six more, but again there only there to progress the story and have no other purpose than to show how eugene and rapunzel are getting on with their new life in teh village.

funkywatermelon: well, shes about three months pregnant in november, so im planning to have her due in early may late april. i also made rapunzels birthday in may due to "march winds, april showers, bring forth may flowers". with the whole healing flower thing i thought it would be appropriate. im thinking that eugene's birthday should be in october, so hes only seven and half years older than rapunzel. what do you think?

hannah jane: well, im guess this will make you very happy, two chapters in one day and all.

reverend lovejoy: thanks for the endorsement, i tried to make the new characters believable and sweet. like rapunzel and eugene.

emily snow21: i know i still have a few typos sliding, but i dont have a beta so it happens.

lndcrazygirl:i couldnt let anything really bad happen to her.

anway, here it is, my very long quick turnabout chapter. forgive the typos, i did try and find them all

disclaimer: yet again, ownership of nothing, literally, i had to sell my car.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

Eugene didn't sleep much that night. He kept on thinking that Rapunzel would slip away from him as soon as he closed his eyes. When dawn finally broke he had only had one or two broken hours of sleep, but hearing Rapunzel say his name first thing in the morning made it all worth while.

"Hi," Eugene said sleepily, "How did you sleep?"

"Good, thanks." Rapunzel replied stroking his cheek softly while Eugene leaned into the soft caress of her smooth hands.

"How are you feeling?" Eugene asked softly.

"Better."

"Thank God." Eugene sighed as he leaned forward to seize her lips in a passionate kiss. In a moment he finally released her and leaned his head against her shoulder, taking in her fresh scent. He refused to voice to her that he thought he was going to lose her, but she knew. She was afraid of the same thing. Before she had lost consciousness she was so scared that she would lose both their baby and would never see his face again.

"Eugene, where are we?" Rapunzel finally asked. She had been very confused as to why she had woken up in a warm bed and all the voices that were talking to her through the night.

"Oh, we're in Estrella. At the blacksmiths specifically. They let us stay here for the night. I better actually go downstairs and thank them. You just stay here. Stay warm. I'll be back later." Eugene said as he wiped the tears from his cheeks and hers while getting up and leaving the room. He looked over his shoulder to see Pascal crawling onto Rapunzel's shoulder to nuzzle against her neck, this brought out her smile. At last Eugene relaxed; he knew that she was going to be alright. Now all he had to do was sort out their accommodation, their work, the midwife, Max, their belongings… the list seemed endless.

"Good morning." Said a very cheerful male voice which brought Eugene out of his thoughts and plans.

"Good morning, Robert?" Eugene said, taking the pre-offered seat at the table across from him. The man nodded, affirming that that was indeed his name.

"How did you sleep?" Robert asked him handing over the teapot so Eugene could get a hot drink.

"Um, ok, I guess. I mean I was kind of worried about Rapunzel but the bed was… good. It was a good bed." Eugene stuttered while he was handed a bowl of porridge.

"Wow, I thought Flynn Rider was supposed to be very articulate." Robert said calmly, enjoying the shocked look on his companions face. It was rather comical. He had his full spoon half way to his mouth and was gawping at him, open mouthed. Robert had to suppress a chuckle. After a few moments the young man finally came back to his senses and lowered his spoon, but not before dropping most of the porridge on the table.

"Well I… um, that is to say I…" Eugene stumbled out looking absolutely terrified while Robert just sat there, helping himself to more toast. This was Eugene's worse fear. He hoped that he could try to escape Flynn Rider, but that seemed to be completely impossible. A now this man knew who he was he could easily get the local authorities to capture him until the guards came to hand him. He had no idea if this man would, but the reward was a big incentive to capture Flynn Rider.

"More tea Eugene?" Robert asked standing up and moving towards the kitchen. He was enjoying tormenting this poor young man, who was currently looking up at him with the most confused expression on his face that Robert had ever seen.

Eugene was about to say something when he heard someone enter the house. In fact he heard several someone's enter the house. He spun round to look at Robert. The man was obviously stalling him until the authorities arrived to arrest him and Eugene had fallen for it. He should have noticed that Emily wasn't there; she must have gone to find who was in charge in this village while his husband kept Eugene here. And there was no way he could leave; Rapunzel was upstairs and still too weak to move. He was trapped.

Eugene was thinking of a possible escape plan but was completely taken aback by what he saw. It wasn't the local authorities. It was Emily, an old woman, a middle aged man, plus a young woman holding a very young child.

"Oh, Eugene, good you're awake. How did you sleep dear?" Emily asked sweetly as she walked over to him to kiss him a the check. Once again Eugene was so shocked that he couldn't move or form any coherent sentences.

"Good morning Mattie, how you doing today?" Robert asked, directing his question towards the oldest woman.

"Oh fine, this rain though, it was awful, we've already been called out to another three homes today and probably a few more after this." The older woman answered in a very mythical sounding voice as she gestured and punctuated every word with various arm movements. She was a fairly short woman while with wild curls of white hair. She obviously was a very attractive woman in her youth and she still seemed to keep an air of grace and mystery around her.

"Oh Eugene, this is Matilda O'Brien, she's the best midwife around. I went to get her this morning as soon as I got up and finished breakfast," Emily said as the old woman shock Eugene's hand.

"Hi." Eugene said in a stunned voice. He had no idea what else to say.

"It's nice to finally meet you Eugene. I honestly had no idea that these two had any other children let alone a son-in-law, and to be expecting their first grandchild. Well, it is amazing that you decided to move out this way so your wife can be close to her parents." Matilda said in a sweet voice, but communicating so much more with her eyes. She was telling him that this was the story he had to stick by. That this is what is going to keep him safe.

"Yeah, well, it's our first child so we're not really that sure what to do, so we thought who better to ask than mum and dad, right?" Eugene said looking up at the two people who were smiling at him and who may have basically given him the new life that he craved.

"We're just so glad that they're here. I mean we were heartbroken when we left the capital and Rapunzel refused to come with. But she had to finish school and she was completely in love with this one here. We're just lucky we had a friend who would let her stay with her when we left."

"Yes," Mattie said looking straight at Eugene, "You are lucky."

That was directed at Eugene and no one else. He could see that this woman was a force of nature. He managed to realise that they were using this opportunity to give him the back story that they must have come up with last night, but he couldn't understand why. He was a perfect stranger. No, in fact he wasn't a perfect stranger; he was the notorious thief Flynn Rider who had the biggest reward on his head that the kingdom had ever seen. Why on Earth would two strangers do so much for him?

"So, where is the girl?" The middle aged man finally said. Eugene had completely forgotten about the others. He had a hunch that it was convincing Mattie that mattered.

"Oh so sorry, this is my son Nathan, my eldest granddaughter Alison and my youngest great-granddaughter Caroline. My son is the apothecary and my granddaughter is training as a midwife and could use all the experience that she can get. I hope that's ok." It was a statement, not a question and Eugene knew it. This woman was obviously the one in charge and he had a feeling that a lot of the village probably looked up to her. And who wouldn't, she seemed larger than life and so confident.

Eugene took a moment to look at the other members of the group. Nathan was a very slim man but with a little bit of a gut, though he still looked very dignified behind the reading glasses. The younger woman, who Eugene assumed was his daughter as they both had the same dark eyes, was very pretty. She was taller than her grandmother but much shorted than her father. She had light brown curly hair and a kind smile. She seemed like a very sweet girl. So did the two year old she was clutching in her arms.

After all the introductions were made Emily lead the three up to the spare room where Rapunzel was still resting. During all the talk she had made up a tray to take upstairs which included porridge and a pot of tea. Once they were out of earshot Eugene was desperate for answers.

"Why did you do that?" Eugene asked, sounding a bit too snide than he really should have.

"Because, everyone deserves a second chance, as long as you believe you deserve it too. You looked so sincere last night. And I was given a second chance when I was your age, what kind of person would I be if I didn't give you one too." Robert said as he clapped a hand on the dumbfounded young mans back.

"Just don't make me regret it." Robert said with the most serious tone he could muster.

"We won't, thank you." Eugene answered; still shocked at the treatment he was receiving.

"Your welcome. Now don't you have someone to see?" Robert asked, taking his seat once again to finish his breakfast.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I do. You don't happen to know where Father Patrick Byrne is?"

"The priest is your friend?" Robert asked, now it was his turn to be shocked. He didn't think a priest would be friends with a thief.

"Well, not Father Patrick. His brother was the minister for the orphanage I grew up in and he's been trying to help us. He actually recommended this place, but I have a feeling that he wanted someone to keep an eye on us." Eugene said as he finished his slice of toast.

"I'll bet. Well he'll be in the vicarage, which is just along the lane there, about four cottages down. If he's not there then I'm sure he'll be in the church, which is in the centre of the village. You should see the spire from the vicarage. You really can't miss it at all." Robert explained with adequate hand gestures. Eugene thanked him, grabbed the letter and set off in the direction that Robert had indicated. The sooner he got on with the list the better.

Eugene had walked down the lane for about ten minutes, passing each of the cottages. He couldn't help but look at them. They were all very well made and the gardens were so neat and tidy. There were small children running everywhere, each one slipping every once and a while on the ice that had formed from yesterdays rainstorm. There were housewives hanging out washing to dry, but not hoping for much and there were husbands who were just starting to leave for work. He could tell that many were farm hands or servants who worked in the local nobleman's house, but they all seemed rather pleasant. Each person he passed had smiled at him and nodded in his direction, while a few of the children followed him curiously. They must not get very many new comers that often.

At last Eugene found the vicarage. It was a very small cottage in comparison with the others he had just passed, but it looked very well loved. The garden was the neatest he had seen so far; even though it had frosted over he could see the areas devoted to flowers, herbs and vegetables. Eugene took a very deep breath to steady his nerves before he walked up the path to knock on the large oak doors. There was no answer, so he knocked again.

"Someone there?" Came a cry from the somewhere that definitely wasn't inside the house.

"Hello?" Called out Eugene walking away from the door and round the back of the vicarage. That was when he saw who was obviously the vicar except he was looking definitely un-vicar like. The man was in a pair of baggy trousers and a lose shirt, and was currently moving what appeared to be a boxing bag. It was obvious that this was Father John's brother; they were built the same way and had the same curious eyes. The only difference was that this vicar was a bit more well built and had more streaks of gray through his hair.

"Hello there," the man said once he finally caught sight of the young man looking at him.

"Boxing practice," the vicar said gesturing at the bag, "I compete in the kingdom championship every year and I also teach it to the orphans. It gives them a sense of purpose and belonging. I'm Father Patrick Byrne, and may I ask who I'm speaking to?" The vicar asked offering his hand to Eugene.

"Hi, I'm Eugene Fitzherbert." Eugene said accepting the offered hand.

"Oh, I thought you weren't meant to be arriving until spring?" Father Patrick said a little bit startled.

"We had a change of plans." Eugene said, refusing to meet the vicar's eyes.

"Is she pregnant?" Father Patrick asked stoically.

"Why does everyone always ask me that?" Eugene said with fake outrage, but then he saw the look on Father Patricks face. It was the same look Father John gave him when he knew he was lying.

"Yes," Eugene said looking down at his feet feeling like a naughty eight year old boy again.

"Well, what's done is done. I guess we better go inside and make plans then." Father Patrick said as he leads his new young charge into his home.

Father Patrick it turned out was a very good host and unlike his brother he liked to entertain in his house rather than at the church. Once Eugene entered the vicarage he was hit by a warm and cosy feeling. It was a very quaint house, with simple furniture but lots of home comforts and what was obviously home made trinkets and pillows.

"Would you like some tea Mr Fitzherbert?" Father Patrick asked from the kitchen.

"Um, yes, thank you." Eugene called back. In a few moments both Eugene and Father Patrick were seated at the table with a cup of tea in hand, exchanging a few pleasantries.

"I was expecting your wife, Rapunzel was it? Yes, I was expecting her to accompany you here," Father Patrick asked.

"She would of, but she was a bit under the weather this morning. We got caught in the storm last night and she's with the doctor and midwife now. Just having a check over. I think she'll be in bed for a few days just recuperating." Eugene said sighing into his cup. It was obvious that the young man was still worried about his wife and Father Patrick gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, I guess we better get started then," Father Patrick said as he got up to receive a note book from his desk. Eugene could see that it had _Mr and Mrs E. Fitzherbert_ written on the cover. He had no idea the amount of work that the two priests had obviously put into helping him. The thought of Father John though had reminded Eugene about the letter he had to give.

Father Patrick accepted the letter and read it out loud to Eugene. It didn't contain anything that Eugene didn't already know and basically just filled the other father in on what had happened in Peroni. Including the reason for the early arrival.

"Well, this does explain a lot, but I'm so sorry my son. the work I had found was to be the manager of the grounds both at the church and here, but the man who manages them now has yet to retire and he wont be due to retire until the summer. I will of course try to look around and see if anyone if going to be hiring at the moment, but most round here wont take on new workers until early spring at the earliest. And as for accommodation, the managers job did come with a small home, but with the man not retiring yet I cant offer you that. I would offer to let you both stay here, but it's a very small house and with a baby coming soon I wouldn't possibly have room for all three of you." Father Patrick explained, looking quite upset that he couldn't help this young man any further.

"That's alright. Robert Hill, the blacksmith, he's letting us stay there for a few days, until we get things figured out."

"Well, I was hoping that someone would open up their home to you, after all it is the Christian thing to due. Now all we have to do is come up with a story for why you're here."

"Oh, well Robert thought of that too. He's told the midwife that Rapunzel was their daughter and that we're here because of the approaching birth." Eugene said looking quizzically at the strange smile crossing over the priests face.

"I was actually going to approach them about something like that. Did Mattie accept that story?" Father Patrick asked with a grin, to which Eugene nodded.

"Everyone looks up to Mattie. If she says something then very few people will disagree with her. She's kind of like a village elder of sort. She possibly delivered almost everyone in the village and manages to create some a great community spirit. She's also a great judge of character. If she likes you then I'm sure that you'll do very well here. But be warned Mr Fitzherbert, if you go back to your old ways I swear I will call the palace guards myself."

"Yes Father," Eugene replied solemnly. He expected that.

"Now, lets talk about your penance."

"My penance?" Eugene asked slightly bewildered. No one had said anything about a penance.

"Of course Mr Fitzherbert. You cant expect not to have any comeuppance for over thirteen years of criminal activity." Father Patrick said this so matter-of-factly that Eugene was sure that his brother had already discussed this with in him in one of his earlier letters. There was nothing that Eugene could do put nod along.

"First and foremost I expect both you and your wife to attend my services and confession. I expect we might have to divided that up over a few weeks."

"Fair enough," Eugene replied with a shrug.

"Second, I expect you to find and keep a job."

Again, Eugene nodded.

"Third, if I hear of any thefts in the area and if I can relate them in any way, shape or form to you the deal is completely over."

"I expected as much."

"Fourth, you are to help with the orphanage. I understand that you helped my brother with the orphans in his care. I don't want that kind of help; I merely want an able bodied man to help with odd jobs and with the education of the orphans themselves."

"I'll try my hardest."

"Fifth, I expect you to be charitable and to help this community. I will rely on you to help the other villagers. If they ask for any help which I feel a young, healthy man is suited for I will send them your way."

"Sounds fair."

"Well, since you agree to all of this there is not much left for us to discuss today. I will try my hardest to help you find work and to incorporate you in this village. I think the first thing we need to do is show you around, so allow me to get change and I will take you on a tour of Estrella personally."

It only took Father Patrick a few minutes to change into something more appropriate for a vicar to wear and he took Eugene on a quick tour of the village. He pointed out the church and repeated that he expected to see him there. He pointed out all the most important buildings such as the apothecary, the butchers, the bakers, the library, the orphanage and the school. Once they were in the centre of the village he pointed in the directions of the most important farms as well as the local noble's houses. There were a few around and he was told they kept the trade flowing freely through this village. He was also pointed to the local prison. On the way back to the vicarage he introduced Eugene to various villagers who they saw on the way. He remembered to introduce Eugene as Robert Hills son in law, to keep up the story. The more people corroborated the story the more likely it would be believed.

When the tour was over Eugene walked back over to the blacksmith's to see Max out in the field. He looked so free and happy, just galloping and playing away with the other five horses out in the field. Eugene couldn't help but smile. Maybe this would work out for everyone after all.

As Eugene walked around the side of the house he saw that Robert was in the smithy, shoeing a horse. He walked through the house to see that Emily was in a side room which was obviously her workshop. They seemed to be so happy working. Hopefully both he and Rapunzel could find something that would make them that happy too.

Rapunzel was still in the room they shared the night before, but she was not sitting still as he knew she wouldn't. Currently she had unpacked everything and was sorting it out into piles which obviously represented stuff ruined by the rain and stuff that was still fine. The look of concentration on her face was adorable. She was still wearing the borrowed nightdress and she had bunched it up as she sat reading a slightly damp book. She was absentmindedly stroking her stomach as she worked, which had started to gain some size. It still looked small but now she was starting to look pregnant.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel squealed as she jumped up and engulfed Eugene in a bone breaking hug.

"Hey Blondie," Eugene replied embracing his wife lovingly.

"Where have you been all day?" She said into his chest.

"Trying to work some things out. What did the midwife say?"

"Oh," Rapunzel said letting go of Eugene and walking back over to the bed, "She said I should be fine, I just have a bit of a cold. She did put me on bed rest for the next few days though."

"And sorting through all of our stuff is your idea of bed rest?" Eugene asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Well, I was bored. And it needed to be done. Now tell me what happened today."

Eugene sighed and joined Rapunzel on the bed. His head resting in his hands. He slowly explained everything to her. That they didn't have a place to go or a job to go to. That they were under conditions and that there was a cover story they had to live by. He told her that he was worried that they might not get their happy ending but he was going to try his hardest. But Eugene and Rapunzel didn't realise they were being overheard.

Emily had came upstairs to bring Rapunzel something to eat. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, but she couldn't help it. What was the point in doing all they could to make sure that they were safe here if they couldn't live. She had to do something. She couldn't let these two kids down.

Emily set the tray down and went downstairs to the smithy's that was attached to her cottage. Robert was where he should be, his anvil. He was working on new swords for the palace guards. His workmanship was something to be proud of and he needed someone to show it to. Emily smiled to herself as she called her husband over to explain her plan to her husband, but it seemed that he had thought of the same thing.

* * *

well, there it is. i hope you all enjoyed it, plus my new characters. i think im gonna have fun with mattie and maybe ill find a little filly for max.

as always, please rate and review. i think i still have about 19 chapters to write and since i have nothing to do at the moment but apply for funding i might have a few more out by next week.

xx


	37. Chapter 37

hey there guys, im back. i was on holiday down south (well it was actually southport, but since i live in scotland everything in england is south to me!) and then i had a wee bit of writers block, so this may not be the best.

ok, this chapter is a continuation of the last chapter, but its more from rapunzels point of view, it also fills out some of my oc's a bit more.

dragongirl1: you werent rude, i just wasnt here

rayrayofcali: glad your enjoying this and you perservered.

crazyredhead: currently working on another chpater with the king and queen, think its chapter after next.

funkywatermelon: i hope stormy is everything you want and more. though since max was all white, she had to be all black.

romanceandmusicals: well, since rapunzel and eugene have no parents and robert and emily have no children i thought it was a perfect match, so they can complete each other.

disclaimer: i still own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The first day in Estrella was difficult for everyone, as well as completely joyful. The first thing Rapunzel had to do was see both the Midwife and the Apothecary. This was an entirely new experience for Rapunzel, having never seen anyone medically related or anyone who really cared for people professionally. Though, she was very excited to meet people who healed people for a living. It was something different.

When Emily entered the room she was alone, she didn't know if Rapunzel would catch onto the story as quickly as Eugene. Emily closed the door softly behind her after telling the small group to wait in the hallway for a second. She placed the tray of breakfast foods on the bedside table for Rapunzel before sitting on the bed and calmly explaining the plan to her. Rapunzel didn't understand why she had to lie to people she never met until Emily explained that it would keep both of them safe. She told her it was obvious they were both running from something and if people thought that she was in fact her daughter than they would be able to hide so much better.

After Rapunzel agreed to this pretence Emily let in the other people. Rapunzel was quite nervous, since she had never met new people without Eugene right beside her, but Emily calmed her and said that she would stay by her side through these examinations. She was so sweet and loving you would have been easily fooled into thinking that she was in fact a concerned mother.

The first person in the room was Nathan, the apothecary. He told her that he had a shop and a clinic in the village, and though he wasn't the doctor he was almost as good as. He had been taking care of the minor injuries and illnesses in the village for the last twenty years. He did assure her that if her situation became more serious he would send one of his sons off to the next village, where there was a doctor. At first Rapunzel didn't understand much of what he told her, she had never heard of a doctor or an apothecary before, but she was very interested to see what he did. First he felt her forehead lightly, and then he squeezed her wrist while looking at his watch, then her chest. He looked into her eyes and mouth before feeling her neck. After this he started to tap on her chest. This felt very strange. Even stranger was when he pulled out a weird cone shaped device which he placed over her chest in several places and listened in to!

After all these strange behaviours he then smiled at her and told her she would be fine. She had only caught a slight chill, but to be on the safe side he would recommend bed rest for the next few days. He turned to Emily and told her that he would send his daughter by later with some draughts that will make Rapunzel feel a bit better and reminded her to make sure she drinks plenty of water and has a very good meal. He looked back at Rapunzel and gave her a reassuring pat on the hand before telling her that this happened to his daughter in law a few winters back and it was nothing at all to worry about.

After Nathan left an older woman and young woman with a small child came in. Emily introduced the older woman as Mattie. This woman then went on to explain that she is a midwife, and this is a person who looks after pregnant women. She then scolded Rapunzel for not having gone to a midwife sooner, saying that it was very irresponsible. And for good measure she also scolded Emily for not insisting more. This made Rapunzel laugh. This older woman sounded like she was a mother to both herself and Emily.

"Well, technically she is. She's helped give birth to every child in this village." Emily informed Rapunzel, once she shared this thought with her.

"She likes to pretend that she's everyone's grandma, instead of only our family. But we don't mind sharing her," The young woman, Alison said. This lifted the spirits of everyone in the room, especially when Caroline, in her childish wisdom yelled up that she wasn't her grandma, she was her great-grandma.

The exam was fairly interesting. Once again, her pulse was taken but this time instead of feeling her chest Mattie focused on her stomach. She spent a long time watching her stomach then she started to feel it. This made her feel really uncomfortable and made her need to pee, a lot. Then Mattie looked up at her and smiled.

"Your baby is fine; it's exactly where it needs to be." Mattie said, before she reached into her bag and pulled out another strange cone thing. She placed this near her right hip and smiled again.

"Your baby had such a strong heartbeat." Mattie said through such a wide smile.

"You can hear it!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Yes, and it sounds wonderful." Mattie said as she motioned Emily over to hear it too. Emily listened for a whole half minute before she begun to tear up. She moved up quickly to hug Rapunzel who had also begun to tear up. Rapunzel just couldn't hold in the joy that her baby is perfectly fine. Mattie also said that the baby should arrive by the end of April or the beginning of May.

"I'll come by again in a few weeks to check on you again, but if you need anything you know where I am." Mattie said as she packed up her bag and begun to leave.

"Rapunzel?" Alison said quietly.

"Yes?" Rapunzel said, looking at the young woman who hadn't said a word in the last half hour.

"I know that this is your first child and that it can be scary, but if you need anything at all you can me also. As well as that, there's a church group that meets everyday. It's for mothers and daughters. There are about three other young women in the village due to give birth and we all meet up and knit and sew and chat. We meet in the church everyday for lunch. We also make things for the orphanage. I really enjoyed it when I had Caroline and I keep going. There are also about five young mothers there too. It's really good to have support during this time. I would love it if you would come along."

"Thanks, I will." Rapunzel said with a huge smile.

"Not yet. You're on bed rest for the next few days. We'll see you at the church group next week." Mattie said as she and the other women left Rapunzel in her room.

Now, it would take force greater than Eugene, Robert and Emily, or even Mattie, to keep Rapunzel in bed when there was somewhere new to explore. Eugene did manage to persuade her to stay in doors for the time being, just to be on the safe side, but that didn't stop her doing everything she could around the house. Especially since they were going to be staying there for the indefinite future.

Robert helped Rapunzel get everything off the cart while Eugene was in the village with Father Patrick. In only took them a few minutes to get everything off, but Robert did draw the line at letting Rapunzel into the smithy or the stables as it was still really cold. So instead Rapunzel sent Pascal in to check on Max and report back to her. This would of worked better if she had warned Emily about her pet chameleon. The Hills neighbour actually did come round to see what was going on and why someone was screaming so loud. After Emily was made a very strong cup of tea and allowed a formal introduction to Rapunzel's best friend everything was fine.

Everything was especially fine with Max. Robert had let him out into the field with their own horses. Altogether, the Hills owned about five horses, all mares. Three were still very young and had yet to be broken in, one was a very old horse that had been put out to pasture the year previous after years of very loyal service. The fourth horse was the interesting one. She had been bought three years ago to take over from the older horse, but she was not a very friendly horse. She was not mean, just not cooperative. She was a large black horse who had been aptly named Stormy. And, according to Pascal, had caught Max's eye instantly not that Stormy was given him an inch at all. Rapunzel had watched their interactions from her bedroom window and couldn't help but laugh as Max followed her around and tried to impress her with his strength, speed and charm.

Rapunzel looked around the room which was now hers and Eugene's. It was quite large and felt really homely. Emily told her that it had always been a spare room, as their children all died before they moved to Estrella. The room had a rather large bed carved out of some rather nice oak. In fact all the furniture was carved out of oak. There was a large wardrobe with a chest of drawers and a table and a chair.

"Robert likes to make furniture. He also likes to carve, don't you dear?" Emily called behind her as she brought in one of the sacks from the cart.

"Aye, been doing it since I was a kid, my dad taught me. This is some nice work. It'll match the rest of the furniture at least." Robert said as he put down the crib that had been in the cart.

"This ok?" Robert asked. It took Rapunzel a minute to figure out that he was talking about the placement of the crib.

"Oh yes, yes that's fine. Is it? I don't really know." Rapunzel said as she got up and looked around the room. She had no idea where to put a crib.

"It's fine. It's out of the draught, and out of direct sunlight, but will be warm in the winter and cool in the summer. It's fine." Emily said soothingly directly Rapunzel back to the bed, to sit down.

"I know this is all a little overwhelming, but we're here to help you." Emily said

"But why?" Rapunzel asked.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. You don't have any family do you? Neither do we. We wanted one so badly, and then it was taken from us. We've wanted to help young people for years. We do a lot for the orphanage, but this is different. You two need a home and we can help give you something that we never had. Looks like we're both going to give each other what we need. Now, how about I help you unpack. You both can stay here for as long as you need to." Emily said softly as Robert brought in the last of the sacks from the cart.

For the rest of the afternoon Rapunzel and Emily unpacked and started to make Rapunzel's and Eugene's room seem more homely, and everything that was missing Rapunzel added it to a list of things that she would make and do while she was pregnant.

"This is beautiful work," Emily said after about an hour of unpacking. She was holding up the cream dress that Rapunzel had gotten married in only a few days before.

"Thank you," Rapunzel said with a smile.

"Did you make this?" Emily asked, very curious as the dress had some of the most exquisite beadwork she had ever seen. In fact, every dress she had hung up was beautiful.

"Yes, I did." Rapunzel said happily. Gothel had never complimented her on her dress making. It felt nice to have a mother figure give her some positive praise.

"It's really good. You know, I'm a dressmaker. I actually make dresses for all the noble women in this area, but I don't think I could ever do anything this beautiful. I was thinking, how about you become my partner? I could really use your help, especially with the holiday season coming up. Every noble woman wants a new dress for this damn holiday ball in the capital. Would you be interested?" Emily asked as she looked through all of Rapunzel's dresses.

"Oh, oh yes, yes that would be amazing!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Emily.

"What else can you do?" Emily asked, seeing everything that had been laid out on the bed. Rapunzel then explained everything that she could do including knitting, painting and playing guitar. Emily was amazed at this young talented girl, and told her this. She also told her how the orphans would be amazed at someone could do all these things, and how happy they would be to meet her. Rapunzel seemed very happy about this whole idea. Eugene had told her how when he lived in the orphanage the nun who helped them paint once a month was always so very exciting and now she could give that kind of happiness to children like Eugene.

Emily decided to let Rapunzel sort the rest of her room out herself while she went downstairs to talk to her husband as well as prepare a meal for Rapunzel. She told him how she now had a new partner to help her, this made Robert laugh.

"So, Rapunzel has some talent, I wonder if Eugene does too?" Robert said as he led a horse through to the smithy.

"Why, what are you thinking?" Emily asked. She knew her husband very well, and knew that he was up to something.

"You'll see." Was all he said. Emily just shook her head as she walked through to her workshop to look at all the orders that she had waiting. Each order had the name of the woman, her measurements and the types of dresses she would prefer. Emily decided that it was time to get organised. She would need double the amount of supplies, as well as another dressmakers dummy, if there was going to be another person working here as well. She decided that Rapunzel would be best suited to making the younger ladies dresses as well as doing the embroidery work for the older ladies dresses.

After she had sorted out everything she decided that she better make something for Rapunzel to eat. While she was making some soup she heard Eugene come in and though she didn't mean to she couldn't help but overhear their conversation. She heard all their fears and all their despair. And she wanted to help.

She set down the tray outside Rapunzel's room and made her way back down to the smithy to talk to her husband again.

"You know Emily," Robert said as soon as she walked in, "I've been thinking that I'm getting a bit too old for all this. I think I need to take on an apprentice. I don't think that there's anyone in the village that might be suited, and I think all the orphan boys are a bit too young. Do you think Eugene would be interested at all?"

"You heard didn't you?" Emily said with a small quirk of her eyebrow.

"Well, it seems you did."

"I think that would be a good idea. I mean, we did plan for that room to be used by your future apprentice." Emily said with a smile as she kissed her husband on the check. Robert smiled back at the warm and happy look on his wife's face. He felt so content that he was finally giving someone what he had been given a long time ago.

At dinner that night both Emily and Rapunzel had cooked. Eugene had of course tried to talk her out of it, but Rapunzel wouldn't even hear him out. She had quite sternly told him that if they were staying there then they should help out. Emily tried to come to his rescue but realised that it was all in vain and instead gave her small jobs to do. She did smile at Eugene to let him know that she understood his point, and hopefully he understood.

Once dinner was ready all four adults sat at the table, once they fussed over Rapunzel for a little while. She was sitting closest to the fire with a very thick shawl wrapped around her. It all stopped when Rapunzel had eventually yelled for Eugene to stop and gave him a very serious look. He took the hint and sat down and was quiet.

"You know, it took me months to realise never piss off your wife. Especially not your pregnant wife." Robert laughed while giving Eugene a hearty pat on the back. Eugene had never felt so welcome in all his life. He kept on thinking that this must be what home feels like. He looked over at Rapunzel and saw her beam and laughs. She looked so very happy, and he hoped that he could keep her smiling.

"You know," Robert said while they were eating dessert, "I thinking of taking on an apprentice. Running the smithy is starting to get a bit much for me. Unfortunately there isn't anyone in the village who would be suited to it. Would you be interested Eugene?"

This statement made both Rapunzel and Eugene look up. Robert couldn't possible be asking what they thought he was asking.

"I… I don't have any experience." Eugene stuttered out.

"Well, that's why I'm taking on an apprentice. Besides, I didn't know anything about being a blacksmith when I was your age, but I learned, and quite quickly too. So, how about it?" Robert said.

Eugene went back to stuttering. In less than two days he had been given a home, a job and a community, as well as security. He was completely overwhelmed. No one had ever treated him with such kindness in his entire life. He had no idea what to say or where to begin his thanks. All he could really do was nod.

"Great, we start tomorrow. I suggest you get a good nights sleep. The first day is always the worst." Roberts said before diving back into his dessert. He looked up slightly to see his wife and his new "daughter" smiling at him.

This is what Robert had always wanted. Family. And he knew that that was what both Rapunzel and Eugene wanted and desperately needed at this time. It made him feel good, to give someone else a second chance, he just really hoped that he wouldn't live to regret it.

* * *

well, i hope that wasnt too much of a disappointment.

anyway, im now thinking of baby names. i have eliana, amelia and arabella for a girl and james, issac, and edward for a boy. but, im more than willing to hear everyone out, so with each review could you please leave a baby name and i may take that into consideration.

the birth will be in about ten chapters, probably, so as many names as possible would help, then the chapter before i may put it to a vote, but i may just stick with one of my original names.

anyway, thanks for being so patient.

xx


	38. Chapter 38

hello guys, im back! sorry for the entire lack of updates, many things happened, including getting in a huge car crash where i was launch, from stationary, across two lanes of traffic and turned around! im ok, just whiplash, my beloved pheobe though was written off. she was a brillant car.

thanks for all the baby names, i think arabella seems to be winning overall, it means gods light by the way. any more suggestions though would make me very happy.

ratherbereading125: whats wrong with edward, that was my grandads name.

silverligh7: that scene made me cry too, and everything will be worked out later.

stonekipsta: thank you very much, that really cheered me up in my drug induced state, condiene does funny things to me.

mysteryintheshadows: thanks for all the names and research, elenora sounds fab!

pedro: she will meet her parents when the time is right and when i do the scene in my head complete justice in writing.

disclaimer: i own nothing, if i did the royalties would get me through med school instead of the insurance claim form my car.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Eugene would never admit just how right Robert was. The first day at work was the hardest. He was woken up so early by Robert that it was still pitch black and cold. Eugene had to get dressed in the dark as he didn't want to wake Rapunzel. She needed all the sleep she could get, but he did give Rapunzel a small kiss on the check and whispered that he loved her, not that she realised. When he eventually arrived in the smithy Robert gave him a quick tour of everything that he needed to know which were far too many things for Eugene to remember that early in the morning. After this Robert sent Eugene outside to get some coal to start up the Forge while he looked over the orders for the day and opened up the shop.

"Now I'm not just the Blacksmith, I'm also the Ferrier," Robert said before he noticed the blank look on Eugene's face, "I shoe horses as well as run the smithy. We don't have much to do today, so it will be a great time to actually get you started, but if any horses need doing they will just show up usually."

"Ok," Eugene said trying to take everything in. He looked around, still overwhelmed at this chance he had been given. He never thought about working as a blacksmith. He looked around and saw lots of finished swords and some ornamental projects. They looked very beautiful and expensive.

"What other skills do you have Eugene?" Robert said as he started to move some iron ore around. Eugene thought very hard. He could value things on sight. He could get around almost all guards. He could charm and sweet talk most people into giving him whatever he wanted. Those were essential in being a thief but not a blacksmith.

"Except for being a thief, I really don't have any. My dad died when I was four and I left the orphanage when I was thirteen, before they found me something to do. I've only ever really been a thief," Eugene replied honestly with a downhearted look. He was worried that if Robert realised how useless he was than he might revoke his offer.

"Well, at least we know where to start from. To start off with you'll mainly work as my striker, that means as I hold things you'll hit it with the hammer. After that I'll teach you how to forge and draw. It's quite simple. And your in good hands, I have been told I'm one of the best."

"Really?" Eugene asked, his nervousness obvious.

"Yeah, and I started out knowing absolutely nothing and now I create some fantastic work that actually gets used in the palace. I even forge most of the weapons for the royal guard and the army. I'm really good at weapons but I really enjoy the more delicate work. Eventually, you'll figure out what you like to do best. Unfortunately, in the meantime, you'll get burnt, pull muscles and be exhausted. But each night, when you curl up in bed with your wife after working all day you'll feel so complete. Welcome to honest work Eugene." Robert said with a smile towards the younger man.

That night, after Eugene had shut up the smithy, he stumbled into bed without even bothering with dinner. That day he had dropped the hammer on his foot several times as well as burn his arms a good four or five times. And Robert was right, he was completely exhausted. He didn't even notice Rapunzel come into their room or notice the tray that she put down on the dresser before climbing onto the bed.

"Hey Blondie," Eugene eventually said when she started to rub his shoulders.

"How was the first day of work then?" Rapunzel asked softly, still rubbing his shoulders.

"Hard, tiring, and sore."

"Sore?"

"I dropped the hammer on my foot and burnt myself. Several times."

"Oh, do you want me to help?"

"Nah, its fine. I actually feel pretty good."

"Really, why?"

"Cause this is the first honest days work I've done in my life and I'm looking at the reason why I'm doing it." Eugene said smiling up at Rapunzel and rubbing her stomach. He felt incredibly peaceful lying next to his wife as she began to tell him about all the things that she had done that day and all the things she planned to do tomorrow. Her soft, soothing voice was beginning to lull him to sleep. He was so relaxed and ready to call it a night that he barely noticed that Rapunzel had unbuttoned his shirt and had started to make a circle of eight with small index finger. The sensation was so sensual that he knew instantly what she wanted, he just couldn't do it. He was far too drained.

"I missed you today," Rapunzel said softly as she started to kiss Eugene across his now exposed neck.

"I missed you too, but, and I really can't believe that I'm saying this, I'm far too tired," Eugene said, barely able to keep his eyes open to see the disappointment in Rapunzel's face.

"You're too tired?" Rapunzel asked, to which Eugene nodded rather solemnly.

"It doesn't really look like it," Rapunzel said with a quirk of her eyebrows, gesturing down to the large bulge which had formed in Eugene's trousers.

"What can I say Blondie, it has a mind of its own." Eugene said as he folded his arms under his head with a smirk.

"Ok," Rapunzel said with a widening wicked grin which Eugene didn't know what to think of, until she grabbed a hold of his belt and with a flick of the wrist undid it and yanked his trousers and his underpants down to his knees.

"What you doing?" Eugene asked as he watched his wife climb on top of his legs to separate his knees.

"You deserve something special. You've worked so hard today and you've changed your life for me, for us," Rapunzel said laying her hands softly on the little bump which had been forming.

"Uh-huh," Eugene said dumbfounded. Whenever they had given each other oral sex it had led up to something, so it was for both of them, but this sounded like it was just for him.

"So, just, relax and, um, enjoy," Rapunzel said blushing furiously at the look on Eugene's face. He always made the butterflies flutter in her stomach, no matter how many times they had been naked together or what they did to each other when they were alone. She loved the way Eugene made her feel when he was pleasuring her, and she wanted to return the favour. He had started work today at a very manual job even though he had little sleep as he had been caring for her. He had given up everything to be with her and that made her feel so loved, and desired.

Rapunzel lowered her lips slowly to Eugene's collar bone and started to sensually bite and lick it while her right hand began to stroke Eugene's erect member up and down firmly. This caused Eugene to moan out softly.

Rapunzel smirked, knowing the effect she was having on her husband and began to work lower. She kissed and licked her way down Eugene's firm pecs and hardened nipples. She took the time to lick around them and softly, ever so softly nip them with her teeth. All the while she was still massaging his hardened manhood and feeling it grow firmer and hotter around her hand.

Rapunzel looked up at Eugene again, seeing his face relaxed and his breathing starting to get erratic, smiled as she lowered her lips onto the tip of his hardened member.

"Oh god I have the best wife ever!" Eugene moaned as she slowly took him in deeper into her mouth. His wife, she was his wife and they were going to be together forever. This thought spurred Rapunzel on, causing her to energetically suck and lick, and kiss and stroke, as Eugene moaned and groaned.

"God, Rapunzel I'm going to come," Eugene said as he threw his head back. But Rapunzel carried on regardless of the warning.

"Seriously Rapunzel, I'm, god, I'm going to come. I'm going to come, Rapunzel!" Eugene groaned out as he exploded into Rapunzel's mouth, but instead of feeling the warm liquid hit his stomach like it did last time, he still felt his wife's warm lips around him. He looked down to see her lapping up his juices and thoroughly enjoying them by the looks of it.

Eugene couldn't believe it. He had never seen Rapunzel swallow before. Girls before had swallowed before, but he never expected his sweet Rapunzel to do it before. If it wasn't for the fact that he was now completely exhausted he would grab her and throw her down onto the bed before ravaging her body over and over again. But, unfortunately, Eugene could barely life his head off the pillow.

Eugene let out a deep sigh as he felt the quilt being thrown over him and Rapunzel lying down next to him. He used the last of his strength to pull her close to him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply once before leaving a few lighter kisses on her lips.

"I love you Rapunzel," Eugene said sleepily.

"I love you too," Rapunzel said as she snuggled against her husband before they both fell into a very deep sleep.

The next morning Eugene woke up before the crow of the birds again. He felt very satisfied and well rested. This probably had something to do with the mind blowing blow job he had received last night. He looked down and saw Rapunzel fast asleep against his chest. She looked so very peaceful but Eugene had an urge that only Rapunzel could cure. He began to kiss her softly on her lips before rolling them slightly over to the side.

"Eugene," Rapunzel protested as Eugene continued to kiss her, this time going across her neck.

"Eugene, I'm asleep," Rapunzel protested again.

"I know, but isn't this a great way to wake up," Eugene joked as he moved to slightly be above Rapunzel.

"Eugene," Rapunzel said sternly, causing Eugene to bow his head in defeat. He knew that this was going to be a lost cause. With a very heavy sigh Eugene threw the quilt back and jumped up, completely forgetting that he was nude from the waist down. He heard a very slight giggle from the bed, which was obviously caused by the confusion on his face.

"You think that's funny?" Eugene said in a mock serious voice.

"You didn't complain last night," Rapunzel said through a yawn as she watched her husband get dressed.

"I would never complain about that, and you know it," Eugene said as he leaned in to kiss Rapunzel goodbye. The kiss was soft and filled with warmth and made both of them smile. Eugene threw the quilt back over Rapunzel before he left the room to let her sleep for just a while longer.

The day passed surprising quickly and before Eugene knew where the time had gone it was already time for lunch.

"Well, you're doing a lot better today son, only one major accident so far," Robert said as he put aside the sword that he was working on. Eugene couldn't help but smile, especially at being called son, as he put down his tools as well and followed Robert back into the house. When they entered the kitchen Eugene saw Emily at the stove stirring a very large pot, but he couldn't see Rapunzel.

"She's in the workshop dear," Emily said, without even looking up. Eugene said his thanks as he grabbed one of the rolls from the kitchen counter and went to retrieve his wife.

Once he entered Emily's workshop he saw Rapunzel standing by the desk wearing a very lose and flowing dress made of blue cotton. She was looking down at a sketch and rubbing her slight belly, while she hummed softly. All of a sudden the urge from this morning returned to Eugene. He couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful body or her serene face.

"Oh, hi Eugene," Rapunzel said sweetly once she realised her husband was watching her. She smiled sweetly at him before returning to the sketch she was working on. It was a design that she had made for the daughter of the Lord who owned most of the land around Estrella. She was concentrating so hard on the design that she didn't hear Eugene come across the room until he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her shoulder softly.

"What do you think your doing?" Rapunzel said, not bothering to take her eyes off her sketch.

"Well, if you still have to ask I suppose you need some more… education," Eugene said lustfully as he continued to kiss Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Eugene, we can't do that here, it would be wrong," Rapunzel said sternly as she put the sketch away. She smiled to herself when she realised Eugene had stopped.

"Say that again," Eugene said so heatedly next to her ear that it startled Rapunzel slightly and made her turn around to face Eugene.

"What, that it's wrong?" Rapunzel asked, looking into her husbands eyes which had suddenly become dark and lustful. Eugene nodded slowly.

"It's wrong," Rapunzel said again, not understanding what was going on until Eugene closed the distance between them and the air became heated. He was still staring at her, like he was a predator and she was his prey.

"It's naughty," Rapunzel said slowly causing Eugene to close his eyes and groan.

"It's bad," Rapunzel had now backed up so much that the back of her thighs were against the desk now.

"It's… its wrong."

That was the breaking point. Eugene mouth came crashing down on hers. His hands were at the laces of her dress, releasing her breast. As quickly as it had started his mouth was around her nipples, sucking hard, causing her to gasp and descend into heat that was between them. Eugene was working quickly; the urge from this morning hadn't left him but had grown over the morning. He needed her right now.

His hands quickly undid his belt to loosen his trousers enough to release the throbbing erection, but not enough to make him drop them. As soon as he had escaped he reached under Rapunzel's dress to remove her panties in one quick movement.

His mouth found Rapunzel's again as he plunged himself into her tight, wet hole that was ready and waiting for him. Eugene drove himself deeply into her womanhood as Rapunzel bucked to meet him. He was so hungry for her that he didn't care that this wasn't there house and that the door was wide open, all there mattered was this moment of pure lust between husband and wife.

Both Rapunzel and Eugene didn't last that long and collapsed against each other. They both waited a minute to get their breath back before scrambling to make themselves look more presentable. But it didn't fool Emily and Robert one bit. Instead they told them about all the times their passion had overtaken them early into their marriage. This of course made both Rapunzel and Eugene blush heavily making Robert and Emily laugh even more.

"Come on son, time to get back to work," Robert said patting Eugene on the shoulder. Both men got up from the table and walked back into the smithy.

"I know you two are young, and in love, and I really do want you to consider this your home too, but may I request that you two be slightly more discreet, I mean, I'm supposed to be Rapunzel's father. It wouldn't be good if someone was to walk in and see you two having sex in the next room. And believe me, we could see it." Robert said, trying to sound stern, but he couldn't hide the amusement on his face when he saw Eugene's look of horror. After that day Eugene and Rapunzel tried to contain their passion until they were alone in their room.

* * *

i sorry if this wasnt that good, i wanted to have some light and fluffiness, showing how they start to adapt to a normal life. i also wanted to give you guys smut.

anyway, im currently writing the next chapter, its a christmas one, then after that is more king and queen action. the birth of baby fitzherbert should be in five chapters time, just to let you guys know.

well, thanks for being patient, please rate and review.

xx


	39. Chapter 39

hey guys, i know i said i was going to do a christmas chapter then a king/queen chapter after that, but due to a request i put in another eugene chapter first, and this one was exceptionally hard to write.

right, i wanna have a vote now, since the birth is coming up, vote for girl or boy and your favourite name, these are ryan, james, and dean for a boy and arrabella, eliana and elenora.

also, i wanna know where the captain hate suddenly came from, its been a while siice ive mentioned him. i wanted him to be my antagonist because i saw a cruel streak in him during the movie, when he said he had been waiting a long time to get rider, while drawing his sword. i wanted him to be obsessive, bordering on psychotic and cruel. so everything he did he was driven to it by rider, in his mind and its justified to him.

ok, ive reread a lot of this i realised that i sound preachy and very religious. i in fact am not at all, i just know that during the middle ages to the 16th century the catholic church ran everything, so to make it more authentic i put it in.

also, im envisioning corona being near a coast, somewhere near france, italy, spain or germany.

crazyredhead: i know, but at least he'll get a son and a grandchild too, instead of just a daughter.

sleepsinatree: thanks for your first ever review, i never started out with the whole crazy rapist thing, but it sort of evolved that way

reverend lovejoy: i dont know where the hate came from either/

silverlight7: i think it should still be legal. i went to a catholic service and they say "what god has joined no one can tear assunder", which means if god says their married then their married.

princess charlotte: well, eugene has seen her heal injuries, but never illnesses, so thats why i had him find somewhere, besides, if she was healed but still out in the cold, she would just get sick again. this is a very drama filled story so there wont be that much comedy, maybe a little, but not too much as im going for something else. i also think that sexualisation of the characters is right, as flynn makes brief referneces to it, and with the maturation of rapunzel i think that it would be appropriate. also, pregnant women are very horny.

disclaimer: i own nothing at all.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine

The birth of their only son was such a joyous event to both Samuel and Rebecca. Eugene looked exactly like his father, and grandfather before him. The same warm brown eyes and chocolate hair. He had a mischievous streak as well which Samuel attributed to his wife; he had heard stories of her childhood while he worked with his father. All these traits together made him the most adorable child in the village and everyone fell in love with him.

At the baptism of Eugene Fitzherbert Jr. every villager turned out for to see the joy of the Fitzherbert family. It was clear to everyone that those three children meant the world to Samuel and Rebecca. They looked so proud when their baby son was welcomed into the community and into the loving embrace of their god. Even Eugene's godparents, who worked and lived on the farm with Samuel and Rebecca, were exceptionally proud that day. After everything that the couple had gone through they finally had everything they wanted and so much more. They had three beautiful and healthy children and a business that was the envy of every other farmer in the kingdom.

Samuel spent weeks drafting and redrafting a letter to his father to let him know that he had a grandson, but in the end he never sent it. His father had made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with him and his family. If Eugene Sr. wanted to know his family and his grandchildren it would now be up to him to contact Samuel. They were on their own now, and though Samuel would do anything to have his father's love he would never sacrifice the love of his wife and children.

Under the management of Samuel and Rebecca their farm grew so much, and they had decided to rename it "Hope Farm", as it seemed so apt. Over the years Samuel and Rebecca took on many apprentices from the orphanage to give them a chance which they were all denied as young children. This, of course, made them so beloved in the village. The couple even went to the orphanage to help the children who were too young to come onto the farm. And they brought their three kids along for good measure.

"But why do I have to go!" Young Eugene moaned to his mother.

"Because dearest, these children deserve love and kindness as much as you do," Rebecca answered her four year old son.

"Why don't their mama's and papa's give it to them then?"

"Because these children don't have any," Samuel answered his son as he lead his two daughters up the stairs of the orphanage.

"Where are they?" Eugene asked his mother curiously.

"Some children aren't as lucky to be born with parents who love them, and sometimes god needs to bring their parents to him in heaven." Rebecca said calmly to her son. It was a very difficult concept for a four year to grasp, that sometimes parents die and wouldn't be there for you anymore.

"Why would god take them away?"

"Because, my beautiful boy, it is part of gods plan and we have to trust in his love and knowledge. Do you understand?" Rebecca asked looking directly into her sons eyes. The poor boy could only shake his head.

"Don't worry, someday you will. Now, I think your papa would love for his special helper to hand him his tools, don't you?" Rebecca smiled as her son took off running into the building to go and look for his father, while she took her daughters hands and led them into the building to continue working on the clothes for winter.

Rebecca worked with a lot of the children to teach them math and English, she helped them to read and write. She was lucky as a child to have worked for such a rich house, every child related to that estate had been taught the basics and Rebecca believed in education. Samuel agreed with his wife wholeheartedly, in fact he pushed for his children to be more educated than any other in the village. As he had been of higher birth than Rebecca he had had more education than she had.

Samuel not only could read and write in English, but could also speak fluent French, as well as Latin. By the time both of his daughters were ten they could too, though Rebecca could never grasp languages that well she was determined that everyone else would.

Eugene was just as smart as his father and sisters. By the age of four he could read and write in English and was also beginning to master Latin. He was the only child who could speak the Lord's Prayer in Latin, which always impressed Father John. Eugene was beginning to learn French, as well as history when his world was turned completely up side down.

The summer that year had been very hot and dry, and everyone was praying for a storm to hit their parched lands soon. It was only through very strict water management that Hope Farm still had any at all, so their fields were still green and fruitful.

That night, after each of their children had gone to bed the heavens opened up. The torrential rain battered down on the dry fields while the farm hands rushed to put all the dry hay in the barn. They didn't want anything to happen to their stock for the winter.

The barn was situation right beside the main farm house which housed the Fitzherbert family, as well as Samuel's main assistant and his family. The other farm hands lived above the barn so they could start work as early as possible and keep an eye on the animals.

It was the lightning and thunder which woke young Eugene up and made him tip toe into his parent's bed room that night.

"Mama?" He called out softly into the darkness.

"Yes my love?" Rebecca replied sleepily.

"Can I… can I sleep here tonight?" Eugene said nervously.

"Did the thunder scare you?" Samuel asked, looking up at his son who was silhouetted against the door frame.

"Yes," Eugene said, ashamed that he was the only one who was scared by the noise.

"Sure you can son," Samuel said softly as Rebecca lifted up the quilt and gestured for their son to join them. Eugene didn't need to be told twice, he ran clear across the room and jumped between his parents.

"How about a story?" Samuel asked as his son cuddled into his body.

"About Flynnigan Rider?" Eugene asked excitedly.

"Its lucky for you that I've read them all so much that I can recite them without the book!" Samuel said jokingly as he started his tale. Samuel didn't even have a chance to finish his tale before both his wife and son were fast asleep. He looked at them both one last time before he joined them in the land of dreams.

Everyone was completely asleep when the lightning started to get closer.

No one had any real time to react when it hit the barn.

The barn was full of dry hay which caught fire instantly. The people in that barn didn't have a chance to escape before it was engulfed in flames, and the ones who did wake up were soon silenced by the smoke before they could get out and warn the families in the house.

It was the horses that woke up Samuel, he heard them kicking and screaming in the stables. He woke up slowly, as his head was very fuzzy, as was his vision. It took him several seconds to realise that his eyes weren't fuzzy, it was the room. The room was filling quickly with smoke.

"Becca! Wake up!" Samuel screamed as he jumped out of bed.

"What, what's wrong!" Rebecca asked.

"Fire! We're on fire! Get Eugene out of here!" Samuel screamed as he threw the window open. He had no idea where the fire was coming from but he was determined to save his family.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Eugene asked sleepily.

"Nothings wrong, we just have to get out of the house," Samuel said calmly.

"Why?" Eugene asked as his mother scoped him up into her arms.

"Because we have to. You trust me don't you Eugene?" Samuel asked his son, who nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm going to lower your mother out of this window, onto the coal shed, and then I'm going to lower you down. After that you need to jump down and run as far away from here as you can. You understand. Don't come back in, just stay there and wait for me." Samuel said seriously.

The smoke was starting to get thicker as he lowered his wife out of the window, followed by Eugene.

"You two go; I'm going to get the girls. I love you both!" Samuel yelled as his wife and son landed on the ground by the coal shed. His face then disappeared into the smoke.

Rebecca and Eugene had only run a couple of meters when they saw the damage that the raging fire was doing to their home. The barn was completely alight, as was the stables. Eugene could hear screaming, but he wasn't sure if it was the animals or the people who lived in the barn. The roof of their house was on fire, as was the side closest to the barn, and it looked like it was spreading.

"Eugene, my love, my son," Rebecca said, kneeling beside her son, "I need you to run to the gate and wait for help."

"What, what about you?" Eugene said, shocked and scared.

"I need to help your father and your sisters. Please, go to the gate, I'll be right back. I promise." Rebecca said as she kissed her son's forehead.

"I love you mama," Eugene said quietly.

"I love you too, so much." Rebecca said through her tears. Eugene waited long enough in that spot to see his mother turn around and run towards the house, after that he ran towards the gate to wait, just as his mother had said.

He waited at the gate for his mother. And waited. He kept on looking at the house. He saw the roof collapse, and the rest of the house become engulfed. He listened for anything. He heard the crying of the animals stop as the stables burnt to the ground.

He waited until the rest of the village ran past him, but it would be no use. There had been so little water over the summer that the well was dry, and Hope Farms well was just outside the barn, so no one could get to it. All anyone could do was stand and watch until the house and farm was nothing but embers.

Eugene refused to stop waiting for his mother. He kicked and screamed as Father John picked him up. He screamed that he promised to stay at the gate until she came back, and she had promised to come back for him. He screamed that he would never disobey his mother. That she would come back. All Father John could do was sit with him until he fell asleep, crying into his embrace.

The rain came again that morning. This put out the fire so they were finally able to see the extent of the damage. When the King and Queen heard about the fire at Hope Farm they sent guards to help. Samuel and Rebecca had met the King and Queen once, when they came to visit the village. They were impressed by their story. That they had started with nothing and become the most successful farmers in their kingdom. They were heartbroken to hear that Hope Farm was now no more.

With the help of the guards the rest of the village managed to find everyone. The farm hands in the barn had died instantly and were burnt so they were completely unrecognisable. The only thing that help them to be identified was that they were still all in their beds. This only helped distinguish the males from the females, nothing more.

The farm assistant was found in bed with his wife. They had died before they even woke up. Father John said that they went peacefully. They were still cuddled into each other. The quilt was burnt to their bodies, but their bodies weren't that badly burnt. It would be easier to bury them.

Rebecca Fitzherbert was found in the kitchen, where she had entered the house. A beam had fallen on her when the floor collapsed. It looked like she had been killed instantly by the blow to her head. She hadn't suffered.

Samuel, Mary-Anne and Margret were all found together, in a huddle. It looked like Samuel had reached his daughters alive, but when the roof collapsed it had blocked their escape. They all looked badly burnt, but they probably died of smoke inhalation first. Father John shed a tear for this; they must have all of been terrified.

The death of all twenty-six people on Hope Farm shocked the kingdom, none more than the only survivor. Four year old Eugene Fitzherbert. In one night he had lost all the family he had ever known and was now completely alone. The fire had taken everything, all their possessions and memories, so their was absolutely nothing left to even console the poor boy as he watched his family be buried in the church cemetery.

After the funeral Father John took him aside and tried to console him as best he could, but what do you say to a boy who watched his life burn to the ground. That it was all in gods plan? That there was a purpose for such destruction and loss of life? Father John thought it best not to bother with such empty words and did the only thing he knew that would help. He gave Eugene two small gold rings, his parent's wedding rings, on a long golf chain. This meant that he could at least keep a part of them close to his heart.

Since Eugene's godparents had been killed in the fire and no one knew that Eugene Sr. was still alive there was only one choice for the poor boy. He was sent to live in the orphanage. Though the orphanage was quite well off, in comparison to other orphanages, it was still an orphanage. The villagers tried to make it seem cosy and warm but without the love that Eugene had felt from his family it just felt cold and lifeless. There were always absence of proper clothes and blankets, and sometimes food. The villagers donated as much as they could, but Father John and Mrs Millicent, the caretaker of the orphanage, knew why they often went without necessities.

The treasury was always quite full, due to the fantastic trade routes and fruitful lands and oceans of Corona, but it was the men in charge of it which meant a lot of places were short changed. They were corrupt men, especially the head accountant, Lord Runnier. They took large chunks of money from many public services, especially the orphanages thinking that no one would notice if a few orphans went without. The only people who noticed were the villagers around these orphanages. A few times they tried to convince the King's council that something was wrong, but they were always sent away, saying that they would look into it. Of course, these councilmen often benefitted from the embezzlement of the treasury.

Young Eugene of course overheard this discussion between Father John and Mrs Millicent one day, and that was his first introduction to more morally corrupt ways of the world. Sometimes, you need to take something to get the things you want.

The first night Eugene spent at the orphanage was the worst of his life. He cried all night for his mother and father, and when the older kids were sick of it they punched him in the stomach to get him to shut up. After this, he stopped crying as he knew no one would come and help. He had to help himself.

After a few weeks he started to fight back. He still kept to himself, and refused to talk to anyone. Luckily for him very few of the other kids could read, so he often got lost in stories from the supply of books that were at the orphanage. The second day he was at the orphanage he managed to find the book his father had given him, _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider. _He must of left it there when he had last visited the orphanage with his parents.

One day he was sitting quietly reading in the garden out the back of the orphanage, when he looked up and saw a group of eight boys picking on a sandy haired boy about his age. The other eight boys were a lot bigger and definitely meaner looking. The poor little sandy haired boy looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, is the baby gonna cry for his mummy?" The biggest and meanest looking boy said as he pushed the sandy haired boy to the ground.

"Well, he would if he knew who she was! We do though," Said another of the boys.

"Yeah, she was a whore who didn't want you so just dumped you!" Another boy taunted.

"You bastard!" The first shouted. This caused all of the boys to chorus around the small child on the ground, "You Bastard, You Bastard, Mummy didn't want you!"

Eugene tried to ignore what was going on and continue with his book. I mean, why should he get involved in what was going on, no on was ever going to help him after all. But then he remembered what his mother told him. Some kids aren't lucky to be loved and cared for and this boy was obviously one of those kids. His mother had told him that they needed to show him love and kindness instead. What kind of son would be if he didn't do what his mother wanted him to do, just because she wasn't around? It would be like he never had her in the first place.

With new determination, little Eugene set down his book to access the situation. It was eight on one, and these boys were all at least twice the size of him, but what was it his father had told him again. He had told him it when he was watching his father chop wood for the fire, he was splitting it down the middle and it looked so easy.

"Everything, has a weakness son, you just have to find it and it'll make the job easier."

Samuel had of course been talking about manual labour, but Eugene wondered if it really did mean everything. He also remembered how much it hurt when he was punched in the stomach, and when one of the ponies kicked him in the groin. Maybe, just maybe he could win against these bullies.

Little Eugene marched right up to the bullies to stand between the sandy haired boy on the ground and the obvious leader.

"What do you think your doing cry baby?" The bully asked.

Eugene didn't answer. He just stared up into the eyes of the bully before cocking his arm back, gathering all his strength to punch the bully square in the stomach. He punched him so hard the bully dropped instantly to the ground, where Eugene could land a very hard kick to the gut. The other seven boys just stared at him. And Eugene stared back, challenging them to try it. It was all bravado though, he was quite literally shaking in his boots, but he wouldn't let them know that.

"What's going on over there!" Suddenly came the stern voice of Mrs Millicent. This caused the eight bullies to flee as fast as they could. This was not that fast as the leader had to be picked up and carried.

"That's it, no supper for you all tonight! And that does include you two as well," Mrs Millicent said looking down at the two small boys in front of her before turning to go back into the orphanage.

"Thanks," the sandy haired boy said softly.

"It was nothing," Said Eugene turning to go back to his book.

"You can read?" The boy asked suddenly. Eugene nodded at this strange question. He didn't understand why this was so shocking, he thought everyone could read.

"Can you teach me?" The boy asked with such a wide eyed look of hope that Eugene couldn't possible refuse.

"My names Tom, Tom Brown," The boy said sitting down next to Eugene and offering his hand.

"Eugene, Eugene Fitzherbert," Eugene replied to the first friend he ever made.

That winter was very hard at the orphanage. There was little food and very little warm clothing as Hope Farm provided a lot of materials needed. This was all Mrs Millicent could take. She was sick of these children being treated as less than human as she was going to change it.

She gathered a few things from the orphanage to prove her point, as well as a few of the orphans, namely Eugene, Tom and a set of twins called Lydia and Clare. She asked Father John to look after the rest of the children under her charge while she was away, which he gladly agreed to. Mrs Millicent was stern and determined, but she cared so much about these children. Father John knew that if anyone could solve the money problem of the orphanage then it would be her.

It didn't take long to reach Corona, as Mrs Millicent had borrowed a cart and horse from one of the villagers. It was still a very cold and wet ride as it was the middle of January. When they arrived in Corona Mrs Millicent marched the four children straight up to the castle and past the guards. Each were yelling at her to turn back, but she refused.

"I have to see the King and Queen, it is Urgent!" She would shout back at the guards while dragging the four confused children through the halls until she got to the throne room. Once there she threw open the doors to stand in front of the monarchs and most of their council.

"What is the meaning of this!" Shouted the councilman to the Kings right.

"I have urgent news for the King, and I wont leave till I tell him it!" Mrs Millicent shouted back.

"Well, then we better hear it. Please say what you need to, Miss?" King William said calmly, gesturing for the guards to let them pass.

"Mrs, Mrs Millicent Brown. I'm the caretaker of the orphanage in Peroni."

"Well, say what you need to say. And I'm assuming these are some of your charges." Queen Catherine said.

"Yes, this is Eugene who was orphaned a few months ago due to fire, this is Tom, who was left on our doorstep as a new born, and these girls are Lydia and Clare, they were brought in off the streets when they were three. These are examples of who I have to care for, and this is an example of what I have to used to care for them." As she said this Mrs Millicent threw the tattered blankets and clothes, as well as mouldy meat and bread before the feet of the royal couple, who both looked outraged.

"The food was delivered to us this morning, and the blankets were given to us just before Christmas. We mainly survive on handouts from the village, but since the destruction of Hope Farm that has reduced dramatically. I'm begging you your Highness, we need more. I've lost two children this month alone due to the cold. Please, search your hearts to help provide for these children, who don't even have last names. I give them mine so they belong somewhere."

"This is outrageous. Where is the money that we lay aside for the orphanages going?" the Queen asked as she picked up the clothes that were at her feet.

"It never gets to us, your majesty," Mrs Millicent replied simply.

"Summon Lord Runnier!" Shouted the King.

And with that the inquiry into the treasury began. Most of the accountants and councilmen were fired and fined, their titles stripped due to what they had done. The king needed to appoint a new chief accountant and some new councilmen who he could trust not to rob the people of his kingdom.

"I heard that Duke Clement has a very fine accountant, your highness." One of the few trusted councilmen said to the king. The king ordered this man to be summoned.

Now, Eugene Fitzherbert took the summons to the King very seriously and he immediately packed a horse for the two day trip to the Kingdom. He was on the road very quickly and was making very good time. Once he got to the inn he was staying in for the night he began to get lost in thoughts as he was nursing a large brandy. It had been over four years since he had last seen his son, and he missed him dearly. He wished every day that he had run after him during that last visit. He realised that he would go past Peroni on the way to Corona and his heart ached with the idea that he could see his son.

Eugene realised that only one who this stupid argument was hurting was himself. He had lost his son, and never even met his granddaughters. This had to end, Eugene thought to himself sternly. I want my family back. So, new determination and humility Eugene rode towards the village of Peroni.

On his last visit Samuel had left directions to his farm, which Eugene kept close to his heart. As he rode through the village many of the villagers stopped and stared at the strange man on horseback. You could instantly tell he was very rich and fine and dignified. The way he dressed and held himself just oozed sophistication. What the strange thing was is that he was riding in the direction of a place that no longer existed.

Eugene kept on looking out for the farm, but he couldn't see it. Until he was right at the gate. He quickly threw himself off his horse so he could get closer to the ruins. He could see the charred outline of the house that had collapsed, the barn which was a burnt shell, and the stables that still smelled of charred meat.

"Are you ok there?" Came a voice from behind Eugene.

"What, what happened here?" Eugene asked softly, trying to comprehend the devastation around him.

"A fire, in August," The man replied.

"Did anyone survive?" Eugene asked, he tried to force back the shock and fear that was now starting to consume him.

"Only a little boy."

"What about the farmer, his wife and daughters?"

"They died."

With those two words Eugene's heart just broke. He grabbed his horse and kicked it into a gallop to get back towards the village. He was so focused that he didn't hear what the other man had said, and he didn't understand why he was saying his name.

Eugene jumped off his horse just beside the church in the town square. He ran behind the church and into the cemetery. He wouldn't accept that he would never see his son again until he had complete proof. He ran across the cemetery, looking for new tombstones, reading each name on them.

He finally found the one he was looking for. A big white stone headstone stood on the frosted ground, which read "_Samuel and Rebecca Fitzherbert", _and underneath were the names of Mary-Anne and Margret.

Eugene dropped to the ground beside the final resting place of his son, and his grandchildren. It was over. His son had left this world before he was able to tell him that he loved him. That he was so proud of him. That he was in fact the best of him. He would never know his granddaughters either. He would never see them laugh or cry, or stand up at their weddings, declaring them the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He hadn't even seen them once. This was when his heart shattered into a thousand pieces and he cried unashamedly on the grounds of the small church graveyard.

It took Eugene over an hour to pick himself off the cold ground. In fact, he didn't do it alone. Another villager came by and saw him crying by the tombstone and picked him up before leading him into the tavern to have a very stiff and warming drink. After this Eugene mounted his horse and continued towards the kingdom.

The King, it seemed, wanted Eugene to take over as his head accountant and be in charge of the treasury. He would be given a title and land to call his own. This was what Eugene had dreamed of his entire life, but now, he would trade everything in to go back so he could embrace his son and beg for forgiveness.

He gratefully accepted the Kings offer, as he could no longer go home, it was full of too many painfully memories. He also felt he could do more in the Capital, as he would have the power to do so. He would be able to make sure that children who had no families were taken care of, which was the least he could do, now that he no longer had a family to care for.

* * *

well, i hope you all liked that. ive never written a death before, so i hope i got it right. it was really hard to write.

as always, please rate and review and vote!

xx


	40. Chapter 40

hello guys, sorry ive been gone so long. i seemed to have gotten writers block while the world was falling apart, and i look after my granny.

thanks to everyone who sent me a pm to see if i was alright. yes i am a student in manchester, but since it was the summer i was home in scotland watching, like the rest of you, the world gone mad. i was thorougly disgusted about whats been happening, and i have never been more ashamed to be british, apart from the day that evil bigot nick griffiths got elected to european parliment.

anyway, this chapter is just some more lovely fluff, to make us all a little happier. i know i had something else planned but this one seemed to just happen as i was typing. i wanted something sweet and loving. basically, something thatll make us all smile in this sad times.

i really do hope that whats happened wont put you off visiting the uk, especially during the olympics. the uk really is a beautiful conutry with some amazing people. dont let whats happened make you think bad about all of us.

right, onto the vote, it seems girl is winning and names im still unsure, will keep you all posted.

reverend lovejoy: thanks for that, im glad you thought i did the death scene justice.

hannah jane: maybe they will find each other, just like rapunzel will find her parents.

funkywatermelon: elenora will be considered

ratherbereading125: did you mean present day like today or story? cause im thinking of writing more tangled fics with the same characters, jsut different stories.

rayrayofcali: im sorry but i just wont call the baby james dean.

romanceand musicals: i like having coincidences and funny little twists of fate, so i thought that would be fun if they actually knew him, thanks for the positive comment.

crazyredhead: so glad it moved you

pedro: im sorry but i dont think ill write ghosts, maybe i can put in a dream and dedicate it to you though?

disclaimer: i own nothing, but if i did i would buy an island and put all those rioters on it so they would have to learn to live there, since they cant behave in respectable society.

* * *

Chapter Forty

It was remarkable how quickly both Eugene and Rapunzel managed to integrate into village life in Estrella. Eugene turned out to be quite talented in metal work and began to make incredibly high quality weapons. He still did have trouble with some of the more delicate and intricate work that Robert was famous for, but it didn't get Eugene down much. He had only been working as a blacksmith for a few weeks; he was just surprised that he had a natural talent for something other than thievery.

The first time he tried to shoe a horse that wasn't Max though was absolutely hilarious. Eugene had practiced several times on Max and was building his confidence, until Stormy got brought in. She was as rough as a storm and Max was head over hooves in love with this horse that it made Eugene laugh and approached the situation far too lightly. It started off just like any other shoeing until he brought the hot shoe up. Eugene literally didn't know what had hit him until he looked up and saw Rapunzel and Robert looking incredibly worried. While Robert took Stormy back out to the stables Rapunzel healed his broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and third degree burns. After this though Eugene was determined to shoe this horse and he wouldn't give up.

As for Rapunzel, she of course was desperate to go out and explore and meet people, but she was on bed rest for a week after they arrived. Well, as much as Eugene could get her to rest. On the first day she had managed to unpack all their belongings and take stock of what they had lost. Most of their treasure had been stolen at the inn a few days previous, but they still did have some. They of course still had the Crown of the Lost Princess, as Rapunzel was carrying it in her satchel. They also had a few items of jewellery and Eugene had the two thousand gold crown pieces that he had earned the day before they had escaped. It wasn't as much as they had hoped to have, but it was a start, and now, since they were both employed and earning a wage they would have more to give them a secure future. Eugene had a plan to start trading the items they still had through the pub thugs over time, except the crown. The crown was now far too sentimental to both of them.

A few days later Rapunzel had finished making replacements for all the clothes that they had lost that day as well. Truth be told, she was starting to go a little stir crazy and was dying to go out and explore, but Nathan still wanted to have her on bed rest to be on the safe side. That didn't mean that she didn't meet new people though.

Father Patrick had visited to hear more about her, and had visited her everyday she was confined to the house. Sometimes he even called Eugene to be there too to discuss spiritual matters and particle matters. For example, he was very interested to know how much religious education Rapunzel had had over her life and was entirely shocked when she said that she had had none, and wasn't even sure if she had been baptised at all. This of course lead to a very long discussion between all five of them whether or not they should baptise Rapunzel, but it was eventually decided that they should leave it. Rapunzel had explained that Gothel had never let her leave her tower to attend a church service so she had never been baptised in her name, but that didn't mean that she might not have been baptised. With the curious looks of Father Patrick Eugene explained to him that Gothel was not actually Rapunzels real mother and her birth parents might have actually baptised her before she was taken. Father Patrick was horrified to hear this and vowed to be of any help he could in locating her real parents.

"That's very kind of you, Father, but I don't expect them to still be alive. Mo… Gothel wasn't a very nice person so I don't know if she left them alive," Rapunzel looking down at her feet so the priest wouldn't see her cry. Father Patrick accepted this explanation and left, but not before reminding them all to attend the service on Sunday.

That first service was such a new experience for Rapunzel. Until she had met Father John in Peroni she had never even heard of God, or considered that there might be a higher power. Gothel had always told her to believe what she told her and that she was the only person who she should listen to. Rapunzel had always asked questions, she was curious about everything outside the tower, but Gothel had always told her not to ask questions. When Rapunzel did push her Gothel had told her that the world is ruthless, lawless and cruel, that there is no good to be found. Rapunzel had always thought there must be something out there and had always wanted to know.

Rapunzel was so shocked to see so many people filling the church and each were in their finest clothes; "Sunday Best" was what Eugene called it. And it wasn't just the people in the village she saw. Rapunzel saw a family, a man, woman and a younger woman, sitting quite separate from the rest of the congregation. Emily pointed them out as Lord and Lady of Estrella, and the younger woman was their only child. Emily told her that they were some of her clients that Rapunzel would be meeting this week.

The service was very interesting, though Rapunzel did get lost quite a number of times. She kept on having to turn to Eugene who seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Every time that she needed to sit, kneel or stand Eugene would direct her.

"Don't worry, you get the hand of it eventually," Eugene whispered to her as they knelt with their heads bowed in silent prayer.

During the service Father Patrick made several comments about welcoming strangers and helping your neighbour. Eugene giggled a few times before explaining to Rapunzel that he was actually talking about them and this was a good thing. When he saw the quizzically look on Rapunzels face he explained further that it was Father Patricks way of telling everyone to welcome them to the village. He explained that it also meant that they were going to be safe here.

After the service Rapunzel was introduced to almost everyone in the congregation. To be perfectly honest everyone was interested in meeting them too. The story of the Hills children arriving in the dead of night in a horrendous storm had spread like wildfire across the village. Rapunzel and Eugene were invited into every home for dinner or tea; it seemed that everyone was curious about the young couple, except one family. The Lord and Lady of Estrella, and their daughter seemed to find themselves above the congregation; they filed past everyone as if they didn't see them.

Eugene explained to Rapunzel that although God created all men equally, some didn't see it that way. Emily then further explained that this family thought themselves very high and mighty. The daughter was in fact engaged to the King's godson. This confused Rapunzel still until Robert then explained over dinner that since the true heir to throne was lost and most likely never coming back, someone else would have to rule after the King and Queen died. Robert told her how royalty worked, that it all went in families.

King William had been an only child, and since Queen Katherine wasn't royalty, just nobility, no one from her family could be chosen. The only logical choice was the King's godson, who was Sir Anderson. Though his father was a Lord it was felt by the Council of Corona that he needed a title as well. So, at the pressure of the Council he had been knighted, but the King and Queen had yet to concede to naming him as their heir, though most thought of it as a certainty. And it was this young man who was engaged to Sophia, the daughter of the Lord and Lady of Estrella. So, this girl, who considered herself so far above all the people on her parent's lands, was to be the future Queen, and not too many people cared for that idea. Though, Emily did remind everyone at the table, that they were very good clients.

As Sunday dinner progressed everyone started to tell Rapunzel about the King and Queen as she seemed curious about them. She told them that she felt some sympathy towards them as she had lost her parents and they had lost their daughter. She was shocked to find out that everyone at the table had met them. Eugene explained that he had been dragged to them as Mrs Millicent, the caretaker of the Orphanage of Peroni, had tried to get better funds for them. Robert told her how they were both so fair and so kind. That everyone in the kingdom loved them so much and everyone mourned when the princess disappeared. That was when Robert and Emily Hills started to teach Rapunzel about history.

Eugene had also started to explain about God and the church, and what they did. He had gone to one of the stores to get a bible for Rapunzel. Eugene of course kept a bible with him at all times. Father John had given it to him when he was still in the orphanage. It was a Latin Bible. Father John had finished teaching Eugene Latin by the time he had left the orphanage and assumed his alias. Father had hoped that Eugene would stay on in the orphanage to help teach the other children Latin and French.

Eugene actually had no idea why he kept that bible close to him for almost twenty years. The day his family was taken from him was the day he stopped believing in God. Maybe it was the fact that this bible had his name written in it, and was signed by his entire family. Father John had said that Samuel had left it in the church one day, as he was helping to teach the choir boys to read in Latin. Eugene had actually not opened it for almost that entire twenty year period, but recently he had started to read it again. He kept on thinking that maybe there was something that had lead him to that tower that day and he shouldn't completely discount religion. After all, it couldn't just be a coincidence.

Eugene had finally managed to get Rapunzel an English bible and he began to read some passages to her, the ones that he thought would be more appropriate. He tried to keep his linguistic ability to himself, until he forced into using it.

One day a foreign merchant had come through Estrella and had turned up at the smithy. Eugene was quietly getting on with his work, while Rapunzel stroked Max behind the ears. Eugene was working on a new bridle for Max and Max was not please about it, he liked his old tack, but since it was all palace issue it had to be replaced. The man who had came in was from a far off kingdom and just didn't speak a word of English, currently he was trying to communicate his needs to Robert using crude sign language.

Rapunzel was very interested in what was going on, as she had never heard a foreign language before, having only ever heard Gothel for most of her life. When she finally left the tower everyone else spoke the same language, apart from Latin, but Eugene explained that very few people spoke Latin. Rapunzel was intrigue with the strange sounds and the exasperated looks on both men's faces until she heard some more strange sounds coming from behind her. Rapunzel looked around and saw that Eugene was speaking, but not a language she recognised.

At least she was the only one who was shocked. Robert and the foreign traveller had stopped talking as well to just stare at the young man. This went on for a few moments more until Eugene repeated himself. Then Rapunzel experienced something she never had seen before, a three way conversation. Both Max and Rapunzel were so intrigued that Eugene was translating between the traveller and Robert. It turned out all the man wanted was a stable to keep his horses, one to get new shoes, a spare wheel for his cart and a place to stay while all this was happening.

"You didn't tell me you could know how to speak…" Rapunzel said angrily with crossed arms once Robert had left to show the man where the inn was located.

"French. That was French. And you never asked," Eugene said simply, returning to his work. He finally noticed the curious faces of both Max and Rapunzel; they were obviously waiting for him to elaborate.

"My dad taught me French and Latin, and it got me through a lot of… situations. I also know German, Spanish and Italian. It helps to be fluent in different languages when your running in and out of different kingdoms."

"Can you teach me?" Rapunzel asked timidly.

"Sure, why?"

"I just thought it might be useful and what your were saying, I don't know, it just sounded so…"

"Beautiful? A lot of people say French is a turn on. So, do you?" Eugene asked seductively as Rapunzel inched closer. He could feel her breath and smell her scent.

"Oh my god Eugene, where on Earth did you learn to do that?" Robert shouted as he walked back into the smithy causing the young lovers to jump apart.

"How many languages can you speak?" Robert asked, complete unaware of what he had almost walked in to.

"Um, I don't know, I speak about five or six different languages and a few dialects," Eugene answered, strangely confused at the turn this day had taken.

"Well, it's just that, since we're so close to the border we do get a lot of merchants and travellers. Especially in the summer months and almost no one can speak to them. I was wondering if it was possible, if I could maybe let the rest of the village know what you can do, in case someone needs your help." Robert asked, quite nervously and disjointedly.

Eugene was going to turn him down. It was too risky, what if someone recognised him. But he thought again. This community had so far opened its arms and heart to them in their hour of need. What kind of person would he be if he didn't do the same?

"Ok, sure. Anything to help."

"Good lad," Robert said as he patted Eugene on the shoulder and left.

The discovery that Eugene Fitzherbert could speak many different languages caused quite a stir in the village. It did not shock one occupant though. Father Patrick had already been informed by his brother of Eugene's aptitude for languages and was determined to put it to good use. Therefore after that day, it was quite a common occurrence to find Eugene, accompanied by his wife of course, to teach the orphans French while Rapunzel helped teach many other subjects. Such as music, art, Paper Mache, pottery and so, so much more.

Since both Eugene and Rapunzel had found there own niche in the village they felt more relaxed and comfortable. They also started to feel like this village was their home, as well as the cottage they shared with Robert and Emily. That was why most evenings you would find all four of them, five including Pascal, entertaining each other. To every outsider they looked like a real family.

* * *

right, next chapter i swear i will be back to my original chapter plan.

anyway, keep rating, reviewing and voting. i think its been decided as girl, just a name to go.

xx


	41. Chapter 41

hey guys!

im actually not dead i just suddenly had a lot on my plate, with life and also having my heart broken by my evil ex. yes, i stupidly got back together with him only to have him abandon me in a hotel after getting himself off and new coming back or getting in contact with me ever again. its hard to write a romance and drama story after that. but im back, though i still think im gonna be updating this very sporadically.

pedro: all i can do is apologise

liseylivesforfantasy: im glad the awful riots didnt put you off of england or the uk, and eliana is being considered as one of my top three

onecelestialbeing: that was impressive

purple-octopoodle: thank you very much

rapunzel fitzherbert: im sorry the child will not be called destiny. its really only a modern american thing to name children things like hope, faith and destiny and im trying to keep period british/europen, thanks for the idea though

yrl: thanks, im a realist too, i cant imagine getting married that quickly, though, back in the day they did have very short courtships, but still more than four months. i checked this out, most wouldnt court for over six months though.

garber baby: where were you going that was five hours long, and also how did you get the internet. the last time i did long haul i couldnt get wifi?

ellieloves2read: thanks, my story is kinda set over a full year so im hoping my pacing is ok as i have a years worth of drama to cram into it!

tsukiyo tenshi: no eugene sr is in the capital, looking after the whole kingdoms money

lndcrazygirl: the princess thing is gonna be after the baby thing as i have a lot of drama involving the baby first before my conclusion.

romance and musicals: god i know what you mean, i love hearing men speak other languages!

disclaimer: i own nothing at all, not even the rapunzel and flynn dolls on my desktop, those belong to my 7 year old niece.

* * *

Chapter Forty-One

The snow came about two weeks after Rapunzel and Eugene arrived in Estrella. It fell thick and hard for a four days straight preventing anyone from really doing anything much. Especially Rapunzel as no one wanted her to get ill again. This of course meant that Rapunzel didn't get out much to explore the village before the snow came and was once again confined to the house and after being confined in the Hill's cottage for five days already Rapunzel began to get a little bit stir crazy.

Rapunzel was sitting at her bedroom window, looking out at the swirling mass of white outside feeling strangely conflicted. She knew she had to stay indoors for her health as well as the health of her unborn child, but she was starting to feel trapped again. She longed to go out in the snow. To run until her fingers and toes were numb, but everyone was telling her to stay inside.

Rapunzel knew that they didn't mean it the way that Gothel had meant it; they were all just concerned for her health. It would have been better if everyone else had to stay inside with her, but they all had to get on with the jobs of living and providing for their loved ones. Though, if they could prevent it, they didn't go outside while it was snowing. And Eugene had promised that he would take her out as soon as it stopped snowing for longer than half an hour.

"You know, it won't stop just because you're looking at it," a sleeping sounding Eugene said from the comfort and warmth of their bed.

This caused Rapunzel to sigh before giggling at her husband, who was slowly drawing back the covers of their bed. Still without opening his eyes.

"Come back to bed, you're gonna get cold over there," Eugene said softly, still refusing to open his eyes, or move much from his warm cocoon. Rapunzel just sighed before getting up to join her husband in bed.

"What you were thinking about over there Blondie?" Eugene asked as he snuggled into his wife, wishing that she still wore his shirt to bed instead of the long blue nightgown that she had made recently, as she was getting a bit cold at night.

"I was thinking about Arabella or maybe Elenora," Rapunzel said wistfully as she rubbed her swollen stomach gently, enjoying that she was becoming rounder so that everyone could see that she was in bloom.

"Who are they?" Eugene asked, finally opening his eyes. He knew that before the snow had started to fall Rapunzel had joined the woman's group at the church. She had talked about all ten women who were there and Eugene was started to rack his brain to go through their names. He wasn't sure he knew them all but he was pretty sure that he didn't remember an Arabella or an Elenora.

"Well, it might be the name of your daughter," Rapunzel said nonchalantly. This, finally, caused Eugene to move.

"You, you've been thinking about names?" Eugene asked as he got into a sitting position.

"Well, yeah. A little bit, I mean I'm almost four months pregnant and Emily got to hear the heart beat, so it just feels like its real now. Have you thought about any names yet?" Rapunzel said as she moved to sit up as well.

"Maybe."

"Well, what names did you think of?"

"Um, well. I like Ryan or James for a boy and Elliana for a girl." Eugene said with a goofy looking smile on his face.

"I love you," Rapunzel said as she leaned up and kissed Eugene. She was so happy to know that he had started to think of these things too. Some of the girls at the women's group had told her that their husbands didn't really take an interest in their children when they were pregnant and mainly just stayed out of the way. The idea that Eugene wouldn't want to be involved in her pregnancy had really upset and she was so glad that Eugene seemed to be interested.

The rest of the night they talked about all things related to the baby, including when the Mattie would be back to check over Rapunzel as Eugene was now desperate to hear their child's heartbeat as well. After a while the couple feel asleep in each others arms, content about their future.

The next morning the snow had finally stopped, but since there wasn't much work to do both Rapunzel and Eugene had decided to sleep in and were still sound asleep when a knocking was heard on the front door by Emily.

"Father Patrick, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Emily asked as she opened the door to let the priest into their warm cottage.

"Good morning Father," Robert said as he came back into the living room with an armful of fire wood.

"Good morning you two, I'm here to see Eugene, and you as well Robert," Father Patrick said as he removed the woolly hat from his head and accepted the mug of tea that Emily had offered him.

"What about?" Robert asked as he accepted the tea that his wife gave him.

"Old Al, the roof of his barn collapsed last night due to the snow, and I need some able bodied men to fix it before he breaks his neck," Father Patrick explained as Emily went to wake up Eugene.

Emily could hear Robert and Father Patrick talking downstairs as she stood outside Eugene's and Rapunzel's room, listening intently at the door. She was a little uncomfortable about going into their room to wake them up as every other time she had to do it she had walked in on them in very compromising positions that she didn't know pregnant women could actually get into.

She knocked loudly at the door, but heard no response. So she knocked again and still heard nothing. Emily steadied herself to be shocked as she opened the door, but was quite surprised to find both Eugene and Rapunzel fast asleep, snuggled against one another. This of course made Emily smile to see such a cute young couple.

"Eugene," Emily said as she softly shook Eugene.

"Uh, what?" Eugene said sleepily as he was roused by the steady shake that Emily was giving him.

"Father Patrick's downstairs and he needs to talk to you," Emily said in a soft whisper, so as not to wake Rapunzel. This made Eugene sigh loudly as he didn't want to leave the warm, soft body of his wife. Unfortunately, when he tried to leave Rapunzel gripped him tighter and snuggled into his farther. Emily couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she looked on at the helpless young man.

But Eugene had a plan to escape. He hugged Rapunzel as tightly as he could, which caused a happy sigh to escape Rapunzel. He then slowly and deliberately rolled Rapunzel onto the other side of the bed. Eugene then slowly disentangled himself from his wife as she began to stretch out before falling into a deeper sleep.

Eugene sat on the side of the bed while he put his boots on, and then looked up. Emily was still standing in the doorway to his bedroom regarding him with a very strange look, as if waiting for an explanation.

"I, um, used it to escape when I was Flynn. Do you mind not telling Rapunzel. Ever?" Eugene said very matter-of-factly causing Emily to laugh and shake her head at the poor young man sitting in front of her.

When Eugene finally made it downstairs he was greeted with a hot cup of tea and a bowl of porridge. After he thanked Emily he sat down to hear the reason why Father Patrick had woken him up this early.

"Well, Old Al, he's a farmer just a few minutes out of the main village, his barn roof collapsed last night under the weight of all the snow. I have been telling him for months to fix it, but he never listens. Anyway, his youngest got to my door this morning telling me that he had tried to fix it himself this morning and had already fallen off the roof, luckily he's fine. So, I need to find some young men to help get the roof back up before the old fool kills himself."

Robert of course agreed to help Old Al, as he had always took care of Roberts horses whenever he had to leave Estrella on business. Eugene really did not have much of a choice to help, but he agreed to anyway. He didn't feel obligated in anyway to Father Patrick but he wanted to help anyone in the community that had accepted him and was sheltering him now.

Once both men had agreed to help Father Patrick put his bright woolly hat back on and made his way out of the house to find a few more able bodied men to help put the roof back on Old Al's barn. Both Eugene and Robert agreed that as soon as they finished their breakfast they would head over to the farm and bring Max in case he would be needed.

It didn't take that long to reach the farm and by the time they arrived there were another four young men outside of Old Al's barn with the old farmer, his wife and the priest. It seemed that Old Al seemed rather upset that other people were there to help him and his wife was trying to make him see sense and go in doors. Father Patrick on the other hand was trying to organise the men so the barn would get repaired as soon as possible. And once he saw Robert, Eugene and Max he got them all to work, but on the condition that Old Al got to direct them all.

Rapunzel stretched out in her bed, noticing that there seemed to be a lot of space. She opened her eyes and the first thing that struck her was the lack of her husband's body. She looked over at Pascal who was still sound asleep on the small cushion that was on the bedside table. This just made Rapunzel roll her eyes and smile, the little lizard gets very lazy around winter but she wouldn't begrudge him any sleep.

Rapunzel dressed quickly in a thick, long sleeved, cotton blue dress with white trim. She was rather enjoying the clothes that she got to wear now that she was showing. She didn't need to wear a corset or a full bodice, the only thing she had to wear was a bodice over her breasts which still wasn't that tight. All her dresses were now empire line dresses that flowed out under her bosom. She was also finally wearing shoes all the time. She wore thick house slippers when she was indoors and her boots when she was outside, and since Eugene had promised to take her out today she thought it was also best to put on her long length socks as well as a thick shawl.

Rapunzel rubbed her stomach longingly once more before bounding downstairs to find Eugene. But he wasn't downstairs either.

"Good morning Rapunzel," Emily said as she put on a fresh pot of tea.

"Good morning Emily, have you seen Eugene this morning?" Rapunzel asked as she sat down to her breakfast, suddenly realising how hungry she was.

"He went with Robert and Father Patrick to help rebuild Alasdair's barn this morning. Hopefully they'll be back later today," Emily said sweetly before she saw the sad look on her adoptive daughters face.

"But, I have to go to Lord and Lady Estrella's Manor today, to fit the holiday gowns, and since they're mostly your designs how would like to accompany me? We have to go past Alasdair's farm to get there," Emily asked and was answered by an enormous grin and very enthusiastic head nodding.

Eugene was actually enjoying working on the barn with the other men who were all his age, all married and were expecting or already had children. He was currently on the roof with one man discussing scary pregnancy symptoms when a few feminine voices called them both down off the roof.

Old Al didn't have any sons who could help him fix his barn, which is why Father Patrick went in search of young men to help instead. But he did have four daughters, who were all single and all looking for a man. The news that a young man who had just moved to the village was going to be helping their father excited them all, but they were positively ecstatic when he arrived. So ecstatic they didn't head Robert the Blacksmith introduce him as his son-in-law, so all four daughters were currently scheming on how best to procure his affections.

When both men climbed down they were given large mugs of tea, the other man only as an after thought though, and all four girls fawned over him. Although Flynn Rider was very used to having a lot of female attention Eugene Fitzherbert was not and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

Luckily a very familiar blonde haired pregnant woman suddenly came into view on top of an unforgettable black mare. Apparently Stormy would let Rapunzel ride her, but only Rapunzel. Eugene felt so happy to be able to get away from the four overly friendly girls to embrace his wife. This sent the message to everyone present that the young lovers were completely in love with one another and no one else stood a chance.

After their brief encounter Rapunzel and Emily continued onto the Lord's Manor to finish their work on the ball gowns for the ladies. Once they arrived they were show into the dressing room of the elder lady where both mother and daughter were waiting. And complaining loudly about being made to wait.

Rapunzel had never met two women who she did not like as much as these two. The mother wasn't that bad, just loud and opinionated. The daughter on the other had, was just something else. She was rude, conceited and completely full of herself. She spent the entire three hours putting down Rapunzel and her designs.

"What's your name again?" Sophia eventually asked after three hours.

"It's Rapunzel Fitzherbert," Rapunzel answered sweetly as she fixed the hem on the third ball gown.

"Fitzherbert? No relation to Lord Fitzherbert?" Lady Estrella asked.

"Don't be ridiculous mother, she couldn't possible be related to a Lord through marriage. They would have to marry someone of a lot higher station," Sophia said very coldly. She didn't like this girl who was kneeling on the floor fixing her gown. She was beautiful and very talented and Sophia loved to feel superior to every girl in this tiny village.

"No, my husband is an orphan," Rapunzel answered very politely, even though she wanted to punch this girl in the face. Luckily she had such great control of all her pregnancy induced rage.

"You know dear, you look very familiar," Lady Estrella said to Rapunzel not noticing the insult that Sophia had thrown at Rapunzel earlier.

"Everyone seems to say that, but I don't know who they could possible mean," Emily answered the grand lady. And it was true, so far everyone in the village had mentioned that she looked strangely familiar although no one could place who it was she looked like.

"Excuse my lady, but a Mr Fitzherbert is here to see his wife and mother-in-law," A butler said smartly as he entered the room. The lady then allowed the butler to show the young man into the dressing room.

Once Eugene entered Sophia's countenance changed completely. She thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen and she wanted him. And everything that Sophia wants she gets. Unfortunately, the young man only had eyes for the pregnant blonde who was unfolding the final dress.

"You two go back home, I'm almost finished anyway," Emily said as she took the dress from Rapunzel. Both young lovers smiled at the woman before leaving the spacious room to ride home. Sophia cursed this, as she was sure that such a handsome man would not be happy at being stuck at home with a pregnant village girl, but she was resolved to him at some point or another. And Sophia always gets what she wants.

Once they had left the manor house Eugene and Rapunzel set off back to the village, both on horseback. Although Stormy wasn't too happy about riding next to Max as he was still trying to impress the hot tempered mare with no success. The ride through the snow was very pleasant for the young lovers, except for a small instance where Stormy bit Max, and Eugene showed Rapunzel around the entire village and introduced her to several of the villagers that he had met in the last few weeks.

Once they finished their ride they both made their way over to the vicarage to see Father Patrick. Eugene had found out that Father John and Patrick communicated with each other through carrier pigeon, which was how they managed to organise Eugene's safe haven. Rapunzel was anxious to speak to the pub thugs again so was hoping that Father Patrick could send them a letter with his pigeon. She wanted them all to know that they had arrived safely and were settling in very well to life in Estrella. She also wanted to thank them for everything that they did to help them escape.

After the letter was sent both Eugene and Rapunzel went back to the Hills cottage to hid beside the fireplace, as it was getting very cold again. And as the days went by it got colder and snowed a lot more.

* * *

well i hope this was worth the wait, though it took me days to get this out as i had to get back into writting this story, so i think this is really just another fluffy filler chapter to get me back on track.

next chapter there will be a village diaster and surprise visitors.

anyway, please rate and review and ill try to get the next chapter up next week. i have a three hour train ride ahead of me tomorrow.

thanks ashxx


	42. Chapter 42

hey guys,

due to the long train journey to glasgow i managed to get this one written this weekend. hope you guys like it, its full of both drama, romance and smut! unfortunately, it came to a natural ending before i could put the visitors in. well, maybe next chapter.

thanks for all your nice words after my broken heart, i mean after four and a half years (on and off) i think i deserved something... better, but its his loss i guess, the lying cheating manipulative cowardly bastard. i may still have some unresolved anger though.

rayrayofcali: i may have watched that episode of friends while i was writing the last chapter, hence the hug and roll, i figured it sounded like something flynn would do.

ratherbereading: dont worry, there wont be a rift caused shes there for a reason which will be revealed and will make you go "ahh" i promise!

rapunzel fitzherbert: i never said i had a problem with the name destiny, you offered a suggestion and i merely gave my reasons why i wouldnt be using it, thats all.

funkywatermelon: looks like you were right!

gunslinger-white-roses & pedro: thanks, its nice to be back.

lndcrazygirl: baby will be coming soon!

tsukiyotenshi:gothel didnt die and she will be making a reappearance soon and its eugenes grandfather, not his father.

disclaimer: i still own nothing, at all, its starting to get rather depressing especially since my friend just bought herself a new car.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two

By mid December Rapunzel's stomach was quite obviously round and pregnant containing her four and a half month unborn child. This pleased Eugene so much as now he could properly see the evidence of his child's life. And so could everyone else.

He was unbelievable happy when Mattie came round to check on Rapunzel and he was able to hear his baby's heartbeat and Eugene wasn't ashamed to say that he cried when he heard the first sign of life from his baby. It was like, all of a sudden, the world shifted and he realised that he was going to be a father. That he was never going to be the same again. He was going to have someone to love unconditionally for the rest of his life. And that made him feel so overwhelmed. Luckily, most of the young fathers in the village, plus Robert, took him out for drinks to help him out.

Unfortunately, they all helped him out a little too much and managed to get him very drunk. So, in his drunken state and with Robert's, albeit drunken help, Eugene managed to find his way back to his bed to cuddled into his wife. But again, this was rather unfortunate as he was soaking wet due to the snow and it was three in the morning when he finally lay down, waking Rapunzel and her pregnancy hormones up.

When Robert and Emily came downstairs the next morning they found Eugene fast asleep, wrapped in a blanket, curled up next to the fireplace, with a suspiciously large bruise on his head. Both Robert and Emily didn't have the heart to wake the poor man up, but Rapunzel had no such qualms. In fact, she was bent on revenge, so she went outside and picked up a bucketful of snow and unceremoniously dumped the content on top on Eugene.

After that little incident Eugene tried to make sure that when he went out with the young men from the village he came home at a reasonable hour, and also that he changed before climbing into bed. He did not want to receive the wrath of an angry pregnant woman ever again. Although, now Rapunzel was at four and a half months pregnant her mood swings had fully kicked in and Eugene seemed to always be on the receiving end, no matter what he did. Everyone told him not to worry as it always happens that way, as he was the one who got her pregnant he would always get the blame for everything else.

That didn't mean that Rapunzel wasn't still loving to her husband. Far from it.

One night Eugene woke up tied to the bed, he had no idea how he had gotten there and he was topless. He looked up and saw that he wasn't tied with rope but with hair. Long, golden hair. His head suddenly shot up to see Rapunzel sitting on the end on his bed with a mischievous smile. She had one leg drawn up to her chest while she was sitting on the other, biting the cuff of the sleeve of her nightdress, like she was trying to figure out what to do next. He didn't know if he wanted her to figure it out or not.

"God I've had this dream so many times!" Eugene exclaimed, knowing what was about to come next.

"Really?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

This made Eugene's head shoot up once again. In all the months he had been having this dream, they had never spoken at all. He looked Rapunzel up and down noticing that she was wearing her long sleeved pink nightdress this evening. Usually she wore his shirt. He could also see her swollen pregnant belly. Whenever he dreamed this dream she always looked the way she did when they first met.

Eugene then looked around the room, finally realising that he was tied to his bed in Estrella and not to her giant canapé bed in her tower, surrounded by pillows. That was when it hit him, this was not a dream. Rapunzel had actually taken all her hair down, tied him up in his sleep and then awoken him to have sex.

"God, you're amazing," Eugene said smiling as Rapunzel started to crawl up the bed towards him and her lips met his. She sucked, licked and nibbled at his bottom lip as she slowly moved to straddle him. Her tongue was darting in and out of his mouth, slowly exploring this new domain and it was making his head spin. She slowly pulled away but he didn't want her to. So he strained to keep her lips until he felt his restraints pull him back. He was entirely under her control and all he could do was watch. He watched as she slowly pulled the pink nightdress over her head, exposing the milky expanse of her skin.

The she just sat there before him. Allowing him to drink in her sensual body that looked so womanly now that she was in full bloom. Eugene longed to stroke her, to kiss her, to caress her. But she was in control and all he could do was watch and she gently ran her hands up and down her torso.

She leant down and slowly began to kiss across his pulse point and trailing her lips across to his collar bone before making her way down his chest and abs. Eugene couldn't help but moan wildly and throw his head back. He could feel himself getting hard. He could also feel Rapunzel slowly undoing the buttons that held his trousers up. This thought made his groan loudly and curse. He started to pull at his restraints again, he wanted to grab her, feel her, kiss her, and just do anything to her. But he was held tight, and she wasn't about to let him go. All of a sudden the pressure on his lap went away. He stared up in surprise to see her pulling down his trousers to release his throbbing erection.

She lightly ghosted the skin around his erection making Eugene curse again. Every time he tried to move closer to her, she moved away reminding him that she was controlling the situation completely. And she was the only one that Eugene would let control him. He had never allowed a woman to do this before, but he trusted her implicitly.

Just when Eugene couldn't take anymore of this teasing and was begging her for any sort of physical contact Rapunzel suddenly impaled herself upon his manhood making Eugene scream out at the sensation of his wife hot, tight womanhood finally around him. he had missed that feeling and he wanted to grab her and flip her onto the bed so he could ravish her, but the restraints held him firm as Rapunzel moved very slowly up and down, then changing to round and round, then back and forward.

The changes in pace and direction was driving Eugene absolutely wild and every time he came slightly close to his release Rapunzel would change again. He couldn't take it anymore. He begged her to let him come but she wouldn't relent, she was enjoying herself far too much. The sight of her enjoyment was driving him even wilder as she would rub and grip her breast as well as rubbing her own clitoris. Eugene had never seen her do this before nor had he ever seen her orgasm and keep on going, riding it out until the next one came along.

After what seemed like hours of this sweet agony Rapunzel finally rode Eugene hard enough to allow him to reach completion, and although he didn't do much during this encounter he was completely exhausted as Rapunzel pulled herself off of him and untied him. She then got back into bed and snuggled up next to her husband, still completely naked.

"That was amazing, you're amazing," Eugene said as he rubbed his wife's back softly. He then leaned down to kiss her forehead causing a slight giggle from Rapunzel.

"So, it was ok?" Rapunzel asked She remembered that Eugene had told her that he had wanted to try being tied up by her since the last time she had done it. Which was their first meeting? Rapunzel had laughed so much when he told her weeks later how much it had turned him on.

"Hey Blondie," Eugene suddenly asked.

"Yeah?" Rapunzel asked, snuggling closer to her husband's warm chest.

"Have you ever thought about finally cutting your hair?"

"What?"

"Well, it's just that there's so much and you don't have Gothel around to abuse it, so why not just cut it off?"

"Because it's a gift! I can't let it be thrown away. I still need to protect it. I mean, what would happen if something really awful happened to you or the baby and I didn't have my gift. I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't help you," Rapunzel exclaimed before turning away from him to hide how upset the suggestion had made her.

"Ok, ok, fine," Eugene said as he curled up behind her, kissing her bare shoulder softly, "I'll drop it."

But the damage was done. Rapunzel had no idea why the idea had upset her so much but she couldn't shake off the ideas that had caused this much discomfort. This caused her to fall into a fitful sleep, plagued by dreams of dark presences, vacant faces and violence against her husband and her unborn child where she couldn't help in any way.

When everyone woke up that morning they saw that a blizzard had hit and they couldn't see that far out of their windows. After breakfast everyone set to work, but inside the house this time. Eugene and Robert caught up with the orders that had come in from the palace, while Rapunzel and Emily finally got round to all the orders that weren't for the Lord and Lady.

The grand family had actually left a few days ago, in their large carriage, for the holiday season. They were going to be guests of the King and Queen for about a month and Rapunzel couldn't have been happier.

Rapunzel had always seen the good in people and never judged by outside appearances, but she really did not like Sophia. Every time she was at the house fitting her for another dress she would constantly put her down in front of everyone, but especially in front of Eugene. And he seemed to be getting called to the house more than was ever expected, almost every other day for the most trivial things. And Sophia always found a way to have Eugene come up and see her. Rapunzel didn't like the way that girl talked to her husband or that she took every opportunity she could to touch him. Only she was allowed to touch him, he was her husband and didn't that mean that he belonged to her. She had brought this up with Eugene a few times but it always caused an argument. Eugene always felt defensive when she brought it up as it made him feel like she didn't trust him and he had done everything in his power to prove to her that he loved her and that she could trust him.

That night the blizzard was still raging, but Eugene and Rapunzel found other ways to keep warm. They were currently in the middle of a frantic love3 making session when they both heard a thunderous crash. It was actually loud enough and sudden enough to cause them to stop.

"What, what was that?" Rapunzel asked worriedly as she buttoned up the front of her nightgown.

"Don't know, but I'll go and see," Eugene said as he got up and buttoned his trousers up and put on a shirt. As soon as he left the room he saw Robert also coming out into the hallway.

"Did you hear that too?" Robert asked, flooded with concern.

"Yeah, do you have any idea what it was?" Eugene asked but Robert only shook his head.

That was when they heard the church bells. Both Eugene and Robert had heard church bells in the middle of the night before and both knew that it never meant anything good. The last time Eugene had heard the church bells at night was when he lost his family. It was a call to arms, meaning that someone or lots of someone's needed help and quickly.

Both Robert and Eugene raced into their respective rooms to grab their boots and coats, and really anything else to keep them warm in the blizzard.

"Eugene, what's going on?" Rapunzel asked the worry evident in her voice.

"Have no idea, but I gotta go," Eugene said as he turned to leave. But he suddenly stopped and came back to sit on the bed.

"I love you, so very much," Eugene said before passionately kissing Rapunzel on the lips, then kissing her swollen stomach. He didn't know what was going on, but he would not risk going out to some unknown danger without telling his wife how much he loved her and kissing her.

After that he got up, put on his boots, jacket and scarf and raced from the room. Rapunzel could hear Robert leaving his room as well and then both men were gone for the house.

Rapunzel was temporarily stunned by Eugene's kiss and sudden departure but after a while she regained her sense. She sprang from the bed, through on her dressing gown, shawl and slippers before running downstairs.

"Rapunzel!" Emily shouted from the kitchen.

"Emily, what's going on?" Rapunzel said as she made her way towards the kitchen instead of the front door that seemed to be her initial destination.

"I don't know," Emily said handing her a cup of tea.

"Then why did Eugene and Robert leave?" Rapunzel asked moving towards the front door again.

"Rapunzel please sit down and take this," Emily pleaded.

"Only if you tell me what's going on!" Rapunzel said firmly. Emily only nodded and sat down next to the dying fire. Rapunzel eventually conceded and sat down next to her.

"Do year hear those bells?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, they're the reason Robert and Eugene left. They mean that something bed has happened such as a fire or an attack. It's trying to wake us up and get as many people to the church to help as possible."

"Then we need to go too!" Rapunzel said urgently, standing up only to have Emily grab her wrist and hold her back.

"Rapunzel, we can't do anything, especially not you, think of the baby. It's best if we stay here until we know something more. Please, someone will come and get us if we're needed."

Rapunzel finally sat back down, though she was obviously distressed. She was worried about Eugene and everyone else. She couldn't imagine something bad happening in this beautiful little village. But it was.

Eugene and Robert raced in the direction of the church, though they couldn't see it as the snow was so fierce. When they got to the centre of the village something didn't look quite right. It was like something was missing. And then suddenly it hit them. The thin, three story building just across from the church was missing, but in its place was a dark mass with men crowding around.

The orphanage had collapsed. It had not been able to withstand the blizzard that was currently pounding hard against the village.

Robert stood in the middle of the town square with everyone else; completely unbelieving that something like this could have happened. Everyone was just staring; it was Eugene who took action. He raced over to the person nearest and asked if anyone had come out before it had collapsed. The dumbstruck villager could only shake his head.

"Hey! Hey! Can anyone hear me?" Eugene screamed as he raced over to the building that was no longer there. He strained and strained and then he heard it.

"Help! Help! We're down here!" It was a feminine voice, but definitely not a child.

"Angela!" Father Patrick yelled, racing to kneel beside Eugene.

"Angela, where are you?" Eugene yelled, moving towards where the voice sounded loudest.

"We're in the basement! The children were scared so we hid down here to stay warm and safe!" Angela yelled back.

"What of the children?" Robert yelled as he came to stand beside Eugene, searching for the where the voice sounded the loudest also.

"We're all here!" Angela yelled.

"Ok. Angela, this is Eugene, I need you all to keep talking. We need to find a way to get in."

This seemed to snap everyone out of their trance. Every villager was now searching for the voices. After about twenty minutes one of the older men found it.

"Right, everyone with a strong horse go and get it, and rope, lots of rope. We'll also need blankets and someplace warm and the doctor," Eugene said directing the villager. He told them that they needed to remove as much as they could so they could find the door down into the basement. He had been in the orphanage a few days earlier and, as a habit from his thieving past, he had scanned the entire building for weakness and strengths and possible escape routes. The basement was the most structurally sound room in the building, but it only had one door. This meant that the basement was very unlikely to cave in, but they had to move everything off of the building to get to the door.

There were large pieces of wall and roof on top of the basement, which would be too heavy to move by hand, this was where the horses and rope came in. They would be able to pull everything off the basement to get in. Once they got them out they would be cold, as they couldn't light a fire in the basement for fear of suffocation before they got down as there was only one way to get air in, and currently that was under a lot of rubble.

Father Patrick decided that the church was best and every man rushed home for spare blankets and food. While all the farmers rushed to get their horses and everyone left started to move the rubble by hand. Eugene stayed with the rubble while Robert rushed home for Stormy and Max, as well as collecting Emily and Rapunzel.

Everyone worked through the night and no one harder than both Eugene and Max. Father Patrick and Robert kept on telling them to take a break, but Eugene refused. He had to save these people. He hadn't been able to save his family from dying but he damn sure that he would save Angela and the twelve children trapped with her.

It was three the next morning, a whole twenty seven hours after the orphanage collapsed that they finally caught sight of the door.

"Angela! Angela! You all still with us!" Eugene called as everyone started to rush over the clear the door.

"Yes we are! But please hurry, it's so cold here!"

"We're almost there, just move away from the door!" Eugene called as they all made a final push to uncover the stairs that lead to the basement and finally they were at the door. But it wouldn't move at all.

"Max!" Eugene called and the great white stallion understood instantly. Eugene got everyone back as Max charged the door and with that almighty crash the door was flung from its hinges so Eugene and five others were finally able to get into the basement to collect all the children.

They were all handed out one by one, each being taken by a different villager to be wrapped in a warm blanket and taken into the church, which had been made into a shelter over night. Once all the children were out and safe Eugene carried Angela out and brought her to the church.

As Eugene entered the church he was given a hero's greeting. Everyone cheered and clapped. Nothing like this had ever happened to Eugene before. He felt a strong arm pull him close and looked across to see Robert.

"Well son, it looks Eugene Fitzherbert is everything a man should be, and nothing at all like Flynn Rider. It seems you really embraced your second chance," Robert said smiling to the exhausted young man.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel screamed as she finally saw her husband. Emily and Robert had allowed her to help at the church but not outside as the snow were still falling heavily, so she did everything she could. Though, as Eugene had worked outside for twenty seven hours with no break she didn't see Eugene and she was so worried.

Rapunzel ran clear across the church into the waiting, but extremely tired, arms of her husband. They just simple embraced for a minute, each enjoying the warmth and comfort of each other before Rapunzel let go.

"I'm so proud of you!" Rapunzel exclaimed before leaning up and giving her husband a deep and passionate kiss in front of all assembled.

"Three cheers for Eugene Fitzherbert!" Father Patrick exclaimed pumping his fist into the air.

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip Hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

After that everything just dissolved into applause, pats on the back, hugs and kisses, and before Eugene knew what happened he had fallen asleep in one of the pews.

* * *

there was a point to all of this, which will come about nearer the end.

as always your reviews make me so happy and constructive critism is always accepted.

many other characters will be making a reappearance next chapter so we can see how their all getting on a whole seven months after the lantern festival, and im currently 500 words into it, so hopefully it should be out later this week.

ashxx


	43. Chapter 43

i live! and i'm back! just to let you all know, i passed my exams, i only have four weeks left as an undergraduate, i had my pre-employment interview today and i will be graduating in july and starting work as a doctor on august 1st 2012.

this chapter actually took seven re-writes before i gave up on the original chapter and created this one instead. i hope you all like it as it was so hard to write.

this is a rather angsty chapter and it slightly depressed me to write it.

timemissy: thanks for the review and i have already chosen the baby name, but violet was such a lovely sugestion.

pugdogsrule: unfortunately i really love rapunzels short hair so it will be cut but the other suggestions were very ... interesting.

hannah jane: yep it will be priceless and i will enjoy writing it!

heartandstar101: i havent quit the story, ive just had such writers block on this story. i actually based father patrick on the pastor from mash, adn sophia is kinda like caroline bingley from the bbc pride and predjudice miniseries, you know that character you just hate and wait till she gets her comeupance.

narumi-gth: hopefully you wont be late this time!

disclaimer: as always i own nothing at all

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three

The Kingdom of Corona was actually made of two different kingdoms that were united through the marriage of the only surviving son of the Royal House of Corona, Henry, and the eldest daughter of the Royal House of Carlsberg, Amelia. With this union Corona became the wealthiest and largest kingdom on the entire continent as Corona had one of the most desirable fishing and trading routes in Europe, while Carlsberg had some of the most plentiful farmlands.

King Henry and Queen Amelia began their rule when they were both in their twenties as soon as they were married. Their parents advocated the throne early so that their Kingdoms could be joined together for the greater good of everyone involved. This allowed Henry's and Amelia's younger sisters to marry peacefully and begin their lives outside the constraints of the royal courts.

After their marriage many people thought that they were going to have many children as soon as possible, but both Henry and Amelia put it off for a long time, as they were both quite young rulers, making many think that they were both barren. However, after fifteen years of marriage, the royal couple of Corona was blessed with a son and since the boy was very healthy the King and Queen did not feel the need for another child.

The marriage of their only son, Prince William to Lady Catherine was very joyous to both rulers as they had started despair that their son would never marry in their lifetime and often joked with each other that now their son had married they had nothing else really pressing to occupy them before death claimed them. Unfortunately, the Royal couple didn't know how correct they were.

Four weeks after the marriage of Prince William and Princess Catherine, King Henry suddenly became very sick. This shocked the entire kingdom as King William was a very healthy fifty year old man. In fact, the year previous he had actually won the jousting tournament that he held ever spring for members of the gentry. Many people had no idea how the King had gotten so sick so quickly but the news spread. The King had contracted a simple cold which had spread to his lungs, but due to his weakened immune system he didn't have the strength to fight another illness that began to poison his blood. The physician attending the ailing King didn't believe that he would survive the new assault on his body. So, the young royal couple was called back from their tour of the continent to attend the King.

King Henry only survived another forty-eight hours after his son arrived at his death bed. Queen Amelia on the other hand only survived her husband by three weeks. This brought great pain to a Kingdom that was already grieving from the lose of their beloved King. It grief was great as the Queen was also a very healthy woman and had no fevers or signs of diseases that would explain her sudden death. It was agreed by most of the people of the kingdom that their beloved Queen had died of a broken heart for, although their marriage was arranged, Henry and Amelia loved each other with all their hearts.

Only five weeks after their wedding William and Catherine were crowned King and Queen of Corona at only the age of twenty-one and eighteen.

"I don't think I can do this," William suddenly exclaimed as he looked out of the window of his new bedchambers. After the death of his parents the young royal couple had been moved to the master suite of the palace.

"Cant do what William?" Catherine asked as she came to stand behind her new husband.

"This, all this!" William said gesturing out of the window.

"I don't think I can rule, I'm not ready. I thought I had years to become ready. What if I do something wrong and cause of this to end?" William said desperately looking at his new wife.

"William, look at me," Catherine said determinedly as she placed her hands softly on her husband's checks.

"You my dear are the most sensible, caring and capable person that I've ever known, and I love you deeply because of it. And your people will love you dearly because of it too. I believe that you will rise to the occasion and become and true and just ruler."

"Thank you and you will be a very loved Queen Cat," William said softly and he bent down to place a kiss on his wife's lips.

William and Catherine had a very steep learning curve over the next few months, but together they were able to conquer it and the Kingdom of Corona was still flourishing. In fact, it was thriving and the people were happier than ever. Together the new rulers began several new projects, including public school houses, hospitals and fire houses. They also put further funding into old projects such as the orphanages and the apprenticeship programmes that were established in many of the local businesses in the capital and the villages around the capital. The people of Corona were extremely impressed with the young royal couple and supported their rulers wholeheartedly in whatever they did making William and Catherine an extremely loved King and Queen.

The only thing missing from the royal couple's life was children, and this caused so much heartache for William and Catherine, and as a result the entire kingdom.

Only seven months after their wedding Catherine became pregnant, causing the entire kingdom to rejoice that they would have a new prince or princess by the next year. Unfortunately, the pregnancy didn't progress and the baby passed before the Catherine was three months pregnant.

The first four weeks after the passing of their first unborn child Catherine refused to get out of bed causing everyone in the palace to despair for her health and happiness. The people had already lost one Queen only six months previously and were extremely worried about losing another so quickly.

Poor William was beside himself, he had no idea how to comfort his wife, especially since all her sisters had had healthy uncomplicated pregnancies. He consulted his closest friend, Lord Brandon, who also happened to be one of his cousins on his mother's side. Lord Brandon had taken over from his father on the King's Counsel and like William was raised to take over this position.

"What should I do?" William asked one day, as the royal court was adjourned. The eighth royal court that his wife had been absent from.

"Give her time, that's all any of us can do. She needs to grieve," The tall well dressed man said to his King, friend and cousin. Lord Brandon was only slightly shorter than William, with the same brown hair but very different facial features and body shape. While William was tall and broad with a kind face, Lord Brandon was slim and had a very long face, but still looked rather kind. Lord Brandon had married recently to a Lady of the Court and had found out recently that his wife was pregnant, but he didn't want to discuss this with his cousin as it may hurt him too much to know that his wife was progressing happily.

After court was finished and all of his duties were completed William would spend the rest of the day with Catherine in their chambers. After the royal physicians had completed the examinations of Catherine and gave her a clean bill of health William asked that no one disturb his wife unless she called for them.

"Dearest?" William asked cautiously as he entered the dark room.

"Yes Will?" Catherine asked quietly.

"How are you feeling today?" William asked as he lay down next to Catherine on their large bed.

"Empty," Catherine answered without acknowledging her husbands presence in the bed next to her.

"I'm so sorry William," Catherin said quietly.

"About what?" William asked as he held his wife closer to his body.

"I'm sorry I couldn't carry your child, maybe everyone was right. I'm not right for you."

"Its not your fault Catherine, you heard the doctors, these things happen. And I don't care what everyone else says, I love you and if I hadn't married you then I wouldn't of married. I don't want you to feel guilty, you are the most amazing woman I know and one day you will be the most amazing mother. We will have children Cat; this is just one of those things that happen."

"I love you William."

"I love you too Cat."

After that day Catherine started to become an active member of the palace again, though she was still in mourning of what could have been she decided to get on with her life. She knew that William and the doctors were right. These things do happen, she knew many women who became pregnant but couldn't carry that child to term and they later went on to have many other healthy pregnancies. This made Catherine determined to carry on as she had done before the minor tragedy and anything else that happened in her future.

Catherine kept this determination to be the best wife and Queen she could for another five months, until she became pregnant again. Once again both William and Catherine were overjoyed that they might become parents and made the announcement to the court. But, like the previous pregnancy Catherine miscarried after only a few months. Once again the palace and Kingdom were plunged back into despair and once again they all were able to pick themselves up and carry on with the hope that one day their Queen would give birth to a prince or princess.

During this time Lord Brandon's wife gave birth to a healthy baby boy, whom was named Charles. Due to their close friendship the King himself was asked to be the Godfather of baby Charles Brandon. As William stood in the Cathedral where he was married, holding a child who was not his own he felt his heart break. He wished desperately that he would have his own child to dote on, instead of someone else's. Although he did dote on his godson.

In the years that followed the Kingdom of Corona flourished but was always blighted by the personal tragedy of its ruling monarchs. For ten years the King and Queen experienced miscarriage after miscarriage until it got to the point that Catherine stopped informing her husband and the court about her pregnancies as she knew that they would not survive. The King had grown into a very confident ruler and though he looked older, due to his beard and greying hair he seemed to age most in his eyes. His eyes held the disappointment of every child that they had lost. The Queen still looked young and beautiful and kind, but again her eyes held the sorrow of her inability to give her husband what he craved most, a child.

The people of Corona started to become worried that maybe their royal family might be cursed with bad luck. Many of the people had heard that a witch lived somewhere within their kingdom, using a magic golden flower to keep herself young forever and that the land that Corona now stood was once her land before the plague wiped out the people who once lived there. The story went that this witch had cursed the land and the monarchs that ruled it making them barren. Of course the citizens of Corona didn't really believe the legend, but many did start to consider it. After all the ruling couple for the last few hundred years had all only had one child and now the current monarchs didn't seem able to have a child.

During this time the royal court started to put pressure onto King William to name an heir, since they believed his wife would never carry his own child to term. There were a few candidates but the most likely candidate was young Charles Brandon. The court believe that since the eight year old boy was actually related to the King, although distantly and was his only godchild he should be named as the Kings heir apparent. And William did agree with their logic and the fact that the boy was being raised to be a member of the royal court anyway, so he would only need a few extra lessons and tutoring to make him ready to be king, but William still didn't want to name an heir. In naming an heir that would mean that he had given up hope that he would one day be a father himself. He also felt disappointed in his own abilities as a man. The future of the Coronan line rested in his loins and yet it looked like the Royal House of Corona would end with him.

Little did William know that his wife had once again become pregnant.

Catherine realised that she was pregnant quite early, after twelve disappointing pregnancies she learned to recognise the signs early. Once again she didn't tell William that she was pregnant as she didn't want to see the hope in eyes light up or watch it disappear once this pregnancy ran the same route as the others.

After five months Catherine had let herself begin to hope. This pregnancy had so far out lasted every other pregnancy she had had over the last ten years, but she still didn't tell her husband. Catherine was still convinced that this pregnancy would end in tragedy as well.

At six months Catherine still hadn't told anyone of her current condition. She was afraid that she would jinx it if anyone else found out that she was still carrying this child. But at six months pregnant everyone else began to suspect.

"Catherine?" William asked cautiously one day, drawing his wife's attention away from the embroidery that she was working on.

"Yes William?" Catherine answered with a smile.

"Dearest, are you… pregnant?" William finally asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Catherine answered with a smile.

"How long?"

"Six months."

"Six months?" William asked full of shock.

"Yes dearest. Would you like to feel your child?" Catherine asked gesturing for her husband to feel her swollen stomach. All William could do was nod and place his hands across the large baby bump. Once his hands were on her stomach he felt his child moving within his wife.

"This is our baby," William whispered, afraid that if he said it too loud he would realised that he was dreaming.

"Yes darling, this is our baby."

And with that simple sentence King William broke out into such an infectious smile before running out into the corridor screaming that he was going to be a father and embracing everyone he passed. This caused the entire staff to look very bemused at their King's exuberant behaviour. Especially when he went out onto the balcony and yelled it at the top of his lungs for the entire capitol to hear. Though an official announcement was made the next day.

The entire palace changed overnight as everyone shared in the joy of their King and Queen. The halls seemed lighter and the sun seemed to shine brighter, and as soon as the nursery was completed everyone finally realised that they would have a new prince or princess in the next three months. Everyone began to prepare for the baby's arrival which was expected in mid June

Unfortunately the sphere of bliss was suddenly burst.

In early May the Queen caught a severe chest infection, and like King Henry serious infectious fever suddenly gripped her body leaving her far too weak to fight the start of blood poisoning. The young Queen and her unborn child became very weak in a matter of days and although the King called the best doctors that could be found in his Kingdom they all agreed that nothing could be done. The Queen was going to lose the child in a matter of days, and most likely her own life as well.

William was completely devastated. He felt as if he wasn't supposed to have either happiness or joy as he lost both of his loving parents soon after his wedding and now he was going to lose his wife after only finding out he was going to be a father. The only thing that could save her was a miracle.

Or a magic golden flower.

The legend of the Rapunzel plant was well known across the kingdom of Corona. It was said that hundreds of years ago the sun gifted the land with a flower that was made when a single drop of sunlight hit the earth. This flower had the power to heal the sick and the injured. It was through this flower, spreading its magic through the water, that the land which Corona now sits was healed from the devastation that the plague caused. That was why the symbol of Corona's power was the sun. The only problem was that no one in living memory had seen this plant, but it was his only hope.

William wasted no time; he ordered that every guard and soldier that was available begin searching the entire kingdom for the Rapunzel plant. The news of the search spread through the capitol and soon every citizen was searching for the plant as they loved their queen and already loved the unborn royal residing in her womb. The entire population of Corona would do anything to help their King and Queen.

The search party spread out in all directions and searched until the sun went down. They were spreading out to cover the entire Kingdom where they planned to get people from every village they passed to join in on the search. Many thought that it would take days, weeks, to find the Rapunzel plant. That's if they found it at all. But strangely, one of the palace guards spotted something gold amongst the greenery of the cliffs that were across the water from the capitol. The guard, Walter Hughes, squinted his eyes trying to figure out what the strange gold thing was. Then he realised that the gold that he saw was golden petals.

"We've found it!" The young guard yelled, calling every other guard to him as he rushed towards the golden flower. When they arrived at the flower the noticed a strange green woven basket next to it, but didn't really pay that much attention as they had found what they were looking for.

Very carefully, two guards dug the flower up out of the ground, making sure to include its roots. They then placed it into a basket and carried it back to the palace with the utmost care, as well as the utmost urgency. Once they arrived the apothecary placed the whole flowering part of the plant into a bowl of boiling water and the mixture started to glow.

"Sire, it's ready," The older gentleman said gently to the young king who had not left his wife's bedside since the fever started.

William took the bowl that contained the flower water and carefully let his wife drink the water.

If the men and women gathered in that room hadn't of been there they wouldn't have believed their eyes. As soon as Catherine drank the water she seemed to glow gold and it filled the room. Yet no one was afraid. It was almost as if all the love and care in the room was enveloping them and seemed to be originating from the Queen herself.

When the unnatural light faded the physician rushed forward to check Catherine over and he could not find any evidence of any fever at all.

"She's cured your Highness," The baffled doctor said.

William's suddenly felt lighter than air hearing that his wife was going to live. Until a high pitched scream filled the room. And it seemed to have originated from Catherine.

"She's gone into labour!" The shocked physician yelled to the room.

The next ten hours were complete chaos. The King was removed from the room, as well as every other male who wasn't the doctor, and the midwives were called in. William waited in the corridor outside of the sickroom, pacing back and forth, desperately trying to find out what was happening. The only thing that he knew was that his wife was on the other side of the door and in pain. With so little information William started to imagine the worst. He feared that she would be taken from him and he would be left alone in the world. All manners of terrible thoughts flashed through his mind.

Until he heard the beautiful sound of a baby crying.

William stood dumbfounded staring at the closed door, listening to the high pitched wail until a maid opened the door and allowed him into the room. He entered the room as if in a trance focusing on the sight before him that was drawing him in. It was his wife sitting up in bed holding a wriggling, pink baby with an amazing mass of blond hair.

William didn't realise that he had actually crossed the room and sat next to Catherine until he heard her speak.

"William, my love, allow me to introduce your daughter," Catherine said softly with tears in her eyes.

"My daughter," William repeated hoping that by saying out loud it would make it seem more real.

"Yes, your daughter. What do you think we should call her?" Catherine asked gently.

"Rapunzel, we'll call her Rapunzel. After the magic golden flower that brought both of you back to me."

That day the King and Queen released a floating lantern into the sky to signify the gift the sun had given them of their beautiful baby girl. Almost the entire Kingdom was present in the capitol to witness the joy of the new parents. It was a perfect moment.

And then that moment ended.

Two months after the birth of Rapunzel the Queen put her to sleep in the bassinette beside their bed. The Queen had so far refused to let her child out of her sight claiming that she was almost taken from them once and she refused to let it happen again. But it did.

That night the King and Queen were awoken by the sound of their child crying and the horrifying sight of a cloaked witch disappearing into the night.

The King yelled for the guards and ordered them to recover the baby princess. He commanded that no one would rest until she was safe in the palace once again.

"We'll find her my love. I promise you that the Kingdom will not rest until she is back in your arms," William said strongly while he held his weeping wife. He promised himself that he would keep a strong appearance up for Catherine but on the inside his heart and soul had shattered. The only thing that could possibly heal him was the sight of his Rapunzel.

But she wasn't found. The guards kept up the search for days. The days then turned into weeks, which turned into months until the morning of the Fifteen of May dawned.

That morning the strong and noble King William broke in front of his wife. He could no longer hold in the pain of losing his daughter. A family was all he had ever wished for and he only had it for two short months. He felt that there was absolutely no hope in finding Rapunzel and spent the entire day in his chambers. He refused to see anyone, including Catherine. The only plan he had for his daughters first birthday was drinking so heavily that he wouldn't awaken from the nightmare that he found himself in.

Until he saw the light on the balcony. Once again he was drawn towards the sight of his beautiful Catherine but this time she was holding a paper lantern similar to the one they had released the year previously.

"What are you doing?" William asked quietly.

"I'm releasing this lantern in the hope that it will light her way back to us. Would you like to help me show Rapunzel that we haven't given up hope that she'll return to us," Catherine said softly.

William didn't need to be asked again. Together they lifted the floating lantern into the sky and watched it float gracefully into the night sky. Where it was suddenly joined by thousands of floating lanterns. Catherine and William were absolutely amazed to see the hope of the entire Kingdom joining theirs.

Every year after that day thousands of lanterns would be released on the day of the Lost Princess's birthday, as that was what she was referred to from that day onwards. Only the King and Queen referred to her by name. For she was their beautiful daughter Rapunzel and that was all she was to them. Their daughter who was taken from them and who still hasn't been returned to the loving arms of her parents.

* * *

well, there it is. as always rate and review.

i really hope to finish this story before i start work in august, only twenty more to go!

fairy godmother xx


	44. Chapter 44

hi guys,

im finally back and with a new chapter, i wanted to put some back story into the story, since everyone is wondering about what else is happening.

butterfly: thanks for the support

guest: i am not religious, but this is the middle ages in europes of course they would be religous. and religion is not evil.

cassandra: thank you for your three points.

tonygaku: i hope you did remember to finish your homework!

so, i hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four

The city of Corona had always been a very beautiful city. The architecture was stunning, combining all the best aspects of British, German, French, Italian and Spanish architecture. This was because the country was made up of most of the nations of Europe which is why it had become one of the richest in Europe as it had the best of all five nations in one. The capital city was situated on a small island just a small distance from the peninsula of the main land of the kingdom. This small bay then opened up into the ocean, which gave Corona its main industries; fishing and shipping. All this together gave Corona such an interesting and unique look, but during the winter the city was nothing short of spectacular.

The city had recently had a light dusting of snow, which caused the entire city to look like one big iced cake, and with the large Christmas tree in the centre square and lights twinkling from every window it just looked like something from a fairytale. Since the capital city was so far south it didn't suffer from an extreme cold front in the winter so would only suffer from a mild winter. Unfortunately, the rest of the kingdom was no so lucky. Towns and villages as far north as Estrella often suffered from very heavy snowfalls.

All this beauty was unfortunately lost on Queen Catherine as she looked out the window of her bed chambers. The entire kingdom always oozed with such joy and happiness at this time of year but the family wing of the castle was always kept quite sombre. Queen Catherine always thought that Christmas was a time for families and her family was still incomplete. Catherine sometimes thought she was being selfish, but luckily William agreed with her. Christmas always hurt them both so much, seeing children with their parents. So, it was an unspoken agreement that the part of the castle that was truly theirs and theirs alone will only be about them, and what they want. And, usually, at Christmas all they wanted was to be together, undisturbed by all the joy and happiness going on around them.

That's not to say the King and Queen didn't enjoy Christmas and didn't want to spread any joy. Since Lord Fitzherbert took over the treasury the funds for the poor and underprivileged of the kingdom has always been in surplus, so the King and Queen visited many of the local orphanages and hospitals to spend time with children who had lost their parents, so they may give them what they could not give their daughter. They also, always, gave gifts to every servant and staff member of the castle and these were given personally. William and Catherin always made sure they at least knew they names of every member of staff. They also allowed most of the staff to have most of Christmas Day off so they could spend it with their families. Though, a lot of the staff felt that the King and Queen were their family and they were hurt so they wanted to help them through this difficult time as best they knew how. Being there is they are needed.

Then there was the Holiday Ball.

Every year at Christmas William and Catherine hosted a ball for all the members of the Royal Court and their families, as well as all the nobles in the Kingdom. There were also a few foreign dignitaries attending from the neighbouring kingdom. The ball would take place on December 31st and combine the celebrations for both Christmas and New Year. The ball was originally on Christmas Day, but since the disappearance of the baby Princess the King and Queen could not stand to be around so many happy and complete families on Christmas Day. Luckily most of the Royal Court respected their wishes to be left alone. Unfortunately some did not seem to understand the royal couples need for solitude. This meant that a few of the nobles and lords would arrive before Christmas and spend most of the holidays in the palace. This, of course, meant that the King and Queen were required to make appearance at several events during this time. These included a Christmas Banquet for everyone who was already in the palace on Christmas Day.

A few lords and their families had actually arrived in the city of Corona by December 20th and there were a small, but constant trickle of others have been arriving since. Among them was the possible heir to the throne of Corona. Though the heir was still to be announced many knew who it was going to be and many thought that he would be announced at the Holiday Ball this year. Of course, many people have said that about every Holiday Ball for the past twelve years.

Catherine was currently looking out of her bedroom window on the morning of 22nd December, watching another carriage arrive at the front gates of the palace. She recognised the livery as that of the Lord and Lady of Estrella. This made Catherine groan knowing that they would of course have brought their daughter, Lady Sophia with them. Catherine did not like the girl and hated the idea that she could be the next queen of her beloved kingdom. Sophia was the fiancée of Sir Charles Brandon, who would later become Lord Brandon and then he would become King Charles I of Corona. The thought made Catherine shudder. She liked Sir Charles, he was a very smart and considerate 26 year old man and he would make a good ruler one day. The problem was Sophia. She was spoilt and childish 22 year old woman, who came from a small area of land in the north of the Kingdom but still thought far too highly of herself and too meanly of others. She would not make a good ruler at all. Unfortunately, there wasn't much Catherine could do about Charles's choice of bride as they were an arranged marriage. She had hoped that Charles might not like the idea of an arranged marriage and as future king he could change it. This was not to be, because although Sophia was spoilt, and empty-headed she was incredible beautiful and Catherine knew that every young man in the Royal Court was very envious of Charles for having Sophia as his future bride.

"Cat?" Came the distinct half awake sound of her husband's voice.

"Yes dearest?" replied Catherine.

"Come away from the window, you'll catch cold and then I will need to deal with all of them alone!" joked William as he wrapped his robe around the shoulders of his wife.

"I did not think of that, do you think it will work?" asked Catherine. The twinkle of mischief in her eyes was clear to William. Even after all this time and heartache she was still the same girl who had lead him into trouble during their childhood.

"I don't think so, you know what they are like," William replied with a chuckle.

"I just wish they would leave us alone," Catherine said plainly.

"I know," William replied, now wrapping his arms around his wife as well while he looked out the window also.

"They are expecting us to announce Charles as our heir this year," Catherine said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"As they do every year."

"I think we may have to do it soon dearest," Catherine said looking into the face of her husband. The unspoken words were loud and clear to both of them. They have not had an heir for eighteen years and now they were too old to have any more children. They were unlikely to find their daughter but the kingdom must continue and until they name Charles as their heir he cannot be formally trained to be King, and his future bride cannot be trained to be Queen.

"I told them all, that if we have not found our Rapunzel but the time she would be 21 then we would announce Charles are our heir, and not a minute sooner. I will not be bullied into making this decision by anyone. I will not give up hope that she might still be returned to us," William said with an air of finality.

The Royal Court has had this conversation many times with either Catherine or William, and on occasions both of them. Yet neither side would concede on the matter. Catherine and William were determined not to give up hope before they absolutely had to and the Court was determined to make them see sense. That although announcing Charles as heir would almost certainly be declaring that they did not believe the lost Princess would return if she did she would once again become the heir of the throne as it was her birth right. It was just good sense to have an heir announced in case something bad happened to either of the ruling monarchs. It also might mean that less young girls would come forward claiming to be the Lost Princess.

Every year the King and Queen would have to see several young girls who claimed to be their long lost daughter. At first it was usually young, unwed mothers trying to give their daughters better lives but over the years the people stopped being citizens of the Kingdom who wanted better lives for their children and started to become people who just wanted the money. At first the King and Queen would always get their hopes up, but it was never their daughter. Now, when they heard there was someone else claiming to be Rapunzel they simple did not care and often did not even bother to see them as they knew it would never be their daughter. Their eyes were never as green as they should be. Rapunzel had the same eyes as Catherine and everyone knew it, so many of the guards and servants of the palace could tell if the people were lying and often would not even go and tell the King or Queen that there was another imposter at the door.

The threat of repeated imposters would be enough to turn any couple into cynics, but not Catherine and William. They still believed in the loyalty and honesty of their subjects, and just because a few of them wanted to take advantage of their grief and heartache did not mean the rest of the kingdom would. Indeed, if any of their subjects heard that someone had once again tried to dupe the King and Queen there would a national outrage. Luckily, due to the lack of success of their predecessors, not many people tried to claim that they were the Lost Princess. Now only three or four a year would claim to be Rapunzel.

The King and Queen were brought out of their musings by a loud knock on the door. It was the Queens lady maid and the Kings valet, come to help them prepare for the day.

"It looks like honour and duty have called upon us once again my dear, I guess we should begin to ready ourselves to greet our guest," Catherine said, finally rising from her seat by the window.

"Do we have to?" William asked sullenly.

"Yes my dear, I believe we do."

The days leading up to the Holiday Ball were fairly uneventful. Thankfully, most people left the King and Queen alone on Christmas Day and they only had to make an appearance for the Christmas Banquet. Though, they both would rather have been left alone in their rooms for a quiet dinner. Though the royal couple did have to spend a lot more time with both Charles and Sophia since they were to become the next rulers so would have to start talking to them both about what was needed for rulers of Corona. Charles was very receptive to the ideas that William put forward, but with Sophia it all seemed to go in one ear and out of the other. All she seemed interested was how much of the royal jewellery collection would be hers.

As a result of the last week Catherine was a little irritable and was not looking to the ball that evening. She really just wanted to spend a quiet night in her rooms with her husband.

"It can't have been that bad?" William asked on the evening of the ball.

"You were not there! She is the most insensitive, vapid girl I have ever had the misfortune to meet! And I have to make way for her, she will be the next Queen of Corona! I will not allow it!" Catherine ranted as she stormed around the room in her undergarments.

"Catherine, calm down!" William suddenly said as he grabbed his wife.

"I'm sorry dearest, it's just that girl. I just wish that it was any other girl but her. I just wish that…" Catherine said sadly, stopping before finishing her sentence.

"I know dearest, I wish Rapunzel was here as well." William said, taking his wife into his arms allowing her to cry on his shoulder. The Queens maid and the Kings valet showed up to help them finish getting ready for the ball, but decided to let the couple have a few more moments of solitude.

When the King and Queen were finally ready to go down and join the festivities. They noticed that almost everyone was enjoying the festivities. Except one other person.

"Lord Fitzherbert!" William called to the older gentleman who was standing next to the refreshment table.

"Good evening your highness," Lord Fitzherbert replied.

"Come join us Eugene, you look like you could use some company," Catherine said.

"Thank you your highness, but I think I would prefer solitude," Lord Fitzherbert replied.

"As would we, but it seems we must be here, in the middle of all this joy, we might as well find comfort in each other," Catherine said.

"Well spoken my lady, but I believe I might retire for the evening," Eugene replied.

"If you are sure," William said.

"Yes I believe I am, I have to go to Peroni tomorrow to visit my son and his family," Eugene said sadly. He then waved goodbye to the King and Queen before leaving the party.

Lord Fitzherbert had been in service to the King and Queen for over twenty years yet he arrived to the Palace in such a sea of sadness. It seemed that his family had died quite suddenly in a fire. Every week he would visit the grave of the family that he never had a chance to fully get to know. Lord Fitzherbert had finally confided in the royal couple about the circumstances surrounding the death of his family. The poor man was still wrecked with guilt over the death of the family he had never had the opportunity to get to know.

The ball was as festive as it always was and everyone important citizen of Corona was in attendance, as well as some foreign dignitaries. And there was only one topic of conversation that evening among the foreign dignitaries.

"Can you believe it, it's been two months and not one theft!" One dignitary said.

"I know, what has happened to him?" Another dignitary said.

"Has he been caught?" Another one said.

"No, I'm sure if he had someone would have said something. I mean, he is the most wanted thief in nine kingdoms! Someone would want to brag that they finally caught him!" Another said.

"What are you men talking about?" A Coronan lord asked the group of foreign dignitaries.

"Why, Flynn Rider of course! Well, more precisely the lack of Flynn Rider activities over the last few months. Is he still causing trouble in Corona?" Asked the first dignitary.

"Well, we did have a lot of trouble with him for a while, but he seemed to have disappeared over the last few months. There was a little incident with him before he disappeared though. Our captain of the Guards, Walter Hughes, he ran into Flynn Rider and he wasn't alone. But, unfortunately for the captain, he managed to escape again! And the captain was found the next morning in a pile of horse shit!" The Coronan Lord said causing the other members of the groups to burst into hysterics, much to chagrin of Walter Hughes.

It seems that since that escapade Captain Hughes had been hell bent on revenge. He had completely become a man possessed and the thing that seemed to irk him more than anything was that Rider had seemed to disappear, so there seems to be very little chance of Walter catching him now. So, Walter was now taking out his anger and frustrations out on every other criminal in the kingdom. Especially the Stabbington Brothers.

The Stabbington Brothers had been sitting in their cell in the dungeon since they were captured. They had lost all their muscle mass and were now unrecognisable. They had become so malnourished that their red hair was falling out, they had no muscles left and were often far too weak to do much. It seems, that even though the king had explicitly told Walter that he would accept no reports of ill treatment of his prisoners it had completely fallen on deaf ears. In fact, they still did not have an execution date set.

While the grandeur of the ball was happening in the palace Ron and John were sitting on their cots, sipping on their cold, still broth. Their rations were very meagre, some clear broth and stale bread once a day.

"What you wishing for in the New Year?" Asked Ron morosely.

"A quick and speedy death," John said plainly.

"What do you think happened to Rider?" Ron said after a moment of quiet contemplation.

"Didn't you hear the guards? He got married to the blonde," John answered.

"I heard that he hasn't been stealing either," Ron said.

"Looks like he's turned over a new leaf," John said bitterly.

"Looks like it. At least he got that chance," Ron said plainly.

Over the last few months both the brothers had had a lot of time to think over their past actions. They had finally come to regret what they had done over, well, their entire lives. The thefts they didn't regret. It was the murders, the violence and the rapes. During the nights when all they could hear were the sobbing of other inmates, this lead to them thinking about what they had done in their lives. They wished they could make amends for their past crimes, except giving the money back of course. And now they wouldn't get that chance. They knew that when Walter was finally pushed he would have them executed and the entire kingdom would watch as they danced as gallows jig.

On the other side of the city, away form the festivities of the Palace, Gothel was also contemplating her past life. Or at least the past few months of her life.

Gothel had search the city relentlessly for any sign of Rapunzel, but could not find her. She had then thought she should try some of the towns and villages outside of the city. But she had no idea of where to start. This was the first time in a very long while that Gothel felt completely lost and was now facing her own mortality.

This was the first year for the last 200 hundred years she had not attended the Holiday Ball. She felt it was her right, since this land did belong to her. She had enjoyed the Holiday Ball for the last eighteen years. Gothel knew that she could be a little vindictive, and she knew that she shouldn't go back to the Palace, but again she felt vindicated in it. They were the people who stole her flower from in the first place, there is no reason that she couldn't sometimes enjoy their pain.

This time though, she was looking her age. Her wrinkles had come back with a vengeance, and her hair was a sickening shade of gray. She had not been able to have any male friends for several weeks. It was starting to really annoy her. When she found Rapunzel, and she will find her, she will suffer.

* * *

i will try to have the next chapter out by the end of the month, hopefully and we will find out about christmas in estrella


	45. Authors note

Authors Note:

I have not given up, I just have extreme writers block and I've been really busy.

I have moved to China and have a full time job teaching now, so it's hard to find time to write.

I will return and finish this, hopefully.

Next time you see a chapter update for this story, for this chapter it will be because I have replaced it with a new chapter.

TFG


End file.
